El guardaespaldas
by Heart of fire and madness
Summary: La policía recibe la información de q una banda de delincuentes intenta secuestrar a Isabella Swan. Para ello su padre contrata los servicios de Edward Cullen. Bella se ve obligada a aceptar las medidas adoptadas por su padre, se empeña en obstaculizar el trabajo de Cullen. Los roces son continuos, principalmente porque se niega a reconocer que Edward le acelera el corazón.
1. Sinopsis

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS **

SINOPSIS

La policía de Baltimore recibe la información de que una banda de delincuentes intenta secuestrar a Isab**ella Swan**, hija de un rico industrial, cuando ésta regrese del Reino Unido, donde cursa sus estudios, para pasar las vacaciones junto a su familia.

Alertado el industrial, decide someter a su hija a una estrecha vigilancia hasta que no exista peligro. Para ello, contrata los servicios de un renombrado profesional, **Edward Cullen**, ex militar perteneciente a las fuerzas especiales y dueño de una empresa de seguridad, al que le pide que se encargue personalmente de custodiar a Bella, joven rebelde y alocada, a la que no ha revelado la verdadera gravedad de la amenaza.

Desde el primer momento, Edward sospecha que el trabajo le va a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba y no sólo por la franca hostilidad de la joven. Bella resulta ser una espléndida belleza por la que se siente fuertemente atraído, haciendo peligrar su férreo autocontrol y su demostrada profesionalidad.

Bella, que se ha visto obligada a aceptar las medidas adoptadas por su padre, se empeña en obstaculizar el trabajo del despótico jefe de seguridad, que parece dispuesto a convertirla en prisionera en su propia casa. Los roces son continuos entre ellos, principalmente porque se niega a reconocer que su atractivo carcelero consigue acelerarle los latidos del corazón.

* * *

**Bueno, eh vuelto con una nueva adaptación, espero les guste.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Por ahora estaré actualizando LUNES, MIÉRCOLES Y JUEVES!**

**Y obvio, actualizo si me leen ;)**

** ๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 01

Baltimore, estado de Maryland.

El hombre de la gorra se introdujo en el estrecho callejón con un rápido giro, a fin de despistar a cualquiera que estuviese observándole. Avanzó unos metros por el sucio y oscuro pasadizo, hasta que divisó una pequeña luz en movimiento. Se aproximó a ella, sin dejar de agarrar con su mano derecha el revólver que portaba en el bolsillo de la desgastada sudadera.

—¿Tienes algo para mí? —preguntó al hombre escondido tras un contenedor de basura y del que divisaba apenas sus sucios rasgos.

—Sólo rumores —respondió el aludido y tiró al suelo la colilla aún encendida.

—Adelante.

—La banda de Los Italianos. He oído que piensan dar un golpe sonado.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No lo sé. Están muy quisquillosos últimamente. Apenas se dejan ver, por eso pienso que debe ser algo gordo.

—¿Algún trabajo importante? ¿Trata de blancas? ¿Ajuste de cuentas?...

El hombre de la gorra sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y ofreció uno a su interlocutor. Este lo aceptó con ansia. —Me huelo que es algo diferente, que se aparta de sus negocios habituales.

—Vaya. Parece que nuestros amigos quieren probar fortuna en otros campos. ¿Sabes cuándo piensan actuar?

—No, pero debe de ser pronto porque han reducido al mínimo sus otras actividades.

—Bien, ponte a trabajar en ello inmediatamente. Nos vemos la semana próxima. Si te enteras de algo antes, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Descuide, jefe.

El hombre de la gorra observó a su interlocutor mientras se marchaba por el otro extremo del callejón, empujando un destartalado carrito en el que se acumulaban sus numerosas y variopintas pertenencias. Su aspecto andrajoso daba a entender claramente que se trataba de un mendigo, un sin techo de los muchos que deambulaban por los barrios menos distinguidos de la ciudad. Tiró el cigarrillo casi acabado y se marchó. Su confidente le había proporcionado un buen asunto en el que pensar.

—¿Diga?

—Acepta una llamada a cobro revertido de... —se apagó la voz de la operadora y se escuchó la de un hombre que se identificó. Al fondo se oía el bullicio de una concurrida calle.

—Sí, la acepto —y se dispuso a escuchar con anhelo lo que su confidente en la zona sur de la ciudad deseaba in—formar. Imaginó que debía ser algo importante para que decidiera no esperar a su cita semanal.

—Jefe, ya me he enterado de lo que traman Los Italianos.

—Bien, larga.

—Piensan sacar una buena tajada secuestrando a la hija de un ricachón, un tal Swan. Creo que se dedica a los barcos, aunque tiene otros muchos negocios. Dicen que está forrado.

—Sé quién es —contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, bastante más nervioso que antes de comenzar la conversación—. ¿Para cuándo será el golpe?

—Eso ni ellos lo saben. Tienen que esperar a que la chica venga de Europa donde está estudiando.

—Averigua todo lo que puedas. Alguien más debe de estar tras esto, alguien de importancia. No me creo que se les haya ocurrido a ellos solos. No es propio de unos burdos mañosos dar un golpe tan alejado de sus métodos habituales.

—Eso pienso yo también, jefe, pero ya le dije que no quieren soltar prenda. Lo que le he contado lo escuché de pura casualidad a una de sus mujeres. Parece que el tal Swan sale mucho en las revistas últimamente.

—De acuerdo, sigue pendiente e infórmame de todo. Nos vemos según el plan acordado —colgó y se quedó pensativo. Descolgó otro teléfono y llamó.

—Mc Carty, tráigame todo lo que tengamos sobre Charlie Swan.

—¿El industrial? —preguntó la voz del aludido.

—El mismo, y rápido —colgó y repasó mentalmente lo que sabía del hombre.

Se trataba de uno de los más influyentes hombres de negocios del estado. Sus actividades se centraban en el sector naviero, aunque se extendían también a otros ámbitos de la economía. Era, según se rumoreaba, uno de los mayores patrocinadores del partido gobernante y amigo personal del propio gobernador del estado. El mismo estuvo tentado de meterse en política, pero su azarosa vida sentimental supuso un obstáculo para ello. Desde hacía unos tres años aparecía habitualmente en las revistas de cotilleo, debido al notorio escándalo que supuso su divorcio y posterior boda con una guapa modelo y aspirante a actriz casi treinta años menor que él. Sí, pensó con ironía, el capricho debió costarle una bonita cantidad y bastante de su reputación. Se airearon muchos trapos sucios, que sus influencias no pudieron acallar, y eso le costó su carrera política. Aunque ahora el caso estaba casi olvidado y últimamente sólo aparecía en algunos eventos sociales, no era de extrañar que tanto revuelo hubiese suscitado el interés por su persona o por alguien de su entorno.

—Señor, me permite unos minutos. Poseo información que puede ser importante.

—De acuerdo, Uley, pero sea breve. Tengo cita con el comisario para dentro de una hora —indicó el teniente de policía ante la perentoria demanda de su subordinado—. ¿De qué se trata?

El inspector se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio atestado de papeles.

—Uno de mis confidentes ha oído decir que traman secuestrar a la hija de Swan.

El teniente levantó la cabeza y le prestó toda su atención.

—¿Charlie Swan, el magnate?

Uley asintió, sonriendo satisfecho al advertir el interés suscitado en su superior.

—Bien, cuéntemelo todo con detalle. Seguro que al comisario le interesará el asunto —se retrepó en la silla y cruzó los brazos ante su abultado vientre, feliz de tener una gran noticia que contar en su inminente visita.

El inspector le puso al tanto de la información proporcionada por su confidente, entregándole el informe sobre el industrial que poseía la policía. En efecto, Charlie Swan se había casado en primeras nupcias con una adinerada señorita de la alta sociedad bostoniana, lo que facilitó a la entonces joven promesa de los negocios el empujón necesario para encumbrarse en el mundo de las finanzas. Con la ayuda financiera de su suegro fundó la empresa naviera que le hizo rico y, al morir éste, heredó sus prósperos negocios, aumentando así su abultada fortuna. Según los informes, fueron una pareja feliz y bien avenida hasta la muerte de su esposa, hacía unos once años. Fruto de ese matrimonio fue una hija, Bella, único descendiente hasta ahora del magnate, de veintiún años de edad. La chica siempre estuvo interna en colegios extranjeros y en la actualidad estudiaba en una universidad inglesa. Allí pasaba el año y sólo venía en vacaciones veraniegas, permaneciendo en la casa heredada de sus abuelos maternos en Cape Cod. Parecía que las relaciones entre padre e hija eran tensas, principalmente tras el divorcio de su segunda mujer y su posterior matrimonio con una joven modelo, apenas unos años mayor que la propia Bella.

—Y usted piensa que la idea no es propia de esa banda de hampones y que, de ser cierto, puede tratarse de un encargo. Pero ¿de quién y con qué finalidad? ¿Un rival financiero o político, su ex esposa...?

—Cualquiera de ellos o incluso la propia Bella para sacar un poco de dinero a papá y vengarse así de los agravios recibidos. También podría haberlo ideado una mente despejada con el único propósito de conseguir un buen montón de pasta y que utiliza como ejecutores a esos impresentables para que carguen con las culpas si algo sale mal. Sea quien sea el cerebro detrás de la trama, el caso es que la joven puede correr peligro y se debería alertar al padre.

—¿Y por qué esperar a que llegue la hija y no secuestrar al propio Swan que lo tienen más a mano? —preguntó el teniente, que consideraba más lógica la segunda opción.

Aunque el industrial poseía varias casas en distintas ciudades del país y repartía su tiempo entre ellas, solía pasar largas temporadas en aquella ciudad, donde tenía la sede principal de su industria naviera.

—Imagino que han pensado en ella para tener al padre bien cogido por las pelotas y acceda a sus peticiones en el menor tiempo posible. También pueden haber calculado que la operación con la hija resultaría más fácil al ser joven y, supuestamente, descuidada e imprudente.

El teniente asintió con la cabeza. Con su hija en manos de los secuestradores, el padre estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiesen. Reflexionó. Aunque no era seguro que el delito se fuese a cometer, era evidente que los interesados debían estar al tanto de las sospechas que se barajaban mientras continuaban investigando sobre la veracidad de la amenaza. Hablaría con el comisario y que éste indicase las medidas a adoptar. No le hacía la menor gracia tener que destinar un puñado de hombres a la vigilancia de los implicados, pero si sus superiores así se lo indicaban, debería hacerlo. Tampoco estaría mal pillar con las manos en la masa a la escurridiza banda de Los Panameños, que tantos problemas les estaba causando en los últimos meses, y mandarlos a la sombra por unos cuantos años.

—Buen trabajo, Uley. Continúe con las investigaciones e infórmeme inmediatamente de cualquier novedad que surja. Y, por favor, total discreción en este asunto, ¿entendido?

—Descuide, señor.

00000

Charlie Swan paseó la mirada por el amplio y casi desierto comedor del exclusivo club donde le había citado su amigo para comer, consciente de las miradas posadas en él. Su figura despertaba el interés de la gente, incluso en aquel lugar al que solían acudir personas igualmente relevantes, ya que aún no se habían acallado los ecos del escándalo suscitado por su divorcio y posterior boda con Leah. También, reconoció con una sonrisa, le gustaba creer que las miradas femeninas se posaban en él con un interés diferente. A sus casi cincuenta y cinco años aún conservaba gran parte del atractivo que causara estragos entre las mujeres. Alto y delgado, de abundante cabello, bigotes y con un rostro de agraciados rasgos, en el que el paso del tiempo apenas había dejado su huella, seguía siendo un hombre seductor. Y la mejor prueba de ello era que había logrado enamorar a una de las mujeres más bellas del país y treinta años menor que él.

Recibió la llamada de su amigo la tarde anterior, sorprendiéndole la urgencia de ésta y la negativa a revelar nada sobre el asunto que deseaba debatir con él. Sin duda, imaginó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, necesitaría una nueva aportación para los gastos de la futura campaña electoral o su participación en un nuevo proyecto empresarial.

Lo vio sentado en una aislada mesa al fondo del local, cercana a otra en la que se situaban dos miembros de su escolta personal. Se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa y advirtió el gesto de asentimiento que dirigía a sus guardianes para que no obstaculizaran el acercamiento. Su amigo se levantó y le tendió la mano, al tiempo que asomaba a su rostro una de las pocas sonrisas que mostraba públicamente.

—Charlie, amigo. ¿Cómo te va? —saludó, palmeándole el hombro.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti, Harry? ¿Mucho trabajo con la nueva campaña? —sugirió, con el fin de ir directamente al grano.

—Cierto, el ajetreo es agotador. Llevo un mes que no duermo más de dos noches en la misma cama. No sabes lo inteligente que eres al insistir en mantenerte apartado de este mundillo —se quejó su interlocutor con pesar—. Pero no hablemos de política, por favor. Después de casi tres meses sin vernos no vamos a malgastar el tiempo de esa manera, ¿no crees?

Charlie sonrió a su amigo y se dispusieron a pedir ante la presencia del solícito camarero. Una vez que éste se hubo marchado, continuaron con la interrumpida conversación.

—Continúas con el aspecto inmejorable de siempre, bribón —reconoció el político y añadió con una pícara sonrisa—. El tener una joven y guapa esposa debe ser el mejor tónico de juventud que exista y la manera más agradable de mantenerse en forma. Tal vez me interese probarlo.

—No creo que tu mujer te deje tiempo para pensarlo siquiera. Si mal no recuerdo, nunca te has quejado de falta de atención por su parte.

—No, es cierto —y sonrió con disimulado orgullo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Michelle? ¿Se adapta mejor a sus múltiples obligaciones oficiales?

—Ya la conoces, es una mujer fuerte y capaz de aceptar con serenidad todos los retos. Ella y Rene eran muy parecidas, ¿recuerdas?

Sí. Recordaba que, bajo la apariencia de fragilidad de su difunta esposa, se escondía una voluntad de hierro. Esa firmeza con la que consiguió sobrellevar su larga enfermedad con valentía y a aferrarse a la vida con inusitado tesón, aunque al final ésta le fuese arrebatada por la implacable guadaña. También recordaba lo amigas que habían sido las dos mujeres, la alegría ante el anhelado nacimiento de Bella, el apoyo recibido por Michelle durante la larga enfermedad de su mujer...

Apenas se veían desde la muerte de Rene. Michelle parecía guardarle rencor por no haber respetado el recuerdo de su amiga. Pero ella no podía comprender los deseos y necesidades que le impulsaron a intentar enterrar su imposible amor en los brazos de otras mujeres, de muchas mujeres. Cuando Bella era pequeña, la invitaban a pasar los veranos con su numerosa familia hasta que, tras unos años, su hija decidió no seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones con ellos. Nunca supo los motivos de esa decisión. Ella no se lo dijo y él tampoco preguntó, tal vez porque conocía la respuesta y no le gustaba en absoluto. A partir de entonces, ocupaba los veranos en diferentes campamentos, pasando sólo algunos días con él y Sue, su ex mujer. Pero desde que se casó con Leah, su hija prefirió encerrarse en Hyannis Port, donde él iba a visitarla siempre que tenía un rato libre. Aunque éstos no fueron muchos en los últimos años debido a sus numerosas ocupaciones.

Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad desechó los lúgubres pensamientos que inundaban su mente. No era el momento ni el lugar para recrearse en los recuerdos y sumirse en la tristeza que éstos le ocasionaban. Dibujó en su rostro una mueca, que quiso hacer pasar por una sonrisa, y miró a su amigo. Volvió a preguntarse la causa de su inesperada y urgente llamada.

—Bien, dejemos de hablar de nuestras interesantes y satisfactorias vidas sexuales y vayamos al grano —pidió con sarcasmo—. ¿Para qué me has llamado, Harry?

Observó cómo el semblante de su amigo se tornaba repentinamente serio y se tensó, esperando algún tipo del contratiempo. Lo conocía bien y sabía que no era de su agrado transmitir noticias enojosas.

—Verás, Charlie, esta mañana he recibido una llamada del jefe de policía de Baltimore para comunicarme ciertas sospechas —calló durante unos segundos para estudiar el rostro de su amigo. Este estaba serio, esperando con tenso interés algún tipo de anuncio desagradable—. Según me explicó, les ha llegado el rumor de que una famosa banda de maleantes trama secuestrar a tu hija.

Charlie quedó momentáneamente bloqueado, temiendo no haber oído bien. Lo que menos esperaba era un anuncio de ese tipo y por ello le costó tanto procesarlo.

—¿Secuestrar a Bella? —al pronunciar las palabras su mente asimiló la magnitud del problema y su inicial desasosiego se convirtió en manifiesto terror—. ¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido ya y no te atreves a decírmelo? Hace un par de semanas que no hablo con ella y...

—No temas, he hecho averiguaciones y está bien. Parece ser que el golpe piensan darlo cuando esté aquí. No quieren problemas con la justicia inglesa.

—Pero, si saben quiénes son los delincuentes, ¿por qué la policía no los apresa? —preguntó estupefacto ante lo factible de la solución.

—No es tan sencillo, Charlie. En primer lugar sólo son rumores que corren por los bajos fondos, conversaciones oídas por confidentes o relatadas a éstos por terceros. Nada fiable al cien por cien. Por otro lado, y aunque lo supieran con certeza, no los podrían detener hasta que no tuvieran cargos en su contra. Y eso ocurriría sólo cuando cometiesen el delito.

—En otras palabras, que no piensan hacer nada hasta que secuestren a mi hija —contestó, extremadamente alterado y levantando la voz.

—No es así y lo sabes. Los tienen vigilados y alertarán de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que realicen. Es muy probable que decidan no hacer nada al advertir el acoso al que están sometidos o que, antes de intentar dar el golpe, los detengan por cualquier otra causa. Todos están fichados por la policía con numerosos antecedentes por tráfico de drogas, prostitución, robo, extorsión, etc. Es cuestión de poco tiempo que los cojan "in fraganti" y los encierren, frustrando con ello cualquier otro proyecto que tuviesen. Lo único que puede hacer la policía es no perderlos de vista y, por tu parte, extremar las precauciones durante la estancia de Bella entre nosotros —miró conmovido a su amigo. La eufórica confianza que demostrara desde su llegada se había tornado en mortificada angustia—. Te he aconsejado muchas veces que contrates protección. Debido a tu posición económica y social, eres un blanco muy apetitoso para los delincuentes y se lo pones muy fácil al insistir en no tomar medidas para protegerte. A partir de ahora, espero que recapacites y decidas contratar escolta permanente para ti y para Leah. En cuanto a Bella, debes rodearla de las mayores medidas de seguridad. Al no tratarse de un personaje público y no estar totalmente confirmado el intento de secuestro, la policía no puede proporcionarle protección. Deberás ser tú quien se encargue de ello, al menos, durante el tiempo que pase en este país o hasta que se resuelva el problema.

—Mejor aún, le ordenaré que se quede en su apartamento del campus universitario durante estas vacaciones y contrataré unos buenos guardaespaldas que la protejan allí. De esa forma les complicaremos las cosas si desean continuar con sus planes —decidió tajante el industrial. No estaba dispuesto a que su única hija corriera el menor peligro. Se trasladaría al Reino Unido para pasar unos días con ella si era necesario.

—No creo que sea lo más aconsejable, Charlie. Pienso que, si le revelas los rumores, Bella podría sentirse aterrorizada. Ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿no crees? Deja que disfrute de estos meses de relativa tranquilidad en su hogar, con gente que conoce y la aprecia. No debes prolongar su permanente exilio. Si le proporcionas una buena protección, no será necesario hacerle prescindir de lo demás.

Charlie acusó las veladas recriminaciones de su amigo. Él también se culpaba de no haberle proporcionado un hogar y, a pesar de desear tenerla a su lado, la había mantenido alejada desde que su madre murió. Su amigo no sabía que llevaba algún tiempo pensando en proponerle continuar sus estudios en una universidad estadounidense para tenerla más cerca. Incluso atesoraba la idea de casarla con algún joven y que se quedase a vivir cerca de él, proporcionándole en poco tiempo un precioso nieto. Ahora, al enterarse de que estaba amenazada, comprendía cuánto la amaba y su deseo de tenerla cerca se intensificaba. Pero, por otro lado, estaba la seguridad de su propia hija y ésa era una razón de suficiente peso como para que el sacrificio por ambas partes se prolongara unos meses más.

—Si no le cuento lo que está sucediendo, ¿cómo justifico la presencia de los escoltas? Ya la conoces y sabes que no es tonta precisamente.

—Puedes decirle que es una precaución que has decidido adoptar tras recibir algunos anónimos amenazadores, probablemente de algún bromista o un empleado resentido, que lo único que pretende es provocar temor. Aunque las amenazas son contra ti, has decidido ampliar la protección a toda tu familia, Bella y Leah incluidas, no tiene que sospechar nada extraño y se limitará a soportar la presencia de los escoltas y reducir un poco su movilidad. Yo te puedo recomendar a una persona que se ocupará de todo. Si no tienes inconveniente, me pondré en contacto con él y le pediré que vaya a verte.

Harry miró a su amigo con pesar, encogiéndosele el corazón ante el manifiesto temor y preocupación que expresaba su rostro. Parecía haber envejecido varios años en unos minutos. Por ello le recomendaría a la mejor persona que conocía para garantizar la seguridad de Bella. Un ex oficial del ejército, curtido en las fuerzas especiales y experto en la protección de personas. El hombre que le salvó la vida.

—De acuerdo, haré lo que me sugieres. Sabes que aprecio tus sabios consejos —respondió Swan con una forzada sonrisa, con la que pretendía disimular su angustia.

—No siempre los has seguido —le recordó veladamente su amigo.

Charlie asintió. Harry tenía razón, no siempre escuchó sus sabios consejos. Si lo hubiese hecho unos años atrás habría evitado el dolor que causó a su hija y que supuso un mayor distanciamiento entre ambos, algo que resultaba cada día más difícil de superar.

La relación con Sue era ya insalvable cuando conoció a Leah. El amor, por no decir simplemente deseo, que los unió en el pasado acabó tiempo atrás y por ello no se consideró culpable cuando se sintió deslumbrado por la belleza de la joven modelo. Pensó entonces que lo más honrado era confesárselo y tramitar un divorcio amistoso. Nunca imaginó que su ex mujer iba negarse y a organizar aquel tremendo escándalo cuando él insistió en romper definitivamente el matrimonio.

Fue un error ceder a los ruegos de Leah para legalizar la situación. Debieron permanecer en la clandestinidad, que tan cómoda le resultaba, y evitarse los problemas que surgieron por tan nefasta decisión. Sue lo habría permitido siempre que hubiese continuado siendo su legítima esposa, evitando de ese modo ver aireados los trapos sucios en todos los medios sensacionalistas del país. Pero estaba tan entusiasmado con aquella hermosa y seductora mujer que no pudo negarse a complacerla, principalmente cuando le reveló el deseo de tener un hijo que pudiese llevar sus apellidos honradamente.

Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener otro hijo y con su ex mujer fue imposible. Ahora Leah parecía reacia a tenerlo y aplazaba continuamente el momento con cualquier excusa. Primero fueron sus aspiraciones de convertirse en actriz, para lo que gestionó su inclusión en una película que constituyó un tremendo fracaso y, después, su deseo de continuar por un año más con la carrera de modelo. Últimamente estaba ilusionada con la posibilidad de presentar un programa de televisión.

Reconocía que Leah era muy joven aún y deseaba aprovechar al máximo los años que le quedaban de arrebatadora belleza. Por ello soportaba con estoicismo el desencanto que experimentaba cada vez que ella decidía aplazar un poco más la concepción de su tan deseado hijo, incluso la falta de entusiasmo y el aparente distanciamiento que últimamente observaba en ella. Era tan hermosa y él la deseaba tanto que se veía incapaz de negarle nada, a pesar del dolor que le causaba el rechazo.

Para Bella fue un duro golpe la muerte de su madre a tan temprana edad, y esa circunstancia la convirtió en una niña retraída y solitaria con la que se vio incapaz de conectar. Cuando se casó con su segunda esposa, pensó que podría proporcionarle una nueva madre que llenara el vacío dejado por la verdadera. Pronto comprendió que sería imposible. A pesar de que en un principio pareció aceptar a Sue, con el tiempo Bella se limitó a tolerarla y él supo que nunca llegaría a admitirla en su corazón. Pero, al menos, se soportaban durante las vacaciones, cosa que no sucedía con su actual mujer. Al casarse con Leah, Bella decidió apartarse definitivamente y encerrarse en aquella casa que tantos recuerdos tristes y hermosos le evocaban a él.

Su hija ya había sufrido demasiado, juzgó con determinación. Era hora de pensar un poco más en ella y olvidar su egoísmo y sus absurdas ilusiones de recuperar un sentimiento definitivamente perdido. Aquel que compartió con Rene, su verdadero amor.

Miró a su amigo con desconsuelo. Acaso él sabía de su sufrimiento, de la profunda herida que la muerte de su querida Rene dejó en su corazón, de las locas ansias de encontrar, al menos, un pálido reflejo de su amada esposa en otras mujeres. Después de tantos años estaba convencido de que ella nunca regresaría para reconfortarle con su cariño y debía conformarse con el placer que le proporcionaba el deseo despertado por otras, algo que nunca sustituiría al verdadero y profundo amor que sintió por su primer mujer.

Suspiró profundamente y tendió la mano a su amigo, despidiéndose de él. Después, con paso cansado, abandonó el local. Quien lo estuviese observando no reconocería en él al hombre atractivo y triunfador que poco antes entrara por la puerta que ahora traspasaba.

Harry observó con pesar la marcha del industrial, su amigo. Cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó un número memorizado.

—Hola, Eleazer. ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó cuando una voz masculina respondió a la llamada.

—Desde luego. ¿Cómo te va, hombre importante?

—No mucho mejor que a ti, por lo que me han contado. Enhorabuena por tu nuevo nombramiento.

—Gracias. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es algo muy importante para mí.

—Dime.

—Quiero que pidas a tu sobrino Edward que se encargue personalmente, y recalco lo de personalmente, de la seguridad de una persona, concretamente de la hija de mi buen amigo Charlie Swan.

—Sabes que tras el incidente, hace cuatro años, abandonó el ejército. Ahora posee una empresa de instalación de sistemas de seguridad, que no incluye servicio de escoltas. No obstante, él podrá recomendarle los mejores para esa tarea.

—Sólo confío en Edward, Eleazer, en nadie más. Su hija puede estar amenazada por un gran peligro y precisa de la mejor protección.

—Hablaré con él, aunque no te prometo nada. Está muy cambiado desde aquello.

—Gracias. Te estaré sumamente agradecido —dijo, consciente de que su interlocutor haría todo lo posible por convencer a su sobrino de aceptar el encargo— Te voy a dar el número personal de mi amigo para que Edward lo llame y concierte la entrevista. Debe decirle que va de mi parte. Esta misma tarde te mandaré el informe que tengo sobre el caso para que lo pongas en antecedentes. También daré órdenes para que la policía le facilite toda la ayuda que precise.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el número?

Harry se lo dictó y colgó tras un saludo. Respiró algo más tranquilo sabiendo que la persona más preparada que conocía iba a encargarse de proteger a Bella.

* * *

**Bueno, empezamos conociendo un poquito de esta nueva historia. Podemos entender que Edward se encargará de proteger a Bella, pero, ¿será esto tarea fácil para ambos? ¿Qué opinan?**

** 凸****(^_^)凸**

**Espero que les guste realmente esta historia, tanto como la disfrute yo.**

**Estoy pensando en crear un grupo en face para subir fotos, vídeos y algún que otro adelanto. Que les parece? Si les interesa avisenme asi lo creamos o no, de acuerdo?**

**Nos leemos el MIÉRCOLES 06! Co capítulos?**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

Capitulo 02

Edward colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo durante largos minutos. Acababa de hablar con su tío Eleazer y éste le había pedido un favor personal, al que no se podía negar a pesar del supremo esfuerzo que le costaría llevarlo a cabo. ¿Cómo iba a rehusar la petición de la única familia que le quedaba, de la persona que le ayudó y apoyó desde que quedara huérfano en su más tierna infancia, de su mentor en los difíciles años de su rebelde juventud, en los que se encontró perdido, de su preceptor en su destacada carrera en el ejército, de quien estuvo a su lado en las horas de angustia y dolor, quien le alentó a superar su trauma y continuar viviendo? No podía negarse aún habiéndose prometido firmemente no volver a hacerse responsable de la vida de otra persona, de haberse jurado no volver a empuñar un arma. Y ahora tenía que romper esa promesa porque la persona a quien más quería en el mundo, y a quien todo debía, le pedía que lo hiciese.

Proteger a la hija del industrial Charlie Swan durante sus vacaciones veraniegas en este país. No la instalación de un sofisticado sistema de seguridad o un informe sobre la efectividad del que tuviese instalado. Se trataba de vigilancia personal las veinticuatro horas. Algo a lo que pensaba no tener que volver a dedicarse y menos por la hipotética amenaza de un secuestro. Para poner más difícil la situación, la implicada no estaba al tanto de la gravedad de la situación, lo que tornaba más difícil su tarea y, además, le obligaba a falsear la verdad. Y eso chocaba con su ética profesional. ¿Realmente pensaba su tío que podrían resultar unas agradables vacaciones, que por cierto estaba necesitando desde hacía varios años y que por fin se había decidido a disfrutar este verano?

Edward miró el teléfono que acababa de colgar con manifiesto fastidio. ¿Podría desligarse alguna vez de su pasado? El gesto se convirtió en una expresiva mueca de dolor cuando los dramáticos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban intentar olvidar y rehacer su vida? Aún tenía la esperanza de convencer a Swan de que él no era la persona adecuada para custodiar a su hija. En tal caso, le recomendaría a unos buenos profesionales que se encargasen de realizar la tarea y él podría marcharse a disfrutar de sus tan ansiadas vacaciones.

Sonrió optimista. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

Edward subió hasta el decimosegundo piso del impresionante edificio de la compañía, en la zona comercial de Baltimore, y se anunció a la bonita secretaria situada tras la amplia y elegante mesa. Esta se levantó y enfiló por un largo pasillo, perdiéndose en él. Tras unos minutos regresó, indicándole que la siguiera.

El despacho de Charlie Swan era todo lo imponente que se podía esperar de un magnate de las finanzas, pensó Edward, y desde él se admiraba una preciosa vista del viejo puerto. También le impresionó el hombre en sí. Aunque ya lo había visto en alguna publicación, principalmente a raíz del escándalo suscitado por su divorcio y su posterior boda con una joven modelo, no lo conocía personalmente y le sorprendió su elevada estatura, que casi se equiparaba a la suya, y la sensación de poder que emanaba de su persona.

Charlie le tendió la mano, rogándole que se sentase en un cómodo sillón frente a su mesa.

—Le agradezco que haya aceptado hacerse cargo de la seguridad de mi hija, señor Cullen. Me han elogiado encarecidamente su profesionalidad y valía —comentó el industrial con una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor, pero temo que ha sido mal informado. Hace varios años que no me dedico a las tareas de vigilancia y protección. En la actualidad dirijo una empresa de instalación de sistemas de seguridad, por lo que creo que no soy la persona adecuada para sus necesidades. No obstante, puedo facilitarle los nombres de excelentes profesionales que llevarán a cabo su labor con absoluta diligencia.

—La persona que le recomendó asegura que es usted uno de los más competentes en ese campo —señaló Swan, manifiestamente decepcionado—. Y, créame señor Cullen, realmente necesito su ayuda. Temo por la vida de mi hija. Aceptaré su ofrecimiento en cuanto a la protección de mi mujer y de mí mismo, pero para Bella quiero al mejor.

Edward conocía la amistad del industrial con el actual gobernador del Estado, al que en una ocasión se encargó de proteger. También sabía que era él quien había intercedido ante su tío para que realizase la tarea. Sería un gran error por su parte decepcionar la confianza puesta en él por una persona tan importante, sin contar las consecuencias que podría tener para su tío la negativa a aceptar el trabajo. Estaba atrapado, comprendió Edward, y eso le molestaba enormemente. No le gustaba que lo manipulasen ni obligasen a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Lo más arduo de su trabajo en el ejército fue precisamente tener que acatar órdenes con las que no estaba de acuerdo o que chocaban con sus criterios morales. Y ahora se veía en una situación similar a la que decidió dejar atrás en el pasado. Pero no podía defraudar a la única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo.

Estudió al hombre que tenía delante. El gesto de preocupación que expresaba el rostro del industrial parecía auténtico. Debía de querer mucho a su hija para estar más preocupado por su seguridad que por la de su propia esposa, una mujer impresionante y mucho más joven que él, de la que, según se rumoreaba, estaba locamente enamorado.

Edward contempló las fotografías de las dos mujeres que descansaban en magníficos marcos de plata sobre el escritorio del industrial. En una de ellas aparecía la imagen de Leah Martin en una bella pose. La mujer era realmente hermosa y comprendía la debilidad que el hombre debía sentir por ella. En la otra aparecía una adolescente delgada y huesuda, de sonriente rostro exento de atractivo y cabello recogido en una coleta, que imaginó se trataba de la famosa Isabella. La jovencita no se veía demasiado atractiva después de compararla con la belleza deslumbrante de su madrastra, aunque no le cabía duda de que su aspecto mejoraría cuando pudiera prescindir de los antiestéticos correctores dentales que tanto afeaban su sonrisa.

En fin, se dijo, no tenía escapatoria, por lo que debería afrontar la situación lo mejor posible. Ya que realmente no estaba confirmada la amenaza y, probablemente, se trataba de simples rumores sin fundamento, intentaría tomarlo como unas vacaciones. Se limitaría a pasar los dos próximos meses tomando el sol en alguna playa de moda mientras la policía cercaba y detenía a los presuntos secuestradores. Al fin y al cabo, se merecía unas vacaciones desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

—De acuerdo, señor Swan. Me encargaré de la protección de su hija siempre que me permita actuar a mi manera —advirtió con acritud.

—Por supuesto. Tiene carta blanca para adoptar todas las medidas que crea necesarias. De momento, ya he abierto una cuenta a su nombre en este banco —y le tendió una tarjeta de crédito y una nota con el número de cuenta en uno de los bancos más importantes del país—. Tiene fondos más que suficientes para material, desplazamientos y gastos en general. Aparte sus honorarios, que deberá fijar usted mismo.

—De eso hablaremos cuando todo acabe —guardó la tarjeta y la nota en su cartera. Se sintió molesto por la actitud del industrial tan parecida a cualquier hombre adinerado que pensaba que todo lo podría pagar con dinero, incluso la vida de un hombre—. De momento necesito información. Por ejemplo: ¿cuándo llegará su hija, dónde piensa establecerse, con cuántas personas estará en contacto habitualmente, cuáles son sus gustos y costumbres...?

Charlie se removió inquieto en su silla, sumamente avergonzado al advertir lo poco que conocía a su propia hija. ¿Cómo pudo consentir que ocurriese siendo ella su única familia? ¿Qué sabía en realidad de ella? ¿Cuándo había mantenido una conversación de padre a hija en la que ella le confiase sus deseos, ilusiones y esperanzas y él le demostrara su amor? No recordaba haber cruzado más de una docena de palabras seguidas en el último año. Rápidas conversaciones telefónicas para asegurarse que estaba bien y no necesitaba nada; nada material, claro.

Lo que su hija estuvo necesitando durante todos esos años fue un padre que le mostrase afecto y no solamente un benefactor que la proveyese con creces de todo lo que podía necesitar. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta al preocuparse únicamente de sí mismo, de satisfacer sus necesidades y ansias de poder, relegando por completo los deberes paternos y el cuidado de su hija a frías instituciones educativas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba inconscientemente en mantener a Bella alejada de él? Tal vez porque al mirar su bello rostro éste le recordaba dolorosamente al de su esposa, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Bella era el vivo retrato de Rene, no así en su personalidad. Su hija no había heredado el temperamento dulce y sosegado de la madre, su ternura y generosidad. Bella era toda vitalidad y vehemencia, acritud y despotismo. Eran tan diferentes que, de no ser por el enorme parecido físico entre ellas, dudaría que fuesen madre e hija. Tal vez ella no era enteramente responsable de su temperamento y de su mal carácter, pensó con generosidad. Él no se ocupó de su educación y, al estar privada desde tan corta edad del cariño y los cuidados de su maravillosa madre, creció sin el afecto y el arropamiento de una familia. Interna en colegios, apenas se veían unos días por vacaciones debido al exceso de trabajo que sus numerosos negocios le ocasionaban. Recordaba que, en los pocos días que habían coincidido durante los últimos años, se habían dedicado casi exclusivamente a discutir y recriminarse mutuamente.

Pero eso acabaría pronto. A partir de ahora, quisiese ella o no, pasarían más tiempo juntos e intentarían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dejaría de lado su frenética laboriosidad. Tenía más dinero del que podría gastar en cien vidas. Además, había comprendido dolorosamente tiempo atrás que éste no compraba la felicidad. ¿Acaso su fortuna pudo salvar a su dulce Rene de una prematura y horrible muerte?

Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar la tristeza que insistía en embargarlo últimamente y se concentró en responder a lo que su interlocutor le preguntaba.

—Bueno, en cuanto a esto último me temo que no puedo proporcionarle demasiada información. En realidad, no conozco demasiado sus hábitos o preferencias. Ella pasa tanto tiempo fuera que... —el mudo reproche que apreciaba en los ojos de aquel hombre le hizo ser consciente de su culpabilidad—Imagino que se interesara por las mismas cosas que cualquier joven de su edad. No sé, la música, la moda...

—En ese caso tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo —contestó Edward mordaz y, ante el manifiesto azoramiento del hombre, decidió suavizar su postura. En realidad, ¿quién conocía realmente a un adolescente en plena efervescencia hormonal?—. Pero no se preocupe, no representará ningún problema.

Charlie se sintió aliviado en parte ante la súbita comprensión que advirtió en el serio semblante de su interlocutor. Probablemente, él también tendría hijos y sufriría idénticos problemas. Se relajó y se mostró más distendido. Aquél hombre le gustaba. Era tal y como pensó que sería, de imponente presencia física y mirada sagaz, aunque más joven de lo que imaginaba. Se desprendía de él un aire de eficiencia que transmitía seguridad, que era precisamente lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos. También parecía el tipo de persona enérgica y tenaz que no se dejaría dominar por su voluntariosa hija.

—Espero que así sea y que pueda usted controlarla un poco mejor que yo. Reconozco que he fracasado en parte en esa labor. El hecho de quedarse sin madre a tan pronta edad y mi agobiante actividad han sido las causas de que Bella haya crecido un poco salvaje, podríamos decir. Es muy independiente y obstinada, algo caprichosa también, pero inteligente y sensata, no lo dude. Cuando la pongamos al corriente del problema, no pondrá obstáculos a su labor de protección, estoy convencido —sonrió espontáneamente, rememorando tiempos felices—. Por cierto, pienso que no es conveniente que ella sepa de la amenaza de secuestro. Sería menos complicado hacerle creer que su presencia se debe a unas elementales medidas de seguridad aconsejadas por la policía tras recibir unos anónimos amenazadores. Por supuesto, tanto mi mujer como yo nos proveeremos también de unos escoltas, para lo que solicito su consejo.

—Me pondré en contacto con una empresa que se dedica a este tipo de servicios y mañana mismo tendrán usted y su esposa la escolta solicitada. En cuanto a la información que le pedí en principio...

—¡Ah, sí! Mi hija llega del Reino Unido la semana próxima y, tras pasar unos días aquí con nosotros, se marchará a la casa que heredó de su madre en la costa de Massachusetts, en Cape Cod, donde prefiere pasar las vacaciones. Era la residencia de descanso de mis suegros y allí disfrutó los veranos de su infancia hasta que su madre falleció. Conserva algunos amigos de su niñez y está cerca de la poca familia que le queda, que reside en Boston. Yo suelo desplazarme allí algunos días, pero a mi mujer le gusta más la costa californiana, con sus fiestas y plagadas de famosos o hacer algún crucero en el yate por el Caribe, y Bella insiste en no abandonar la casa por ello... —continuó excusándose.

—Comprendo, los chicos parecen querer llevar siempre la contraria a sus mayores —lo interrumpió Edward, queriendo suavizar la situación. Realmente sentía lástima por aquél hombre que se veía atrapado entre una exigente y caprichosa esposa y una alocada y rebelde hija—. De todas formas, creo que ese plan no es el más adecuado en estas circunstancias. No debemos facilitarle tanto las cosas a los secuestradores haciendo pasar a su hija por el aeropuerto de esta ciudad en dos ocasiones, ya que los espacios abiertos y concurridos son los más factibles para llevar a cabo ese tipo de delitos. Creo que lo más acertado es que su hija viaje directamente a Boston y desde allí se traslade a la casa, preferentemente en helicóptero. Usted puede ir a esperarla al aeropuerto y pasar unos días con ella, si lo desea.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero tal vez Bella tenga otros planes. Puede que desee visitar a algunos amigos y realizar compras...

—Entonces tendrá que convencerla de que aplace las visitas y las compras las realice en Boston. Pueden instalarse en un hotel durante unos días. Es más seguro. Los secuestradores deben haber ideado un plan basándose en la rutina que ustedes llevaran anteriormente. Lo más probable es que piensen cometer el delito durante la estancia de su hija en esta ciudad, aprovechando su paso por el aeropuerto o en salidas posteriores. Es lógico que, al tratarse de una banda de malhechores que se mueve por aquí, prefieran dar el golpe en un medio conocido. Si los privamos de lugares y situaciones idóneas y predeterminadas, les será más difícil tener éxito en su intento.

Charlie consideró lo expuesto y coincidió con sus acertados razonamientos. Ahora sólo tocaba convencer a su testaruda hija de que aceptase el cambio de planes.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con ella y le diré que tome un vuelo directo a Boston. Allí la esperaremos y la pondremos al corriente de las novedades. Si desea permanecer en la ciudad, nos hospedaremos en un hotel y, en caso contrario, marcharemos directamente a Cape Cod. Intentaré convencer a Leah para pasar allí unos días antes de iniciar el crucero.

—Ahora necesito que me haga una lista, lo más detallada posible, de las personas que van a estar en contacto con su hija en estos meses: personal del servicio, parientes, amigos...

Charlie volvió a inquietarse ante el desconocimiento de las personas con las que su hija se relacionaba. Durante los tres años anteriores, en los que Bella había decidido pasar sus vacaciones en aquel lugar, apenas estuvo dos o tres días seguidos en la casa, sobre todo por los dolorosos recuerdos que ésta le provocaba. En el pasado fue tan feliz allí que no soportaba estar en aquel lugar sin la presencia de Rene a su lado. Por eso evitaba visitarla y prefería encontrarse con su hija en otro lugar. Desconocía casi totalmente con quién se veía allí, aparte de los criados. Lo avergonzaba haber descuidado tanto a su hija hasta el punto de convertirla casi en una desconocida.

—En realidad, ella se relaciona con poca gente cuando viene, únicamente con la familia de su madre: una prima de mi primera mujer que vive en Boston y sus hijos. Ella los visita e invita a los chicos a pasar unos días en Cape Cod. En cuanto al servicio, es el mismo desde casi siempre. De la casa se ocupa Susy. La cuida y la mantiene en orden por si la necesitamos. Desde hace tres años, cuando Bella decidió pasar allí sus vacaciones, se incrementa el servicio en dos personas más, su hija y el marido de ésta. Entre los tres se encargan de todo. Son personas de confianza, de las que nunca he tenido la menor queja, y Bella está también muy contenta con ellos.

—Prepáreme el listado con los nombres para que pueda investigarles. Es necesario que llame a la encargada de la casa y le avise de mi próxima llegada. Quiero estudiar el terreno e instalar un buen sistema de seguridad antes de la llegada de ustedes y darles las instrucciones necesarias para que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño. Pienso que se les debe facilitar la misma versión que a su hija para que no se produzcan incongruencias.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted en eso. En cuanto a la lista, estará preparada en una hora. Déjeme un teléfono de contacto, a ser posible con fax, o una dirección de e-mail y se la mandaré en cuanto la tenga redactada. Puede llamarme en cualquier momento al número que ya tiene. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted diariamente para estar al tanto de los preparativos que lleve a cabo y comunicarle el día y hora de la llegada de Bella, así como el plan que pensamos seguir —concluyó Charlie, indicando con ello que daba por terminada la entrevista.

Edward escribió en una tarjeta y se la ofreció a su interlocutor. —Ahí tiene mi número de teléfono móvil y la dirección de correo electrónico. Le ruego que me comunique lo antes posible la llegada de su hija para programar debidamente la línea de acción a seguir. Va a ser necesario contar con otro hombre que me sirva de apoyo en la casa y me releve en los momentos necesarios. En cuanto a la escolta que han solicitado, mañana tendrán ustedes dos personas asignadas que les acompañarán en las salidas que realicen —alargó la mano para estrechar la del industrial y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuándo iba a salir se giró—. Una cosa más, señor Swan, ¿ha comentado con alguien este asunto? ¿Sabe cuántas personas tienen conocimiento de la amenaza?

—Pues no —respondió el aludido con extrañeza—. No he comentado con nadie mi preocupación, sólo con mi amigo, que tuvo conocimiento de ello por el jefe de policía de esta ciudad y me indicó que se pondría en contacto con usted. Aparte de eso, no puedo imaginar quién más lo sabe.

—De acuerdo. Le aconsejo que no mencione a nadie la verdadera naturaleza de la amenaza. A su esposa, que sin duda demandará explicaciones sobre la presencia de los escoltas, puede proporcionarle la misma versión que a su hija, y de igual forma a todo el que se interese por el tema. Es conveniente para evitar incongruencias en los diferentes relatos y posibles filtraciones.

—¿A qué se refiere con posibles filtraciones, señor Cullen? —preguntó Charlie, molesto por las veladas acusaciones que se desprendían de sus palabras.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad, señor Swan, de que alguien cercano a la víctima facilite, voluntaria o involuntariamente, información a los delincuentes. No me refiero obligatoriamente a familiares y amigos, también puede tratarse del personal de servicio, amigos o familiares de éstos, repartidores a domicilio, empleados de cualquier establecimiento que suelan frecuentar y puedan oír cualquier conversación aparentemente intrascendente... —Edward comprendía lo delicado de la situación y la suspicacia del hombre, pero no podía dejar nada al azar—. Comprenda que es mejor tomar el mayor número de precauciones posible.

—De acuerdo. Limitaré las explicaciones a lo acordado anteriormente.

—Perfecto. Buenos días.

Edward abandonó el despacho y el edificio con una mal disimulada irritación causada, no sólo por la imposición a que se vio obligado, sino también por un vago temor o desazón al que no podía poner nombre y que se había instalado en su subconsciente tras la conversación con Charlie Swan. Su desarrollado instinto, que tantas veces le ayudó e, incluso, salvó la vida en alguna ocasión, le advertía de que algo no marchaba bien. Edward presentía que no iba a resultar tan fácil como todos se empeñaban en hacerle creer.

La relación entre padre e hija no era todo lo buena que cabía esperar, eso saltaba a la vista. Para el industrial su joven hija era toda una desconocida y, además, parecía no importarle demasiado lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer su tierno retoño. Aunque la quería, daba la impresión de estar más preocupado por satisfacer los caprichos de su bella esposa que por asumir la difícil, y sin duda ingrata, tarea de educar a su vástago, delegando esa responsabilidad en otras personas.

Había observado esa forma de actuar en personas adineradas. Estas parecían pensar que el proveer a sus hijos de los mejores cuidados y atenciones, a la vez que les proporcionaban todos los caprichos que pudiesen desear, les exoneraba de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades paternas. También había visto niños malcriados y caprichosos, abandonados desde pequeños en colegios donde recibían la mejor educación posible, y que no todos sabían o querían aprovechar, pero carentes de afecto. Lo que les convertía en soberbios y déspotas con las mismas ideas prepotentes de sus padres. Temía que iba a vérselas con una jovencita de ese tipo y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, abriendo viejas heridas que creía sanadas para siempre. Lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era tener que lidiar durante dos meses con una niña mimada y altanera. Empezaba a cuestionarse si el amor que sentía por su único familiar vivo merecía tanto sacrificio.

Con un gruñido de disgusto y maldiciendo interiormente a todas las niñas mimadas con padres ricos y despreocupados y a los familiares que abusaban de la confianza en sus seres queridos, cogió su coche y se sumergió en el caótico tráfico de la gran ciudad, para dirigirse a la comisaría de policía. Tenía interés en entrevistarse con el inspector encargado del caso y recibir de primera mano toda la información que le pudiese facilitar.

El inspector Uley resultó ser un hombre inteligente y muy preparado, que le hizo un amplio y esclarecedor resumen de las pesquisas efectuadas.

Para él, se trataba de un simple caso de delincuencia común. Nada, a su parecer, indicaba que tuviese un trasfondo político, aunque en un principio hubiese barajado esa posibilidad, principalmente por las conexiones de Swan con los actuales mandatarios. A pesar de ello, se alegraba de que el industrial le hubiese elegido a él para custodiar a su hija pues, según le comentó, conocía su brillante carrera en el ejército. Le explicó las medidas adoptadas para mantener bajo vigilancia a la banda de delincuentes que pretendía secuestrar a la hija del industrial y las pesquisas que se realizaban para descubrir quién podía estar detrás de la trama. El inspector prometió mantenerle continuamente informado de las novedades y le facilitó los informes confidenciales que poseía sobre el caso.

Edward salió mucho más tranquilo de lo que llegó tras su visita a la policía. Al eliminar casi totalmente las implicaciones políticas en el asunto, con el peligro que eso suponía y que él conocía bien, la tarea sería bastante sencilla. La policía se encargaba de investigar y vigilar a los presuntos delincuentes y él de investigar a todas las personas relacionadas con la víctima que le parecieran sospechosas.

Cuando recibió en su ordenador portátil el e-mail con la lista solicitada al industrial y añadió unos cuantos nombres más por su cuenta, se dirigió a entrevistarse con su tío. Este, por el cargo que ocupaba, era el personaje idóneo para llevar a cabo la investigación de las personas incluidas en el listado. Eleazer prometió encargarse de ello y facilitarle la información lo antes posible, por lo que él se dedicó a programar su auténtica tarea: la seguridad de su protegida. Llamó a un amigo y antiguo compañero, que dirigía una empresa de seguridad y escoltas, y le solicitó tres de sus mejores hombres: dos destinados a la custodia del industrial y su esposa y el otro para que le sirviera de apoyo a él.

Al día siguiente recibió la llamada de Charlie Swan para comunicarle que su hija no tenía inconveniente en cambiar sus iniciales planes y volar directamente hasta Boston y, de allí, trasladarse sin demora a la casa en Cape Cod. También le comunicó que se marchaba esa misma tarde a Londres para reunirse con Bella y pasar los días que restaban del curso en su compañía. De esa forma le explicaría detalladamente la situación y la tranquilizaría al respecto. Cuando su hija lo decidiese, se trasladarían juntos a Estados Unidos y la dejaría enteramente a su cuidado.

Pensaba llevarse los dos escoltas que le había proporcionado esa mañana, ya que su esposa se hallaba en Los Ángeles y no regresaría en varios días. La llamaría indicándole día y hora de la llegada del vuelo, para que estuviese esperándoles en el aeropuerto. Ya había llamado a Susy para advertirle de su llegada a la casa y pedirle que colaborase con él en lo que pudiese necesitar, dada la gravedad de la situación. Se comprometió a estar en contacto diariamente para recibir sus informes y ponerle al tanto de las posibles novedades. Por lo demás, le dio carta blanca para que adoptase las medidas que estimase más convenientes con el fin de garantizar la seguridad de su hija.

Edward se trasladó a la mañana siguiente a Cape Cod con Mc Carty, el escolta de apoyo, y entre los dos se ocuparon de dotar a la casa de un complejo y altamente sofisticado sistema de seguridad, que garantizaba la protección de Bella Swan dentro de la casa y en un radio de cincuenta metros alrededor de ella.

A Edward no le gustó la ubicación de la mansión de verano, en una especie de promontorio con vistas al mar, bastante apartada de sus vecinas y a varios kilómetros de la población más cercana. Desde ella se podía acceder, a través de un estrecho sendero entre dunas de fina arena, hasta una pequeña y aislada playa. La casa estaba rodeada de una extensa parcela ajardinada y, por suerte, protegida en todo su perímetro por una alta tapia de piedra y espinos de más de dos metros. En uno de sus extremos habían construido una amplia piscina y en el otro, y apartado de la entrada principal, se hallaban las cocheras.

La casa era una construcción sencilla, aunque espaciosa, de principios de los años cincuenta del siglo anterior. Originalmente debió constar de una sola planta a la que, con posterioridad, se añadió una segunda con el fin de ampliar el número de habitaciones. Edward sospechaba que Swan tenía la intención de crear una gran familia y para ello se proveyó espacio suficiente donde albergar a la numerosa prole que pensaba concebir. Tuvo que ser una gran decepción para él no ver cumplidas sus expectativas.

Como temía, la casa estaba desprovista de alarma o medidas de seguridad, aunque sí contaba con todas las comodidades posibles. Susy, la encargada de cuidarla, era una mujer de más de sesenta años, amable y dicharachera, que desde el primer momento se mostró dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que necesitase "para que a su niña no le ocurriese nada malo" y le facilitó un exhaustivo relato sobre la historia de la familia. Llevaba trabajando en la casa desde que los abuelos de Bella la construyeron, casi cincuenta años antes. Vivía en la cercana localidad de Hyannis Port y se trasladaba allí cuando venían los dueños de vacaciones. Tras la muerte de la madre de Bella la casa no estuvo habitada ni una semana seguida. Hasta tres años antes, cuando la joven decidió volver a pasar allí las vacaciones, de lo cual se alegraba mucho. Mary, su hija menor, y John, el marido de ésta, venían durante el día para ayudarle en las tareas y atender las necesidades de Bella y los invitados que pudiera traer.

A Bella le desagradaba la nueva mujer de su padre y esa era la causa, según Susy, de que se negase a pasar las vacaciones con ellos y hubiese decidido volver a la casa de su madre, que ella había heredado, lo que ocasionaba que apenas se vieran unos pocos días en todo el año. Además, era demasiado mayor para ir a los campamentos de verano a los que antes siempre la enviaban.

A pesar de su propensión al cotilleo, Susy le pareció una persona honrada y fiel —cosa que después confirmaron los informes remitidos por su tío—y una firme aliada para salvaguardar la integridad de su protegida. Aparte de la información relativa al personal de servicio, Eleazer le envió un amplio dossier de varias personas directa o indirectamente relacionadas con Charlie Swan y su hija entre las que, estaba convencido, se hallaba el instigador del delito que se planeaba cometer. Dejando aparte varios personajes importantes del mundo de las finanzas y potenciales rivales del industrial en varios negocios, Edward había seleccionado a tres personas.

En primer lugar estaba Sue Bremen, la ex esposa del financiero, mujer visceral y vengativa que podría haber tramado el plan, no sólo para conseguir un dinero extra al obtenido con el divorcio, sino también para vengarse del hombre que la humilló. La policía especulaba con ello debido a que últimamente se estaba relacionando con individuos poco recomendables.

En segundo lugar se hallaba Néstor Cruz, un emigrado cubano residente desde hacía varios años en Miami y que tuvo en el pasado una intensa relación con Leah Martin, hasta que ésta le abandonó por el rico industrial. Los mismos motivos podían impulsar al cubano que a la ex mujer. La circunstancia de que varios componentes de esa banda fuesen de origen caribeño señalaba a Cruz como un buen candidato.

Por último estaba Micke Newton, un primo lejano de Bella por parte de madre. Según los informes que tenía en su poder, el joven abogado era adicto al juego, afición que parecía haber heredado de su padre. Éste acabó dilapidando la escasa fortuna de la familia en las salas de juego y los malos negocios. A su muerte sólo pudo dejar deudas, lo que obligó a su mujer a vender todo su patrimonio y a su hija a abandonar los estudios y a ponerse a trabajar.

Imaginaba que Elizabeth, la madre de Micke, debió solicitar la ayuda de Swan y éste se la facilitó, así como un empleo para sus dos hijos en una de sus empresas con sucursal en Boston, ciudad en la que residían. Aunque nada hacía sospechar la implicación de esta persona, Edward sabía que la adicción al juego, al igual que cualquier otro tipo de dependencia, podía ser la causa de nefastas tentaciones por conseguir dinero fácil con el que continuar el vicio o pagar a los acreedores. Micke Newton no estaba en el grupo de sospechosos de la policía, entre otras cosas por no tener motivos aparentes para querer secuestrar a su prima y, además, por vivir en otra ciudad. Pero Edward no pensaba descartarlo totalmente y encomendó su vigilancia a un detective privado. De los demás se encargaba la policía, la cual lo tenía al tanto de las novedades.

* * *

**Edward acepto el trabajo, ahora volvamos a ser detectives y busquemos quien quiere secuestrar a Bella. **

**¡Que empiecen las apuestas!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Las invito a nuestro grupo en facebook "Paraiso e Infierno" (NO OLVIDEN SACAR LOS ESPACIOS): **

**www . facebook groups / 431101940313046 /**

**Ahi publicaremos adelantos, recomendacion de fics, y demas detalles que estoy segura les encantará! Espero contar con su presencia!**

**GRACIAS por sus reviews anteriores, se que esta un poco aburrida la historia, pero desde el capítulo 03 todo se pone mas interesante!**

**Actualizo si me leen el viernes 08 con 2 capítulos!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Edward echó un último vistazo a los alrededores y subió al coche que lo esperaba con el motor arrancado. Indicó a Mc Carty que diera una vuelta alrededor de la casa antes de encaminarse hacia el aeropuerto de Boston. Allí esperarían la llegada de Charlie Swan y su hija, en un vuelo directo desde Londres que aterrizaría en pocas horas.

Se recostó en el asiento junto al conductor y se decidió a disfrutar de la hora de relajación que le restaba antes de llegar al aeropuerto y enfrentarse con los posibles problemas. Prefería adelantarse a la llegada del avión para tener tiempo suficiente de inspeccionar detenidamente el lugar y poder advertir cualquier anomalía o personas sospechosas. Sabía que un gran aeropuerto era idóneo para llevar a cabo un intento de secuestro, y él no deseaba dejar nada al azar.

En verdad, había sido una semana muy movidita, recordó con cierto placer. Hacía tiempo que no se sumergía en tal actividad y, tuvo que admitir con una sonrisa, la echaba de menos. Por otra parte Edward pensaba que, aunque no estaba convencido de tenerlo todo controlado, sí estaba bastante más tranquilo que cuando lo llamó su tío para pedirle su colaboración en aquel asunto. Sólo quedaba confiar en que los secuestradores hubiesen decidido aplazar indefinidamente sus planes y él pudiese dedicarse durante los dos próximos meses a descansar en aquel hermoso y tranquilo lugar.

Llegaron al aeropuerto en poco más de una hora y se dispusieron a tomar las medidas pertinentes. Mc Carty procedió a alquilar un coche en el que se trasladaría con uno de los escoltas que venían con el industrial y el equipaje, después inspeccionaría los aparcamientos y daría una vuelta por los alrededores con el fin de detectar cualquier anomalía. Edward se dirigió directamente a la terminal de vuelos internacionales. En el tiempo que restaba para la llegada del avión exploró concienzudamente las amplias salas de espera, los aseos, las distintas tiendas y cafeterías. Habituado por el entrenamiento recibido a fijarse más en los gestos de las personas que en su aspecto para detectar algo sospechoso o fuera de lo normal, tardó pocos segundos en hacerse una composición de lugar.

Todo estaba atestado de gente que en aquellas fechas procedía a iniciar sus vacaciones o viajaba por negocios. También estaban los que esperaban la llegada de familiares y amigos, lo que se adivinaba por las continuas miradas al reloj o al panel de información de vuelos. No descubrió a nadie que pareciese encontrarse fuera de lugar o tuviese unos motivos diferentes de los habituales en un aeropuerto. Detectó también a algunos _paparazzi _de los que solían merodear por los grandes aeropuertos a la caza de imágenes de famosos. Edward hizo un gesto de contrariedad, ya que daba por sentado que reconocerían al financiero y, con toda probabilidad, también a su hija.

No deseaba que los presuntos delincuentes supiesen tan pronto de la llegada de su supuesta víctima.

Llamó a su compañero de escolta para que le facilitase un informe detallado del reconocimiento efectuado. Este le comunicó que no detectaba ningún vehículo sospechoso en su zona de vigilancia ni nada que pareciese anómalo. Edward le ordenó que, cuando llegasen Swan y su hija, estuviese en la salida con el coche preparado para recogerles. No quería demorarse más de lo necesario para evitar innecesarias preguntas y continuas fotografías.

Se relajó en parte. Miró el panel informativo de vuelos internacionales. Este indicaba que el vuelo procedente de Londres llevaba un retraso de veinte minutos sobre la hora prevista y Edward calculó que tardaría casi una hora en llegar, por lo que compró un periódico y se dispuso a vigilar atentamente los movimientos a su alrededor mientras simulaba leer. Cerró convenientemente su cazadora deportiva para que no descubriesen el arma que portaba en el costado y que se veía obligado a llevar muy en contra de sus deseos. Era necesario pasar desapercibido, por ello llevaba un atuendo informal y la comunicación la realizaba a través del teléfono móvil y un dispositivo de manos libres, de esa forma no levantaría sospechas en el caso de que los secuestradores estuviesen merodeando por aquel lugar.

Trascurrido el tiempo estimado, oyó por los altavoces la inminente llegada del vuelo que estaba esperando. Prudentemente, se situó detrás del grupo que se encaminó hacia la puerta indicada por megafonía. Nadie le pareció sospechoso entre la veintena de personas que aguardaban con ansia la llegada de sus seres queridos o los turistas de las diferentes agencias que llegarían en ese vuelo. Como esperaba, acudieron inmediatamente los _paparazzi_, con la esperanza de que algún famoso pudiese llegar en ese vuelo. Se situó lo más alejado que pudo de ellos y cerca de la puerta de salida, para poder evacuarlos rápidamente en caso de necesidad.

A los pocos minutos vio aparecer a Charlie Swan acompañado por un hombre vestido con traje oscuro, sin duda uno de los escoltas. El hombre lo vio entre la gente que esperaba y se dirigió directamente] hacia él. Le tendió la mano en un gesto de saludo y le presentó a su acompañante.

—Me alegro de verle aquí. ¿Hay alguna novedad? ¿Ha detectado algo sospechoso? —preguntó ansioso.

—Hasta ahora nada, señor Swan, aunque nunca se puede descartar esa posibilidad —contestó Edward, sin dejar de observar a todos lados y, principalmente, al grupo de reporteros que se dedicaban en masa a fotografiar a una famosa cantante llegada en ese mismo vuelo. Edward agradeció la beneficiosa coincidencia ya que podría desviar la atención de sus protegidos temporalmente. Presentía que no tardarían en reconocer al industrial si se demoraban demasiado en aquel lugar. Por ello preguntó ansioso:

—¿Su hija no lo acompaña?

—Ha tenido algún problema con su equipaje, pero no creo que tarde en reunirse con nosotros. El otro escolta la acompaña. Yo me he adelantado para comprobar que no existe ningún peligro.

—¿Nos dirigiremos a la casa directamente? —preguntó Edward. Tal vez habían decidido cambiar el plan previsto inicialmente.

—Sí. Continuamos con lo acordado —confirmó el industrial.

Edward le vio mirar ansioso la salida de viajeros. Parecía demacrado a pesar de las gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. Probablemente el cansancio del largo vuelo había hecho mella en él. Se comunicó con Mc Carty, para que les esperase en la salida, y se dedicó a observar el continuo fluir de pasajeros cargados de maletas, deseando ver aparecer de un momento a otro la huesuda figura Bella a la que estaría ligado durante los próximos meses.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posasen, con masculino interés, en una alta y deslumbrante mujer de grandes gafas oscuras y larga melena castaña, que vestía falda corta y camiseta ajustada, revelando con el escueto atuendo que era poseedora de un voluptuoso y magníficamente torneado cuerpo. La mujer precedía a un carrito cargado de maletas, empujado por un hombre vestido con traje y gafas oscuras y un mal disimulado abultamiento en su costado izquierdo, lo que sugería claramente su ocupación.

Miró a Swan y observó que éste hacía un gesto para llamar la atención de la mujer. Ella le respondió con otro de asentimiento y se dirigió hacia ellos. En un principio, Edward pensó que se trataba de la esposa del industrial, que había decidido reunirse con él en Londres y luego viajar todos juntos hasta Boston. Pero pronto vio aclaradas sus dudas cuando, con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo, el industrial le presentó a su hija Bella.

—Encantada de conocerle al fin, señor Cullen. Mi padre no ha dejado de enumerarme durante estos pocos días sus grandes cualidades. Puedo comprobar que no exageraba en cuanto a algunas de ellas, aunque espero que no se equivoque en todo lo demás —confesó ella con un cierto tono mordaz en la voz, al tiempo que lo sometía a un intenso escrutinio.

Edward se sintió inexplicablemente nervioso ante la mirada evaluadora de aquellos bellos ojos chocolatozos —que se mostraban por primera vez en todo su esplendor tras liberarse de las gafas que los ocultaban—, aunque irritado por el sarcasmo que expresaban sus palabras. Conocía y comprendía esa actitud en personas que se veían obligadas a aceptar una protección que no deseaban, mostrando la típica reacción de rechazo ante los que consideraban responsables de su incomodidad, y estaba preparado para sobrellevarla con estoicismo.

Estrechó la mano que le tendía y la sintió suave y fuerte en la suya, transmitiéndole una agradable y conmovedora sensación que lo dejó momentáneamente turbado. Reaccionó con prontitud ante el innegable hechizo de la mujer y respondió de forma cortés y distante a su saludo.

—Es un placer, señorita Swan. Si no les importa, debemos marcharnos de aquí lo antes posible —indicó con gesto serio.

Dio unas breves indicaciones a los dos escoltas y, lanzando una rápida mirada a su alrededor, se puso rápidamente en marcha precediendo al grupo. Había advertido que uno de los _paparazzi _les observaba insistentemente e intuyó que no tardaría en comenzar a hacerles fotografías, propagando la noticia entre sus compañeros.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta y localizó a los dos vehículos que los esperaban. Ordenó a Mc Carty que se ocupase del equipaje y los siguiese en el segundo con uno de los escoltas y al industrial y su hija que ocupasen el primero de ellos, que sería conducido por el otro escolta.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que uno de los fotógrafos lanzara sus _flashes _una y otra vez hacia ellos. Indicó al conductor que acelerase mientras él indicaba a Mc Carty que dificultase la tarea del fotógrafo para que ellos pudiesen alejarse del lugar sin llamar la atención.

—¿Hay algún problema? —demandó alarmado el industrial.

—Sólo un periodista indiscreto que les ha reconocido —explicó sucintamente Edward, sin dejar de mirar el espejo retrovisor externo para vigilar los coches que circulaban tras ellos.

Una vez que salieron a la autopista y dio las indicaciones al conductor, guardó el arma que tenía en su mano desde que subió al coche y volvió a comunicarse con Mc Carty. Éste le informó que había impedido al periodista continuar sacando fotografías, pero que no pudo quitarle el carrete con las ya realizadas. Aparte de eso, no detectaba nada sospechoso y ahora les seguía a una prudencial distancia. Edward torció el gesto. En pocos días aparecerían en revistas o periódicos sensacionalistas las fotos de la llegada al aeropuerto del industrial acompañado de una bella mujer y rodeado de guardaespaldas, y eso no le resultaba conveniente en modo alguno.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor hacia el asiento trasero y dio un ligero respingo al encontrarse con los inquietantes ojos femeninos clavados en él. Inexplicablemente, sintió una extraña sensación en su interior y un inusual nerviosismo lo invadió. Supo con toda certeza que se había ruborizado y se recriminó mentalmente por ello. Hacía muchos años que no tenía una reacción así. Desde la adolescencia, tal vez, cuando enrojecía ante la mirada de cualquier muchacha. Y lo más sorprendente era quién le provocaba esa reacción: una niña mimada que acababa de salir de la adolescencia, si bien su desarrollado cuerpo y su desenvoltura la hiciesen aparentar muchos más años de los casi veintidós que tenía.

Avergonzado profundamente por esa reacción tan infantil, apartó inmediatamente la mirada para fijarla en el industrial. Este parecía dormitar apoyado en el reposacabezas, con los ojos protegidos detrás de las oscuras gafas.

—¿Lo pongo nervioso, señor Cullen, o se trata de un problema mayor del que dio entender a mi padre? —preguntó Bella súbitamente.

En su voz no se advertía temor o preocupación por la delicada situación en la que se encontraban, como se esperaría de cualquier persona amenazada. Bella, al contrario, parecía estar divirtiéndose con ello. Su padre debía de haberle expuesto la situación de forma excesivamente suave, pensó Edward.

Ante la pregunta, se vio obligado a mirarla otra vez. Bella continuaba observándolo de forma intensa y una juguetona sonrisa curvando sus jugosos labios. Sin duda, era consciente de su belleza y del efecto que ésta provocaba en los hombres. Debía estar acostumbrada a que todos a su alrededor cayesen seducidos por sus poderosos encantos, que ella acentuaba con su sensual y coqueta personalidad.

—Ni una cosa ni otra, señorita Swan —respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la irritación que sentía consigo mismo. Mal iba a desempeñar su trabajo si, tan sólo unos minutos después de conocerla, esa mujer conseguía alterar su habitual imperturbabilidad—. No he observado nada que haga suponer un peligro inminente o futuro. Pero en este trabajo no se puede bajar la guardia ni dedicarse a la contemplación de hermosas vistas —concluyó con ironía.

—De acuerdo. Entonces dejaré que continúe con su trabajo sin inmiscuirme en él ni distraer su concentración —y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, sumiéndose en la contemplación del paisaje.

A su lado, su padre esbozó una ligera sonrisa y continuó con los ojos cerrados, simulando dormir. Se alegraba de haber contratado sus servicios. Ese hombre sabría manejar a su díscola y testaruda hija sin demasiados problemas y conseguiría mantenerse firme ante sus caprichos y pillerías.

Desde el primer momento advirtió que Edward Cullen era la persona que necesitaba. No sólo se quedó impresionado por su magnífica hoja de servicios en el pasado, también su firme carácter, su aguda inteligencia y su capacidad para el trabajo, algo que pudo apreciar en la entrevista celebrada y, posteriormente, en las sucesivas llamadas telefónicas. En ese poco espacio de tiempo había instalado en la casa un moderno sistema de seguridad, le proveyó de escolta e investigó a las personas de la lista facilitada.

Por primera vez en varios días, respiraba tranquilo sabiendo que su hija estaba bajo la protección de una persona eficiente y sensata. Sólo esperaba que Bella supiese apreciar suficientemente la gravedad de la situación y no acarrease demasiadas dificultades a Cullen. Sabía lo exasperante que su hija podía llegar a ser y temía que el hombre acabara renunciando a ocuparse de su seguridad.

Cuando se reunió con ella, con el pretexto de haber acudido a Londres para una reunión de negocios y aprovechado para hacer el viaje de regreso juntos, y le expuso la versión que habían decidido contarle del problema surgido, Bella se mostró poco dispuesta a colaborar. Argumentaba que eran simples neuras de un padre con sentimientos de culpabilidad, dejándole bien claro que no estaba dispuesta a pasarse los próximos meses con un armario de tres cuerpos pegado a sus talones que se dedicase a coartar su libertad e inmiscuyéndose en su intimidad. Después de mucho batallar consiguió que aceptase la situación, aunque él estaba convencido de que en el fondo sólo era una mera estratagema para que la dejase en paz. Conocía a su hija lo bastante bien y sabía que no aceptaba imposiciones tan fácilmente. Tampoco dejaría que nadie le impidiese actuar como le viniese en gana por muy peligroso que ello fuese para su seguridad.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que le apetecía desde que nació, pues siempre fue una niña independiente y tozuda. Mientras su madre vivió, ella se encargó de guiarla y controlarla en sus excesos. Una vez que Rene desapareció de la vida de ambos, él no supo encontrar la forma de imponerse a su díscola hija, probablemente porque tuvo que lidiar en demasiadas batallas y no pudo asumir la ingente tarea de disciplinarla, o esa era la excusa con la que pretendía justificarse. Pero en esta ocasión no iba a permitir que le desobedeciera y así se lo dio a entender.

El que ella no volviese a sacar el tema le hacía temer que Bella esperaría la menor ocasión para dar esquinazo a su escolta y lanzarse a curiosear por ahí, al igual que siempre hacía. ¡También en eso era tan parecida a su madre! A Rene le encantaba salir a pasear sin rumbo fijo, con el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo, y detenerse en cualquier lugar para plasmar lo que en ese momento llamase su atención. En ocasiones, él se inquietaba ante la tardanza de su esposa y cuando, alarmado, se disponía a salir en su búsqueda, la veía llegar con una sonrisa feliz en los labios y el rebelde cabello alborotado. Entonces le mostraba entusiasmada sus bocetos, en los que aparecían bellos paisajes del entorno o los rostros graves y expresivos de las gentes del lugar, y él olvidaba su inicial enfado y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Bella había heredado el talento artístico de su madre, aunque ella prefería expresarlo por medio de la fotografía. Desde que con seis años le regalara su primera máquina de fotografiar, su hija se dedicaba a esa afición con verdadera pasión, principalmente durante sus vacaciones, y estaba convencido de que en esta ocasión no estaría dispuesta a quedarse encerrada entre las paredes de la villa e intentaría perderse por los alrededores con su motocicleta. Debería advertir a Edward de esa arraigada afición para que intentase impedirla o, al menos, refrenarla.

Le habría gustado poder pasar unos días con ella en la casa y disfrutar de la paz y la belleza del lugar. Lamentablemente debería marcharse al día siguiente. Leah llegaría a Baltimore por la tarde y deseaba verle. Estaba terriblemente preocupada por el problema surgido y él deseaba tranquilizarla personalmente. Después, intentaría convencer a su esposa de que pasaran unos días con su hija. Estaba firmemente decidido a conseguir un acercamiento real entre las dos.

Bella debía evitar el rechazo hacia su nueva madrastra y aceptar la situación de una vez. Habían transcurrido casi cuatro años, tiempo suficiente para que comprendiese que no se trataba de un capricho pasajero. Leah lo amaba tanto o más que él a ella, estaba convencido. Su hija debería sentirse feliz con la situación. Era consciente de que ninguna mujer reemplazaría nunca en su corazón a la esposa fallecida. Ella siempre estaría ahí, ocupando una gran parte, pero Rene nunca regresaría y él no podía resigna a vivir sólo de los recuerdos, por muy bellos y gratificantes que estos fuesen. Era aún joven y no deseaba renunciar amor y a la felicidad que su bella mujer le proporcionaba. Bella tendría que comprenderlo y aceptarlo.

Charlie emitió un leve suspiro y procuró relajarse y desechar cualquier pensamiento negativo. Estaba cansado por el largo viaje y la tensión soportada en los días anteriores. Decidió dormir el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a la casa. Quería acumular la suficiente energía para enfrentarse a los terribles recuerdos y a la gran añoranza que aquel lugar siempre le provocaban.

Llegaron en menos de una hora. Edward había llamado momentos antes a Susy para confirmar que todo estaba en orden. Ésta los esperaba en la puerta de la casa y corrió hacia el coche para saludar a los recién llegados.

—¡Mi niña, lo que has crecido en este último año —exclamó la mujer, mientras la abrazaba con ternura e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que empañaban sus cansados ojos. Después, la separó para inspeccionarla con mirada crítica—. Pero te veo más delgada. No importa, ya me encargaré yo de poner un poco de carne sobre esos huesos.

Bella rió feliz por el recibimiento de la mujer, a la que quería sinceramente.

—No creas que voy a permitir que me cebes como a un pavo para Acción de Gracias. En cuanto suba unos gramos de peso, me marcharé a un hotel, ¿entendido? —la amenazó con fingida seriedad.

—¡Oh, esta chica siempre tan mandona! ¿A quién habrá salido? —y miró directamente a Swan mientras éste se acercaba a saludarla.

—No voy a permitir que me hagas responsable de eso Susy. Entre su madre y tú la educasteis de pequeña —contestó el industrial, al tiempo que se inclinaba para depositar un afectuoso beso en la ajada mejilla—. Aunque sí, estoy de acuerdo en que Bella debe descansar y reponer fuerzas. Sé que te ocuparás de ello.

—¿No lo hago siempre? —le reprochó la mujer y, olvidando al hombre, se dispuso a dar órdenes a su hija y al marido de ésta, que también habían acudido a recibirles, para que subieran el equipaje y acomodasen a los recién llegados.

—Me alegra comprobar que los años no han conseguido endulzarle el carácter —comentó Swan con sarcasmo mientras se dirigían al interior de la casa.

—Tal vez sólo muestra su lado amable con quien se lo merece —intervino Bella en idéntico tono.

—Ya sé que no soy santo de su devoción pero...

El industrial enmudeció de repente mientras un gesto de dolor se marcaba en su rostro. Bella lo miró y descubrió la causa de su mutismo. Observaba fijamente las letras en hierro que formaban un nombre a la entrada.

—Espero que no te importe. Este nombre es más acorde con lo que el lugar representa para mí. Además, así la llamaba mamá. ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó dolida.

—Puedes hacer lo que desees. La casa es tuya —y, sin añadir nada más, se dirigió directamente a su habitación en el piso superior, dejando a su hija en la entrada.

Bella volvió a fijar la mirada en las letras escritas en la pared y una repentina tristeza la invadió. ¿Acaso su padre había olvidado eso también? ¿Ya no le quedaba ningún recuerdo de su primera esposa a la que prometió amar eternamente? "Te amaré siempre, por toda la eternidad". Volvieron a su mente las palabras pronunciadas con voz cargada de adoración, mientras los enamorados se entregaban a sus mutuas caricias, perdidos en su propio universo de emociones. Bella atesoraba esos recuerdos como los más bellos de su existencia y en cambio su padre parecía haberlos olvidado. Cuando el año anterior decidió poner a la casa el nombre de _Pequeño Paraíso _en memoria de su madre, lo hizo también pensando que le agradaría a su padre. Pero ahora comprobaba que no le importaba en absoluto. ¿O quizá no recordaba el nombre con el que su madre se refería a aquel lugar en el que, según ella, era más feliz que en ningún otro?

Reprimió fieramente las lágrimas que pugnaban con asolar sus ojos y se dirigió a su habitación con paso firme y la cabeza orgullosamente erguida.

Edward no podía dejar de observar a Bella desde que llegaron a la casa movido por algo más que su deber profesional, cosa que intentaba ignorar. Lo cierto era que no conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima ahora que tenía entera libertad para hacerlo y a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más fascinado por ella. Si en un principio le pareció una mujer arrogante y cínica, tras haber contemplado cómo respondía con auténtico cariño al saludo de Susy, se veía forzado a cambiar esa primera impresión. En esos momentos, con su bello rostro iluminado por una sonrisa de auténtica alegría y felicidad, aparecía la jovencita afectuosa que debía ser en realidad, y Edward se sintió gratamente sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento.

Después la vio dirigirse hacia la casa con su padre. No llegó a escuchar la conversación aunque advirtió la tensión que se creó entre ellos y la repentina tristeza que ensombreció el rostro de Bella. Advertía claramente los grandes esfuerzos que hacía para contener las lágrimas, y él apenas pudo reprimir el fuerte impulso de ir a su lado, estrecharla entre sus brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Y esa última reacción era demasiado alarmante para ignorarla, se dijo irritado. Si comenzaba a preocuparse por los sentimientos de su protegida, mal iba a hacer su trabajo. La experiencia le había enseñado dolorosamente que, en una profesión como la suya, debían dejarse de lado todo tipo de afectos, que embotaban la mente y entorpecían la misión encomendada. Debía mantener sus emociones a raya para que no se desbocasen, por muy turbadora que la señorita Swan pudiese resultar.

Con decisión, apartó de su pensamiento el afligido rostro de Bella y se centró en sus obligaciones. Tenía tres horas por delante, antes de reunirse con el industrial y su hija y aún le quedaba mucho por hacer. Había prometido al industrial hablar durante la cena de las medidas a adoptar en lo sucesivo y, posteriormente, mostrarles el sistema de seguridad instalado. Deseaba que todo funcionase a la perfección. No quería que tuviese la menor queja de su trabajo. La llegada de los dos escoltas que acompañaban a los Swan suponía ayuda adicional, al menos hasta el día siguiente cuando se marchasen, y pensaba aprovecharla para dar unas horas de descanso a Mc Carty y relajarse él también un poco. Después, todo el peso de la vigilancia recaería sobre ellos dos y esa iba a ser una dura tarea.

Dio instrucciones detalladas a sus ayudantes y volvió a supervisarlo todo. Una vez que hubo dado una vuelta por el jardín y comprobado que todos cumplían con su misión, fue directo al cuarto de control y relevó a Mc Carty en su puesto. Se sentó y miró los diferentes monitores en los que se reflejaban las imágenes emitidas por las cámaras instaladas en diferentes puntos de la casa, el jardín y la puerta de entrada a la propiedad.

El sistema de seguridad estaba equipado también con sensores que captaban los movimientos y permitía conectar y desconectar las diferentes áreas de la vivienda a ciertas horas. Este sistema enlazaba directamente a una central receptora que se ponía a su vez en contacto con la policía de la localidad más cercana por medio una señal de radio, y permanecía activa ante cualquier eventualidad ya que funcionaba con una batería.

Edward estaba satisfecho con las medidas adoptadas. Eran las más innovadoras en el mercado de la seguridad por que garantizaban casi al cien por cien la inviolabilidad de la vivienda.

Todo estaba en orden y no se veía ningún movimiento extraño. Se relajó por primera vez en varias horas y repasó los acontecimientos de esa tarde. No hubo problemas durante la llegada al aeropuerto y posterior traslado a la casa. Temía que los delincuentes aprovechasen esa ocasión tan propicia para cometer el delito y, aunque estaba preparado para ello, le habría resultado muy complicado evitarlo. Ahora, en aquel protegido recinto, se consideraba seguro de poder impedir cualquier intento que amenazase la seguridad de su protegida.

Su protegida. Edward, muy a su pesar, aceptó que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la fascinación que Bella Swan le provocara nada más verla. Incluso se recriminaba por la pésima impresión que debió causar su infantil reacción ante tan espléndida presencia. Ya más calmado y sin la intensa y subyugante mirada de Bella sobre él, la sensación que ahora le dominaba era la de perplejidad. ¿Dónde estaba la jovencita larguirucha y famélica con coleta y correctores dentales que aparecía en la fotografía del despacho de su padre? O la fotografía era de bastantes años atrás o se había producido un asombroso milagro en la anatomía de la joven en muy poco tiempo. No le extrañaría que hubiese intervenido la cirugía en ello.

Si le pareció potencialmente atractiva en aquella ocasión, ahora reconocía que se trataba de una gran belleza que nada tenía que envidiar a la de su madrastra. Además, su mirada intensa, entre pícara e inocente, y su sonrisa seductora le conferían un atractivo demoledor. No recordaba haber sufrido una turbación igual ante mujer alguna, reconociendo con fastidio que había quedado como un tonto. Sobre todo porque ella lo había advertido y ahora estaría convencida de que podía incluirlo en su lista de conquistas.

Pero no volvería a suceder, se prometió Edward. Él estaba allí para realizar un trabajo. Y el trabajo consistía en proteger a Bella, no en babear detrás de ella como un adolescente lujurioso. Era lógico que hubiese reaccionado de esa manera ya que no esperaba encontrarse con una mujer tan fascinante. Pero tras la tremenda impresión recibida, y de la que se estaba recuperando, la situación se normalizaría y él se dedicaría a cumplir con la misión encomendada como el buen profesional que siempre fue.

Miró el reloj. Aún faltaban dos horas para la cena y no se observaba nada fuera de lo normal. Swan y su hija estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando del largo vuelo y el cambio de horario. Susy y Mari se afanaban en la cocina y John se ocupaba del jardín. Había impartido las órdenes necesarias para que todas las áreas estuviesen cubiertas y distribuido los turnos de vigilancia. Edward decidió ir a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Quería también llamar al inspector Uley para informarle de la llegada de Bella y enterarse de las últimas novedades en la investigación de los presuntos secuestradores.

Tras unos minutos de descanso y una relajante ducha Edward se dirigió al comedor de la vivienda. Encontró allí a Swan, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba una copa. Rechazó la que el hombre le ofreció y ambos se sentaron, pasando a explicarle al industrial, en un plano diseñado por él, los pormenores de los sistemas de seguridad instalados y la ubicación de las distintas cámaras de vigilancia. Después, se dirigieron a la sala de control donde le mostró los monitores y sensores que recogían cualquier movimiento.

Swan quedó impresionado por la ingente labor desarrollada y se convenció, una vez más, de que su hija se encontraría totalmente segura en aquel lugar y en las expertas manos de Edward Cullen.

Cuando volvieron al comedor, Bella estaba de pie ante la alta puertaventana que daba al jardín sosteniendo un vaso en la mano. Había cambiado el informal atuendo con el que llegó al aeropuerto por un elegante pantalón largo y una blusa semitransparente, que dejaba entrever perversamente sus exquisitas formas. Edward precisó de un enorme esfuerzo para intentar mantener los ojos apartados de aquella seductora mujer y centrarse en la intrascendente conversación que iniciaron sobre el tiempo y los lugares de interés de los alrededores, mientras esperaban.

Por fin se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron la cena. Desde el primer momento, Edward se sintió observado por la sagaz y socarrona mirada de Bella, debiendo echar mano de todo su poder de concentración para no exteriorizar la creciente agitación que le invadía y perder el hilo de la conversación que mantenía con el industrial, que se centró en las indicaciones de Edward sobre las pautas a seguir y las medidas a adoptar para garantizar la seguridad de Bella.

El industrial fue tajante al respecto. Ordenó a su hija que colaborase con el jefe de seguridad, acatando en todo momento sus indicaciones y sugerencias para evitar causar el menor número de problemas a ambos. También pidió que limitase sus salidas al máximo y le sugirió que invitase a alguna amiga o a sus primos, al igual que los años anteriores. Le prometió pasar unos días allí cuando finalizara el crucero por el Caribe que tenía programado desde meses antes y del que esperaba saliera un importante acuerdo financiero. Extendió la invitación a Bella pero ella la rechazó alegando que prefería descansar.

Aparte de esos breves comentarios, ella permaneció en una actitud de sospechosa sumisión, asintiendo todo momento a las recomendaciones de Swan prometiendo aceptar las sugerencias del hombre contratado para protegerla. Pero Edward temía que esa actitud de docilidad era sólo aparente y desaparecería en cuanto el industrial se marchase y ella quedase en libertad de hacer lo que le apeteciese. Bella no iba a acatar las órdenes de su padre, estaba convencido, ya que era su forma de mortificarlo por anteponer los caprichos de su nueva esposa a permanecer al lado de su única hija cuando se hallaba en peligro. Por la forma en que lo miraba, con evaluándolo y estableciendo el punto hasta el que podía llegar, comprendió que la joven creía que podía jugar con él. Estaría pensando en causarle el mayor número o complicaciones posibles y hacerle a él blanco de la venganza dirigida a su padre, que lo había contratado.

Edward conocía esa postura típica en la mayoría de personas obligadas a mantener una escolta. Había sufrido la incomprensión y el despotismo de sus protegidos, hasta que éstos se daban cuenta de que la persona encargada de su seguridad era la menos indicada para recibir su repulsa y, en ningún caso, la responsable de la situación les llevó a solicitar sus servicios. Hasta que llegaban a comprender esa circunstancia podía pasar bastante tiempo en el que el profesional de la vigilancia se veía sometido a un doble esfuerzo, pues conocía los riesgos que esa actitud entrañaba. Por lo tanto, se recordó, en varios días tendría que extremar las precauciones y no perderla de vista en ningún momento. Debería hacerle comprender, y en el menor tiempo posible, que ellos estaban allí para proteger su libertad y no para coartarla. Una vez que ella se convenciera de esa realidad, él podría relajarse y disfrutar de las merecidas vacaciones que, en un principio, se prometió disfrutar.

Terminada la cena, padre e hija se disculparon y se dispusieron a retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Edward pidió a Bella que le informase sobre sus proyectos para ese día con el fin de tomar las medidas oportunas, pero ella lo eludió con una sonrisa pícara aduciendo que no solía hacer planes con tanta anticipación. Tras ello, dio a su padre un ligero beso en la mejilla y desapareció, seguida a los pocos minutos por su progenitor. Edward se quedó unos minutos más mientras tomaba otra taza de café.

Como aún era pronto para acostarse, Edward decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín para disfrutar de la cálida noche mientras evaluaba a fondo la situación. No iba a negar que Bella le hubiera impactado demasiado para lo que él consideraba aceptable. Se recordó, por segunda vez en pocas horas, que un escolta nunca debía implicarse emocionalmente con la persona a la que protegía. Sabía con certeza que una relación de ese tipo limitaba considerablemente el nivel de objetividad necesario para adoptar en cada momento las medidas más convenientes, además de distorsionar su capacidad de reacción y de cisión en los momentos de peligro. Era dolorosamente consciente de ello y no deseaba de ninguna forma que tal eventualidad se volviese a producir, no sólo por su seguridad física, sino también por la emocional. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, intentó desechar los traumáticos pensamientos que lo embargaban y decidió retirarse él también a descansar. Había quedado a primeras horas de la mañana con el industrial para hablar tranquilamente, sin la presencia de Bella. Quería repasar los últimos detalles antes de su partida y deseaba estar bien despejado para entonces.

Reconoció que había resultado un día duro. La prueba del aeropuerto, con la tensión ante la posibilidad de un incidente y, posteriormente, la alteración que provocaba en sus sentidos la presencia de la hermosa Bella, con su burlona mirada y su cuerpo tentador, supusieron un duro esfuerzo. Necesitaba descansar unas horas y olvidarse de tan caóticos pensamientos. De ese modo, tal vez por la mañana, vería las cosas con otra perspectiva.

Se dirigía hacia la casa cuando vio luz en el cuarto de Bella y se paró a observar a través de la ventana abierta. Aunque ésta se encontraba en la primera planta, las amplias cristaleras que daban acceso a una pequeña terraza permitían divisar casi toda la habitación desde el lugar en el que él se encontraba. En un principio no la vio por ningún lado y eso lo intranquilizó. Se disponía a preguntar al escolta de guardia si la visualizaba en algún monitor cuando la vio aparecer y contuvo la respiración.

Bella salió del baño cubierta por una escueta braguita se sentó ante la cómoda de la habitación para cepillarse el pelo. Edward, ante tan espléndida y voluptuosa imagen, sintió como su estómago se encogía y su virilidad se inflamaba, al tiempo que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Nunca había visto nada tan erótico como aquella escena. Sus magníficos y turgentes senos se movían armoniosamente al compás del rítmico cepillado. Su largo y rubio cabello parecía brillar con destellos dorados a cada pasada. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo erguido y una sonrisa de placer por el relajante ejercicio. En esos momentos, él deseó más que nada en el mundo sepultar su rostro en aquella sedosa y sensual cabellera.

Debía marcharse de allí. Sabía que estaba actuando como un depravado al permanecer oculto en la oscuridad espiando a Bella de esa manera, pero era como si ella le hubiese hipnotizado con el rítmico movimiento que imprimía a sus cabellos y los destellos que estos emitían. Supo que no conseguiría reunir las fuerzas suficientes para apartarse de aquel lugar y privarse de contemplar a aquella subyugante mujer. Se maldijo una y otra vez por el escaso dominio sobre su voluntad y permaneció como un ladrón escondido, aún después de que ella se metiera en la cama y apagara la luz. Se dirigió entonces a la piscina para realizar interminables largos, hasta que el agotamiento consiguió borrar de su mente aquel tentador cuerpo que lo excitaba como nada hasta entonces logró hacerlo. Después se acostó, pero su sueño estuvo plagado de torturantes imágenes en las que se veía acariciado por una larga y brillante cabellera a la que él intentaba atrapar sin conseguirlo, sumiéndolo por ello en la desesperación más profunda. Agotado y sudoroso tras las tormentosas horas nocturnas, acabó levantándose al alba y dirigiéndose a la piscina para que las gélidas aguas aplacasen el ardor que le consumía.

Edward pensó con desesperación que, si se encontraba en tal estado tan sólo un día después de conocerla, no podría continuar con su trabajo mucho tiempo más. No era propio de un buen profesional, y contraproducente además, una actitud semejante. Debería renunciar al trabajo y facilitar a Swan un sustituto.

Pero, ¿qué excusa aduciría para justificar tal deserción? No podía decirle que se veía obligado a marcharse ya que no era capaz de resistir la tentación que su hermosa hija le suponía, aunque estuviese convencido de que la propia Bella intentaba tenderle, deliberada y perversamente, una tupida red en la que atraparlo, todo ello con el único propósito de precipitar su fracaso y su posterior abandono. De no ser así, ¿por qué entonces fue vestida de forma tan sugerente a una simple cena y, adema no dejó de dedicarle provocativas miradas cargadas de sensualidad? Sin duda, con el propósito de ponerle en evidencia ante su padre y demostrar que él no era precisamente la persona que debía ocuparse de su seguridad y protección. Y en ese caso, ¿en qué lugar quedaría su reputación y su ego masculino si pretendiese justificar de esa forma el abandono de sus obligaciones y terminaba por reconocer que una jovencita lo había vencido con sus sucios manejos?

Tampoco podía defraudar la confianza depositada en él por personas tan importantes, además de su propio tío. Por lo tanto, debería echar mano de toda su fortaleza y voluntad, permanecer en su puesto y evitar que la persona confiada a su custodia sufriese el menor daño. Él no deseaba ese compromiso. No quería verse obligado a volver a pasar por la traumática situación que sufrió en el pasado, pero sabía que, una vez que se vio obligado a aceptarlo, no retrocedería y protegería a la persona que estaba bajo su protección con su propia vida.

* * *

**Bella y Edward se han conocido, ¿Que opinan del primer encuentro?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Subo otro capítulo más!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 04

—Y bien, ¿qué novedades hay? ¿Ha hablado con la policía? —preguntó Charlie Swan cuando Edward sentó a la mesa preparada para el desayuno.

Edward observó al industrial por unos segundos mientras tras se servía café y no se le pasó por alto el aspecto demacrado que presentaba y el tono de ansiedad que reflejaba su voz. No habían hablado a solas desde que lo hicieran por teléfono dos días antes, y entonces no pudo darle demasiados detalles al respecto. Comprendía la preocupación del hombre y sus deseos de una pronta resolución, pero sabía que las investigaciones eran largas y sumamente lentas. Incluso en casos como este, a los que se otorgaba una prioridad especial en atención a las personas implicadas. Desearía informarle de la detención de los delincuentes, que su hija estaba libre de toda amenaza y que todos, principalmente él mismo, podían volver a su vida normal. Pero no era así y él era la persona que más lo lamentaba.

—Ayer estuve hablando con el inspector encargado del caso. Los miembros de la banda continúan en Baltimore y no parecen mostrar ninguna actividad especial. Están investigando una posible pista que les lleve a la persona que encargó el trabajo, si es que la hay, aunque no tienen nada fiable de momento.

—¿De quién sospechan? —preguntó Charlie con vivo interés.

Edward meditó durante unos segundos sobre la conveniencia de referirle las sospechas de la policía.

—Se trata de Sue, ¿no es así? —le apremió el industrial.

—No tienen ninguna evidencia de que su ex mujer sea la responsable o esté implicada en modo alguno. De todas formas, no desechan totalmente esa posibilidad y continúan con la investigación. Por el contrario, cada vez les parece más evidente la conexión entre Néstor Cruz, un antiguo novio de su actual mujer, con uno de los miembros de la banda de Los Panameños. Parece ser que se conocían de anteriores colaboraciones en su país de origen, si bien la policía no puede confirmar ese punto ya que las autoridades cubanas no se han mostrado demasiado colaboradoras hasta este momento.

—No conocía la existencia de esa persona en el pasado de Leah —admitió Swan.

Edward se percató de la sorpresa y consternación que mostraba el rostro del industrial ante la revelación. Obviamente, el hombre no estaba totalmente enterado del escandaloso pasado de su adorada mujercita, pasado que Edward investigó al igual que al resto de personas de su entorno. Sintió pena por él. Comprendía hasta qué punto un hombre podía dejarse absorber por una mujer y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Charlie Swan estaba seducido por la belleza de su mujer y desvelarle sus numerosas aventuras no le reportaría más que sufrimiento. Edward consideraba que el hombre ya estaba soportando suficiente dolor y él no iba a ser la persona encargada de aumentarlo. Si deseaba conocer más datos debería ir directamente a la fuente en cuestión. Aunque dudaba que la bella Leah estuviese dispuesta a revelarle más de lo estrictamente necesario y, sobre todo conveniente para ella.

—¿Tiene más información al respecto? —preguntó con voz estrangulada.

—Le mandaré un e-mail con el dossier que me facilitó la policía y las averiguaciones que yo mismo he realizado. Para el resto, deberá preguntar a la persona adecuada.

—Sí, deberé hacerlo —convino con gesto abstraído. Quedó en silencio por unos minutos mientras su rostro mostraba una profunda mueca de dolor. Por fin, con un violento movimiento de cabeza con el que pareció ahuyentar sus tortuosos pensamientos, agregó—bien, espero que me mantenga informado en todo momento, y por el medio que considere más adecuado, no sólo de los avances de la investigación policial, sino también de los movimientos de mi hija y de las medidas que adopta para su protección.

—Le enviaré un informe detallado todas las noches y lo llamaré por teléfono ante cualquier novedad importante a destacar —le tranquilizó Edward.

—En ese caso me marcho ya —se levantó, indicando a Edward con un gesto que no le acompañara y terminara su desayuno. Antes de salir se volvió y añadió—me han asegurado que dejo a mi hija en buenas manos. Espero que así sea.

—Puede estar seguro de que defenderé a su hija con mi propia vida —respondió Edward con voz solemne.

—No dudo que lo hará. Y otra cosa, procure no ser demasiado duro con ella. Reconozco que puede llegar a ser exasperante a veces, pero es una buena chica que tuvo una infancia difícil y eso ha fomentado su rebeldía y su resentimiento. Espero que sea comprensivo con ella y lo bastante paciente como para que sus niñerías no le afecten demasiado —añadió con un tono diferente al empleado hasta entonces, en el que se mezclaba la súplica y la determinación.

—Descuide, señor Swan. Tengo experiencia en estos casos y seré todo lo paciente que requiera la situación.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Edward abandonó de golpe la apariencia de serenidad y profesionalidad que mostrara ante el empresario y su rostro dejó aflorar toda la tensión e incertidumbre que lo acosaban. ¿Por qué no tenía valor de sincerarse con el hombre? ¿Por qué no le pedía que cancelase su compromiso y acabar de ese modo con el tormento que sentía desde la tarde anterior, cuando la bella imagen de Bella se había mostrado ante sus ojos?

Podría haber ideado cualquier excusa plausible para marcharse y alejarse de allí y, con ello, de la fatídica influencia que Bella ejercía sobre su estabilidad emocional. Pero había sido un cobarde al no querer reconocer su propia debilidad y ahora era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. Había dado su palabra de protegerla y, por mucho esfuerzo de voluntad que ello le requiriese, estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al exterior de la casa, donde los dos escoltas del industrial le esperaban en el coche dispuestos para la marcha. Estaba dando las últimas instrucciones cuando apareció Swan acompañado de su hija.

Edward, como siempre que la veía, sintió cómo el estomago se contraía ante la contemplación de tan exquisita mujer. Llevaba un corto vestido de tirantes que se amoldaba endiabladamente a su torneado cuerpo, mostrando a la perfección sus generosas curvas. Su largo y sedoso cabello estaba recogido en una graciosa coleta, que dejaba al descubierto su elegante nuca. No llevaba maquillaje alguno y su bello rostro mostraba toda la lozanía de su exuberante juventud.

Bella Swan era toda una belleza y ella era consciente de su atractivo y del efecto que éste provocaba en los hombres, se encargaba de resaltarlo a cada momento. Edward vio la mirada de admiración masculina que los dos escoltas le dirigían y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Una reacción totalmente fuera de lugar, que sólo consiguió aumentar su irritación. Padre e hija se despidieron con un leve beso y ella entró en la casa mientras el industrial se dirigía al coche aparcado a pocos metros.

—Lo llamaré cuando llegue a Baltimore, Cullen —indicó Charlie a modo de despedida.

Edward se adelantó para abrirle la verja de entrada a la casa y vio cómo se alejaba el coche por el camino. Tras asegurarse de que no ocurría nada extraño por los alrededores, se dirigió a la casa donde Mc Carty se ocupaba de controlar los monitores.

—¿Y la señorita Swan? —preguntó al entrar en la sala.

—En la cocina desayunando y charlando con Susy.

Edward observó por el monitor las imágenes que le devolvía la cámara de vídeo instalada en la cocina. Bella estaba sentada en la larga mesa, devorando con buen apetito varias tostadas mientras parecía mantener una animada conversación con la anciana. Se veía tan joven e inocente en esos momentos, olvidada la pose de mujer seductora que adoptaba frente a él, que Edward volvió a sufrir la familiar punzada de deseo. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder mirar a esa mujer sin sufrir el molesto e inoportuno acaloramiento en todo su cuerpo que le recordaba el poco control que poseía sobre él? ¿Dónde quedaba su perfecto autodominio y disciplina, de los que en otros tiempos se enorgullecía, y que le llevaron a ser considerado uno de los mejores en su profesión? ¿Acaso unos pocos años de relajación habían mermado tanto sus cualidades como para ser incapaz de conservar la objetividad y el dominio de sus emociones ante la visión de una hermosa mujer?

—Bien, avísame si detectas algún movimiento extraño. Aún no me ha comunicado sus planes para hoy. Yo estaré supervisando los dispositivos externos. Vendré a relevarte en dos horas —indicó con voz irritada, y salió presuroso de la habitación.

—De acuerdo.

Mc Carty se sorprendió ante la conducta de su jefe. Conocía la fama del hombre y le admiraba por ello. Fue uno de los mejores antes de abandonar el ejército, tras salir milagrosamente vivo de un atentado. Por ello no estaba molesto ante la severidad que mostraba y su poca locuacidad. Él hubiese preferido un compañero más comunicativo que le facilitase el trabajo y las largas horas de inactividad y soledad que esa profesión requería. Aunque tampoco estaba allí para divertirse y, si podía aprender algo de ese gran profesional, mejor para él. Además, les pagaban tan magníficamente por aquellas seudo vacaciones que no era cuestión de quejarse. Con un encogimiento de hombros continuó observando los monitores, principalmente el de la cocina que mostraba la bella y voluptuosa imagen de Bella lamiéndose los dedos untados de mermelada. Suspiró y se relajó en su asiento. Desde luego era una vista bastante estimulante.

Edward, sumamente molesto con Bella por ser tan hermosa y sensual y tener el poder de alterarle hasta el punto de mostrarse despótico con su compañero, salió presuroso de la casa con la esperanza de que una hora de intensa carrera por los alrededores, consiguiese calmar su excitado cuerpo. Comenzó a correr a buen ritmo por los alrededores mientras aprovechaba para realizar una inspección de rutina. Llevaba unos treinta minutos con dicha actividad y comenzaba a experimentar síntomas del cansancio cuando oyó la voz agitada de Mc Carty por el auricular que llevaba instalado en su oreja derecha.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó irritado y jadeante, acercándose a los labios el pequeño intercomunicador que llevaba prendido del suéter.

—La señorita Swan se dispone a abandonar el recinto.

Edward se paró en seco temiendo no haber entendido bien lo que su compañero quería comunicarle.

—¿Qué?

—La señorita Swan se dispone a abandonar la casa al volante de un vehículo y acompañada por Susy —repitió con impaciencia—. Solicito instrucciones.

—Retenla hasta que yo llegue. ¡Ya! —gritó al alterado Mc Carty, y salió disparado en dirección a la casa.

Cuando llegó a la verja de entrada encontró a una encolerizada Bella al volante de un pequeño todoterreno y encarada con el sufrido escolta, al que amenazaba con echar de la casa si no abría la puerta inmediatamente. Mc Carty parecía aguantar estoicamente los exabruptos de la joven escudándose en que cumplía órdenes, aunque Edward pudo percibir el suspiro de alivio que emitió al verle aparecer jadeante tras las rejas. Con un leve movimiento se retiró un paso, dando a entender que llegaba el ansiado relevo.

Edward se introdujo por la pequeña puerta lateral y se tomó unos segundos para serenarse antes de encararse con la furiosa joven. No sólo estaba exhausto por la frenética carrera, sino que también se encontraba sumamente indignado con ella e inseguro de poder reprimir el deseo de sentarla sobre sus rodillas y atizarle una buena azotaina. ¡Pretender salir sin escolta poniendo en peligro su vida y la de Susy! ¿Cómo era tan inconsciente de no prever el peligro al que se exponía?

Bella, a pesar de la nebulosa de ira que en esos momentos embotaba su cerebro, advirtió el leve movimiento de Mc Carty y se giró, dispuesta a encararse con el que ella consideraba carcelero jefe. Pero algo en su semblante la impulsó a callar por unos segundos. Tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas en un supremo esfuerzo de contención. Bella agradeció que llevase las gafas de sol puestas ya que no deseaba ver en ese momento la expresión de sus ojos.

Edward se acercó al coche lentamente y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Salga del coche, señorita Swan, por favor —pidió con voz peligrosamente serena.

Bella, recuperada de la primera impresión que le provocara el amenazador semblante del hombre, se volvió a encrespar. ¿Pero quién era él para darle órdenes? Un vulgar y engreído guardaespaldas.

—No pienso hacer tal cosa. Y le advierto que de no abrir inmediatamente la puerta, avisaré a la policía y lo acusaré de secuestro —gritó con el rostro encendido de cólera y desoyendo los ruegos de una abochornada Susy sentada a su lado.

Edward inspiró sonoramente, con lo que pretendió inundarse de la paciencia necesaria para tratar con ella. No era la primera vez que se veía en una situación parecida y siempre supo salir airoso de ella, aunque en esta ocasión le resultaba mucho más difícil conservar la calma debido al temor que sentía por su seguridad. Sí, admitió con disgusto, el súbito pánico experimentado al conocer las intenciones de Bella fue tal, que temió volverse loco de no conseguir llegar a tiempo para detener su marcha y asegurarle su protección. Después analizaría esos fuertes y complejos sentimientos que ella le provocaba, pero ahora debía desecharlos y actuar como le exigía su profesionalidad.

—Señorita Swan, puede hacer usted lo que le venga en gana siempre y cuando no salga sin la adecuada escolta de este recinto —expuso con sorprendente calma—Ahora, si hacen el favor de sentarse detrás, nosotros nos encargaremos de conducirlas al lugar que deseen.

Con un escueto gesto indicó a Mc Carty que dispusiese lo necesario y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Bella obedeciese sus órdenes.

—No necesito niñera para ir al pueblo con Susy, ya soy mayorcita —le espetó colérica, negándose a soltar el volante y acceder a las indicaciones del hombre mientras sujetaba a la mujer, que intentaba bajar del coche.

—Me temo que su actitud demuestra todo lo contrario, señorita. Si fuera una mujer adulta y sensata, sería consciente de que está dificultando nuestra labor y poniendo en peligro su seguridad y la de Susy. Si es usted tan insensata como para arriesgar su vida por una cuestión de orgullo, al menos no involucre a personas inocentes. Se nos ha contratado para velar por su seguridad y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, le guste o no. Y ahora puede usted llamar a la policía, a su padre o a quien le plazca, explicándole las razones que tiene para desobedecer mis órdenes —le recordó con sarcasmo.

—Es usted un déspota maleducado. Y no piense ni por un momento que sus amenazas me intimidan lo más mínimo. Hablaré con mi padre, no lo dude, pero para ponerle al tanto de sus despropósitos y de su actitud represiva en extremo —continuó ella desahogándose.

Con un expresivo gesto de desprecio en el rostro, se bajó del coche y se introdujo en el asiento posterior, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Tras ello, se sumió en un hermético mutismo.

Edward se dirigió al otro extremo y abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Susy, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa para ayudarla a bajar y acomodarla junto a Bella. Después, se sentó en el asiento al lado del conductor y esperó a que Mc Carty regresara para iniciar la marcha.

—¿Dónde desean que nos dirijamos? —preguntó una vez fuera de la casa.

Como Bella persistía en su mutismo, fue Susy la que le indicó la dirección a tomar. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio, interrumpido ocasionalmente por algún comentario banal sobre el tiempo. Edward iba rígido en su asiento, pendiente de cualquier movimiento sospechoso y observando detenidamente los escasos vehículos que se encontraban, sosteniendo en su mano derecha el arma que siempre llevaba consigo. Disimuladamente observaba el asiento trasero. Bella continuaba mirando por la ventanilla con un manifiesto gesto de disgusto en su hermoso rostro, que aún permanecía levemente sonrojado tras la acalorada reacción. Pensó que estaba arrebatadoramente seductora con esos aires de dama ofendida y se felicitó por haber aguantado, e incluso ganado, este primer asalto.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la casa de una de las hijas de Susy en Falmouth, pidió a sus pasajeras que permaneciesen unos minutos en el coche para poder inspeccionar el entorno. Oyó el bufido de enojo de Bella y su mordaz comentario, pero le complació que obedeciese sus órdenes. Regresó a los pocos minutos y les indicó que podían bajar. Mc Carty esperó en el coche, atento a cualquier incidente sospechoso, y él las acompañó al interior de la casa precedidos por la servicial Susy, encantada de poder mostrarles a su nuevo nieto.

Edward observó cómo el anterior malhumor de Bella se desvanecía al ver al pequeño. Con sorprendente habilidad, lo cogió en brazos y se deshizo en halagos y mimos con él, bajo la atenta y orgullosa mirada de la madre y la abuela del pequeño. Le sorprendió descubrir esa faceta maternal en ella, a la que tildó desde el primer momento de esnob, fría y altanera. La hermosa Bella era toda una caja de sorpresas que, en otras circunstancias, le habría encantado ir descubriendo una por una.

Permaneció unos minutos más allí y, viendo que no existía peligro para su protegida, abandonó la casa dejando a las mujeres que hablasen tranquilamente.

Al cabo de una hora, las dos mujeres salieron y emprendieron la marcha. Bella estaba muy animada y, olvidado ya el disgusto, decidió dar una vuelta por la población para realizar algunas compras, aparcando en una de las céntricas calles de la zona comercial. Edward ordenó a Mc Carty que les siguiese a una distancia prudencial mientras él acompañaba a las mujeres en su recorrido. Bella se mostraba aún resentida con él y pretendía ignorar su presencia, pero no así Susy, que parecía encantada de contar con su ayuda y solicitaba su opinión ante algunos artículos. Tras un rato, la anciana, agotada, regresó al vehículo con la ayuda de Mc Carty y Edward acompañó a Bella en su recorrido por las diferentes boutiques para adquirir algunas prendas.

Entraron en una exclusiva tienda de artículos de baño en la que ella eligió varios modelos. La solícita dependienta les confundió con una pareja y añadió alguno más que, según le comentó a Bella, serían del agrado de su apuesto novio. A ella le divirtió la confusión y decidió seguir el juego, principalmente cuando observó la reacción que tal malentendido causaba en Edward. Se dirigió con grácil contoneo a los probadores mientras le dedicaba a su supuesto novio un simpático guiño de complicidad. La dependienta observó cómo él entraba en primer lugar al pequeño recinto, saliendo rápidamente para dar paso a su acompañante. No dijo nada, acostumbrada a las excentricidades de sus variopintos clientes.

Edward contuvo la respiración cuando la vio aparecer con un diminuto bikini cubriendo apenas partes de la anatomía que generalmente no se muestran en público.

—¿Qué te parece cariño? ¿Crees que me sienta bien? —le preguntó con sonrisa pícara y mirada burlona.

Edward, profundamente turbado ante tal visión, apenas pudo reunir fuerzas para asentir con la cabeza y ella, regocijada por la prevista reacción masculina, volvió a introducirse en el probador con una risita triunfal. Salió al poco y se dirigió a la dependienta.

—Me llevaré estos dos y, por supuesto, el que ha elegido mi prometido —añadió, mirándole con tiernos ojos. Sacó de su bolso la tarjeta de crédito para pagar el importe y, ante el gesto de sorpresa de la dependienta, añadió en tono lo suficientemente alto para que él lo oyera—es encantador y un verdadero semental, pero el pobrecito no tiene un céntimo. No se puede pedir todo, ¿no cree? —se lamentó con fingida resignación.

Edward enrojeció intensamente ante la mirada especulativa de la dependienta y la sonrisita de comprensión que se instaló en su cara. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Apenas acertó a coger los paquetes que ella le alargaba y adelantarse a la puerta para facilitarle la salida. Una vez en la calle, realizó una rápida inspección e hizo un gesto a Mc Carty para que acercara el coche.

—¿Pero qué hace? —preguntó Bella sorprendida, al comprender la intención del hombre. —Aún no he terminado el recorrido. Me quedan algunas tiendas en las que...

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes compras para un día, señorita Swan —la cortó con acritud, mientras introducía los paquetes en el maletero y le abría puerta para que se introdujese en el coche—, ahora, haga el favor de portarse como una persona sensata y no llame más la atención —añadió entre dientes.

Bella sintió el impulso de abofetearle allí mismo y decirle lo que podía hacer con sus órdenes, pero una rápida mirada al pétreo rostro de él le indicó que sería más razonable atender a su sugerencia. Mascullando una imprecación, se introdujo en el coche y cerró la puerta con violencia.

El viaje de vuelta transcurrió con mayor tensión aún que el de ida. Bella respiraba con dificultad, presa de un ataque de ira que apenas podía disimular, y Edward, sumamente enfadado y aún avergonzado por la escena de la tienda, pensaba seriamente en abandonar el trabajo y llamar al industrial para que él mismo se ocupase de proteger a su insolente e insufrible hija.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Mary y su marido esperaban pacientemente en la puerta, ya que el nuevo sistema de seguridad impedía el paso a la casa en ausencia de ellos. Cuando entraron, Bella apenas esperó a que el coche parara para descender, incapaz de soportar un minuto más su presencia. Aunque, al haber olvidado que sus antiguas llaves no servían, tuvo que esperar a que Edward abriera la puerta y la precediera escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, la inspeccionó concienzudamente y no le permitió el paso hasta cerciorarse de que no existía peligro alguno.

Bella notaba crecer a cada minuto la cólera dentro de ella por una demora que consideraba deliberada y, cuando al fin salió, cerró la puerta con violencia y se dirigió erectamente a la cama para enterrar la cabeza entre las sábanas y ahogar de ese modo el grito de frustración que le atenazaba la garganta.

El muy... ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Probablemente el mismo Rambo salido de la pantalla y materializado en un engreído guaperas de gimnasio. En un arrebato de pura ira cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su padre. Ahora vería ese déspota. Tenía las horas contadas cuando le refiriese los malos modos empleados con ella y la desfachatez que se gastaba en todo momento. En su vida había sido tratada de ese modo y no iba a permitirlo ahora. Y menos por un vulgar e incivilizado guardaespaldas sin la mínima educación exigida para esa profesión de mentecatos. ¿No le habían enseñado que la persona que paga manda? Ella lo pondría en su sitio, que no era ni más ni menos que en la calle.

Tras varias señales de llamada oyó la voz de su padre.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alarmado, al haber reconocido el número de teléfono que le llamaba.

—Hola, papá. No temas, no ocurre nada —lo tranquilizó ella, al tiempo que se reprendía por haberle sobresaltado.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Aunque sé que estás en las mejores manos, siempre cabe la posibilidad de cualquier complicación —manifestó aliviado el hombre—. Entonces, ¿va todo bien por allí? ¿No han surgido problemas? —preguntó ansioso.

Bella, una vez superado el arrebato de ira y frustración que la dominara momentos antes, consideró una estupidez preocupar a su padre con sus niñerías. Ella era una mujer adulta, acostumbrada desde hacía años a resolver sus propios problemas, y no pensaba en esta ocasión ir llorando a papá porque un empleado se saltase su autoridad y se sobrepasara en sus atribuciones. Ella encargaría de ponerle en su sitio y hacerle saber que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse manipular por un sirviente, por muy importante que fuese su trabajo en la casa.

—No, papá. Todo va bien. Esta mañana he conocido al nuevo nieto de Susy y después hemos estado de compras —explicó, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma por el arrebato que le llevó a molestarle.

—¿Te habrá acompañado Cullen? —se aseguró. Conocía a su hija y sabía de su carácter independiente y decidido.

—En todo momento, no lo dudes. Es un Bulldog bien adiestrado —se lamentó con pesarosa resignación.

Charlie ahogó una risita. Parecía que su hija había encontrado la horma de su zapato. Bien por el chico.

—Me alegro, cariño. Ya te expliqué la situación y considero que eres una persona sensata que comprendes el peligro que corres... que corremos todos —rectificó con prontitud—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es un incordio mantener constantemente pegada a tu espalda a una persona extraña, pero las circunstancias aconsejan aceptar esas imposiciones y tener paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Qué remedio! —se lamentó aún pesarosa—. Espero que el problema se resuelva pronto y podamos prescindir de todas estas medidas de campo de concentración.

—Eso espero yo también. La policía no deja de trabajar en el caso y pronto darán con el autor de los anónimos, no temas. Y bien, ¿para qué me has llamado? ¿No será sólo para quejarte de tus feroces guardianes? —preguntó, consciente de que su hija no le llamaba sólo por el gusto de hablar con él. Con toda seguridad, habría surgido un problema de rivalidad entre ella y Cullen y se sentía furiosa. Decidió no inmiscuirse en el tema. Consideraba al hombre lo suficientemente capaz para manejar a su rebelde hija y asegurarle la protección adecuada.

—Bueno, en realidad... —Bella estuvo tentada de desahogarse con su padre, pero consideró que ya tenía bastantes problemas. Por ello inventó rápidamente un motivo que justificase su llamada—. El caso es que, como no puedo salir a ningún lugar sin que me lleve de la mano el lugarteniente de Hitler y me estoy temiendo que voy a tener que pasar bastante tiempo aquí encerrada, he pensado en invitar a Rachel y Micke. Como me comentaste que, tal vez, pasarías aquí unos días antes de comenzar el crucero, me gustaría conocer las fechas para que no coincidáis todos. Ya sabes que, con los dos guardaespaldas, nos hemos quedado un poco escasos de sitio.

—Lo comprendo, cariño, pero aún no he podido hablar del tema con Leah, ya que llega esta noche. Te las comunicaré en cuanto las sepa, para que puedas coordinar la estancia de tus primos.

—Te lo agradeceré ya que desearía que pudiesen venir lo antes posible. Aquí comienzo a aburrirme soberanamente —sugirió en un velado mensaje que llevaba implícito el deseo de que su visita, en realidad la de su madrastra, se retrasara el mayor tiempo posible.

—No lo creo, estoy convencido de que encontrarás algo interesante de qué ocuparte. Y no es necesario que pases todo el tiempo en la casa. Puedes salir siempre que lo desees y el jefe de seguridad lo considere conveniente.

—No creas que es tan fácil, papá. Y no resulta nada agradable salir con dos mastodontes pisándote los talones. Me siento una Britney Spears cualquiera.

Swan luchó por contener una carcajada. A veces Bella era totalmente transparente. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a ceder en algo tan importante como su seguridad.

—Bella, ya hemos hablado del tema y quedamos de acuerdo en que, hasta que se resolviese el problema, era necesario adoptar esas medidas —se mostró inflexible.

Comprendió que su padre no iba a ceder aunque se lo pidiese pues estaba convencido de estar actuando correctamente, por lo que dejó de insistir y decidió tomar la situación con estoicismo. Además, sus primos le ayudarían a olvidarse de su involuntario encierro. Llevaba varios años invitándoles, pero siempre hacia finales de mes, prefiriendo pasar los primeros días descansando a su aire. Este año, con la presencia de extraños y su libertad recortada, era conveniente contar con la presencia de Alice, su íntima amiga y confidente, y el divertido Micke.

—De acuerdo. No te molesto más —terció con resignación—. Y no olvides llamarme cuando hayas hablado con tu mujercita.

—Hasta pronto, cariño —colgó, convencido de que el hombre elegido para proteger a su hija sabría resolver los problemas que pudiesen surgir.

Edward, tras realizar una inspección rutinaria de la casa, se dirigió a su habitación con el fin de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Estaba agotado y con los nervios alterados tras las intensas horas de inquietud vividas; no sólo por la tensión de un posible incidente, sino también por la continua presión a la que estaba sometido. Ya había intuido la noche anterior que iba a ser difícil de llevar y que la aparente docilidad mostrada en presencia de su padre era sólo una pantomima, pero no adivinó que pretendía ponerle las cosas tan difíciles. Y la desfachatez demostrada en la tienda fue excesiva. No permitiría que lo utilizara como un juguete para su propia diversión ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

Salía de la ducha envuelto en una toalla cuando oyó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Se alarmó y fue presuroso a abrir. Había prescindido del comunicador en la ducha y temía que hubiese surgido algún problema.

Bella estaba plantada ante la puerta, enfundada en un diminuto bikini y con una gran toalla al hombro.

—Le comunico que pienso ir a la playa a bañarme —anunció con gesto hosco, marchándose inmediatamente.

Edward maldijo para sí y procedió a vestirse rápidamente, mientras llamaba a Mc Carty para ordenarle que detuviese a Bella hasta que él lo indicase.

El escolta ya lo esperaba cuando llegó presuroso a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Swan? —preguntó Edward al no verla por ningún lado.

—No ha aparecido por aquí.

—Acaba de comunicarme su intención de ir a la playa y la he visto bajar las escaleras —declaró, sumamente confuso—. Debe de haberse marchado sola.

—Pues en los monitores no aparece y la verja no se ha abierto por ningún motivo. No veo cómo ha podido salir del recinto —se justificó Mc Carty.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo visiblemente nervioso. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa condenada mujer?

—Me buscaban, señores —dijo una voz juguetona desde lo alto de la escalera.

Ambos hombres miraron asombrado a una radiante Bella, enfundada en unos cortos pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes, que les sonreía guasonamente. Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. No voy a bajar a la playa aún —añadió con un coqueto mohín en sus carnosos labios—. Tal vez más tarde.

Y con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo en su bello rostro se perdió tras la puerta, dejando a los dos hombres con un franco sentimiento de fastidio en el rostro.

* * *

** Esta es un Bella audaz y con mucho carácter, que piensan de lo que le hizo al pobre de Edward?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews!**

**Actualizo si me leen el Lunes 11, si puedo antes XD**

**Sumense a nuestro nuevo grupo, estamos preparando cosas muy buenas (No olviden sacarles los espacios)**

**www . facebook groups / 431101940313046 /**

**Si no pueden buscarnos como "Paraíso e Infierno"! Sumense que actualizo mas rapido ;)**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 05

Bella, con un bikini del que había soltado la parte superior para que no quedaran marcas, se hallaba tumbada de espaldas en una cómoda hamaca y se dejaba acariciar por los cálidos rayos del sol. No se cansaba de disfrutar de esa magnífica fuente de vida sobre su piel después del tiempo transcurrido en la fría e inhóspita ciudad de Oxford. ¿Cómo pudo soportar los largos meses invernales sin la luz y los aromas marinos de su adorada Cape Cod? ¡Cuánto echó de menos sus playas de arena blanca y las hermosas puestas de sol!

Aunque, pensó con fastidio, apenas llevaba unos días de vacaciones y ya comenzaba a aburrirse de tanta inactividad. Y todo ello debido a la estrecha vigilancia a la que estaba sometida. Sólo pudo realizar unas pocas salidas por la localidad y acompañada en todo momento por los guardaespaldas. Recordaba con añoranza los veranos anteriores en los que se dedicaba a ir y venir a su antojo, perdiéndose por los lugares más pintorescos e inaccesibles de la costa, sin tener en cuenta horarios e, incluso, quedándose a dormir en el coche o en algún hotel apartado, regresando a casa cuando le apetecía para recibir el cariñoso saludo de su querida Susy.

A pesar de la falta de libertad que sufría y de la que empezaba a cansarse, le parecía maravilloso encontrarse al fin en casa, en su añorado refugio tan lleno de recuerdos entrañables y enternecedores, y apreciaba dolorosamente lo que se estaba perdiendo con el permanente alejamiento de su país y sus gentes.

Tras evaluar detenidamente la sugerencia que su padre le hizo antes de marcharse, estaba casi decidida a continuar sus estudios en Estados Unidos. Pero no en Washington, como su padre quería. Se matricularía en Harvard, cerca de la poca familia que le quedaba y de aquella casa, en la que podría pasar los fines de semana. De esa forma evitaría la odiosa proximidad de su nueva madrastra sin tener que poner un océano entre ellas.

También pensaba en su padre al tomar esa decisión. Últimamente le veía cansado y algo deprimido y su deseo de tenerla cerca le agradaba profundamente y sorprendía también. Desde la muerte de su madre, su padre parecía empeñado en mantenerla alejada de él, como si de una apestada se tratase, enviándola a exclusivos internados en Suiza y, después, aceptando de buen grado su decisión de estudiar en el Reino Unido. Durante los primeros años, esa actitud de abandono le causó muchas horas de llanto y desesperanza. Con el tiempo terminó acostumbrándose a ello. Incluso, tras el matrimonio con la divina Leah, deseó y fomentó ese alejamiento con el fin de no tener que soportar la insufrible compañía de la ex modelo y aspirante a actriz que había conseguido atrapar a su incauto padre.

Bella estaba convencida de que él también prefería ese distanciamiento para evitar que se repitiesen los desagradables altercados de los primeros meses y, principalmente, para disfrutar de su esposa sin la molesta interferencia, de su insolente hija. El que en esta ocasión le hubiese dicho que se quedara allí el curso próximo, podría suponer que estaba abriendo los ojos por fin o que comenzaba, cansarse de la empalagosa Leah. De todas formas, ella tomaría una decisión hasta el último momento. Deseaba que padeciese una mínima parte de la angustia que ella sufrió año tras año, esperando ilusamente que su padre decidiese retenerla a su lado. Ese obligado y cruel exilio al que la sometió durante tantos años, había ido cimentando en ella un fuerte resentimiento hacia su progenitor que tardaría en superar.

¿Por qué su padre parecía no quererla? ¿Por qué la evitaba de manera tan obvia? Esas preguntas la martirizaron durante años y aún seguían haciéndolo, a pesar de haberse propuesto firmemente no dar importancia a su desamor y reiterado abandono. Ella era una mujer adulta y autosuficiente, acostumbrada a resolver sus problemas y a tomar sus propias decisiones. No necesitaba el amor de un padre poco inclinado a dárselo.

Había intentado borrar de sus recuerdos los dichosos años de su niñez, cuando su madre vivía y todo era alegre y felicidad a su alrededor. Pero, por mucho que lo desease, aún recordaba los veranos transcurridos en aquella casa que su madre adoraba, la armonía familiar, las risas, las muestras de cariño que sus padres se prodigaban y que extendían a ella. Tampoco podía olvidar las largas caminatas con su madre en busca de lugares pintorescos para reflejar en sus dibujos, las salidas en barca con su padre, de las que siempre regresaban con una emocionante aventura que contar, los paseos por el pueblo cogidos de la mano, las cenas al aire libre... En aquella época todo era maravilloso y emocionante, pero no duró demasiado. Su madre había muerto y ella la echaba terriblemente de menos, pero su padre no. Él continuaba vivo, aunque había desaparecido también de su vida. ¿Acaso ella tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de su amada esposa y él la culpaba de ello?

Bella se torturaba una y otra vez con esas preguntas sin hallar una respuesta convincente. Lo que sí tenía claro era que su padre hacía años que no actuaba como tal, dedicándose simplemente a pagar sus facturas y procurarle todas las comodidades posibles, siempre que ella se mantuviese alejada de él. En el tiempo transcurrido tras la muerte de su madre, sólo había coincidido en vacaciones de Navidad y verano y, en cada una de ellas, pasaron juntos apenas una semana. Su padre siempre se hallaba ocupado con sus negocios o sus conquistas y parecía no tener tiempo para su hija, prefiriendo dejarla al cuidado de otros.

Bella suspiró profundamente y se esforzó por reprimir las inoportunas lágrimas que pugnaban por inundar sus ojos. Se avergonzaba de su debilidad y de sus pueriles fantasías. Era hora de aprender a vivir sin el amor de su padre. Tenía el afecto de sus compañeros de estudios, de sus familiares y, sobre todo, de la entrañable Susy, que estaba con ella desde que nació y que tanto la reconfortaba con su incondicional y desprendido cariño. Volvió a evocar el esperado encuentro días antes, cuando llegaron a la casa. La alegría por volver a verla, las muestras de cariño, las confidencias compartidas, el amor y la dedicación que mostraba en todo momento hacia ella. En los ratos de charla con la mujer, a Bella le parecía haber vuelto otra vez a su niñez, cuando se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina mientras su madre y la vigorosa sirvienta se dedicaban a preparar la comida o a confeccionar la lista de la compra. Entrañables recuerdos que permanecían imborrables en su memoria a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y la poca edad con la que entonces contaba.

En los días que llevaba allí, Susy la había puesto al tanto de las novedades de su familia y su entorno durante ese año. La mujer se mostró inquieta por los últimos acontecimientos y la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella. Aunque tanto su padre como el jefe de seguridad, como ella llamaba a Edward y del que hablaba con manifiesto cariño, la tranquilizaron al respecto, ella no podía dejar de preocuparse. También se sentía agobiada por los numerosos aparatos colocados por todas partes y que comenzaban a emitir un desagradable sonido cuando menos te lo esperabas, o las numerosas cámaras de video instaladas en rincones insospechados y que parecían seguir sus movimientos como si de un ladrón se tratase. Lo que no molestaba a Susy, al contrario que a Bella, era contar con la protección y la compañía del simpático y servicial escolta y su ayudante, siempre que llevasen las pistolas bien guardadas.

Bella sonrió al recordar los temores de la mujer y volvió a preguntarse cuál sería realmente la importancia de la amenaza. Su padre intentaba quitar gravedad al asunto, pero ella imaginaba que debía ser mayor para verse obligado a recurrir a tal despliegue de medios y personas. ¿O tal vez sólo era una forma demasiado ostentosa de demostrar que se preocupaba realmente por su única hija? Si se cataba de esto último, ella preferiría que le demostrase su interés de una forma más cálida y personal y no como siempre hacía, poniendo por delante el talonario y delegando en otros su responsabilidad.

Se había marchado cuatro días antes llevando a dos de los guardaespaldas, pero dejando otros dos allí con claras indicaciones de que no la perdieran de vista ni un momento y limitasen al máximo sus salidas. Ella, para evitar problemas y sermones innecesarios, aceptó las condiciones impuestas con la secreta intención de librarse de aquellos gorilas a la menor ocasión. Si su padre no quería o no era capaz de protegerla él mismo de un ex empleado resentido, ella se consideraba lo suficientemente capacitada para cuidar de sí misma y no estaba dispuesta a que esos dos carceleros le arruinasen los pocos días de diversión que tenía al año. Pronto comprendió que iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo calculado y que Edward Cullen no era el "musculitos" sin cerebro que imaginó en un principio, ni el empleado servicial que se plegaría a todos sus deseos y al que ella manejaría como a un pelele. Resultó un perfecto tirano, que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y no la perdía de vista ni un segundo.

En fin, se dijo con resignación, así estaba la situación y no le cabía otra opción que aceptarla. Aunque aprovecharía la menor oportunidad para librarse de su estrecha vigilancia y dedicarse a vagabundear por los alrededores en busca de bellas instantáneas que captar con su cámara.

Un movimiento al otro lado de la piscina llamó su atención. Giró un poco la cabeza y observó a Edward que se acercaba a la alta tapia. Éste se detuvo a observar un pequeño aparatito colocado en una esquina de la pared tras manipularlo durante unos segundos, apuntó algo en una libreta y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llamó a Mc Carthy y le dio unas instrucciones, tras lo cual, se sentó en una cómoda tumbona y se dispuso a leer un periódico.

La primera vez que lo vio, Bella ya advirtió que se trataba de un hombre muy interesante. Con el transcurso de los días llegó a la conclusión de que, en realidad era un magnífico ejemplar masculino que no dejaba de impresionarla cada vez que lo miraba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres de sus características, altos y musculosos, principalmente en los círculos universitarios en los que se movía, pero éste era uno de los más atractivos que recordaba haber admirado en los últimos tiempos.

¿Qué edad tendría? Le calculó casi treinta años, probablemente menos, ya que su aspecto serio y competente le hacía parecer mayor. Lástima que fuera tan formal y autoritario, a la vez que reservado. ¿O era eso lo que le resultaba tan atractivo? También le atraía su físico poderoso, que rezumaba fuerza y vigor por todos sus poros. Bella tuvo ocasión de comprobar que no se trataba de un muñeco bonito con el que podría jugar a su antojo, y se sentía excitada como pocas veces en su vida ante el reto de vencer a un contrincante tan fascinante.

La mayoría de los chicos de aspecto similar que ella conocía en la universidad eran puro músculo y escasez de neuronas. Se dedicaban a reír todas las ocurrencias con una cerveza en la mano y, cuando intentabas mantener con ellos una conversación medianamente coherente, se comportaban como niños de escuela y desaparecían con la menor excusa. Tampoco en el terreno sexual se podía decir que fuesen muy diestros, al menos en las escasas relaciones mantenidas. Procedían a entrar a saco, como si el mero hecho de poder disfrutar de su poderoso cuerpo fuese suficiente para que una mujer se diese por satisfecha.

Reconocía que las relaciones sexuales no resultaron ser lo que imaginaba. Tal vez esperaba demasiado de ellas y por eso no consiguieron colmar sus aspiraciones. Suponía que el hacer el amor conllevaría algo más que un mero, y por cierto mediocre, placer físico. Abandonó mucho tiempo atrás las pueriles fantasías de adolescente. En esa época, arraigó en ella la idea de que un amor romántico y apasionado comprendía, tanto el placer físico como la comunión de las almas de los amantes, convirtiéndolos en un sólo ser, al menos era lo que recordaba en sus padres cuando se sentaban en el balancín del jardín y pasaban horas abrazados y prodigándose tiernas caricias, apenas murmurando o riendo por cualquier cosa.

Esa idea se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco a fuerza de soledad y desengaño. No creía en el amor ni esperaba encontrar a esa persona que lograra colmar todas sus aspiraciones, su media naranja como sus amigas solían decir. Era cierto que en un principio lo intentó, más las relaciones mantenidas hasta entonces la habían decepcionado y no solamente con los musculosos miembros del equipo de remo de la universidad, sino también entre sus compañeros más intelectuales y sensibles. Ninguno lograba encender en ella más que una pequeña llamita que se extinguía en poco tiempo. Aunque estaba resignada a no esperar más que ese escaso placer físico, le hubiese gustado experimentar el éxtasis y la ternura que podían acompañar a ese tipo de relación y de los que tan carente estaba.

Con los ojos semi-cerrados, continuó observando Edward. El hombre, vestido con un pantalón corto y un ajustado suéter de algodón, parecía relajado y absorto en la lectura y, por ello, Bella pudo recrearse a sus anchas en su contemplación. Lo que llamaba la atención en primer lugar era su poderoso físico. Debía medir casi dos metros, pues ella, con sus 175 centímetros de altura, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Pero no era desgarbado, como solía suceder con los hombres tan altos, ni excesivamente musculoso a fuerza de machacarse en el gimnasio, como estaba tan de moda en la actualidad. Su cuerpo parecía moldeado por un magnífico escultor. Poseía músculos largos y flexibles, que apenas abultaban bajo su piel aunque se apreciaban nítidamente, dispuestos a ponerse en acción al menor estímulo. Advirtió sus anchas espaldas de nadador, deporte que debía practicar con asiduidad y, probablemente, el causante del magnífico modelado de tan bello cuerpo. Esa misma mañana, a una hora muy temprana, lo había visto practicar innumerables largos en la piscina. No pudo evitar deleitarse en su contemplación, todo músculo, fuerza y elasticidad.

Pero a ese magnífico físico también se unía un atractivo rostro, muy masculino y agradable de mirar. Advirtió que su cabello no era tan oscuro como en un principio le pareció. Al sol despedía unos reflejos rojizos que suavizaban su aspecto serio y su bronceada piel, a pesar de llevar aquel corte al cepillo que le daba un aspecto tan marcial. Su frente era alta y despejada y sus espesas cejas enmarcaban unos ojos de mirada penetrante y sagaz, siempre alerta y observando cualquier eventualidad. El color que en un principio creyó de un insípido gris verdoso adquiría unos preciosos colores a piedras agua marina cuando les daba la luz del sol y, en la oscuridad, brillaban como los discos verdosos. Tenía el rostro ancho, de mandíbula cuadrada y la nariz exquisitamente formada. Todos rasgos muy masculinos excepto por la boca, de llenos y sensuales labios que libraba de un excesivo clasicismo a su fisonomía y contribuían a dulcificarla un poco, privándolo de ese aspecto de dios mitológico que parecía desprender toda su persona.

En realidad no se podía decir que fuese guapo, tenía un atractivo especial que no dejaba indiferente a ninguna mujer. Incluso Mc Carthy era guapo como él, aunque no tenía el poderoso magnetismo que emanaba de su atrayente jefe.

Otra cualidad que la fascinaba, aunque nunca se atrevería a admitir en voz alta, era su férreo y disciplinado carácter y la aparente frialdad y reprobación que mostraba ante ella. La consideraba, sin ninguna duda, una mocosa alocada y caprichosa que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que aprovecharse del dinero y la posición de su rico papá, y a la que él tenía que cuidar para que no se hiciese daño.

Su padre le comentó que, en un principio, se mostró bastante reacio a aceptar el trabajo y que, a su parecer, terminó accediendo por importantes presiones. Por ello le rogó que no crease demasiados problemas. El hombre podría arrepentirse y decidir que otro se encargase de protegerla. A Bella le pareció que su padre estaba impresionado con él y no deseaba, en modo alguno, que éste les abandonase. Ella prometió aceptar la situación siempre que no la privasen totalmente de libertad y no estuviese merodeando alrededor de ella todo el tiempo. Pero eso fue antes de conocer al famoso Edward Cullen.

Tras la impresión recibida al verle por primera vez en el aeropuerto, comprendió que no iba a resultarle fácil ignorar su presencia. Tampoco lo deseaba por mucho que la exasperase en ocasiones. Había comprobado que en realidad, le encantaban y excitaban enormemente esas pequeñas escaramuzas que libraban de vez en cuando. Le fascinaba verle reprimir su furia cuando ella lo provocaba y mantenerse firme ante sus arbitrariedades, aunque en esos momentos ella desease golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquel pétreo rostro. También le gustaba la seguridad que experimentaba cuando la acompañaba en las salidas por la población, aunque se empeñase en refunfuñar durante todo el rato. Debía reconocer que no le desagradaba la presencia de Edward Cullen tanto como manifestaba, incluso si eso suponía recortar su independencia.

En vista de lo atrayente que le resultaba, y de que no tenían otra opción que pasar las próximas semanas conviviendo juntos, sería más inteligente intentar que estas transcurriesen lo más agradablemente posible. Además, advertía que ella tampoco le era indiferente. Se lo confirmaban las furtivas e intensas miradas que le dirigía cuando pensaba que nadie lo observaba, y que intentaba camuflar con una actitud huraña y hasta desdeñosa. Eso la incitaba a demostrarle que el hombre duro que se esforzaba en aparentar no lo era tanto y que, como cualquier otro, se debilitaba ante los encantos de una mujer.

Por el momento, resultaban muy entretenidos y estimulantes los intentos por derribar las defensas de aquella inexpugnable fortaleza. Aunque no tardaría mucho, se prometió, verle arder de deseo y tenerlo suplicando que le permitiera adorarla, algo a lo que ella accedería con sumo placer. Se estremecía al imaginar el ser estrujada entre aquellos poderosos brazos y besada por sus sensuales labios. Además, no conocía forma más placentera de vengarse de la desagradable custodia impuesta por su padre que seducir a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Tal vez su progenitor decidiría ocuparse él mismo de su seguridad en el futuro.

Bien, observó con complacencia y sonrisa ladina, allí estaba solo y desvalido el pobrecito y ella no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan estupenda.

Bella se dio la vuelta consiguiendo que la parte superior de su bikini se deslizara y dejase al descubierto sus hermosos y llenos pechos, al tiempo que emitía un profundo suspiro, lo suficientemente audible como para conseguir que la oyese el hombre que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la piscina.

Y en efecto, Edward giró la cabeza en su dirección y se quedó mirando fijamente durante unos minutos, atento a cualquier muestra de alarma. Cuando pareció convencido de que no corría ningún peligro y estaba dormida volvió a su lectura, si bien no pudo concentrarse en ella. La visión del cuerpo casi desnudo de Bella lo alteró tan profundamente que, sólo marchándose de allí y zambulléndose en las frías aguas marinas, conseguiría aplacar la oleada de calor que lo embargaba. Aquella endiablada criatura era poseedora de uno de los cuerpos más magníficos que había contemplado hasta ese momento, algo de lo que ella era totalmente consciente y en modo alguno deseaba ocultar. Además, poseía un rostro tan bello y angelical que resultaba casi imposible dejar de admirarla.

Reprimió una maldición. Su comportamiento se parecía cada vez más al de un patético adolescente, al que la contemplación de una hermosa mujer dejaba tembloroso y excitado, que al de un hombre curtido desempeñando una importante labor profesional. Pero era tal la fascinación que Bella ejercía en él que, ni recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, lograba sustraerse a ella. Edward deseaba con todo su corazón que todo aquel embrollo se resolviese lo antes posible para poder regresar a su tranquila y cotidiana vida. Sólo de esa forma conseguiría arrancarla de su mente y de sus sueños. Qué equivocado estuvo cuando, al ver su poco favorecedora fotografía en el despacho del industrial, no imaginó que tendría que lidiar con esa fascinante mujer de sonrisa seductora y cuerpo sensual que le hacía perder la concentración, y casi el buen juicio, en cuanto posaba la mirada sobre ella.

Además, o bien esa era su forma habitual de comportarse y no podía evitar resultar tan tentadora y sensual o se dedicaba a seducir a cualquier hombre que se cruzase en su camino, como si se tratase de su deporte favorito. Ya tuvo que reprender severamente a Mc Carthy al advertir que prefería admirar la hermosa vista que constituía el espléndido cuerpo de Bella dorándose al sol, al escrutinio de los alrededores de la casa. Pero, se preguntaba con fastidio, ¿quién se encargaría de reprenderle a él mismo por entretenerse en la contemplación de la misma imagen?

También parecía decidida a causarle el mayor número de problemas posibles, como demostró desde el primer momento al pretender prescindir de escolta en sus salidas y no anticiparle sus planes. Por suerte, ella parecía haber aprendido la lección y ya no intentaba sorprenderle como al principio. En los últimos días se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a tomar el sol en la piscina o a descansar en su habitación. Parecía que, tras visitar a la familia de Susy y realizar algunas compras en la localidad vecina, no tenía especial interés en recorrer los entornos, como el padre le advirtió.

Edward presumía que las cosas no continuarían de ese modo por mucho tiempo y que ella insistiría en salir, con o sin su compañía. Estaba convencido de que Bella aprovecharía la primera ocasión que se le presentase para intentar burlar su vigilancia y hacer una escapada sin la necesaria escolta. O era muy temeraria o no le concedía a la situación la importancia que requería. Por una u otra causa, el trabajo estaba resultando bastante más complicado de lo que en un principio imaginó. ¿Y su tío insinuó que estas podrían ser las vacaciones que tanto estaba necesitando? Ya se encargaría él de advertirle que no le buscase trabajitos tan relajantes como este.

Pensó en Charlie Swan, que se había marchado de allí al día siguiente de llegar para atender la llamada de su angustiada esposa, olvidándose de la hija amenazada. Y no le sorprendería que la actitud de Bella fuese una reacción infantil de venganza hacia su padre, con la clara intención de crear tal número de complicaciones que le obligasen a dimitir, causando con ello un conflicto a su negligente progenitor. No la culparía si esa era su única intención ya que el industrial se merecía eso y mucho más; pero, por mucho que simpatizase con ella y comprendiese la necesidad de descargar su resentimiento, él no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el chivo expiatorio, principalmente por la forma que parecía haber elegido para ello y que no era otra que la de dedicarse a jugar a la mujer fatal.

Desde el primer momento venía desplegando todo un muestrario de tácticas de seducción femenina: miradas insinuantes, sonrisas no menos cautivadoras o exhibición gratuita de su magnífica anatomía. Bella no mostraba ningún pudor en tomar el sol con minúsculos bikinis, incluso sin la parte superior, o a pasearse por la casa con el menor número de prendas posibles.

Él era dolorosamente consciente de que la deseaba cada vez con mayor urgencia. La noche anterior, en un último recorrido de inspección por los alrededores de la casa, y sin poder reprimir un violento impulso, espió durante largos minutos la iluminada ventana de Bella oculto entre las sombras del jardín, con la insensata ilusión de volver a recrearse en su hermoso cuerpo. Y, aunque en esa ocasión la ansiada visión no se produjo, su posterior sueño se vio poblado de imágenes fuertemente eróticas, similares a las de todas las noches desde que la conoció, y con idéntico resultado.

No podía continuar durmiendo apenas dos o tres horas y levantarse antes de que amaneciera, para agotarse con innumerables largos en la piscina, sólo con el fin de ahuyentar de su mente aquellas turbadoras imágenes y los efectos que sobre su cuerpo provocaba. El cansancio le volvería descuidado y eso acarrearía nefastas consecuencias para todos.

Oyó un leve murmullo frente a él y miró en esa dirección. Bella estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil y parecía muy animada. Se preguntó quién sería su interlocutor. Tal vez un novio o un amante, de ahí el tono voluptuoso e íntimo que imprimía a sus palabras. Le habría gustado escuchar la conversación, pero estaba demasiado lejos y ella hablaba apenas en susurros.

Molesto consigo mismo al reconocer el descontento que le provocaba imaginarla en íntima conversación con otro hombre, sintió el repentino impulso de marcharse inmediatamente. Renunció a ello al recordar que estaba realizando comprobaciones con una de las cámaras instaladas en aquella zona y debía esperar a que Mc Carthy le comunicase el resultado.

No había tenido la intención de quedarse allí tras advertir su presencia. Una de las reglas aprendidas durante sus años de profesión era que la persona a proteger debía disfrutar en todo momento de la intimidad necesaria para que no se sintiese acosada. La vigilancia debía realizarse a distancia cuando permaneciese en un recinto protegido, como ocurría en esta ocasión. También comprendía que era mejor permanecer alejado de ella todo lo que su trabajo le permitiese y, sobre todo, evitar quedarse solo en su compañía. Esa mujer era muy peligrosa y él parecía haber perdido el autodominio y la sensatez que siempre lo caracterizaron. Sin duda, los años de inactividad habían acabado por relajar su autodisciplina, y ahora tendía a comportarse como cualquier hombre sano y viril ante la proximidad de una mujer tan tentadora como la que se hallaba semidesnuda a pocos metros de distancia.

Edward observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Bella, tras dejar el teléfono, se incorporaba y procedía a colocarse la parte superior del bikini, aunque no con la suficiente; rapidez como para que él no tuviese tiempo de deleitarse con una magnífica visión de sus espléndidos pechos. A continuación, se dirigió al borde de la piscina y se zambulló en ella, nadando armónicamente hasta aparecer a su lado.

Edward se tensó en su asiento cuando vio aparecer la castaña cabeza por el borde de la piscina.

—Buenas tardes. ¿No te apetece darte un baño? Te aseguro que el agua está deliciosa —sugirió con voz sensual.

—Me gustaría, señorita Swan, pero le recuerdo que estoy trabajando —respondió él, lanzándole apenas una mirada.

—Señorita Swan —repitió, imitando la voz profunda del hombre y acabando con una risita burlona—. ¡Qué formal! ¿No puedes tutearme y llamarme Bella como todo el mundo?

—Como imagino que no todo el mundo la tutea y la llama por su nombre de pila, yo prefiero continuar con el formalismo, si no le importa.

—Claro que me importa. Debes relajarte un poco y dejar de ser tan serio y estricto. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Ya que vamos a tener que pasar tantos días juntos, podríamos tratar de divertirnos, ¿no te parece?

Edward dobló el periódico pausadamente y la miró con gesto adusto.

—Señorita Swan. Quiero precisarle, aunque me pareció haberlo dejado bien claro desde el principio, que yo estoy aquí exclusivamente para realizar el trabajo que se me ha encomendado y por el que me pagan. Ese trabajo consiste en protegerla de cualquier eventualidad que pueda poner en peligro su seguridad física, y nada más. Aunque usted no lo crea, este es un trabajo muy duro que no permite un momento de distracción o relajación, como usted propone, pues en mis años de experiencia he podido comprobar que eso es un tremendo error. No estoy aquí para divertirla o para aumentar su círculo de amistades. Por otra parte, usted olvida que yo soy simplemente un empleado de su padre y esa es una de las razones por las que no podemos ser amigos, como propone tan irresponsablemente.

Bella escuchó con suma atención y seriedad las juiciosas y recriminatorias palabras del hombre mientras se recreaba en la contemplación de su atractivo rostro. Pareció meditarlas durante unos segundos y, a continuación, prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, que aumentaron de intensidad al observar cómo el rostro masculino se tornaba rojo de indignación.

Edward se sintió sumamente molesto ante la risa de ella que atribuyó, con razón, a su costa.

—¿Se puede saber qué le provoca tanta diversión? —preguntó con frialdad, intentando contener la indignación que sentía en aquel momento.

—Tú —consiguió articular Bella cuando logró calmarse. A continuación nadó elegantemente hacia las escalerillas y salió de la piscina, dirigiéndose hacia la ducha para quitarse el cloro.

Edward la observó durante unos minutos, extasiado ante su perfección, y sintió idéntica sensación en el estómago a la que experimentaba cada vez que reparaba en su belleza. ¡Era tan hermosa! Su piel, que ya había adquirido un bonito color tostado, brillaba como la arena del desierto bajo los rayos del sol, y las numerosas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo parecían pequeñas perlas adheridas a él caprichosamente para embellecerlo aún más.

Maldijo a Mc Carthy por su lentitud y se aferró al periódico como si de una tabla de salvación se tratase. Lo maldijo por segunda vez y se prometió propinarle una buena reprimenda en cuanto se lo echase a la cara cuando vio que ella caminaba en su dirección y se sentaba en una tumbona a su lado. Edward permanecía aparentemente absorto en la lectura y con un gesto de disgusto en su rostro, mientras ella se estiraba sensualmente y procedía a secarse con lentos y sugestivos movimientos.

—No te enfades conmigo, por favor —pidió con tono zalamero, mirándole divertida—. Es que con esa forma de hablar me recuerdas a un profesor de internado que tuve hace años y que se empeñaba en inculcarme una serie de formalismos totalmente pasados de moda. ¿Realmente piensas que porque mi padre te haya contratado para vigilarme no podemos ser amigos e intentar divertirnos todo lo que podamos? Sé que te has visto forzado de alguna forma a aceptar este trabajo, pero debes comprender que yo también me vi obligada a ceder ante esta situación. Lo más inteligente en este caso es asumirlo y procurar llevarlo lo mejor posible, ¿no crees? ¿O es que te disgusto tanto que ni deseas intentarlo?

Edward sintió un repentino malestar por la forma en que la había tratado. Se estaba portando como un verdadero cretino con ella. ¿Por qué la acusaba de pretender seducirlo cuando no tenía pruebas concretas de ello, sólo sus propias suposiciones? ¿Acaso tenía la culpa de ser tan hermosa y sensual y de que él no pudiese resistirse a sus encantos? La estaba culpando de su escaso autodominio cuando él era el único responsable por ser tan débil ante su hechicera presencia. Además, Bella tenía razón. Ella estaba tan atrapada en esa situación como él mismo.

—Señorita Swan...

—Bella. Y tutéame, por favor —insistió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Bella —concedió él con resignación—. Siento haber dado la impresión de guardar algún tipo de animosidad contra ti, ya que no es cierto. Y sí, me vi obligado a aceptar esta labor cuando tenía programado otros planes. Pero debes comprender que no estoy aquí por un simple capricho de tu padre. La amenaza que recae sobre tu familia puede ser grave y yo siempre me tomo mi trabajo muy seriamente. Das la impresión de no comprender o no conceder la suficiente importancia al problema, y yo no puedo permitirme actuar de esa forma. Por ello te ruego que intentes no distraerme en mi trabajo y, a cambio, te prometo no ser tan formalista.

—Bien, al menos es un comienzo —respondió ella satisfecha y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más radiantes.

Edward comprendió que estaría perdido si ella continuaba ante él sonriéndole de aquella forma tan cautivadora, por lo que decidió ir en busca de su ayudante y dejar la comprobación para otra ocasión.

—Si me disculpas, debo continuar con mi trabajo.

Edward se levantó presuroso y procedió a marcharse, evitando en todo momento echar otra ojeada al tentador cuerpo tendido al sol.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. He pensado ir mañana a Boston y pasar el día allí —dijo de forma casual cuando él ya estaba a punto de desaparecer—. Como imagino que me acompañarás, te lo comunicó con suficiente antelación Me gustaría salir a primera hora de la mañana. Sobre las nueve, si estás preparado.

Edward meditó durante unos segundos la propuesta Aunque suponía un riesgo importante, no podía pretender que ella estuviese dispuesta a quedarse encerrada en casa todo el tiempo. Al menos, al comunicarle sus planes por adelantado, parecía haber aprendido la lección y asumido la gravedad de la situación. Sonrió satisfecho, así sería más fácil para todos.

—De acuerdo. Estará todo preparado a esa hora.

—También me gustaría bañarme en la cala esta tarde y bucear un rato —añadió ella con una traviesa sonrisa—. ¿Podré contar con tu compañía?

—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta, y se marchó precipitadamente.

Bella dibujó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa de triunfo. El hecho de que él aceptase saltarse en parte las etiquetas sociales y no hubiese puesto ningún reparo a su propuesta, ya era un paso importante. De eso a una mayor intimidad, sólo requería un pequeño empujoncito de su parte, empujoncito que ella se encargaría de dar a la menor oportunidad. Sí, ese magnífico ejemplar de hombre sería suyo. No pararía hasta verle suplicar por una pequeña migaja de su atención y hacerle bailar al son que ella tocase. ¿No había sido así siempre?

Recordó con amargura cuando, tras ser abandonada por su padre en diferentes internados y verse obligada a valerse por sí misma, se prometió no volver a depositar su amor en ningún hombre. Ella siempre imponía las normas en sus relaciones con el sexo contrario. Cuando le apetecía los seducía, tomando lo que deseaba y abandonándolos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Tampoco le supuso un gran esfuerzo, ya que ninguno de los hombres que había conocido merecía ni el menor quebradero de cabeza por su parte. Eran simples herramientas de placer, y no muy satisfactorias, por cierto. Los hombres eran seres en los que no merecía la pena malgastar esfuerzos. No se podía confiar en ellos pues eran incapaces de amar y ser fieles a sus promesas. ¿Acaso no tenía un buen ejemplo muy de cerca?

Su padre, esa persona que debería ser su modelo en cuanto a valores masculinos, demostraba constantemente de lo que eran capaces los de su género. ¿Dónde se encontraba ese amor y devoción que parecía tenerle a su madre? Apenas ella murió comenzó una loca carrera por batir el récord de conquistas. ¿O la inició antes de que ella muriese? ¿Cómo podía esperar algo diferente después de observar el comportamiento paterno? No, ella no cometería el error de enamorarse de un hombre para verse después abandonada o engañada por él. Disfrutaría de ellos mientras no la agobiasen o aburriesen, pero nunca dejaría que los sentimientos interviniesen en una relación.

Contempló con deleite el poderoso cuerpo masculino mientras se alejaba en dirección a la casa. No podía negar que el atractivo Edward Cullen sería un poco más difícil de seducir que los demás. Aunque, evaluó con regocijo, esa condición hacía el juego más interesante y el triunfo mucho más satisfactorio.

* * *

**"Tuteame", woaa, esta Bella es un poco atrevida, verdad? Pobre Ed, tiene q lidiar con un problemita de deseo, ¿Quien lo quiere ayudar?**

**En fin, podrán estos dos llevarse bien? Bella acatará las recomendaciones de Edward? **

**Quiero leerlas!**

**凸****(^_^)****凸**

**Sii, subi un capítulo extra porq pensaba subir el lunes, pero las aprecio mucho y decidí darles algo para el finde!**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, amo leerlas!**

**Próxima actualización: Lunes 11!**

**Sumense a nuestro nuevo grupo, estamos preparando cosas muy buenas (No olviden sacarles los espacios)**

**www . facebook groups / 431101940313046 /**

**Si no pueden buscarnos como "Paraíso e Infierno"! Sumense, las espero!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 06

Edward caminaba lentamente por el estrecho sendero precedido por Bella y atento a cualquier incidente sospechoso o figura extraña en su camino. Había terminado por prescindir de la presencia de Mc Carthy ante las protestas de ella, molesta al advertir que iba custodiada por los dos hombres, y considerar suficientemente seguro el escaso recorrido hasta la pequeña playa protegida entre las rocas. No obstante, ordenó a su ayudante que efectuase una detenida inspección de la zona y un atento seguimiento a corta distancia, disimulando su presencia al máximo y siempre que no comprometiese la seguridad de Bella. Esperaba no arrepentirse de aquella arriesgada decisión, tomada en un momento de debilidad y tras ver aparecer a la encantadora Bella con un diminuto bikini y una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus sugestivos labios. Aún así, no dejaba de recriminarse al comprender que estaba más atento al suave y sensual balanceo de las caderas femeninas que a cualquier eventualidad que se pudiese presentar.

Como Bella acostumbraba, las piezas de su traje de baño apenas llegaban a cubrir lo estrictamente dictado por la moral. Por ello, él podía contemplar a sus anchas el soberbio espectáculo que constituía aquel cuerpo casi desnudo en erótico movimiento, provocándole una inoportuna y violenta reacción en el suyo propio. Se obligó a concentrarse en los pocos metros que quedaban hasta llegar a la playa, con la esperanza de que ella decidiese bañarse inmediatamente y ocultase de una vez su enloquecedora anatomía de su ávida mirada. Si el verse privado de aquella sugestiva tentación no contribuía a aminorar la rigidez de su cuerpo, pensaba recurrir él también al frío elemento para sofocar la embarazosa y pertinaz erección que sufría.

Cuando llegaron a la exigua playa Bella depositó en la arena la enorme cesta que portaba y, cogiendo de ella unas pequeñas gafas de bucear, se dirigió rauda a sumergirse en las cristalinas aguas. Emitió un breve grito de sorpresa por la frialdad de éstas y se zambulló rápidamente, dedicándose a nadar por unos minutos con auténtico deleite. Cuánto echaba de menos aquella sensación de plenitud, reconoció con nostalgia. El verse rodeada por la inmensidad del mar y sentir la fría y deliciosa caricia sobre la piel no tenía precio. Rió con ganas, plena de felicidad, dejándose arrastrar por la incomparable sensación de placer que le provocaba aquel preciado líquido deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones con el aire impregnado de los fuertes olores marinos, que tan gratos recuerdos de su niñez traían a su mente.

Edward observaba desde la playa las evoluciones de Bella, sorprendido por el evidente placer que ella demostraba. Parecía una niña maravillada ante su primer baño en el mar y él experimentó un súbito sentimiento de ternura por aquella mujer que tuvo que dejar su niñez demasiado pronto al verse privada del afecto y la protección de su familia. Continuó por largo tiempo contemplando extasiado el bello espectáculo que Bella ofrecía zambulléndose una y otra vez en el agua como la más bella de las sirenas o dejándose acunar por el suave movimiento de las olas.

—¿No te bañas? El agua está estupenda —gritó ella mientras agitaba los brazos para hacerse notar.

Edward sintió el fuerte impulso de lanzarse a las atrayentes aguas y unirse a ella en sus inocentes juegos, pero no podía abandonar su responsabilidad por muy sugerente que fuese la invitación recibida. Además, sería demasiado peligroso. Corría el riesgo de dejarse llevar por su ardor y sucumbir a la pasión que le suscitaba. Gracias a la férrea autodisciplina practicada durante años podía mantener a raya su deseo y mostrarse distante e, incluso, hostil, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su integridad cediendo a la franca camaradería que ella pretendía imponer en la relación. Sería aventurarse en terrenos demasiado peligrosos y él no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo por mucho que lo estuviese deseando.

—Vamos —insistió Bella, algo más cerca de la orilla.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la arena. Ella pareció darse por vencida y comenzó a nadar, adentrándose más en el mar y desapareciendo de vez en cuando para observar el fondo marino. Edward, que no dejaba de vigilarla, comenzó a preocuparse por la distancia a la que se encontraba. Bella parecía estar disfrutando enormemente, sumergiéndose y volviendo a aparecer continuamente sin dar muestras de cansancio y, aunque imaginaba que era una buena nadadora, consideraba que se estaba alejando demasiado para su seguridad. Se incorporo nervioso al advertir que tardaba un poco más de lo habitual en salir a la superficie y dispuesto a acudir en su ayuda al menor signo de peligro. Comenzó a desabrocharse la correa, a la que llevaba sujeta la pistolera, y a quitarse de la oreja el comunicador, por el que se mantenía en contacto con Mc Carthy, cuando la vio surgir agitando nerviosamente las manos y luchando por respirar. Se despojó entonces precipitadamente de la camiseta y las zapatillas y corrió raudo hacia el mar, zambulléndose inmediatamente y adentrándose en él con frenéticas brazadas.

Cuando llegó a su lado ella parecía exhausta. Había perdido las gafas de bucear y luchaba por mantenerse a flote con torpes movimientos. Intentó agarrarla pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado, Bella desapareció. Se sumergió y, con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar el escozor que el agua salada le provocaba, la buscó desesperadamente hasta que sintió que los pulmones le iban a estallar. Salió precipitadamente a la superficie para tomar aire cuando vio la cabeza de ella a varios metros de distancia, cerca de la orilla y agitando los brazos alegremente.

Edward quedó atónito durante unos minutos. ¿Acaso se precipitó al juzgar su comportamiento? ¿En realidad se estaba ahogando o era otra de sus detestables bromas y él había quedado como un tonto al correr frenéticamente a rescatarla?

Se acercó a ella con lentas brazadas, intentando contener la furia que sentía.

—¡Al fin he conseguido que te metas en el agua! —exclamó Bella, con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo en su bello rostro—. No hay nada más efectivo para que un hombre obedezca que hacerle creer que va a quedar como un héroe acudiendo al rescate de una dama en apuros. ¿No crees, Eddie?

Después emitió una alegre risa ante la cara de estupefacción de él y se dispuso a marcharse nadando hacia la orilla.

Edward no reaccionó nada bien ante la travesura de Bella. Estaba disgustado, muy disgustado. Aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del pánico sufrido al creer que su vida estaba en peligro, unido al riesgo que él mismo corrió en su loco intento por rescatarla. Había sido una broma macabra y no estaba dispuesto a que ella siguiese pensando que podía divertirse a su costa. Él estaba allí para protegerla, no para aliviar su aburrimiento de niña inútil y consentida.

En dos rápidas brazadas la alcanzó y la inmovilizó, pegándola a su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se sorprendió ella, al verse aprisionada entre aquellos poderosos brazos.

Calló rápidamente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el pétreo rostro de él. Se advertía claramente que estaba enfadado, incluso furioso. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas y mantenía la mandíbula firmemente apretada.

—En primer lugar, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen —le recordó con atemorizante voz y mirada aún más amenazadora—. Por lo tanto, te agradecería que, cuando te dirijas a mí, lo hagas con ese nombre o, si lo prefieres, como señor Cullen. Guarda los diminutivos ridículos para tus amiguitos de la universidad, ¿entendido?

Bella, superado el momentáneo desasosiego, se relajo en sus brazos y sonrió divertida.

—A sus órdenes, mi capitán —respondió ella con voz marcial, al tiempo que hacía un saludo militar.

Él quedó peligrosamente en silencio, luchando por serenarse antes de decidirse a hablar de nuevo. Apenas podía dominar el imperioso deseo de sumergir aquella bonita cabeza en el agua hasta que ella comprendiese lo poco acertado de su proceder. No era propio de su naturaleza reaccionar con violencia y menos contra una mujer pero reconocía que aquella lo llevaba al límite de su paciencia y le obligaba a recurrir a un supremo esfuerzo de autocontrol para reprimir las enormes ganas de darle una buena azotaina; algo que, por otra parte, estaba necesitando por encima de todo.

—Y en segundo lugar —continuó él con voz contenida y muy cerca del expectante rostro femenino—, espero que ésta sea la última vez que decides hacerme blanco de tus inoportunos y descabellados juegos. Tal vez no te has enterado aún de que mi trabajo es protegerte en todo momento. Un trabajo bastante complicado y que requiere de toda mi atención, por lo que no es aconsejable que lo dificultes más de lo necesario. Si te sientes aburrida y quieres divertirte, te aconsejo que compres una mascota con la que entretenerte, pero deja ya de importunarme. ¿Queda claro? —concluyó él, elevando la voz y con el rostro encendido a causa de la ira contenida.

Bella abrió los ojos agradablemente sorprendida ante el bello espectáculo que suponía la expresión feroz de él y lo contempló maravillada durante unos segundos, sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios. Estaba enloquecedoramente atractivo cuando se indignaba y ella se sentía fascinada por la fuerza y poder que mostraba en sus intentos por contener su cólera, algo totalmente justificado pues comprendía que la broma había sido excesiva. Experimentó entonces una repentina sacudida de pura excitación, maravillosamente consciente de la dureza del cuerpo masculino pegado al suyo y de la fuerza de los brazos que la sujetaban y elevaban para acercar su rostro al de él. No pudo evitarlo y sus brazos parecieron actuar con voluntad propia al enroscarse en aquel magnífico cuello.

—Oh, qué poco sentido del humor tienes. Sólo ha sido una inocente broma —se defendió ella con voz quejosa.

—No, ha sido una estupidez que podía haber tenido consecuencias desagradables para ambos —continuó él en el mismo tono de voz, aunque comenzaba a notar cómo su ira se difuminaba y era reemplazada por una peligrosa sensación de calidez, provocada por la estrecha proximidad con el enloquecedor cuerpo femenino.

—Veo que te has enfadado mucho. ¿Qué podría hacer para que me perdonases? —continuó Bella seductoramente, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él y los posaba ligeramente en una suave caricia.

Edward no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. Cuando decidió atraparla para darle una lección, supuso que se revolvería en sus brazos gritando e insultando. Estaba preparado para eso, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que se mostraría relajada, incluso dichosa, entre sus brazos. ¿Qué pretendía con esa actitud? ¿Humillarle aún más consiguiendo que él sucumbiera a sus encantos para después retirarse y mofarse de su debilidad? ¿O tal vez estaba dispuesta a seducirle realmente para aliviar su aburrimiento o conseguir que él se plegase a sus deseos? Probablemente las dos cosas a la vez. Conocía a ese tipo de mujeres, siempre dispuestas a utilizar su cuerpo como moneda de cambio para conseguir lo que les apeteciese. Llegó a sufrirlo personalmente y no estaba dispuesto a que la situación se volviese a producir.

No, no iba a dejarse engatusar por una cara bonita un cuerpo de escándalo por mucho que lo estuviese deseando. Se hizo el firme propósito de resistirse a sus encantos y demostrarle que él no estaba dispuesto a jugar a ese tipo de juegos.

Pero cuando notó el leve contacto de sus labios y el suave roce de la pequeña y tibia lengua, algo pareció desatarse dentro de él. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiese sacudido y reaccionó apasionadamente, casi con delirio, a la iniciativa de ella. Toda la pasión y el deseo contenidos durante aquellos días parecieron emerger de las profundidades de su ser para nublar su mente y convertirle en un autómata, gobernado por la imperiosa y desorbitada necesidad de poseerla. Sus brazos la estrecharon aún más contra su cuerpo, amoldándola a él y sintiendo el delicioso placer de su ardiente contacto. Abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, que se tornó voraz y enloquecedoramente apasionado. Atrapó con los dientes aquella dulce lengua, que había conseguido hacerle sucumbir irremediablemente, mientras deslizaba frenéticamente sus manos por el rendido cuerpo femenino, bajándolas hasta sus nalgas, para aplastar y frotar las caderas femeninas contra su turgente miembro, haciéndole comprender todo el deseo que le inspiraba.

Ella, sobresaltada por la violenta y apasionada reacción masculina, sufrió una fuerte sacudida que la enardeció aún más y respondió a la desaforada pasión de él con idéntico ardor. Sentía la poderosa boca masculina devorar la suya en profundos y agotadores besos. Su lengua entraba y salía de su boca en rápidas embestidas saqueándola y dejándola débil y temblorosa al tiempo que todo su cuerpo era exquisitamente consciente de la necesidad de él, idéntica a la suya propia. Pero pronto su mente dejó de razonar y se abandonó por entero a las sensaciones, asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo de lo que estas le provocaban. Nunca se había dejado llevar por esa urgencia de poseer y ser poseída. Nunca fue tan agudamente consciente de la necesidad y frustración que padecía al no ver satisfecho ya su deseo. Y, sobre todo, nunca antes se sintió tan indefensa y tan sometida al dominio de un hombre, al que se entregaba con regocijo.

Bella, en su subconsciente, rechazaba estos sentimientos que siempre consideró sinónimo de inseguridad y debilidad femenina, comprobando sorprendida que se sentía dichosa de entregarse de esa forma y feliz de que él la dominase. Aunque eso no le importaba ahora. Se olvidó de todo, del lugar en el que estaban, de quiénes eran y de las razones que los habían llevado a esa situación. Sólo sabía que lo deseaba como nada antes y que lo necesitaba de igual manera.

Edward estaba preso de idénticas emociones. Ya no se preguntaba si era correcto o no su proceder, únicamente sabía que ella era una mujer enloquecedoramente hermosa y él se confesaba incapaz de resistirse a su atracción. Después pensaría con calma en las consecuencias de sus actos, en las posibles implicaciones en su trabajo o en las motivaciones de ella. Pero ahora, con aquel enardecido cuerpo entre sus brazos, respondiendo con idéntica pasión a sus caricias, no imaginaba que nada en el mundo pudiese impedir que la poseyera en ese mismo instante.

Pero algo ocurrió. Una súbita ola los golpeó con fuerza sumergiéndoles y obligándoles a deshacer el abrazo. Edward fue el primero en emerger y, al mirar a la playa buscándola, vio a Mc Carthy que los observaba atentamente. Todo volvió a su mente en unos instantes. Agarró del brazo a una aturdida Bella, que luchaba por respirar, y ambos se dirigieron a la orilla. Cuando estaban llegando, la cogió en brazos y la sacó del agua, depositándola en la arena cerca de donde su compañero les esperaba.

Mc Carthy, que había presenciado la apasionada escena, estaba incómodo por ello y se resistía a mirar a Edward a los ojos.

—Te llamé y, como no contestaste, temí que algo ocurriera —se disculpó tímidamente.

—La señorita Swan ha sufrido un pequeño percance y he tenido que socorrerla —explicó con el rostro impasible, mientras extraía una gran toalla de la bolsa de Bella y la envolvía con ella.

—Bien, si todo está en orden, me adelantaré —e inició presuroso la marcha.

Edward recogió sus ropas y envolvió con ellas la pistola y el comunicador que había dejado en la arena tras su precipitada carrera. Después, acercándose a una temblorosa Bella, le alargó las zapatillas para que se las pusiera.

—Cuando desees, podemos marcharnos —sugirió con voz neutra, mirando al horizonte.

Bella se sobresaltó vivamente ante la manifiesta indiferencia que se desprendía de la voz masculina y levantó sus ojos hacia él para comprobar que ni siquiera la miraba. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ni un gesto amable, ni una palabra de disculpa aunque no tuviese necesidad de hacerlo, ni ella lo considerase oportuno? ¿Tan poco significaba para él la anterior demostración de pasión que no merecía ni una mirada? Que estúpida había sido al dejarse llevar por sus sentidos de aquella forma y mostrarle tan claramente sus deseos, algo que nunca se permitió con hombre alguno. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para comprobar su indiferencia una vez enfriada la pasión?

No le respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Llegaron en pocos minutos y Bella se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Tremendamente abatida por la insensibilidad masculina y aún sumamente turbada tras los enloquecedores momentos vividos, necesitaba del sosiego necesario para analizar todo ello.

Se arrepentía del arrebato pasional que la dominó en esos momentos y estaba terriblemente avergonzada por haber exhibido tan abiertamente sus emociones y necesidades. Por si todo ello no fuera suficiente para mortificarla durante meses, debía añadir el bochorno sufrido al advertir que Mc Carthy los había descubierto en aquella actitud.

¿Qué ocurrió para que el inocente juego de coqueteo inicial acabara en desenfrenado apetito? Ella se consideraba una persona moderada, incluso fría a la hora de mostrar sus deseos. La habían acusado con frecuencia de ello. En ninguna de sus anteriores relaciones, pocas en realidad, se dejó llevar por la excitación del momento o sucumbió a la pasión de esa manera. Ella siempre era la que dominaba la situación, tranquila y casi impasible, sin llegar a perder en ningún momento la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Por ello le sorprendía más la reacción visceral e ilógica que la llevó a comportarse tan lascivamente.

Desde la intimidad de su habitación le parecía un sueño la escena desarrollada minutos antes. No se reconocía en la mujer enloquecida de deseo que abrazaba con frenesí a su guardaespaldas, al que sólo pretendía dar una lección por su arrogancia y despotismo. Aún así, el sentimiento que la dominaba era el de decepción. Por un momento, cuando estaba entre sus brazos enloquecida de éxtasis y felicidad, llegó a pensar que había encontrado al hombre que tantas veces imaginó en sus fantasías de adolescente y al que ansiaba vivamente pertenecer, aún sin querer admitirlo. Pero la realidad la golpeó con crueldad al comprobar que él era exactamente igual que todos los anteriores. Ahora estaría regodeándose por la fácil victoria. Había conseguido que ella se doblegara voluntariamente a sus deseos y suspirara por sus caricias para, a continuación, olvidarse totalmente de lo ocurrido, como si no hubiese tenido la menor importancia y ella sólo fuese un cuerpo cualquiera en el que descargar su necesidad.

Reconocía que, hasta ahora, su forma de comportarse no fue la más correcta. Se dedicó desde el primer momento a coquetear descaradamente con él, no con el único propósito de desconcertarlo y obligarle a abandonar su trabajo, sino también porque lo consideraba un hombre tremendamente atractivo con el que no le importaría mantener una aventura que aliviase la monotonía impuesta por la falta de libertad. Pero ello no le daba derecho a considerarla un simple objeto de satisfacción sexual disponible para usar cuando le viniese en gana, sin tener que dar ninguna explicación por ello, le parecía una actitud indigna y totalmente irrespetuosa.

El muy engreído estaría pensando que era una mujer débil a la que podría manejar a su antojo en vista del deseo que le suscitaba. Y, aunque lo deseaba como nunca deseó a hombre alguno, no iba a permitir que esa circunstancia la convirtiese en la esclava del típico macho dominante. Tenía el cercano ejemplo de algunas amigas y compañeras de estudios, convertidas en meros juguetes en las manos de hombres que se dedicaban a utilizarlas hasta que quedaban satisfechos para abandonarlas sin el menor remordimiento, mientras ellas suspiraban día tras día por volver a sentir el yugo sin el que parecían no poder continuar viviendo. Ella no era de esa forma ni iba a cambiar ahora, pues siempre consideró un síntoma de debilidad el expresar claramente sus deseos y necesidades ante los demás, principalmente ante un hombre.

Desde que a los diecisiete años comenzara a interesarse por la sexualidad, los hombres representaron para ella únicamente un medio para satisfacer sus necesidades. Nunca permitió que significasen algo más. Cuando un chico le gustaba intentaba seducirlo y, tras una corta y generalmente poco satisfactoria relación que a veces sólo duraba una noche, se deshacía de él y no volvía a recordarlo siquiera. Sabía que era una forma indigna de actuar, pero, ¿no lo hacían de ese modo la mayoría de los hombres, y no se les censuraba por ello? En sus relaciones de pareja siempre supo revestirse con una gruesa capa de insensibilidad, con la que intentaba proteger sus vulnerables sentimientos. Bella sabía que era un error y, probablemente, el motivo de su fracaso y del hastío que acababa padeciendo y, aun así, no podía evitarlo. El temor a ser herida la incapacitaba para mostrar sus verdaderas emociones.

No, no iba a permitir que la volviesen a lastimar otra vez. La niña confiada y cariñosa pertenecía al pasado. Murió cuando se vio privada drásticamente de la madre que le había enseñado a no avergonzarse de sus emociones y expresarlas libremente y volcó todo su amor en su padre para descubrir que éste no le correspondía. ¿Dónde estaba él cuando tanto lo necesitaba? ¿Dónde quedaron los cálidos abrazos y las tiernas palabras cuando se quedó terriblemente sola y desvalida? Le costó muchas lágrimas aprender a prescindir de esa necesidad de afecto y protección. Estaba orgullosa de haber podido superarlo y de no permitir que los sentimientos la dominasen. Ella ya no necesitaba el amor y la ternura de los que había gozado en su infancia. Ahora era una mujer adulta y podía prescindir de ello, siempre que sus necesidades sexuales fuesen satisfechas. ¿Quién necesitaba amor? Sólo los débiles, y ella, sin lugar a dudas, no lo era.

Bella intentó borrar de su mente el frustrante suceso de la playa, llegando a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena afligirse por lo que ese déspota engreído pudiese pensar. Y, aunque ardía en deseos de gritarle a la cara que ella no era la especie de ninfómana que se le había mostrado y que su proceder de esa tarde sólo fue una especie de enajenación mental pasajera, estaba decidida a ignorar su presencia y sofocar férreamente los ardores que pudiese provocarle. Para ello, y después de comprobar las reacciones que despertaba en ella con su solo contacto, sería más prudente mantenerle lo más alejado posible y, sobre todo, evitar situaciones similares a las que desencadenaron en la penosa demostración de esa tarde. Era una cobarde, reconocía de mala gana, aunque nunca se había encontrado ante una situación en la que no fuese dueña de sus reacciones e incapaz de poner freno a sus desenfrenados impulsos. Prefería no comprobar hasta qué punto era capaz de perder el control con ese hombre. Que pensase lo que quisiese de ella, no le portaba. Esperaba librarse de él en pocos días y no volver a verlo en su vida. Entonces, ¿qué más le daba la opinión que ese arrogante se hubiese formado?

Reparado en parte su orgullo con esos razonamientos y reconfortada con una refrescante ducha, Bella se enfrascó en una estimulante lectura dispuesta a que su tiránico carcelero no le amargase las tan esperadas vacaciones.

Los pensamientos de Edward eran bastante parecidos a los de Bella. Al principio, tras los momentos de pasión vividos, se sintió tremendamente irritado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de resistir el hechizo de aquella diabólica mujer y sucumbir a su juego de seducción en forma tan salvaje y desmedida. Y no sólo eso se tenía que reprochar, también la falta de profesionalidad al poner en peligro la vida de su protegida. Corrió un enorme riesgo relajando totalmente la vigilancia en un espacio abierto. Si en esos instantes se hubiese producido un incidente, él se encontraba totalmente inoperante, absorto en un delirio sensual que habría llegado más lejos de no haberse producido la oportuna llegada de Mc Carthy. Estaba tan excitado y ella tan deseosa, que en unos pocos segundos más la habría poseído sin ningún impedimento. No tenía excusa alguna para su proceder. ¡Por Dios, si era poco más que una alocada adolescente! Cierto que estuvo coqueteando con él desde el principio y después lo enloqueció con su apasionamiento. Aunque eso no era excusa para aprovecharse de ella y permitirse perder el control de esa manera, en ese lugar y, precisamente, con la persona a la que debía cuidar y proteger.

Una de las normas que siempre debía cumplir un escolta era la de evitar toda relación con sus protegidos fuera del ámbito profesional. Era tristemente consciente de las trágicas consecuencias que esa conducta acarreaba, consecuencias que se traducían en muerte y dolor. Pensaba que había aprendido la lección y que no volvería a implicarse emocionalmente con las personas a su cuidado. Se equivocaba, evidentemente.

Desde el primer momento supo que Bella era peligrosa, lo que debía de haberle prevenido para evitar situaciones como la de esa tarde. Pero él era una persona adulta y podía haberse resistido. El que no lo consiguiera le inquietaba. Era consciente de que la deseó desde el primer momento. Deseo que fue aumentando de forma extraordinaria en los pocos días que llevaban juntos. Esa circunstancia debería haberle decidido a abandonar su puesto mucho antes y delegar su función en otro que pudiese mantener la mente despejada y alerta. Pero se negó a aceptar que él no era capaz de resistir la tentación que la hermosa y sensual Bella representaba. Fue un grave error por su parte que, por suerte, no acarreó consecuencias nefastas.

Por lo tanto, y en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, sólo veía dos soluciones. La primera era llamar al industrial y, con cualquier excusa lógica, decirle que no podía continuar protegiendo a su hija, y después marcharse de allí lo más rápidamente que pudiera. La segunda, bastante más arriesgada, consistía en permanecer en su puesto y comportarse como el buen profesional que fue en otros tiempos. La postura más prudente habría sido la primera, pero Edward sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para seguirla. Dos días antes aún estuvo a tiempo de marcharse tranquilamente de allí. Ahora, tras haber tenido a Bella en sus brazos y saboreado su enloquecedora dulzura, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Le afectaba demasiado su seguridad como para dejarla en manos de otros. No podía engañarse a sí mismo y debía admitir que esa mujer había calado muy hondo en él y resucitaba sensaciones que consideraba muertas para siempre. ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación en tan poco tiempo? No podía explicarlo, pero era consciente de que estaban allí, dolorosamente fuertes y dispuestas a no desaparecer en mucho tiempo.

Edward emitió un resignado suspiro y se separó de la ventana de su habitación, por la que estaba mirando sin ver desde hacía largos minutos. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía demorarse de esa forma en la autocompasión y los merecidos reproches. Cuanto antes descubriesen a los delincuentes y la amenaza contra Bella hubiese desaparecido, antes podría marcharse y volver a su tranquila y ordenada vida y, sobre todo, antes podría olvidarla. Ahora sólo le cabía la esperanza de que tal circunstancia se produjese en el menor tiempo posible y él se evitase días de inquietud y angustia, reprimiendo sus deseos e intentando concentrarse en su trabajo. No podía permitir que la vida de ella corriese peligro por un error suyo, le importaba demasiado para eso.

Se sentó a la pequeña mesa escritorio y encendió el ordenador portátil. Si conseguía que el trabajo lo abstrajera lo suficiente, podría apartar de su mente el recuerdo del enloquecedor cuerpo femenino, suave y vibrante, pegado al suyo y el delicioso sabor de aquella cálida y dulce boca.

* * *

**U.U Edward y Bella se han besado, pero todo a terminado mal. ¿Creen que estuvo bien Edward?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son divinas siempre, me han preguntado algunas cosas que voy a responder a continuación:**

**1) Cuantos capítulos serán? : Mas o menos 20 capítulos.**

**2) Saldrán Jasper, Emmett y Rose?: Realmente no, solo aparecerán Emmett (Como Mc Carthy) y Alice.**

**3) Quien es la autora original de la historia?: Mantendré el misterio hasta el final, solo diré que sus iniciales son A.L ya que con la adaptación anterior publicaron en uno de los reviews el final, y no me parece justo para quienes esperan a cada capitulo siendo fieles a las publicaciones.**

**4) Como es el link del grupo oficial de mis adaptaciones y otras historias?: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)groups(barra)paraisoeinfierno o pueden buscarnos como "Paraiso e infierno"**

**Próxima actualización: Miércoles 13!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 07

.

.

.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana Edward, acompañado de Mc Carthy, aguardaba a Bella junto al coche para iniciar el programado viaje a Boston. Aunque no deseaba reconocerlo, estaba expectante. No la había visto desde la tarde anterior y ardía en deseos de observar su reacción. Cuando Susy le comunicó esa noche que Bella pensaba permanecer en su habitación alegando una repentina indisposición, se alarmó. ¿Acaso su ardor pasional acabó lastimándola de alguna forma?

Edward pasó más de una hora entre las sombras del jardín, observando la oscura ventana del primer piso, ansiando vislumbrar una vaga imagen de ella que lo tranquilizase sobre su estado. Pero la habitación permaneció a oscuras y él se retiró a la suya con la esperanza de que el sueño borrase, al menos por unas pocas horas, su enorme desazón. No ocurrió así y sus sueños se vieron plagados de turbadoras imágenes de Bella entre sus brazos, respondiendo a sus caricias con enloquecedora pasión, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de sus sensuales gemidos de placer. Como en anteriores ocasiones, acabó levantándose al alba para desahogar su frustración en las gélidas aguas de la piscina. No le sorprendería que, nada más verlo, ella le lanzase innumerables reproches y le acusase de haber abusado de su superioridad física. Cosa que merecía y deseaba para aliviar en parte su torturante complejo de culpabilidad.

Pero cuando Bella apareció en la puerta acompañada de Susy, que la despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla ella se limitó a introducirse rápidamente en el coche y se mostró inusualmente reservada y tímida, evitando en todo momento que sus ojos se encontrasen. Incluso permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto, limitándose a proporcionar los datos necesarios que les condujesen al lugar donde deseaba ir. Una vez allí, no puso la menor traba a que él realizase su trabajo de inspección, dando una vuelta con el coche para asegurarse de que no había nada sospechoso en los alrededores. Esta reacción sorprendió a Edward, que imaginó estaría enfadada con él y decidida a crearle como venganza el mayor número de problemas posibles.

La vivienda, bastante sencilla, estaba situada en una zona residencial en las afueras de la ciudad, que a aquellas horas de la mañana parecía muy tranquila y silenciosa. Aunque no le proporcionó demasiados datos sobre las personas que tenía intención de visitar, sí mencionó el día anterior que eran unos familiares. Edward dedujo que se trataba de sus primos por parte de madre, únicos familiares que tenía allí y que él investigó concienzudamente.

Tras dejarla instalada en el salón de la casa en amigable charla con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, bella y elegante, que le presentó como su tía Elizabeth, Edward salió de la casa, dedicándose a inspeccionar los alrededores del edificio mientras Mc Carthy esperaba en el coche aparcado frente a la puerta.

La decisión de hacerse acompañar por el otro escolta la tomó a última hora y a causa de la imprecisa información proporcionada por su protegida sobre sus posteriores movimientos. Por lo que no tuvo otra opción que contar con un hombre de apoyo en caso de que decidiese moverse por la ciudad.

No consideraba prudente dejar la casa sin vigilancia, a pesar del sofisticado sistema de alarma instalado y que podía controlar en todo momento a través de su teléfono móvil. Susy, que se negó a tomarse el día libre y marcharse a su casa aún sabiendo que quedaba encerrada en aquel lugar hasta que ellos regresasen, no era precisamente el mejor guardián de la propiedad. La mujer no dejaba de protestar por las insufribles molestias que le causaban las varias cámaras instaladas, aunque Edward estaba convencido de que no haría nada para estropear el sistema de seguridad si con ello ayudaba a que su querida niña, como ella siempre llamaba a Bella, estuviese a salvo de aquellos malhechores. Sonrió al imaginar a la mujer en su cocina maldiciendo a cada momento a las dichosas máquinas.

Tras más de una hora de espera, Edward comenzó a preocuparse. Acabó por sentarse en el coche junto a Mc Carthy, aunque estaba molesto por la manifiesta incomodidad de su compañero. Advertía un inusual mutismo en él desde la tarde anterior, tras presenciar la escena en la playa. Probablemente desaprobaba su falta de profesionalidad al saltarse la más elemental de las normas que todo escolta bien entrenado debía acatar e intimar con su protegida. Le hubiese gustado explicarle que él también se reprochaba encarecidamente su actitud, pero consideró que era más prudente no incidir sobre el tema. El procuraría que no se volviese a repetir y eso bastaría para que la confianza de su compañero se restableciese.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de la vivienda, para asegurarse de que todo transcurría sin ningún incidente, cuando vio que ésta se abría y aparecía por ella la figura de Bella, acompañada de una joven morena y bajita que portaba una pequeña maleta. Tras ellas apareció Elizabeth Brandon, que se despidió cariñosamente de ambas.

Edward se adelantó para ayudarlas y Bella le presentó a su acompañante: su prima Alice Brandon. La aludida tendió la mano tímidamente, al tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, y se mostró agradecida cuando cogió la maleta y abrió la puerta del coche. Partieron de inmediato para el centro de la ciudad, donde pensaban realizar algunas compras y comer en su restaurante favorito, indicó Bella con aire resuelto tras abandonar la aparente incomodidad que durante todo el trayecto de ida le había invadido. Dedicaron el resto de la mañana a realizar compras en la zona comercial de la ciudad y comieron en un pequeño restaurante del puerto.

Bella se encontraba feliz al poder gozar de la compañía de su prima. Parecía una niña a la que concedían un día de vacaciones en el colegio y se dedicaba a disfrutarlo al máximo con una compañera. No dejaba de hablar y reír por cualquier nadería, aparentemente ajena a la presencia de los dos escoltas que procuraban guardar una prudencial distancia, a fin de proporcionarles un mínimo de intimidad para sus confidencias. Aún así, acertaba a oír retazos de la conversación que consistía casi exclusivamente en ponerse mutuamente al día de sus respectivas actividades durante el año transcurrido.

Edward no pudo dejar de advertir el gran afecto que se profesaban y la cordialidad que entre ellas existía, a pesar de lo diferentes que parecían. Y en realidad, no podían ser más distintas aún perteneciendo a la misma familia. Bella era alta, castaña y enloquecedoramente hermosa. Alice era menuda, morena y, aunque no carecía de atractivo, tampoco se podía considerar una belleza deslumbrante como su prima. Pero no acababan ahí las diferencias entre ambas, según pudo descubrir Edward en las pocas horas transcurridas desde que conociera a la prima de su protegida: si Bella era traviesa, irreflexiva y arrogante, Alice parecía tener una personalidad totalmente opuesta, su temperamento sereno y sus suaves ademanes contrastaban con la bulliciosa vitalidad que su prima desplegaba y su carácter callado y tímido la convertía en la antítesis de la orgullosa y osada Bella. No le extrañaba que parecieran llevarse tan bien, siempre que Alice estuviese dispuesta a plegarse a los caprichos de su voluntariosa prima, cosa que parecía hacer con agrado.

Tras la comida, regresaron a Cape Cod. Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Bella y su prima permanecieron silenciosas la mayor parte del tiempo, agotadas por la frenética actividad desarrollada durante la mañana o, probablemente, porque no deseaban compartir sus confidencias con los dos hombres que ocupaban el asiento delantero. Por el desinhibido comportamiento de su protegida y la forma en que parecía ignorarle, Edward llegó a pensar que ella había olvidado el penoso incidente de la tarde anterior.

Se alegró. Eso facilitaría su labor ya que, a pesar del firme propósito de no caer otra vez en las redes que ella le tendiese, reconocía que era uno de los retos más difíciles con los que se había enfrentado hasta el momento y no estaba totalmente convencido de lograr superarlo.

Llegaron a la casa sin ningún incidente y comprobaron que todo estaba en orden dentro del recinto. Susy los esperaba para dar la bienvenida a Alice e, inmediatamente, las dos jóvenes se retiraron a sus habitaciones con el fin de cambiarse de ropa y darse un chapuzón en la piscina. Edward también se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y relajarse unos minutos, agotado tras la intensa tensión a la que estuvo sometido durante todo el día. Precisó de todo su poder de concentración para evitar que sus ojos no le traicionasen cuando se posaban en Bella, a lo que debía sumar la constante inquietud ante un posible incidente. En el viaje de vuelta, tampoco pudo relajarse como era su intención. Durante todo el trayecto sintió en su nuca la turbadora sensación de unos ojos fijamente posados en él y, aunque no se atrevía a mirar para comprobar de quién se trataba, estaba convencido de que era Bella quien no dejaba de observarle.

Tras una hora, bajó a relevar a Mc Carthy en la sala de control mientras éste iba a inspeccionar los alrededores de la casa. En el monitor que reflejaban las imágenes captadas por la cámara situada en la piscina, Edward pudo observar a las dos mujeres tendidas en sendas tumbonas y tomando el sol. El cuerpo de Bella, arrebatador en uno de sus llamativos y escuetos bikinis, mostraba ya un bonito bronceado que contrastaba con la pálida piel de su prima, enfundada en un recatado bañador. Edward sintió una innata simpatía por aquella mujer, tan insignificante al lado de su espectacular prima, pero que poseía un atractivo especial basado en su sereno y dulce carácter.

Recordó lo leído en el informe del investigador privado. Era tres años mayor que Bella y poseía un elevado nivel intelectual y grandes dotes artísticas. Al morir su padre tuvo que abandonar la carrera de Bellas Artes en el segundo curso, cuando tenía una prometedora carrera por delante, y ponerse a trabajar para que su hermano mayor consiguiese acabar sus estudios. Al principio, trabajó en todo lo que encontraba, hasta que Charlie Swan la colocó en una de sus empresas en Boston. Allí fue ascendiendo a base de esfuerzo y estudios nocturnos de secretariado, desde una simple auxiliar al puesto que actualmente ocupaba de secretaria de dirección. Sin duda, era una gran mujer, luchadora y generosa y también encantadora, según advertía. Si en alguna ocasión llegó a sospechar de ella como componente de la trama para secuestrar a Bella, lo descartó totalmente a las pocas horas de conocerla. Alice Brandon parecía totalmente incapaz de causar daño a nadie y menos a su prima Bella, a la que profesaba un innegable cariño.

Edward abandonó de golpe los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente al observar como Bella, que hasta ese momento permanecía tendida boca abajo en la hamaca, se daba la vuelta y mostraba en todo su esplendor sus magníficos pechos. Aunque ya se había extasiado en su contemplación en anteriores ocasiones, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse y excitarse ante su belleza. Bella se tendió de espaldas y procedió a embadurnarse con protector solar para evitar quemaduras en aquella delicada zona. Edward no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de deseo al observarla, imaginando que eran sus propias manos las que extendían el blanco y cremoso líquido.

Un repentino pitido le arrancó de golpe de sus peligrosas ensoñaciones y casi estuvo a punto de hacerle saltar de la silla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó irritado.

—Creo que debes venir a ver esto. Estoy en la pared este, junto a la cámara seis —informó Mc Carthy con agitada voz.

—De acuerdo. Espera ahí.

Edward salió precipitadamente. La urgencia que detectada en la voz de su compañero indicaba que se trataba de algo grave. Llegó en pocos minutos al lugar señalado advirtiendo de inmediato la causa del nerviosismo de Mc Carthy. En el suelo, pegada a la pared y escondida entre unos matorrales, se hallaba una abultada y andrajosa mochila de aspecto amenazador. Edward se tensó automáticamente y se encaminó hacia su compañero, que observaba el sospechoso bulto desde una prudencial distancia.

—Trae lo necesario para determinar su contenido —indicó a Mc Carthy con gesto grave—.Y procura alejar a todos de esta zona sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Una vez que su compañero se hubo alejado, Edward se acercó a la deteriorada bolsa y la inspeccionó detenidamente, tendiéndose y acercando su oído para percibir algún sonido extraño que procediese de su interior. Aunque su especialidad no era la desactivación de explosivos, como parte de su entrenamiento tenía amplias nociones que tuvo que poner en práctica en varias ocasiones. En esta, y si se confirmaba la veracidad de sus sospechas, no estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida. Procedería a llamar a los especialistas y ellos abandonarían la casa hasta que todo estuviese solucionado.

Esta no era su forma habitual de proceder en el pasado, reconoció, preguntándose a qué se debería su nueva actitud. Los años alejado de una actividad tan arriesgada lo habían vuelto más cauteloso y no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo que pusiese en peligro la vida de Bella, ni arriesgarse a que algo le ocurriese a él mismo y dejar a su protegida indefensa.

Tras largos minutos de escucha y al no percibir nada extraño, se incorporó y procedió a limpiar cuidadosamente la zona de maleza. Miró el reloj. Quedaban pocas horas para que oscureciese, tiempo insuficiente para que un equipo especializado llegara desde Boston y desactivase la bomba, por lo que ellos deberían trasladarse a un hotel de la localidad cercana y esperar a que la zona volviese a ser segura.

Continuaba con sus reflexiones cuando oyó acercarse unos pasos precipitados. Miró en esa dirección y se quedó atónito cuando vio aparecer a Bella seguida de Mc Carthy, que trataba inútilmente de retenerla. Se dirigió apresuradamente a su encuentro y bloqueó su avance, inmovilizándola por ambos brazos.

—No ha querido obedecer cuando le he pedido que se alejase de esta zona —se justificó atropelladamente el escolta, enrojeciendo intensamente bajo la reprobadora mirada de Edward.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —vociferó Bella, al tiempo que hacía inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse de las férreas garras que la sujetaban.

Edward se indignó. ¿Pero es que esa insufrible mujer no podía hacer caso a nada de lo que se le indicaba? Esto era el colmo de la imprudencia.

—¿Es que no puedes acatar la menor sugerencia que se te haga? —inquirió él, elevando la voz e incapaz de contener la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

—No hasta que me digas por qué tengo que abandonar mi baño cuando aún no deseo hacerlo. Esta es mi casa y tengo derecho a saber en todo momento lo que ocurre en ella —respondió encolerizada.

—Este no es momento para cabezonerías de niña mimada. Simplemente, debes limitarte a obedecer y punto.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. No con esa amenaza.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees, pedazo de... de...

—Bella, por favor, debemos obedecer las órdenes de estos caballeros. Ellos saben lo que nos conviene en todo momento. Para eso los ha contratado tu padre —se oyó la voz suplicante y llorosa de Rachel, que había acudido también al lugar y no dejaba de mirar con aprensión la cinta que cruzaba el pecho de Edward y que sujetaba la funda en la que iba su arma.

Edward, en su precipitación, olvidó colocarse una suelta camisa que disimulase la pistola, como solía hacer incluso dentro de la casa, consciente de que la exhibición de ese objeto podía herir la sensibilidad de las personas que no estaban familiarizadas con las armas de fuego. Se maldijo por su descuido. Alice era la primera vez que lo veía y resultaba lógico que se hubiese impresionado y asustado.

Bella miró a su prima y, comprendiendo el estado en el que se encontraba, se serenó un poco. Ya tendría tiempo después de poner a ese energúmeno en su sitio y hacerle comprender que no toleraría otras muestras de despotismo por su parte.

—De acuerdo, nos marcharemos —concedió con desgana—. Ahora, haz el favor de soltarme, me estás lastimando.

Edward la soltó de golpe. No había reparado en la fuerza con la que la agarraba y comprobó con horror las marcas dejadas en los brazos. Se maldijo interiormente.

Bella dio la vuelta con gesto altivo y se acercó a su asustada prima, pasándole un protector brazo sobre los hombros. Comprendía su temor y no estaba dispuesta a que sufriese inútilmente por su causa.

—Regresemos a la casa, Alice. No se puede razonar con estos brutos, sólo conocen el ordeno y mando —acusó en tono despectivo y comenzó a desandar el camino.

Habían recorrido unos metros cuando vieron aparecer a lo lejos una figura montada en una pequeña motocicleta que se dirigía hacia ellos. Inmediatamente, Edward se colocó delante de las mujeres y se llevó la mano a la cartuchera para extraer el revólver, ordenando a Mc Carthy que las introdujese en el interior de la casa con la mayor rapidez posible. Bella se resistió tercamente y se adelantó un poco para observar a la persona que saludaba alegremente con la mano.

—Pero si es... —dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar al encuentro del visitante.

Edward la inmovilizó por segunda vez, en esta ocasión con una mano ya que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente la pistola.

—Haz el favor de meterte dentro —exigió con peligrosa voz, sin dejar de mirar a la persona que se acercaba.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Rambo. Sólo es un amigo que viene a saludarme —aclaró Bella con sarcasmo, intentando desprenderse de la mano que la retenía y saludando con la otra.

Edward, remiso a aceptar la explicación proporcionada y molesto por el apelativo dedicado, se guardó el arma e indicó a Mc Carthy que hiciese lo mismo. Aunque no permitió que Bella se moviera de su lado. Observó detenidamente al hombre que se acercaba y que parecía no haber advertido nada extraño. Llevaba el cabello muy largo y sujeto en la frente por una cinta, oscuras gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos y un corto pantalón por toda vestimenta, poca cosa para ocultar un arma. Se relajó en parte y alivió la presión con la que sujetaba su brazo.

—Bonjour, Bella. Comment allez-vous? —saludó con alegría el recién llegado, mientras bajaba de la destartalada motocicleta.

Bella se desprendió de la mano de Edward y se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa. Se saludaron afectuosamente y continuaron hablando en francés durante unos minutos. Después, Bella presentó a su prima Alice y le explicó quién era, justificando la presencia de los dos hombres como una imposición de su neurótico padre. El chico pareció aceptar todo con una perenne sonrisa en los labios y saludando cortésmente a todos. Edward, que dominaba el idioma, comprendió perfectamente lo que ambos decían, pero prefirió no intervenir. Se llamaba Jake, estudiaba arte en la universidad de Nueva York y pasaba los veranos en Provincetown, donde trabajaba como pintor callejero. De camino a su destino pasaba a saludar a Bella, a la que había conocido tres años antes cuando le hizo un dibujo en la bohemia y animada ciudad. Parecía totalmente inofensivo y bastante impasible, ya que ni había pestañeado ante la visión de las armas que ellos portaban.

El chico explicó que tras pasar esa mañana y decirle Susy que Bella no se encontraba en la casa, decidió acercarse a Hyannis Port y volver a intentarlo antes de proseguir su viaje.

Bella lo invitó a cenar y pasar la noche en la casa, algo que él aceptó complacido. Depositó la motocicleta en el suelo y se encaminó hacia la mochila que se hallaba a pocos metros.

Edward, al comprender su intención, se alarmó.

—¡No! —gritó, y se colocó delante de él para cortarle el paso.

El otro le miró extrañado e intentó explicar su intención.

—Yo recoger bolsa. Yo dejar escondida para ir pueblo.

Edward quedó estupefacto. ¿La amenazadora mochila resultaba ser el inocente equipaje del viajero vagabundo?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso piensas que lleva una bomba en ella y nos hará saltar por los aires a todos? —inquirió Bella con sarcasmo.

Edward no contestó y se dirigió hacia el bulto para proceder a su inspección.

—¿Pero qué haces? Eso es una propiedad privada y no tienes derecho a registrarla —le increpó Bella, indignada por lo que ella consideraba la violación de las pertenencias de un invitado.

—No cuando puede estar en peligro la seguridad de mi protegida —contestó él escuetamente, y continuó con la inspección.

—Esto es un atropello injustificado y, por supuesto, no lo voy a dejar pasar por alto. Pondré inmediatamente en conocimiento de mi padre la forma tan desproporcionada que tienes de desarrollar lo que te empeñas en denominar "tu trabajo" y le pediré que contrate a otro con modales más acordes con los tiempos que corren —advirtió indignada.

Edward no replicó a las provocadoras palabras de Bella y continuó con la inspección. Sólo cuando consideró que no existía peligro, alargó la mochila al desconcertado chico, disculpándose en un francés bastante correcto. Bella se sorprendió, no tanto por descubrir ese tipo de conocimientos en él, también por la sincera disculpa ofrecida. Aún ofendida por la actuación anterior, se adelantó y le arrebató la mochila de un fuerte tirón, indicando al sorprendido Pierre que la acompañara y a Mc Carthy que se ocupara de la motocicleta que su amigo se negaba a abandonar.

Edward se demoró unos minutos recapacitando sobre su modo de actuar. Desde luego, estaba cumpliendo con su obligación al desconfiar de cualquier bulto y proceder a su registro, pero quizá se excedía con su tajante actitud. No le preocupaba que Bella llamase a su padre para protestar por su modo de actuar, pero sí que éste decidiese complacer a su hija y le sustituyera. Y, aunque le recomendaría al mejor profesional que conociese, estaría más tranquilo ocupándose él mismo de su seguridad. Para ello necesitaba continuar a su lado y decidir sobre los métodos y medios a adoptar y, si era necesario suavizar su carácter, lo haría. No se perdonaría nunca que por su orgullo y presunción Bella resultase lastimada. Debía refrenar sus impulsos, dejar sus sentimientos aparte y centrarse en su deber.

Caminó hacia la casa con determinación y dispuesto a no perder de vista al nuevo visitante, a pesar de la confianza que Bella demostraba. En la verja de entrada le esperaba Alice, que se había retrasado intencionadamente.

—Señor Cullen, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? —pidió educadamente, mientras lo observaba con compasiva mirada.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué desea, señorita Brandon?

—Sólo quería pedirle disculpas por la actitud de mi prima y su fuerte carácter. Las circunstancias la obligaron desde muy temprana edad a decidir sobre su modo de actuar, sin tener la obligación de dar cuentas a nadie por ello. Esa es la razón de que ahora le cueste tanto aceptar que debe consultar sus decisiones con otra persona, sin querer admitir que es por su propia seguridad —reconoció, sintiéndose en la obligación de disculpar a su prima—. Estoy convencida de que pronto se le pasará el disgusto y no cumplirá la amenaza de llamar a su padre.

Edward sonrió ante las palabras de Alice y su gesto de preocupación.

—No me preocupa que me puedan despedir, señorita Brandon. Mi única preocupación es la seguridad de su prima y para ello adoptaré las medidas que crea oportunas, por mucho que contravengan sus caprichos.

—Lo comprendo y estoy de acuerdo con usted. Sólo me gustaría que intentase comprender, al menos en parte, las motivaciones de Bella. No debe ser muy tranquilizador el saber que tu vida corre peligro a cada momento, a pesar de que ella es una persona muy fuerte y decidida, ¿comprende?

Edward hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que conocía esa reacción por parte de la persona amenazada. El miedo y la incertidumbre los volvían irritables y agresivos con los de su entorno y, principalmente, con los escoltas. Si, además, se limitaba su libertad de movimientos, las reacciones podían ser imprevisibles.

—Le aseguro que Bella es una buena persona, amable y generosa —continuó ella con tono decidido, ignorando el mutismo de él—. Nunca podré agradecerle suficientemente su ayuda cuando mi padre falleció, y también después.

Edward vio cómo los ojos de Alice se llenaban de lágrimas ante estas últimas palabras y quiso evitarle la humillación de una explicación detallada.

—Estoy informado de la amabilidad del señor Swan con su familia, señorita Brandon.

—¿Charlie? —se sorprendió ella y continuó con ardor—. Sí, fue muy amable al ceder a los ruegos de Bella y facilitarme un empleo en una de sus empresas. Pero yo me refiero a la propia Bella. Ella siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros al igual que hacía su madre. Imagino que estará al tanto de que nuestra familia se arruinó y de la adicción de mi padre por el juego... —calló unos momentos, conmovida por los penosos recuerdos—. Rene gastó parte de su herencia paterna en saldar las deudas de mi padre y continuó ayudándonos económicamente mientras vivió. A su muerte, Charlie se desentendió totalmente de la familia de su esposa, pero Bella continuó con la labor de su madre. Nos visitaba siempre que podía y lo hacía cargada de regalos, gastando sus propios ahorros y, tal vez, privándose de algunos caprichos. Y hace dos años, cuando mi madre enfermó de cáncer y los médicos aconsejaron que fuese tratada en una costosa clínica en Suiza, Bella la acompañó durante su estancia allí y le costeó el viaje y el tratamiento. Este año, cuando tuvo que regresar para una revisión, también se ocupó de todo. Y lo volverá a hacer el año próximo, porque Bella es así de generosa y considerada. Creo que esas dos virtudes son suficientes para suplir algunos de sus defectos, ¿no le parece? —terminó Alice, con una tierna sonrisa y los ojos aún brillantes a causa de la emoción.

Edward estaba impresionado por la sinceridad de Alice. Nunca imaginó que Bella fuese la persona desprendida y preocupada por sus semejantes que Alice describía. En realidad, nada en su forma de actuar le inducía a pensar lo contrario y sólo sus propios prejuicios le hicieron creer que se trataba de una persona egoísta y malcriada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Brandon, y procuraré ser más paciente con su voluntariosa prima de ahora en adelante —garantizó con gesto serio.

—Le estaré muy agradecida, señor Cullen —y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro—. Como habrá comprendido, quiero mucho a Bella y no me agrada verla en el estado de tensión que ahora la domina, aunque ella trate de disimularlo. Espero que el problema que les ha traído a ustedes aquí se solucione lo antes posible y todos podamos descansar tranquilos estos meses de vacaciones —tras una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, se dirigió a la casa con semblante alegre.

Edward pensó que era una mujer encantadora y que el hombre que consiguiese conquistar su corazón sería muy afortunado. Él también se encaminó hacia la casa con idéntico buen humor, sin advertir cómo unos anhelantes y furiosos ojos les observaban desde el primer piso.

Bella había subido directamente a su habitación con el fin de serenarse. Ese hombre conseguía lo que ningún otro antes: enfurecerla de tal modo que su razón se nublaba y podía llegar a cometer cualquier barbaridad. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado darle una buena bofetada delante de todos y que pudiese experimentar la vergüenza que ella sufría al tener que soportar su despotismo! El muy... y ahora se dedicaba a seducir a su prima con la indecente intención de asegurarse un entretenimiento para las próximas semanas, ya que parecía haberse cansado de ella. Pues se equivocaba si pensaba que podría jugar con las dos a su antojo. Ya se encargaría ella de impedírselo. No estaba dispuesta a que Alice sufriese en manos de un sátiro, que era incapaz de refrenar sus libidinosos impulsos cuando tenía cerca a una mujer. Si era necesario, lo pondría de patitas en la calle, quisiese su padre o no.

Oyó unos pasos y abrió la puerta, convencida de que se trataba de su prima, que tenía la habitación cercana a la suya.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó con gesto hosco.

Alice borró la plácida sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro y la miró fijamente. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería e imaginó que los había visto desde su ventana. Le sorprendió su actitud. Bella no solía ser tan poco educada.

—Le he pedido disculpas por tu demostración de mal carácter y él ha prometido ser más flexible de ahora en adelante —explicó, mirándola con sinceridad a los ojos.

Bella se irritó. ¿Quién era ella para pedir disculpas a ese déspota? ¿Acaso se las merecía? No pudo evitar levantar la voz, profundamente alterada.

—No recuerdo habértelo pedido.

—No lo has hecho, es cierto. Aún así, lo creo justo y necesario, aunque no lo reconozcas en estos momentos —continuó en el mismo tono moderado.

—Pues te agradecería que, de ahora en adelante, me dejases tomar mis propias decisiones, sean o no justas y necesarias —y girando, se introdujo en su habitación y cerró la puerta en las mismas narices de su prima.

Alice se quedó unos minutos parada ante la puerta, aún asombrada por la forma de actuar de Bella. Conocía bien su impulsivo carácter, pero era la primera vez que se disgustaba con ella por una tontería. ¿Y si lo que le molestaba era que ella se hubiese dirigido al hombre y no la razón para hacerlo? Durante todo el día observó cómo Bella se esforzaba en mostrar un excesivo desinterés por Cullen, al tiempo que le dirigía disimuladas miradas cuando pensaba que no lo advertían. Le intrigó esa actitud y ahora, tras su arrebato decididamente pasional, comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de una demostración de celos. Si esa era realmente la situación se alegraba sinceramente, siempre que hubiese una cierta correspondencia por la otra parte. En cuanto a ella misma, aunque el atractivo escolta le pareció desde el principio un hombre muy deseable, no tenía la menor intención, y tampoco la menor oportunidad, después de advertir el interés de su prima, de entablar con él una relación que fuese más allá de la cordialidad. Si su prima temía que pudiese interferir, ya se encargaría ella de demostrarle que no pensaba hacerlo y que tenía el campo libre para seducirlo, en caso de no haberlo conseguido ya.

* * *

**Wii, conocimos a Alice! Pobre Ed, siempre aguantando a esta Bella!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**No me odien, explicaré el motivo de porque no publique antes en el capitulo siguiente!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de**

**A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 08

.

.

.

Edward observaba, sentado en la arena, a las dos jóvenes jugar en el agua. Parecían unas niñas grandes, alegres y despreocupadas, realizando una inocente travesura. Bella se transformaba en contacto con el mar, como si ese líquido y salado elemento tuviese el poder de cambiar su personalidad y hacerla viajar en el tiempo varios años atrás, para reaparecer en su feliz infancia. Pero también, aunque prefiriese olvidarlo, podía transformarla en la mujer apasionada y desinhibida que se entregó a sus caricias con frenético entusiasmo.

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que tuvo el sublime placer de tenerla en sus brazos en aquel mismo lugar y, por suerte para él, ella parecía haber olvidado completamente todo lo ocurrido. Incluso él mismo llegaba a pensar en ocasiones que fue un mero sueño o una fantasía de su calenturienta mente. Aunque, para su desdicha, no era así y sus inquietos sueños continuaban plagados de atormentadoras y vividas imágenes de una Bella completamente diferente a la que ahora reía despreocupada.

Suspiró con desaliento. A él también le vendría muy bien borrar de su mente esos recuerdos y poder disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad espiritual que tanto deseaba y necesitaba, pero le resultaba imposible, y no precisamente porque no lo intentase. Procuraba evitar su cercanía el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando estaban dentro de los muros de la propiedad, era Mc Carthy el que se encargaba de custodiarla, quedando él al cuidado de los monitores o de la inspección exterior. Si su compañero advirtió su intención, nada le comentó. Al contrario, parecía complacido al tener la oportunidad de deleitarse con la contemplación directa de las dos mujeres, algo que no le faltaba ya que en los últimos días ellas se dedicaban la mayor parte del tiempo a tomar el sol y bañarse en la piscina. Edward imaginaba que Bella se plegaba a los deseos de su prima, deseosa de disfrutar del tan ansiado descanso tras todo un año dedicada al trabajo. En las escasas salidas realizadas, dos ocasiones de compras y una más a cenar a Hyannis Port, siempre las acompañaron los dos y no tuvieron ningún problema, incluso con la propia Bella.

Se apreciaba en ella un cambio de actitud, probablemente por la beneficiosa influencia de su prima. Había abandonado el descarado coqueteo del principio, que tanto parecía divertirla, y ahora se mostraba bastante recatada en su conducta. También parecía más relajada y comunicativa y menos dispuesta a llevar la contraria a todo lo que él propusiese. En las salidas se comportaba admirablemente, acatando sin rechistar todas sus propuestas y mostrándose amable y desenvuelta. A pesar de ello, Edward percibía cierto retraimiento por su parte y un franco empeño en evitarle, prefiriendo la proximidad de Mc Carthy. Parecía haber congeniado estupendamente en los últimos días con el joven escolta, razón por la que éste estaba sumamente complacido. Era lógico que simpatizase con él pues se acercaba más a su edad y poseía un carácter divertido y sociable que agradaba a las dos jóvenes. Edward, si en algún momento se sintió desplazado de aquel bien avenido trío, lo agradecía. Era la única forma de refrenar las tumultuosas emociones que ella le provocaba y que se recrudecían a la menor oportunidad

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas superar la pasión que le despertaba. Aunque no con la suficiente determinación reconoció. ¿Por qué, entonces, acudía cada noche a la zona del jardín oculta entre la vegetación y pasaba largos minutos observando la ventana de la habitación de Bella, o se recreaba durante demasiado tiempo contemplando su espléndida figura en el monitor de la sala de vigilancia? No era la mejor forma de arrancarla de sus pensamientos, lo sabía. Pero, ¿acaso podía evitarlo? Esa sorprendente debilidad de carácter lo enfurecía y alarmaba. También el comprobar que los sentimientos que Bella le inspiraba crecían día a día, alimentados por las cualidades que iba descubriendo en ella y que revelaban a una mujer totalmente diferente de la imagen que se formara en un principio. No sólo le sorprendieron agradablemente las revelaciones de Alice sobre su bondad y generosidad con su familia, sino que también en su trato diario con la gente que la rodeaba se apreciaba su amabilidad y sencillez. Continuaba mostrándose su carácter impulsivo y rebelde a la menor ocasión, pero ahora no lo llevaba a sus últimas consecuencias ni se dejaba conducir por cabezonerías o rabietas de niña mimada.

Debería estar contento, se decía, de que su relación hubiese tomado una trayectoria más tranquila y llevadera Aún así, el caos emocional que sufría contribuía a que no estuviesen resultando las vacaciones que imaginó en un principio, y esperase con ansia la noticia de la detención de los implicados en el complot para secuestrarla. De esa forma, él podría marcharse de allí y, en la distancia, olvidarse de aquella mujer que lo enloquecía como ninguna antes logró hacerlo.

Hablaba casi a diario con el inspector encargado de la investigación y éste le informaba de los avances que realizaban. Descartaron casi desde el principio la intervención de Sue. La ex esposa de Charlie Swan mantenía un apasionado idilio con un noble italiano y se encontraba en Italia desde meses antes, con la clara intención de quedarse a vivir allí. Ahora las pesquisas se centraban, casi exclusivamente, en Néstor Cruz, principalmente tras haberse confirmado su anterior relación con el jefe de Los Panameños. Tenían al cubano bajo estrecha vigilancia así como a los miembros de la banda, pero parecían haber decidido posponer o abandonar el proyecto y no realizaban movimientos extraños ni tenían intención de abandonar Baltimore.

Edward, al contrario que Uley, no se alegraba por las tranquilizadoras noticias y temía que todo fuese un ardid para desviar la intención y facilitar el éxito de la operación. En ese caso, él debería extremar las precauciones y estar preparado ante un inminente ataque, fuese del tipo que fuese y viniese de quien viniese.

Por su experiencia imaginaba que los delincuentes habrían planificado con todo detalle la operación y estarían observándoles y al tanto de las medidas de seguridad adoptadas. Sólo les cabía esperar un momento de relajación por su parte para perpetrar el secuestro. El mayor peligro se encontraba en las salidas al exterior. Rara vez se aventuraban en el interior de la vivienda para perpetrar el delito. Les resultaba más fácil esperar a que la víctima saliese para interceptarla, por eso Edward era tan reacio a realizar demasiadas salidas y a permanecer durante largo tiempo en espacios abiertos, como en esta ocasión Bella había insistido en bañarse en la playa, algo a lo que Alice se negó en principio pues le asustaba el mar. Pero la insistencia de la primera y las ganas de complacer por parte de la segunda acabaron venciendo la inicial resistencia de ésta, y allí se encontraban.

Indicó a Mc Carthy que inspeccionase los alrededores mientras él se dedicaba a observar a las dos mujeres dentro del agua. Alice, que no era una experta nadadora como su prima, insistía en permanecer cerca de la orilla el mayor tiempo posible, mientras Bella se aventuraba mar adentro burlándose de su miedosa prima.

Edward había llegado a apreciar verdaderamente a Alice en los pocos días que llevaba en su compañía. En las conversaciones con ella, surgidas espontáneamente al coincidir en el jardín o la sala de lectura, le confirmó que se trataba de una mujer inteligente, sensata y muy agradable. Con ella se sentía relajado y no era raro verle reír abiertamente por algún comentario gracioso de la joven o al relatarle alguna anécdota de su infancia. También había observado que la camaradería surgida entre Alice y él molestaba a Bella, que procuraba interrumpir con cualquier excusa la conversación entre ellos y alejar a su prima. Edward imaginaba que a Bella no le gustaba que Alice intimase con un empleado, prefiriendo que adoptase la educada deferencia que ella empleaba. Y Alice, comprendiendo la intención de Bella, evitaba ese tipo de familiaridad siempre que la sabía cerca. A pesar de ello, continuaba tratándole con cordialidad e intentaba colaborar con él para ayudar en la seguridad de su prima, aconsejando a ésta que lo hiciese también.

Aunque no comentó nada, Edward estaba convencido de que Alice intuía un peligro mayor que la simple amenaza de un lunático empeñado en mandar cartas anónimas y amenazadoras. Por suerte, Bella tenía a su prima en gran consideración y solía aceptar sus consejos y sugerencias. Así, por mediación de Alice, consiguió que Bella se aviniese a razones y evitase imprudencias innecesarias en alguna ocasión. Edward albergaba la esperanza de que Alice decidiese permanecer allí hasta que el problema estuviese resuelto o, al menos, durante el resto de sus vacaciones. Era una influencia positiva para su protegida y un alivio para él.

Vio salir a Alice del agua y él se adelantó con la toalla para que se cubriese. Ella se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa y se sentó a su lado en la arena.

—Bella es infatigable. Pasaría horas y horas dentro del agua. Debió haber nacido sirena para poder estar siempre en su elemento —comentó alegremente.

—Sí, parece una sirena —apreció él con voz grave, mientras observaba a Bella salir del agua.

Alice lo miró de soslayo, conmovida por el tono de voz masculina que revelaba claramente la encendida pasión que su prima le despertaba. Había advertido desde el primer momento el interés del hombre por Bella en las miradas cargadas de deseo que le dirigía o en el excesivo empeño que mostraba en su protección. Pero en estos momentos, en la arrobada expresión de su rostro y el apasionado matiz de su voz, veía confirmadas sus suposiciones.

¡Bien, así estaban las cosas realmente! Evaluó con una sonrisa. Se alegró por Bella, aunque ésta no quisiese darse cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Le agradaba Edward Cullen. No sólo era muy atractivo físicamente, sino también por su fortaleza de carácter y su agradable personalidad. Aunque aparentaba ser una persona fría y taciturna, ella sabía que poseía un gran sentido del humor y podía mostrarse encantador y extraordinariamente comunicativo en un ambiente relajado y distendido. Si no hubiese comprendido días atrás que su prima sentía un vivo interés por él, ella habría intentado un acercamiento.

Pero nunca osaría entrometerse entre su prima y el hombre que ella deseaba. La quería demasiado para eso y le debía aún más. Tampoco se plantearía competir con Bella por un hombre. Sabía que ese terreno lo tenía perdido de antemano, sobre todo después de mirar detenidamente el soberbio ejemplar de mujer que se acercaba a ellos con movimientos suaves y voluptuosos. Bella no era totalmente consciente de la sensualidad que emanaba de su cuerpo y que eclipsaba a cualquier otra que estuviese en su cercanía. Pero si su aspecto físico ya era suficiente para despertar el deseo de cualquier hombre, Bella poseía inteligencia y una personalidad arrolladora, que podía cautivar más que su belleza cuando se llegaba a descubrir. Por lo tanto, y en vista de las grandes diferencias que entre ellas existían, nunca se plantearía rivalizar con su prima en una conquista masculina. Si a Bella le atraía ese hombre, ella no tenía nada que hacer. Sólo esperaba que dejase a un lado su orgullo y obstinación y reconociese que podía merecer la pena un acercamiento a su extraordinario protector.

Edward reaccionó inmediatamente al pequeño desliz cometido enrojeciendo violentamente. Por suerte, pensó, Alice parecía estar concentrada en sus pensamientos y no oyó el apasionado comentario. Debería tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante con sus reacciones o quedaría como un tonto dando a entender tan claramente ese exagerado interés por su protegida.

La joven se acercó en una carrera y se tendió en una toalla junto a Alice. Edward se levantó con la excusa de comunicarse con Mc Carthy, movido por la intención de dejar intimidad a las dos mujeres.

Bella lo miró con ojos soñadores mientras se alejaba unos metros. Ella también había sufrido el impacto de los recuerdos en aquel lugar y en esos momentos estaba excitada. Excitación que aumentó al observarlo disimuladamente con los ojos entornados. No podía borrar de su mente cómo aquellos poderosos brazos la abrazaron hasta casi dejarla sin aliento, cómo su boca la devoró con desenfrenada pasión mientras emitía roncos y estimulantes gemidos de placer, cómo su inflamada virilidad presionaba contra su vientre proyectando vertiginosas oleadas de deseo que la sumieron en una total enajenación. Recordaba cómo se sintió al borde del desmayo de pura necesidad y creyó morir cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya no la tenía en sus brazos. Intentaba ignorar esas sensaciones, pero volvían con fuerza con sólo mirarle. Entonces tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo para aparentar la indiferencia con la que decidió investirse d[as antes, al comprender el peligro que corría si se dejaba llevar por sus deseos.

Tampoco hubiese representado tanto peligro, reconoció con tristeza, ya que él parecía no tener el menor deseo de repetirlo. Desde aquella tarde, y exceptuando el incidente con su amigo Pierre, se mostraba correcto en todo momento, incluso parecía evitarla deliberadamente. En cambio, con Alice se mostraba encantado y en más de una ocasión los descubrió en animada y agradable charla algo que la enfurecía enormemente. ¿Por qué con su prima era tan encantador y de ella parecía huir como si estuviese apestada? No le importaba, se dijo con determinación, apartando los ojos de aquel cuerpo que logró elevarla a cotas de pasión nunca alcanzadas. Incluso lo prefería a pesar de sentir un desgarrón en su vientre cada vez que le oía reír por cualquier cosa que Alice dijese. Probablemente en pocos días se libraría de su odiosa presencia y, entonces, disfrutaría al fin de unas auténticas vacaciones.

Había estado hablando con su padre esa misma mañana y él aseguró que la policía hacía grandes progresos. No se habían recibido más cartas amenazadoras y estaban investigando a los empleados despedidos, entre los que la policía confiaba encontrar al culpable. Era cuestión de días que diesen con él y, entonces, todo habría acabado. Ella esperaba con ansia ese día.

Bella oyó una voz que saludaba desde lejos y giró la cabeza. Sorprendida, vio cómo su primo Micke se acercaba a ellas con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro seguido por un taciturno Edward. Se levantó de un salto y fue a saludarle, fundiéndose con él en un fuerte abrazo.

—Vaya, vaya. Si hubiese apostado toda mi fortuna a que no ibas a estar más guapa que el año pasado, me habría quedado en la ruina. No habrás gastado el dinero de tu generoso padre en una clínica de cirugía estética, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono jocoso, evitando ágilmente el golpe dirigido a él de una, aparentemente, enfurecida Bella.

—Eres un grosero, primo. En caso de ser evidente el cambio quirúrgico en una dama, un caballero nunca se permitiría mencionarlo en público —replicó con fingido enojo—. Y no, todo lo que ves es únicamente a causa de la evolución natural de los magníficos genes que mis padres aportaron.

—Siempre he pensado que la modestia era una de tus mayores cualidades, querida —bromeó él irónicamente—. Hola, hermanita —y saludó a su hermana con un gesto de la mano que ella no devolvió.

—¿Por qué no te has cambiado antes de unirte a nosotras, Micke? —preguntó Bella, extrañada al verle con su impecable traje de lino y los costosos zapatos italianos, indumentaria totalmente inapropiada para caminar por la arena.

Micke hizo un mohín de disgusto y miró a Edward, que observaba la escena desde cierta distancia con rostro impasible.

—Simplemente porque tus guardianes me han negado el acceso a la casa y no me apetecía quedarme sentado en el coche hasta que regresarais. Parece que se toman muy en serio su trabajo. Incluso uno de ellos ha pretendido cachearme como a un vulgar maleante —se quejó con mal disimulada cólera.

Bella miró fieramente a Edward, demandando con el gesto alguna explicación por el maltrato suministrado a su familiar. ¡Esto ya se pasaba de la raya!

—Se negó a facilitar la documentación requerida —respondió él a la muda pregunta de Bella.

Alice, que permanecía sentada en su lugar ajena al entusiasmo de su prima y callada desde la llegada de su hermano, se manifestó en defensa de los escoltas. Conocía demasiado bien la arrogancia de Micke.

—¿Tanto te costaba plegarte a los requerimientos de estos caballeros y facilitarles el trabajo que, por otra parte, no es otro que garantizar la seguridad de nuestra prima? —le recriminó con pesar, avergonzada por su insolencia y desconsideración hacia los demás.

—Conozco mis derechos, hermanita, y no estoy dispuesto a que se me atropelle sin ninguna justificación. Si hiciesen bien su trabajo, sabrían que yo no represento ningún peligro para la seguridad de Bella y me habrían permitido el libre acceso a la casa —se defendió acaloradamente. Estaba profundamente dolido por el trato recibido de unos simples guardias de seguridad, que sólo sabían utilizar los músculos y no recurrían a la materia gris en ningún momento.

—Espero que exista una buena razón que justifique la actuación tan desmedida. No voy a continuar consintiendo que se intimide de esta forma a mis invitados —amenazó Bella con los ojos encendidos y la indignación pintada en el rostro.

—Mi compañero sólo le pidió el carnét de conducir para poder corroborarlo con la lista de personas autorizadas. Si se lo hubiese facilitado en un primer momento, nos habríamos evitado los sucesos posteriores —argumentó Edward, cansado de las críticas sobre el proceder de Mc Carthy y el suyo propio.

Según éste, el tal Micke Brandon se negó en redondo a mostrar cualquier tipo de identificación tras descubrirle intentando convencer a Susy para que abriese la puerta. Después, y cuando Mc Carthy se dispuso a cachearlo antes de conducirlo al lugar donde Bella se encontraba, tal y como le había indicado Edward, también se negó a colaborar, mostrándose incluso violento. Edward acudió en ayuda de su compañero, ya que él conocía la imagen de Brandon, y lo condujo hasta Bella.

Micke, comprendiendo que su negativa a colaborar había sido un error, decidió cambiar de actitud y zanjar el tema para intentar salir airoso de aquel trance.

—Bueno, creo que debemos olvidar este lamentable episodio, querida. Tenemos demasiadas cosas interesantes de qué hablar como para perder el tiempo cuestionando los métodos de tus guardaespaldas. Aunque deberías ocuparte de que hagan bien sus deberes y no se dediquen a emplear la fuerza bruta como única manera de asegurar tu protección —sugirió con inocencia y una amplia sonrisa.

—Descuida, primo. Esta situación no volverá a repetirse —aseguró ella, al tiempo que lanzaba una llameante mirada a Edward—. Regresemos a la casa para que puedas cambiarte. Seguro que estás deseando darte un chapuzón en la piscina antes de probar el sabroso guiso que Susy ha preparado para el almuerzo.

Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar del brazo de Micke por el estrecho sendero, enzarzados en una animada conversación en la que se ponían al tanto de lo sucedido durante esos meses.

Alice se encaminó tras ellos, quedándose rezagada deliberadamente. No le agradaba la presencia de su hermano. A pesar de los esfuerzos que realizaba por complacer a su madre, no podía evitar llevarse fatal con él. Su carácter egoísta y desconsiderado chocaba con el suyo hasta el punto de que no había tema de conversación en el que estuviesen de acuerdo. Tampoco le perdonaba la indiferencia e ingratitud hacia su propia madre y hacia ella, que tantos sacrificios hicieron por ayudarle a terminar la carrera y a establecerse.

Al comenzar a trabajar y a ganar el generoso sueldo que Charlie Swan le pagaba, y que él no merecía, se trasladó a un apartamento en el mismo centro de Boston en el que llevaba un exagerado tren de vida, limitándose a visitar a su olvidada madre cuando tenía apuros económicos. Alice sabía que su madre le ayudaba siempre que podía, privándose ella de algunos caprichos, incluso de necesidades, para que su hijo pudiese derrochar a su antojo. Este tema era uno de los pocos puntos de fricción entre madre e hija y Alice se censuraba por ello. No podía evitar enfadarse cuando veía cómo su esfuerzo y dedicación servían para que su progenitura continuase malcriando a su querido hijo.

Reconocía que su apostura y encanto podían causar estragos entre el sexo femenino, y buena prueba de ello era la cantidad de conquistas realizadas desde la adolescencia. Pero Alice pensaba que, si su hermano dedicase una pequeña parte del esfuerzo que gastaba en ellas a realizar su trabajo, no estaría expuesto a que le despidiesen de su empleo. Cosa que ya hubieran hecho si ella no le protegiese ocultando sus errores y sus continuas ausencias. Se preguntaba qué haría entonces, sin un sueldo que cubriese sus cuantiosos gastos. Podría abrir un despacho privado, aunque tal decisión requeriría una elevada suma de la que ni su madre ni ella disponían, o se dedicaría a buscar una novia rica a la que expoliar poco a poco y así poder vivir sin dar ni golpe, lo que parecía ser su meta en la vida.

Alice observó el arrollador encanto y simpatía que su hermano desplegaba en torno a su prima y pensó que no sería descabellado que hubiese echado el ojo al dinero que poseía y, sobre todo, que heredaría, y estuviese pensando en la forma de conseguirlo. Sabía que Bella no era el tipo de mujer sin cabeza que caía en las redes de un embaucador sin escrúpulos como su hermano, pero sí muy joven aún y Micke un hombre sumamente guapo y encantador cuando se lo proponía. Le sorprendió cuando el día anterior llamó anunciando su llegada para los próximos días, ya que era consciente de que prefería pasar sus vacaciones en Miami o en la costa californiana donde solían descansar las mujeres adineradas. En los últimos dos años no pasó allí más de unas horas, tiempo suficiente para saludar a su prima, encaminándose después a alguna playa de moda. Que en esta ocasión pensara quedarse en aquella tranquila zona unos días sólo podía indicar que se encontraba sin blanca o que deseaba probar suerte con su adinerada prima.

Bella estaba feliz y disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de su primo, al que encontraba un hombre elegante y encantador además de todo un caballero. Era un agradable cambio después de pasar la última semana con aquel antipático e insoportable carcelero empeñado en abochornarla a cada momento. Por suerte, en los próximos días tenía asegurado el entretenimiento. Micke conseguía hacerla reír con sus anécdotas e historias, muchas de ellas inventadas aunque no por ello menos divertidas. Quizá decidiese sacar la vieja barca de su padre que dormía olvidada en una de las cocheras, y se dedicasen a navegar. Su primo demostraba mucha destreza con la vela y deseos de complacerla, y ella aprovecharía su estancia para practicar uno de sus deportes favoritos, algo de lo que tuvo que prescindir ya que no le agradaba salir sola a navegar.

Rió encantada ante otro de los piropos de Micke y le dedicó una mirada brillante. Mirada que no pasó desapercibida a Edward e hizo que se recrudeciera el desagrado que Brandon le provocara desde el primer momento con su carácter arrogante y despectivo, que intentaba enmascarar con desbordante simpatía y exquisitos modales. Aunque no hubiese leído el informe del detective, habría percibido que Micke Brandon era un redomado farsante, astuto y vividor, que utilizaba su aspecto para engañar a incautos en su propio provecho. Nunca imaginó que dos hermanos pudiesen ser tan distintos, tanto en el aspecto físico como en la personalidad. El alto y elegante Micke, de cabellos castaños y claros ojos, distaba mucho de pasar por familiar de la menuda y morena Alice. En cuanto al carácter, él prefería el afable y generoso de la hermana a la soberbia y la hipocresía que Micke no lograba ocultar.

—Le ruego que disculpe la grosería de mi hermano. Él no está totalmente al tanto de la gravedad de la situación —pidió Alice, que se había rezagado un poco para dirigirse a Edward. Estaba obligada a defender a su hermano, aún estando convencida de que no lo merecía.

Edward sonrió ante el gesto de ella, similar al de unos días antes. Parecía que era la encargada de excusar las culpas familiares.

—No se preocupe. Es frecuente encontrarse con cierta incomprensión ante el trabajo de los escoltas, principalmente en personas que no están habituadas a la adopción de este tipo de medidas.

—Mi hermano puede carecer a veces de falta de tacto, a pesar de ser muy inteligente. Imagino que en esos momentos no puede controlar la altanería heredada de generaciones y generaciones de poderosos Brandon —confesó ella profundamente abochornada por la conducta de su hermano, que no dejaba de avergonzarla desde su infancia.

Edward entendió los esfuerzos de Alice por suavizar la pésima impresión causada por su hermano y su admiración por ella creció aún más. Conocía la historia de las famosas Siderurgias Brandon. La empresa fue fundada por la familia de Alice dos siglos antes, pero fue a mediados del siglo XIX cuando sufrió un despegue impresionante apoyada por la clase política dominante, a quien otorgó privilegios a cambio de ayuda económica con la que mantenerse en el poder. Los sobornos y donaciones sirvieron a la pujante empresa de los Brandon para monopolizar los mercados y enriquecerse, constituyéndose en los regidores de la sociedad y política bostonianas de su tiempo. Los Brandon no tenían escrúpulos a la hora de aliarse con quien más pudiese beneficiar a sus industrias y aumentar así su fortuna, por ello financiaron a los sucesivos partidos políticos que se turnaron el poder durante casi cien años. Tras la Primera Guerra Mundial, comenzó su declive al haberse quedado anticuados en cuanto a tecnología y métodos de producción. Sus sucesivos herederos contribuyeron a la imparable ruina concluyendo con el padre de Alice, que fue quien terminó por liquidar los negocios de la, en otros tiempos, omnipotente familia. Parecía que Micke Brandon seguía anclado en el pasado, pensando que su apellido era suficiente para causar el respeto y la subordinación de los demás.

—Lo comprendo, señorita Brandon. Con el curso de los años me he encontrado con personas de todas clases y nunca supuso para mí un problema, fuese cual fuese su modo de actuar. Tampoco me afectan las impertinencias, vengan de quien vengan. No es necesario que se preocupe. Uno de los requisitos de este trabajo es saber manejar las diferentes situaciones y, si su hermano vuelve a causar problemas, no dude que sabré ponerlo en su lugar. De todas formas, aprecio su gesto al salir en su defensa. Es algo que la honra y aumenta la estimación que la tengo. Sólo espero que no cambie de forma de ser, pues es usted una persona encantadora.

Alice enrojeció violentamente ante los cumplidos de Edward y su sonrisa, y sólo acertó a responder con un tímido "gracias", abrumada por la agradable sensación de saberse estimada por él.

La llegada a la casa la liberó del penoso trance por el que estaba pasando, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación para ducharse e intentar serenar sus sentidos. Sería una estupidez adjudicar a las palabras de Edward otro significado del que puramente tenían. Así como sería una estupidez aún mayor enamorarse de un hombre por el que su prima estaba claramente interesada.

* * *

**La llegada de Micke es detestable!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Mis amores, les cuento que intente cada día publicarles pero no podía acceder a mi cuenta de FF, mil perdones, por eso les traigo dos capítulos hoy, espero me disculpen, pero en verdad no podía acceder para traerles este capítulo.**

**Respecto a la pregunta que muchas me hacen sobre como se llama la historia y quien la escribió, repito, no lo diré hasta que no termine por respeto a quienes me leen a diario.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!**

**Actualizo el domingo, sí, DOMINGO 17!**

**No olviden sumarse a nuestro grupo oficial en facebook: **

**www (punto) facebook (punto) com (barra) groups (barra) paraisoeinfierno**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 09

.

.

.

.

—¿Tan inepta es la policía que aún no han conseguido descubrir a esa persona? No debe ser tan difícil, creo yo. Sólo han de investigar a fondo a los antiguos empleados que puedan tener algún motivo de rencor contra tu padre. Imagino que un experto psicólogo habrá estudiado a fondo las cartas. Se puede extraer mucha información de su redacción y grafía. En la Facultad estudiamos un caso en el que se logró descubrir al autor de los anónimos al advertir la frecuencia con la que empleaba una muletilla. El muy necio era conocido entre sus compañeros de trabajo por "el osease", ya que era muy dado a utilizar este término en sus conversaciones, y la costumbre hizo que olvidase omitirlo en las cartas. Por supuesto, su jefe se dio inmediatamente cuenta de ello y fue detenido. ¿Se puede ser más estúpido?

Bella rió alegremente la anécdota relatada por su primo aunque no así Alice, que le desagradaba el lenguaje ofensivo que su hermano utilizaba con asiduidad. Tampoco Edward, que ya estaba cansado de su prepotencia.

Tras la cena, los tres jóvenes se habían reunido en el jardín para disfrutar de la agradable temperatura estival y charlar relajadamente mientras tomaban una copa. Micke requirió la presencia de Edward para interrogarle sobre la gravedad de la situación ya que, en calidad de primo mayor de la afectada, consideraba su deber velar por su seguridad. Edward no pudo eludir la petición formulada por Bella y se reunió con ellos en aquella tranquila zona, suavemente aromatizada por el perfume de las magnolias.

Micke comenzó disculpándose por su pésima actitud de esa mañana, alegando como excusa el encontrarse sumamente irritado tras haber soportado un enorme atasco a la salida de Boston y la rotura del aire acondicionado del coche. Cuando llegó a la casa con la única idea en mente de arrojarse directamente a la piscina y, según explicó, se encontró con un feroz guardián que le negaba el paso, se encolerizó. Tras calmar su irritación comprendió que había actuado como un estúpido y se avergonzó de ello. Le importaba tanto el bienestar de su prima que, continuó declarando, estaba dispuesto a asumir cualquier tarea que les viniese bien encomendarle. También estaba muy interesado en inspeccionar el sistema de seguridad instalado que, según pudo comprobar parcialmente, parecía muy efectivo.

A Edward no le agradó en modo alguno que anduviese fisgando. No lo había descartado como sospechoso y, después de conocerle, aún menos. Pero Bella le hizo prometer que al día siguiente se lo enseñaría detalladamente y satisfaría cualquier curiosidad que Micke pudiese tener.

Edward pensó que Bella estaba comportándose de un modo extraño. Él la consideraba inteligente y no le agradaba que riese las fanfarronadas de aquel impresentable. Tampoco le gustó comprobar que estaba bebiendo en exceso. Aunque él no conocía sus costumbres, hasta ahora sólo la vio tomar agua o una copa de vino con las comidas. En cambio, esa noche debía haberse excedido ^ poco durante la cena pues los ojos le brillaban desacostumbradamente y sus risotadas resultaban cada vez más estridentes. También había advertido con franco desagrado el interés de su primo en mantenerle el vaso siempre lleno, como si pretendiese emborracharla deliberadamente. A él qué le importaba, se dijo con irritación, sólo era su escolta, no su niñera. Si ella quería emborracharse para celebrar la llegada del maravilloso Micke, él no era quién para impedírselo.

Por su parte, Alice parecía estar sumida en la mayor de las mortificaciones y él, con disimuladas miradas de complicidad, intentaba tranquilizarla y transmitirle su apoyo.

—¿Imagino que estará usted al tanto de los progresos de la policía en este tema? Si es que son capaces de avanzar en algún sentido —preguntó Micke, emitiendo una sonora carcajada secundada por Bella, que ya parecía bastante afectada por el alcohol.

—Imagina bien, señor Brandon. Diariamente me pongo en contacto con el inspector al cargo de la investigación y después informo de ello al señor Swan. Algo que por cierto debo hacer antes de que sea más tarde. Por lo tanto, les ruego que me disculpen —y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

Alice se levantó detrás de él y lo alcanzó cuando ya atravesaba los ventanales del salón.

—Señor Cullen, creo que debería intervenir. Mi prima no suele beber alcohol y esta noche se está excediendo. No sé qué le ocurre. Le he pedido que no continúe, pero no me escucha. Y con mi hermano no hay nada que hacer. Él nunca atiende mis consejos —declaró angustiada.

Había reparado en la sospechosa actitud de su hermano y temía que tuviese la intención de emborrachar a su prima para seducirla. Aunque a Bella le agradaba la compañía de Micke, nunca se sintió interesada por él y solía eludir sus avances en ese terreno. Al no ser totalmente responsable de sus actos, su hermano no desaprovecharía la ocasión para comprometerla. Alice no podía confesar a Edward sus temores por lealtad a su hermano, pero sí podía hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para evitarlo.

—Señorita Brandon, yo no puedo prohibir a su prima que beba. No es una de mis atribuciones, siempre y cuando con ello no atente contra su seguridad. Por otro lado, ella es mayor de edad y está en su derecho de emborracharse si lo desea —repuso irritado.

Estaba enojado y alarmado por la actitud de Bella y, aunque no deseaba reconocerlo, también celoso por el interés que mostraba por su primo y los gestos de cariño que ambos se prodigaban.

—Pero a usted lo escuchará. Le respeta y suele acatar sus órdenes, aunque lo haga a regañadientes.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Aunque le prometo intervenir si observo que pone en peligro su integridad física —concedió de mala gana.

Edward tenía la intención de retirarse durante un rato a su habitación para enviar el diario informe al industrial y, de ese modo, evitar el tormento que le provocaba la actitud de Bella. Pero la evidente angustia de Alice lo inquietó. Le pareció que ocultaba una razón más poderosa que la simple preocupación por el futuro malestar de su prima.

Desde el primer momento percibió el interés de Micke por Bella y sus patentes y decididos esfuerzos por agradarla, que fuesen sinceros o no, él no podía asegurarlo. Cualquier hombre con ojos en la cara no dejaría pasar la ocasión de conquistar a tan exquisita mujer y, si además era rica, mejor aún. Y a Micke no se le escapaba ese atributo, muy importante por cierto, que su prima añadía a los muchos que adornaban su persona y que resolverían sus problemas para siempre. Si Brandon estaba pensando en conquistarla aprovechándose de su momentánea debilidad y su hermana lo intuía y desaprobaba, debía de estar tan asustada como se la veía y por ello solicitaba su intervención. Pero por mucho que lo desease y las ganas que tuviese de propinar un fuerte puñetazo en el perfecto rostro masculino, no creía que fuese prudente si la propia Bella no lo solicitaba. Al contrario, ella parecía estar encantada con la situación y acabaría en la cama de Brandon, consciente o no de lo que hacía.

—Alice, querida, no acoses más al bueno de Jimmy. El hombre está tan consagrado a su trabajo que parece haber hecho voto de castidad.

La voz de Bella llegaba desde el jardín algo confusa, coreada por la sonora risotada de su primo.

Alice, abrumada por la vergüenza que sentía y enrojeciendo violentamente, miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella y quedó paralizada al ver su expresión. Nunca le había visto la tensión y la cólera contenidas que reflejaban su rostro en esos momentos. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada a causa de la ira que intentaba dominar. No obstante, lo que más le impresionaron fueron sus ojos. Parecían salir chispas por las pequeñas ranuras que mantenía abiertas.

—Creo que me reuniré con ellos e intentaré que se acueste lo antes posible —murmuró Alice en un susurro, y se retiró corriendo hacia el jardín.

Edward quedó parado en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos más. Era tal la furia que experimentaba que temía iniciar cualquier movimiento por miedo a terminar cogiendo a la incauta Bella y colocándola directamente bajo la ducha, para que se le pasase la borrachera y recuperase la cordura, y en el trayecto propinar una contundente patada en el trasero de su elegante primo que lo mandara directamente a varios kilómetros de allí. Pero, a pesar del enorme placer que le producirían ambas acciones, no debía permitirse demostrar de esa forma sus sentimientos. Él era un empleado al servicio de aquella persona. Su trabajo consistía en protegerla de una posible tentativa de secuestro o de cualquier otra acción que la amenazase físicamente. De ninguna forma podía inmiscuirse en su vida privada aunque considerase que estaba cometiendo un tremendo error. La discreción era un requisito indispensable en ese trabajo y él estaba bien entrenado para ello. Su lema, al igual que el de todo escolta, siempre fue oír, ver y callar. Y no pensaba saltárselo a la torera por muy implicado emocionalmente que estuviese con esa mujer.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza y una vez serenado parcialmente el ánimo, se dirigió a su habitación para mandar el prometido informe a Swan y evitar continuar oyendo aquella risa "achispada" que estaba haciéndole perder el juicio.

Pero al cabo de un rato, e incapaz de concentrarse en la redacción del informe, apagó el ordenador con un gesto de disgusto y salió de la habitación. No podía evitar cierta inquietud por lo que estuviese sucediendo en el jardín, inquietud que se veía aumentada por la desconfianza que Micke Brandon le causaba. Comprobaría que todo estaba en orden, daría las últimas instrucciones a Mc Carthy y realizaría su habitual recorrido de inspección, con la esperanza de que Bella se retirase pronto a su habitación y él pudiese terminar su trabajo y acostarse también.

Se acercó a la sala de control, en la que su ayudante se encargaba de los monitores, y comprobó la situación. Lo que vio no le tranquilizó en absoluto. Bella se hallaba en la piscina acompañada de Micke y con la aparente intención de darse un baño. Edward observó con repulsión cómo Bella procedía a quitarse la ropa, improvisando un desmañado strip-tease ante su entusiasmado primo. Según le informó Mc Carthy, que no apartaba la vista del monitor, Alice se había retirado momentos antes cansada de insistir a su prima para que la acompañase, a lo que ésta se negó alegando que pensaba disfrutar de la agradable brisa un rato más. Después se dirigieron los dos a la piscina dando evidentes muestras de encontrarse bastante embriagados.

Edward sintió como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago ante la escena que reflejaba el monitor. Bella se había despojado del vestido y ahora procedía a quitarse el sujetador ante los aplausos y silbidos de un exaltado Micke, que aprovechaba la menor ocasión para manosearla todo lo que podía. Asqueado por lo que veía y prefiriendo que su ayudante no presenciase lo que iba a suceder, le aseguró que todo estaba en orden y que podía retirarse a descansar, él se encargaría de la vigilancia a partir de ese momento.

Mc Carthy obedeció de mala gana. El espectáculo era de lo más estimulante y prometía serlo aún más, pero una rápida mirada al rostro de Edward le bastó para decidirse a emprender una rápida retirada. Se despidió de su jefe con reticencia y envidiando por una vez su suerte al quedarse de vigilancia.

Cuando salió Mc Carthy de la habitación, Edward decidió apagar el monitor que reflejaba las escandalosas y tortuosas imágenes. No soportaba el contemplar a Bella en brazos de otro hombre por mucho que se repitiese una y otra vez que sólo debía importarle su seguridad y terminar el trabajo lo antes posible. Transcurridos unos minutos, y comprendiendo que no podía permanecer en aquel lugar por más tiempo, decidió realizar una inspección por el jardín evitando deliberadamente la zona de la piscina.

Al salir al exterior, un lejano y casi apagado grito llegó a sus oídos. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un ave nocturna, aunque la articulación de unas palabras ininteligibles por la distancia lo convenció de que era una persona en apuros. Al instante supo que se trataba de Bella, dirigiéndose veloz hacia la piscina con el corazón saltándole en el pecho. Si por su imprudencia, derivada de sus locos celos, le ocurría algo, él no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Al llegar al lugar del que procedían los apagados gritos de protesta, vio a la joven en una de las tumbonas luchando por quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo de Micke y por liberarse de la presión que la boca masculina ejercía sobre la suya. En ese momento la mente de Edward pareció cubrirse de un rojo velo y se precipitó sobre el hombre. Lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros y lo levantó con violencia, propinándole al mismo tiempo un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo lanzó a varios metros. Tras comprobar que ella no tenía ninguna herida, se arrojó otra vez sobre él para machacarle a conciencia. Lo golpeó repetidamente hasta que los gritos de Bella se filtraron en su mente.

—Déjale, por favor... por favor —rogaba con voz llorosa, mientras intentaba cubrirse el desnudo pecho con manos temblorosas.

Edward la miró al principio sin ver. Gradualmente la imagen de Bella logró traspasar la espesa niebla que cubría su mente y hacerle comprender lo que sucedía. Volvió de golpe a la realidad para encontrar a sus pies a Micke inconsciente, con la cara ensangrentada y manchada de rojo su inmaculada camisa. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Bella, que luchaba por serenarse y contener las lágrimas.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó con voz terriblemente ronca y serena.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él atraída por la solidez y la seguridad de su pecho. Edward la cercó con sus brazos y le acarició tiernamente el pelo, mientras ella irrumpía en un incontenible llanto. Después, la alzó en brazos y se dirigió a la casa, dejando a Micke tendido e inconsciente en aquel lugar.

Bella se encontraba sumida en un estado lamentable en el que, a la traumática experiencia vivida momentos antes, se unía el estado de semi embriaguez a causa del exceso de alcohol ingerido. Nunca imaginó que Micke fuese capaz de abusar de ella. Su primo era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y como tal lo trataba. Que él intentase extralimitarse de esa manera le repugnaba, provocándole un terrible desencanto que la dejaba vacía y vulnerable. En su mente, nublada por el alcohol, el ultraje sufrido a manos de una persona en la que tenía depositada toda su confianza le parecía la mayor de las traiciones.

La presencia de Edward, con la fortaleza y la confianza que él representaba, era en esos momentos lo único verdadero que existía en el mundo, lo que necesitaba y a lo que deseaba aferrarse con desesperación. Con una satisfacción que la sorprendió incluso en su estado de escasa lucidez, se abandonó a la calidez y la seguridad de los brazos que la transportaban y a los que se confiaba sin reserva alguna, sabiendo en su fuero interno que allí se encontraba a salvo de todo. Rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos y sintió el agradable calor que emanaba de él y que la hizo sonreír de felicidad a pesar de sus lágrimas. Era tan delicioso sentir aquella tierna firmeza rodeándola, que no tuvo ningún reparo en abandonarse a ella y mostrar toda la vulnerabilidad que en esos momentos la dominaba. Casi dormida, apenas advirtió que él la depositaba en la cama, reaccionando cuando se interrumpió el placentero contacto con aquel acogedor cuerpo.

—No me dejes, por favor —suplicó con voz débil—. Quédate conmigo.

—Está bien —aceptó él, tendiéndose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos—. No temas, nadie te va a hacer daño.

Edward sintió cómo ella se relajaba paulatinamente hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando comprendió que su sueño era profundo, se levantó con sumo cuidado y salió de la habitación. Aún tenía un trabajo que hacer, trabajo que, sin duda, le provocaría un enorme placer. Bajó silenciosamente los escalones y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a la piscina. Micke continuaba inconsciente en el lugar donde lo dejara minutos antes. Lo cogió sin esfuerzo y lo sumergió en las frías aguas unos instantes, sacándolo a continuación y depositándolo sin miramientos en una hamaca. El efecto fue inmediato. Micke salió de su desvanecimiento con gesto de sorpresa, que fue cambiando paulatinamente a uno de furor al recordar lo sucedido.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó con voz pastosa, intentando ponerse de pie para agredirle. Volvió a caer sobre la tumbona con un gesto agudo de dolor.

Edward se acercó a él y lo cogió por la solapa de la camisa acercándole a su rostro, que en esos momentos mostraba una amenazadora expresión.

—Tiene exactamente quince minutos para recoger sus cosas y marcharse —indicó con peligrosa voz—. Transcurrido ese tiempo, si aún continúa en esta propiedad, yo mismo me encargaré de expulsarle de aquí y de una manera que, apuesto, no le va a agradar en modo alguno.

—Esto es un atropello. No tiene derecho a tratarme de este modo. Voy a... —protestó, al tiempo que intentaba librarse de aquellas poderosas garras.

—¿Denunciarme por el trato que le estoy propinando? ¿Quejarse al padre de Bella? —continuó Edward con una siniestra sonrisa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que conservará su empleo si le explico al industrial lo sucedido esta noche?

Micke comprendió que no tenía otra opción que obedecerle. Había sido una estupidez intentar seducir a su prima de esa manera, aunque en un principio le pareció que estaba predispuesta. Sin duda, interpretó mal el mensaje y ahora no debía empeorar más su situación. Lo mejor era marcharse de allí lo antes posible y rogar para que ni Bella ni su guardaespaldas dijesen nada a Charlie. No creía que su prima recordara mucho de lo sucedido esa noche. En cambio aquel hombre, que ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de cólera y regocijo en los ojos, no olvidaría nada.

—De acuerdo, me marcharé ahora mismo. Pero deje de hostigarme, maldita sea.

Edward lo soltó con un gesto de repugnancia y Micke se levantó con esfuerzo. El lacerante dolor en todo su cuerpo parecía aumentar por momentos, resultándole imposible disimular el sufrimiento que sentía. A pesar de todo, lo que salía más herido de aquella refriega era su orgullo y sus aspiraciones de una boda ventajosa con su forrada prima.

Recubriéndose de toda la dignidad de que era capaz, caminó hacia su habitación e introdujo sus pertenencias apresuradamente en las maletas. Ahora lamentaba no haber cedido a su primer impulso y haberse marchado a Miami donde, con toda seguridad, habría gozado de mejor acogida y más éxito entre las féminas. Con suerte, calculó esperanzado, las huellas de los golpes desaparecerían en unos días y estaría en condiciones de seducir a una madura y rica divorciada, que no planteara tantos problemas como las jóvenes y caprichosas herederas.

Edward vio marcharse con alivio el coche de Micke y volvió a conectar todas las alarmas, subiendo a continuación a la habitación de ella para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Con suerte, al día siguiente las únicas secuelas del incidente vivido esa noche serían un horrible dolor de cabeza y, tal vez, un desagradable recuerdo. No estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción cuando se enterase de que su primo se había marchado por indicación suya, ni le preocupaba tampoco. Estaba dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de su actuación y convencido de que volvería a hacerlo si se presentase la ocasión. En esos momentos no era la seguridad de su protegida lo que le impulsó a reaccionar de esa manera. Era la mujer que lograba despertar en él afectos que consideraba desterrados para siempre de su corazón la que se veía acosada por un hombre, y eso era algo que él no podía tolerar.

Reconocía que se había extralimitado, actuando más guiado por un impulso emocional que por los dictados de la razón, algo peligroso en su trabajo y totalmente contrario a las normas establecidas en él. Se ensañó con el agresor de un modo desproporcionado a lo que la realidad requería, hasta el punto de que, si Bella no lo hubiese detenido, pudo haberle causado graves lesiones.

Se acercó a la cama y la contempló durante largo rato. Era tan hermosa y parecía tan indefensa en esos momentos que sintió cómo su corazón se inundaba de ternura y amor. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Se preguntó perplejo. Tenía que reconocer, aunque no lo desease en modo alguno, que amaba a aquella mujer, una jovencita apenas, y que esa circunstancia estaba interfiriendo en su trabajo. Ya no se consideraba capaz de dominar sus propias reacciones, poniendo con ello en peligro la vida de Bella. Era el momento de retirarse, reconoció con determinación. Al día siguiente informaría al industrial de su decisión de abandonar el trabajo, al menos de forma directa. Podría realizar un seguimiento a distancia e incrementar el número de personal de apoyo en la casa si Swan lo deseaba, pero él tenía que alejarse de allí. Cuando no la tuviese cerca podría recuperar la ecuanimidad y la autodisciplina que siempre lo caracterizaran, de lo que se sentía totalmente incapaz cuando estaba ante sus ojos como en esos momentos.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella para cubrir con la sábana su cuerpo semidesnudo, pero en ese momento ella se movió y le rozó levemente el brazo.

—No me dejes —repitió Bella entre sueños, al igual que pronunciara un rato antes.

Edward sintió una sacudida eléctrica ante el suave contacto y todos sus buenos propósitos de momentos antes se vinieron abajo. Cuando volvió a entrar en aquella habitación no tenía la más remota intención de quedarse allí, pero al oír la dulce demanda femenina, comprendió que estaba atrapado. ¿Por qué negarse el sublime placer de pasar las pocas horas que restaban hasta el amanecer con Bella dormida entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué no deleitarse por última vez con su calor y soñar que era suya, para amarla y protegerla mientras le quedase un segundo de vida? Comprendió que era incapaz de renunciar a ello y tampoco tenía el menor deseo de hacerlo.

Se despojó de la húmeda camisa y se tendió a su lado, abrazándola tiernamente. Ella, con un suave gemido, se aproximó más a él, frotando la mejilla contra el pecho masculino. Emitió un profundo suspiro de satisfacción al notar el cosquilleo del suave vello de aquella zona y levantó la cabeza para enterrarla en su cuello y deleitarse con el calor y el masculino aroma.

Edward percibió cómo su corazón se aceleraba cuando los labios femeninos rozaron tenuemente su acalorada y palpitante piel, para quedarse después petrificado cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle con su cuerpo, en una especie de danza erótica de lentos y voluptuosos movimientos acompañados de profundos y excitantes gemidos. Comprendió que Bella aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol y sumida en una lasciva ensoñación, tal vez provocada por la insatisfecha excitación sexual que su primo despertara. Pero entonces, ¿por qué terminó repudiándolo cuando estuvo coqueteando con él toda la noche?

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer inmóvil ante la tormentosa exteriorización de los sueños eróticos de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, consciente de cómo un violento y desmedido deseo iba extendiéndose dentro de él pugnando por ser satisfecho. Sentía una intensa y dolorosa opresión en el bajo vientre y una progresiva congestión de su miembro viril, parejo a los sinuosos movimientos femeninos. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía resistirse, que no se beneficiaría del aturdimiento de Bella para satisfacer sus deseos. También era consciente del esfuerzo sobrehumano que esa determinación requería y de que, probablemente, no encontraría las fuerzas necesarias para realizarlo cuando todo su ser clamaba por darse esa satisfacción.

Imaginaba lo sublime que sería ceder a su imperiosa necesidad y aplacar con aquel seductor cuerpo la agonía que estaba sintiendo, aunque comprendía que no podría hacerlo. Si se aprovechaba de ella en esos momentos, en los que se hallaba segura y confiada a su lado, estaría actuando tan desalmadamente como el hombre al que acababa de golpear. Sería como violarla, al igual que su primo pretendió esa noche, y él no era un violador. Él deseaba a esa mujer más que a nada en el mundo, pero la quería despierta y respondiendo conscientemente a sus caricias, no dormida y soñando que era otro quien la poseía.

Intentó resistir escudándose en sus honestas intenciones, pero los leves gemidos de placer femeninos lo estaban enloqueciendo tanto o más que su dulce respiración o el calor de sus labios en su cuello, y Edward comprendió que no podría soportar esa tortura por mucho tiempo. Debía marcharse de allí inmediatamente o acabaría sucumbiendo a la exquisita tentación que esa mujer le suponía. Hizo un leve movimiento para intentar apartarla y poder levantarse, pero ella lo aferró con mayor fuerza repitiendo el único pensamiento que parecía tener en su embotada mente: "No me dejes".

Edward se sintió perdido. No deseaba servirse de la vulnerabilidad de Bella aunque sabía que tenía que satisfacerla para que se quedase tranquila y él pudiese aplacar su tormento. La tendió suavemente de espaldas y comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por su cuerpo, en suaves y lentas caricias que provocaron un mayor dolor en él y profundos gemidos de placer en ella, hasta llegar a la caliente y palpitante zona entre sus piernas.

En su grata y sensual ensoñación, Bella sintió cómo una delicada y cálida mano acariciaba sabiamente su cuerpo y se entregó a ello con efusivo deleite. Intentó abrir los ojos para mirar el rostro de su exquisito amante, pero los párpados pesaban como piedras y una espesa niebla parecía nublar su visión impidiéndole ese deseado conocimiento, por lo que se resigno y decidió disfrutar de las enloquecedoras sensaciones que le provocaba y alentarlas con explícitos movimientos de su propio cuerpo. Emitió un sonoro gemido de asombrado gozo cuando los

hábiles dedos masculinos maniobraron suavemente en su excitado sexo, incrementando la velocidad y presión según el ritmo marcado por sus propias caderas, hasta sentir detonar muy dentro de ella una explosión de punzante y agudo placer. Placer que subió por su vientre hasta estallar en su cabeza en miles de luces de brillantes colores, que le hizo lanzar un agudo grito de deliciosa liberación. Tras ello exhaló un profundo suspiro y se dio la vuelta, sumiéndose en un dichoso y reparador sueño.

Edward, con las mandíbulas apretadas para no gritar de frustración y empapado en sudor tras el supremo esfuerzo requerido, se levantó de la cama apresuradamente y se dirigió a su habitación, consciente de que sólo una larga y fría ducha lograría calmar su abrasado cuerpo. En su apresuramiento no advirtió cómo unos atentos y abatidos ojos observaban con ansia tras una semi-cerrada puerta.

Alice permanecía despierta y presenció con expectación las idas y venidas por el largo pasillo en el que se encontraban los diferentes dormitorios. En primer lugar, y al poco de retirarse a su habitación, vio subir a Edward portando en brazos a una llorosa Bella e introducirse en el dormitorio de ella. Esperó durante unos minutos, temerosa de que le hubiese ocurrido algún percance a su prima, pero sin atreverse a inmiscuirse demasiado por miedo a descubrirlos en amoroso abrazo. Al poco, vio salir a Edward y respiró aliviada. No hubiese podido soportar que él pasara la noche con Bella, a pesar de ser consciente de que ambos se deseaban. Iba a acostarse cuando oyó pasos nuevamente y comprobó con estupefacción cómo su hermano, con evidentes muestras de haber recibido una brutal paliza, entraba en su dormitorio seguido por un amenazador Edward y volvían a salir ambos a los pocos minutos. En esta ocasión Micke llevaba las maletas en la mano, lo que indicaba claramente su intención de marcharse o, más probablemente, la de obedecer una orden explícita.

Todo se aclaró para ella. Su hermano había intentado propasarse con Bella y el guardaespaldas de su prima intervino contundentemente. Alice no se sorprendió demasiado ya que esperaba ese desenlace. Aunque Bella estuvo toda la noche coqueteando descaradamente con Micke, ella era consciente de que sólo lo hacía para provocar los celos de Edward y no con la intención que su hermano presumía. Por ello, cuando Micke decidió intentar un avance directo, chocó con la negativa de ella. Negativa que no debió aceptar y que acabó con la intervención de Edward, que llegó a tiempo de frustrar sus desaprensivas intenciones. Pensó que se lo merecía y respiró aliviada al comprender que no tendría que soportar su presencia durante los próximos días.

Decidió interrogar a Edward sobre lo acontecido cuando subiera a su habitación, pero su decepción fue enorme cuando lo vio entrar otra vez en el dormitorio de Bella. Esperó expectante una rápida salida. Sin embargo los minutos transcurrieron, y los inequívocos gemidos de placer que llegaban a sus oídos desde la cercana habitación indicaban claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sintió morir entonces, presa de los celos y la decepción. Sabía que no despertaba el menor interés en él, al menos lascivo. Edward deseaba ardientemente a su prima. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Incluso imaginaba que llegarían a una relación íntima, pero no esperaba estar presente y oír como otra mujer gozaba con las caricias del hombre que ella deseaba.

Tampoco se sintió aliviada cuando Edward abandonó el dormitorio de Bella y no se quedó a pasar la noche allí. La certeza de que ya no tenía la menor opción con él la sumía en la desolación. Comprendió que debía abandonar aquella casa antes de que su deseo por aquel hombre creciera y se convirtiera en un doloroso e inútil sentimiento o, peor aún, terminara delatándose ante él y mostrando claramente su interés. No estaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo de esa forma. Sí, a la mañana siguiente se alejaría de allí con cualquier excusa antes de cometer alguna tontería como la de enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**La tentación fue más fuerte!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews hermosas!**

*****Les comento que voy a cambiar mi nick en FF así que para no perderse mis historias les sugiero que tilde la opción que dice Follow Author y no olviden darle click a "Save"!*****

**Nos leemos mañana Lunes 18/03**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

.

.

.

.

Un agudo pitido inundó la habitación. Edward se despertó sobresaltado cuando éste se repitió por segunda vez. Inmediatamente dirigió los ojos al reloj. Las seis y cuarto de la mañana. ¿Quién podría llamar a tan intempestivas horas?

—¿Diga? —respondió con la voz aún cargada de sueño.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas y estaba agotado física y mentalmente. La noche anterior supuso una durísima prueba para él, que contribuyó a mermar su ya escaso autodominio y a sumirle en un lamentable estado de alteración nerviosa, traducido en varias horas dando vueltas en la cama sin llegar a conciliar el sueño. Cuando consiguió alcanzarlo, éste estuvo plagado de tormentosas pesadillas en las que se veía encadenado mientras una seductora Bella lo tentaba con su erótica danza. Luchaba denodadamente para librarse de sus ataduras y poseer a aquella exquisita criatura que lo estaba enloqueciendo, pero se agotaba en el intento mientras oía la burlona risa de ella y sus gemidos de placer cuando era satisfecha por otro hombre. Fue terrible y agradeció la inoportuna llamada que le libraba de aquella tortura.

—¿Diga? —repitió, algo exasperado por la tardanza de su interlocutor en responder.

—Señor Cullen, soy el inspector Uley —anunció la voz al otro lado—. Perdone que le llame a estas horas, pero he creído que estaría interesado en recibir buenas noticias.

—Soy todo oídos —respondió Edward, ahora totalmente despierto y expectante.

—Pues resulta que anoche detuvimos, en una redada antidrogas, a varios miembros de la banda de Los Panameños y han acabado cantando todo lo que saben sobre el asunto Swan.

Edward se tensó visiblemente. Tal vez había llegado la solución a sus problemas y la tan ansiada libertad para Bella.

—Continúe.

—Nos ha costado varias horas de interrogatorio ya que no querían soltar prenda. Al final, uno de ellos se decidió a hablar. Según dice, hace cosa de un mes recibieron la llamada de una persona anónima, una voz de hombre concretamente, que les expuso el plan a seguir y les ofreció un adelanto. Lo recogieron en el lugar concertado, así como las indicaciones e información suficiente para perpetrar el secuestro de Bella Swan. Únicamente les faltaba el día y la hora oportunos, que les serían indicados con sólo unas horas de antelación, por lo que debían de estar preparados en todo momento a partir de la llegada de la chica para primeros de julio. Pero hace tan sólo tres días, esa persona volvió a llamarles para suspender la operación alegando que ya no era necesario. Ellos se quedaron con la cantidad adelantada y se olvidaron del asunto.

—¿Tienen idea de la persona que les contrató? —preguntó ansioso.

—Ahí está lo bueno. Aunque no pueden asegurarlo, creen que se trata de su antiguo camarada Néstor Cruz.

—¿Qué les ha llevado a esa conclusión?

—En primer lugar, la forma de ponerse en contacto con ellos. Según el cabecilla de la banda, el número de teléfono al que llamó sólo lo conocen unas pocas personas, entre ellas nuestro amigo, y la forma y el lugar donde dejó el dinero y la información eran los habituales en sus tiempos de complicidad. Además, aunque intentaba disimularlo, le pareció detectar un ligero acento cubano en la voz de la persona que llamó. Por otra parte, esa persona parecía conocer bastante bien sus movimientos y trabajos anteriores, tanto aquí como en su país de origen. Todo eso les llevó a pensar que se trataba de su antiguo compinche. Por eso decidieron hacerle una visita al día siguiente de recibir la llamada en la que les informó que se cancelaba la operación. Por supuesto, el tal Néstor Cruz negó tener relación alguna con lo que le estaban contando. Y, aunque no quedaron convencidos, como el dinero ya era suyo y el trabajito no les gustó desde el principio, no insistieron y lo dejaron tranquilo. Pero ahora viene lo mejor —Uley hizo una pequeña pausa para crear un poco de tensión—nuestro amigo lleva dos días escondido, concretamente desde que recibió la visita de sus antiguos camaradas, y no se ha dejado ver en ningún momento. De no haberle puesto vigilancia, se nos habría escapado. Por suerte, nuestros muchachos hicieron bien su trabajo y ahora estoy esperando la orden del juez para proceder a su detención —terminó con voz en la que se apreciaba claramente su satisfacción.

Edward no pareció tan aliviado ante las buenas noticias ofrecidas por el inspector. No acertaba a explicar la causa, pero no estaba totalmente satisfecho con el desenlace. Un sexto sentido le indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Parecía todo demasiado fácil y eso no contribuía a tranquilizarle en absoluto.

—Permítame felicitarle por su labor, inspector. Ha realizado un gran trabajo —manifestó Edward, considerando que tal vez se estaba preocupando excesivamente.

—Gracias. Ya he puesto en conocimiento de mi superior la información conseguida y él la hará pasar a la importante persona interesada en este caso. En cuanto al señor Swan, pienso que le gustaría a usted informarle de las buenas noticias y adoptar las medidas que crean oportunas.

—Se lo agradezco. También me gustaría que me mantuviese informado del resultado del interrogatorio a Néstor Cruz y de todo lo que pueda descubrir relaciona—do con el caso. Creo que es importante no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—Descuide. Le llamaré en cuanto tenga alguna novedad.

Tras cortar la comunicación, Edward quedó pensativo. No podía desterrar la sospecha de que el asunto no había concluido. Era totalmente razonable que el ex amante de la actual esposa de Swan, y reconocido delincuente en su país de procedencia, estuviese detrás del complot para secuestrar a la hija del industrial. Estaba al tanto del elevado tren de vida del cubano y de que, aparentemente, la única fuente de ingresos era los generosos favores de sus amantes, mujeres maduras y ricas que consideraban al atractivo caribeño un capricho en sus aburridas vidas. Pero eso no debía ser suficiente para los elevados gastos del gigoló y podría haber considerado la posibilidad de unos cuantiosos ingresos extras. El escoger a la actual familia de su antigua amante parecía más un motivo de venganza que una casualidad o el fruto de un concienzudo análisis.

Lo que no acababa de convencer a Edward era que el cubano recurriese a sus antiguos compinches para ejecutar sus planes e intentara ocultar su identidad. ¿De verdad pensaba que no iban a descubrirlo? Lo lógico era que él mismo hubiese llevado a cabo sus propósitos con la ayuda de uno o dos cómplices y no implicar a una conocida y numerosa banda de malhechores. En ese tipo de delitos solían intervenir el menor número de personas, uno de los requisitos aconsejables para garantizar el éxito, y el cubano debía ser consciente de ello. O se trataba de un completo inepto o toda la trama era una cortina de humo para desviar la atención de los verdaderos instigadores.

Miró el reloj. Aún faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la mañana y le pareció demasiado temprano para llamar al industrial, a pesar de las buenas noticias que tenía que comunicarle. Pero no para hablar con su tío. Sabía que rara vez el amanecer le pillaba acostado y deseaba cambiar impresiones con él y exponerle sus dudas.

—¡Hola, sobrino! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Edward sonrió. Con toda seguridad, esperaba su llamada. Era difícil sorprender a uno de los mejores espías del país, se dijo con orgullo.

—Debes haberlo deducido ya, ¿no es así?

—Eso creo. Aunque me temo que no puedo ampliar la información que ya posees. ¿Te han comunicado que han detenido a la banda y esperan hacer lo mismo con Néstor Cruz en las próximas horas?

—Sí. Acaba de llamarme el inspector encargado de la investigación.

—Pues entonces, caso cerrado. Te confieso que no esperaba que se resolviese tan rápidamente. Probablemente subestimamos la labor de la policía cuando, en realidad, contamos con unos magníficos profesionales.

—Tienes razón, pero...

Edward quedó callado durante unos segundos sin atreverse a expresar sus temores

—¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza, sobrino? —preguntó Eleazer. Lo conocía como a él mismo y advertía cuándo estaba preocupado.

—No sé cómo expresarlo. Es sólo una conjetura, una intuición más bien, pero creo que el peligro aún no ha desaparecido realmente —confesó con un matiz receloso en la voz, que no se le escapó a su tío.

—Si estás pensando en una implicación política, puedes descartarla con total seguridad. Como ya te informé el último día que hablamos, no he podido descubrir ningún punto en común entre Los Panameños y algún grupo radical, al menos con los que tenemos bajo vigilancia. Tampoco se ha detectado una actividad especial ni traslados sospechosos de estos individuos. Nuestros informadores no tienen la menor sospecha de que pueda haber algún grupo que esté planeando una operación de este tipo. Todo parece estar muy tranquilo en ese aspecto. Debe ser por las fechas en las que estamos. Los terroristas también tienen derecho a unas vacaciones, ¿no crees?

—Todos tenemos derecho a unas vacaciones —puntualizó Edward, esperando que su interlocutor captara la indirecta. Su tío le había metido en ese problema y, aunque la mayor parte se la creó él mismo, no podía dejar de maldecir a su único pariente cuando se encontraba como un toro en celo y le venían a la mente los lascivos sucesos de la noche anterior.

—Y las podrás iniciar de inmediato si lo deseas, ya que el caso está resuelto y tu ayuda no va a ser necesaria a partir de ahora —insistió—. Olvida tus temores, son infundados. Por suerte, este caso ha resultado ser más sencillo de lo que en un principio parecía, quedándose en un vulgar intento de secuestro y una venganza personal sin ningún tipo de conexiones políticas y, además, bastante chapucero. No obstante, esa familia constituye un bocado apetitoso para cualquier delincuente con pretensiones de embolsarse unos cuantos millones de forma rápida y puede que en el futuro vuelva a surgir este problema. Alguien debería convencer a Swan de que es una costumbre muy saludable adoptar ciertas medidas de seguridad cuando se tiene una cuenta corriente tan abultada.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —concedió Edward, no del todo convencido—. Llamaré al industrial y lo pondré al corriente de los hechos para que decida lo que se debe hacer. Por mi parte, intentaré convencerle de que no sea tan confiado de ahora en adelante y permita a su hija deambular por ahí a su antojo. No estaría mal que decidiese mantener un escolta durante el tiempo que permanezca en este país o, al menos, que decida conservar el sistema de seguridad instalado. La señorita Swan está en verdadero peligro ante cualquier desalmado. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con una anciana que le sirve de asistenta y, además, cuando llegué aquí descubrí que la casa no tenía ni una maldita alarma antirrobo. No me explico tanta despreocupación e imprudencia por parte del padre. Espero que este suceso le haya servido para mostrar un poco más de interés por la seguridad de su hija —concluyo con calor.

Eleazer frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. Parecía que su sobrino mostraba demasiada preocupación por la seguridad de su protegida. Incluso le pareció intuir que su relación podía llegar a traspasar los límites de la estricta relación profesional, y eso podía causarle problemas. Pensaba que ya había aprendido la lección con aquella imprudencia que casi le cuesta la vida. No quería que la situación se repitiese y verle sufrir por ello. Si eso ocurría, él no se perdonaría haberle pedido el favor.

—Tal vez deberías ofrecerte para ese trabajo, sobrino. Eres el mejor profesional que conozco en este campo y de esa forma la chica no tendría nada que temer —tanteó con habilidad.

—Ni lo sueñes. No vas a volver a convencerme, Eleazer. Ha sido suficiente con estos pocos días. Estoy cansado de tanta monotonía. Probablemente he perdido el gusto por la profesión.

—No te creo nada, Edward. Imagino que estarás disfrutando más de lo que deseas admitir. Además, tengo entendido que la hija de Swan es una mujer muy guapa. Al menos, te alegrarás la vista con ello, ¿no es así? —Insinuó con picardía.

Edward juzgó que su tío se quedaba bastante corto en la apreciación de su protegida. Bella Swan era una mujer preciosa y él estaba loco por ella, algo que por nada del mundo desearía que se descubriese.

—Aunque es bastante agradable de mirar, su carácter resulta insufrible. En varias ocasiones estuve a punto de tirar la toalla y decirle al industrial que la protegiera él mismo. No lo hice porque sabía que me darías un buen tirón de orejas —confesó con aparente disgusto.

Eleazer sonrió divertido ante el inusual interés de Edward por la joven, y eso no era tan malo después de todo. Si la bella Bella había tocado alguna fibra sensible en el pétreo corazón de su sobrino, él debería felicitarse por ello en vez de estar preocupado. Ya era hora de que Edward despertase del letargo en el que parecía haberse sumido desde aquel desengaño, muchos años antes, y olvidase de una vez su rencor.

—Y aún puede que te lo dé por desagradecido. Deberías alegrarte de que te haya alejado de tu aburrida existencia y proporcionado un poco de diversión —se quejó con guasa—. No me creo que no estés disfrutando de lo lindo en tus intentos por domar a esa preciosa fierecilla.

—Ni lo más mínimo, puedes creerlo. Está acostumbrada a hacer en todo momento lo que le viene en gana y lleva bastante mal que le impongan la menor atadura. Probablemente ha estado quejándose a su padre todos los días y éste no me ha relevado porque no sabe a quién acudir. Debe de estar deseando que todo esto termine para quitarse de una vez el problema de encima y los quebraderos de cabeza que le supone. En cuanto a la propia Bella, imagino que no accederá a conservar la escolta cuando su padre le haga saber que han detenido a la persona que les estaba hostigando.

—Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en dar por liquidado tu compromiso y tomarte esas vacaciones que tanto ansias. ¿Qué te parece unos días de descanso en la cabaña? Pienso marcharme en unas dos semanas a más tardar, aunque puedes adelantarte si lo deseas. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Edward pensó que sería agradable aceptar la propuesta. Recordaba con nostalgia las gratas vacaciones en la cabaña que su tío poseía en las Adirondack, las largas sesiones de pesca en la vieja barca, las caminatas por la montaña. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para serenar la actual efervescencia de sus sentidos y conseguir apartar a Bella de su mente y su corazón.

—Ya veremos. Tal vez te haga una visita y me tome la revancha de la última vez —amenazó bromeando.

—Lo dudo, sobrino. Aunque reconozco que me has superado en muchas cosas, aún soy mejor pescador que tú.

—Eso está por ver. Hasta pronto, Eleazer —y con una profunda carcajada, se despidió de él.

Edward continuó sonriendo mientras se daba una estimulante ducha fría y después bajó a desayunar. Quería esperar un poco más para llamar al industrial, al tiempo que aprovechaba para reponer fuerzas después de la agotadora noche pasada.

Bajó a la sala de control y comprobó, por los monitores encendidos, que todo parecía estar en orden. Al no encontrarle allí, llamó a Mc Carthy por el comunicador quien le indicó que estaba realizando una inspección por los alrededores de la casa. Después se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con Susy.

Le agradaban estas charlas distendidas, siempre sazonadas con anécdotas de la infancia de Bella y de gratos recuerdos de la familia de ésta, a la que servía desde que era una niña. Pero esa mañana Susy no estaba tan locuaz como habituaba y le sorprendió su gesto de preocupación.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

La mujer pareció remisa en un primer momento, pero pronto se decidió a contarle sus temores. El guardaespaldas parecía buena persona y muy preocupado por la seguridad de Bella.

—Se trata de ese chico, el primo de la niña —hizo un expresivo gesto de desagrado y Edward asintió al comprender a quién se refería—. No me gusta nada. Me parece que no es honrado. Siempre que aparece es para sacarle algo. Y ella, aunque sabe a lo que viene, es incapaz de negarse. Es como su madre, que en paz descanse. Piensa que les debe algo. Como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de que el padre del chico fuera un holgazán, al igual que lo es el hijo. ¡Qué poco se parece a su hermana, tan dulce y trabajadora! Ella sí es una buena compañía para la niña. Aunque ahora no tardará en marcharse. No soporta la desvergüenza de su hermano.

Edward sonrió ante la perspicacia de la mujer y su justo enfado. Parecía que la naturaleza de Micke no pasaba desapercibida por muchos esfuerzos que hiciese por disimular su ambición. Se alegraba de haber tomado la determinación de exigirle que se marchara, y más ahora que él no estaría allí. Una lacerante punzada atravesó su corazón. Ya no estaría a su lado para cuidarla y protegerla y eso le provocaba un agudo dolor.

Con un gran esfuerzo, apartó los lúgubres pensamientos y decidió que ya era hora de llamar a Charlie Swan y ponerle al corriente de las novedades. Aunque, imaginaba, no tardaría en enterarse por fuentes más poderosas.

Acabó el desayuno y subió a su habitación. Prefería llamar desde su teléfono móvil para evitar que alguien pudiese escuchar la conversación.

El industrial tardó un rato en responder y, cuando lo hizo, Edward advirtió en su voz que acababa de despertarlo.

—Siento llamarle a hora tan temprana, señor Swan, pero tengo algo importante que comunicarle —se disculpó Edward incómodo.

—No se preocupe, muchacho, y cuénteme lo que sepa —le urgió ansioso.

—Hace unos minutos he recibido la llamada del inspector a cargo del caso para comunicarme que detuvieron a la banda de Los Panameños la pasada noche y, tras el interrogatorio, la policía está convencida de que la persona que les encargó el trabajo es Néstor Cruz. Se hallan a la espera de una orden judicial para arrestarlo e interrogarlo.

—¡Vaya, eso es estupendo! —expresó Charlie con evidente alivio.

Edward oyó al otro lado del teléfono una voz femenina preguntando lo que ocurría y al industrial explicarle atropelladamente lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Lo siento, mi mujer se interesa por las magníficas noticias —se disculpó por la desatención—. ¿Entonces, la policía está totalmente convencida de que se ha resuelto el caso? ¿No existe ningún peligro ya? —preguntó con expectación.

—Según el inspector, no hay razones para pensar que pueda haber alguien más implicado y que decida continuar con el asunto. Las motivaciones de Cruz se conocerán cuando lo interroguen. Probablemente serán de carácter económico, aunque pueden estar unidas al deseo de venganza personal hacia su esposa, que terminó su relación con él al conocerle a usted.

—Sí, ya estoy al corriente de ese tema y podría ser una adecuada motivación junto con la económica, claro —eludió el industrial con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué cargos recaerán sobre él entonces?

—Pasará una temporada en la cárcel, no tema. Los Panameños llegarán a un acuerdo con la policía para que se les reduzca la pena y, para ello, acusarán a Cruz de instigador y cerebro del plan. Con todo eso y algo de presiones de ciertas personas, el juez tendrá suficiente para imponerle una pena bastante elevada. De todas formas, imagino que no tardarán en ponerle al corriente de esos pormenores y del resultado del interrogatorio al sospechoso. Aunque dudo que confiese abiertamente, dado que no hay evidencias que lo incriminen y la policía sólo tiene la palabra de unos reconocidos delincuentes en su contra —concluyó Edward, convencido de que el industrial era consciente de lo que quería decir.

—Me alegro de que se haya resuelto el caso con tanta rapidez, señor Cullen. Estoy deseando comunicárselo a mi hija. No lo esperaba realmente —confesó Swan con franqueza, sin poder ocultar su alegría al verse libre al fin de tan peligrosa e ingrata situación.

Habían sido unas semanas de auténtico suplicio. A la angustia por el peligro al que Bella estaba expuesta, debía sumar la intransigencia de Leah. Se quejaba constantemente de la continua vigilancia a la que era sometida por el escolta, negándose a llevarle consigo en sus salidas e intentando despistarle a la menor ocasión. La situación era tan insostenible que decidió prescindir de él, teniendo en cuenta que su mujer no estaba en el punto de mira de los secuestradores. Por otra parte, y aunque su hija no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, en las conversaciones telefónicas mantenidas con ella la sintió irritable, imaginaba que a causa de la presencia de la protección asignada. Por ello, y aunque en un principio pensó continuar manteniéndola después de pasado el peligro, reconsideró su decisión y juzgó más apropiado permitir a su hija que disfrutase esos meses de libertad.

—Sí, es sorprendente la rapidez con la que se ha solucionado el problema —comentó Edward, que aún no podía abandonar su inicial desconfianza.

—Pues es una suerte para todos. Incluso para usted, que estará deseoso de reincorporarse a sus actividades cotidianas. Le agradezco enormemente que aceptara encargarse de la seguridad de mi hija. Sé que ya no suele hacer este tipo de trabajos y, si accedió a desempeñarlo, fue por presiones o por hacer un favor a ciertas personas.

—No tiene importancia. Ha sido agradable el cambio de actividad.

—De todas formas estoy en deuda con usted y no deseo abusar más de su amabilidad. A pesar de haber desaparecido el peligro, estaba dispuesto a continuar proporcionando a mi hija protección personal durante algún tiempo. Si bien, me temo que Bella no va a estar de acuerdo con ello. En caso de que pudiese convencerla, me gustaría que usted me recomendase uno de total confianza. Lo que sí me parece muy adecuado es mantener la alarma instalada en la casa. He de reconocer que apenas contaba con medidas de protección, y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a continuar permitiendo. Le ruego que aleccione a Bella sobre su funcionamiento y le recuerde que la mantenga conectada la mayor parte del tiempo —pidió con énfasis.

—Lo haré, por supuesto.

Edward pensó que Swan haría bien en insistir a su hija para que continuase manteniendo, al menos, un escolta. Aunque estaba convencido de que ella se negaría rotundamente.

—Entonces, pueden ustedes marcharse cuando lo estimen oportuno. Le reitero mi agradecimiento, que espero haga extensivo a su compañero. Cuando lo desee, puede mandar la nota con sus honorarios y gastos a mi oficina.

—De acuerdo, señor Swan. Buenos días.

Cuando colgó, Edward no pudo evitar que lo invadiera por completo la sensación de desaliento que fue creciendo en él durante toda la conversación. ¿Por qué se sentía tan abatido cuando debía de estar contento de abandonar ese trabajo y con ello los problemas y sinsabores ocasionados? Al fin podría alejarse de allí y comenzar a olvidar a la tentadora mujer que ocupaba su mente y sus sentidos de una forma demasiado peligrosa para su estabilidad emocional.

Necesitaba tomarse unos días de descanso lejos de todo para poner sus ideas y sentimientos en orden y de esa forma lograr arrancar a Bella de su corazón. Le iba a costar un gran esfuerzo, lo sabía. El pensar que ya no podría contemplar su exquisita belleza, que no volvería a oír su dulce y sensual voz, su alegre y cristalina risa, le provocaban un profundo dolor. ¿Cómo permitió que ocurriese? Fue una insensatez, principalmente la noche pasada. Nunca debió dejarse vencer por sus deseos y permitirse el imprudente regalo de tenerla entre sus brazos. Ahora le costaría un mayor esfuerzo olvidarse del dulce sabor de su boca y la suave textura de su piel.

Una débil llamada a su puerta lo sacó de golpe de los amargos pensamientos que ocupaban su mente, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Ante sus ojos apareció el rostro demacrado de Alice.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos, señor Cullen? —preguntó con tímida voz.

Edward se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Dígame, señorita Brandon. ¿Qué desea? —se ofreció, invitándola a sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio y haciéndolo él en la cama.

Alice parecía remisa a hablar. Se la veía sumamente nerviosa y con aspecto de haber pasado mala noche. Edward decidió no apremiarla. Lo que pensaba decirle debía de costarle un gran esfuerzo y ser muy importante para ella.

—Verá, resulta que... sucede que anoche no podía dormir. Yo... yo estaba preocupada por Bella, ella bebió demasiado y como no está acostumbrada al alcohol pues... no suele hacerlo, créame, pero anoche estaba rara y por eso... Sucede que yo estaba despierta cuando usted la llevó a su cuarto y también cuando... cuando subió mi hermano. Lo vi entrar en su habitación y salir al poco con las maletas y... y también vi que llevaba la camisa manchada de sangre y en el rostro...

Alice no dejaba de retorcerse las manos y evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo hablar y Edward se compadeció de ella.

—Me... me gustaría saber qué sucedió exactamente y las consecuencias que puede acarrearnos —continuó con sorprendente coraje—. Ya sabe usted que dependemos económicamente de Charlie. Aunque yo lograra encontrar otro trabajo, estaría muy lejos de percibir el generoso sueldo que cobro en la actualidad, y en cuanto a Micke... él es tan incompetente que, de no ser familia del dueño, hace tiempo que lo habrían despedido.

Edward guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Comprendía sus temores y lo que debió imaginar al ver a su hermano subir con claros signos de pelea. No podía ocultarle la verdad por mucho que le doliera oírlo. Aunque sí podía exponerlo de la forma menos traumática posible.

—Verá, señorita Brandon. Como usted ha señalado, su prima no aguanta bien el alcohol. No conozco la causa que la llevó anoche a excederse con la bebida, pero el caso es que lo hizo y sufrió las consecuencias. Tampoco sé lo que ocurrió cuando usted se marchó. Sólo puedo decirle que oí los gritos de la señorita Swan y, cuando llegue allí, encontré a su hermano intentando abusar de ella. Lo demás puede imaginarlo.

Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos abrumada por la vergüenza y, también, por el sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba. Ella presentía que algo parecido iba a suceder. Advirtió cómo Micke incitaba hábilmente a Bella a excederse en las copas y supo cuál era su intención. Lo que no pudo imaginar era que iba a ser tan desalmado como para intentar forzarla.

—Él... él llegó a...

—No. Incluso puede que Bella no recuerde gran cosa esta mañana —se apresuró a decir Edward, comprendiendo sus temores.

—¿Eso cree? —el anhelo en su voz era patente.

—Es lo más probable y, por mi parte, no voy a hacer ningún comentario si no se me pregunta directamente —confesó con gesto tranquilizador.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, señor Cullen. Comprenderá que si este incidente llega a oídos de Charlie, el futuro de mi hermano en la empresa, e incluso puede que el mío, está sentenciado. No podemos permitirnos perder ese trabajo, como usted comprenderá. En cuando a Bella, ella es tan buena con nosotros y nos ayuda tanto, que no soportaría su resentimiento.

—Usted no debe considerarse responsable de los actos de su hermano, Alice. Tanto su prima como el señor Swan lo entenderán así. Pienso que el incidente no va a tener ninguna trascendencia. Incluso puede ser beneficioso si le sirve de advertencia.

—Eso espero —reconoció con una sonrisa—. A pesar de ello, pienso marcharme esta misma mañana. Me encuentro incómoda tras lo sucedido y deseo regresar a casa.

Edward pensó que Alice deseaba estar al lado de su madre por si llegaba a sus oídos el incidente provocado Por su hijo.

—¿Ha comunicado a Bella su decisión?

—No, aún está acostada —respondió con manifiesta inquietud en la voz—. Y temo ese momento, se lo aseguro. Aunque deploro el comportamiento de Micke y soy consciente de que merece un castigo, eso sería un duro golpe para mi madre. Ella lo adora.

—No se preocupe. No ha ocurrido nada irreparable y no pienso poner en conocimiento del señor Swan los sucesos de la noche pasada. A no ser que me pida una explicación y, en todo caso, intentaré suavizar las cosas. En cuanto a su prima, puedo asegurarle que va a recordar bien poco de lo sucedido. Apenas estaba consciente cuando yo la socorrí y, de acordarse, no creo que piense en represalias. Sí le pediría que hablase seriamente con su hermano y le advirtiese que no vuelva a repetir ese tipo de actuaciones con la señorita Swan o yo mismo me encargaré de hacérselo pagar bien caro —declaró con dureza.

—Imagino que habrá aprendido la lección. Ya vi cómo lo dejó usted anoche y no creo que se le pase por la cabeza volver a intentarlo. En el fondo, mi hermano es un auténtico cobarde —reconoció con un matiz de desprecio en la voz.

Alice se levantó con una clara expresión de alivio en el rostro y se dirigió a la puerta. Aunque le quedaba aún un trago bastante amargo, había superado este trance con bastante dignidad. Miró fijamente a Edward y le dedicó una de sus más luminosas sonrisas, que fue respondida de idéntica manera por él. Alice creyó que se le paraba el corazón ante la visión de Edward sonriéndole con ternura. Sí, debía marcharse de allí de inmediato antes de que sus sentimientos fuesen demasiado evidentes. Salió al pasillo.

—Le estoy más que agradecida, señor Cullen, y me gustaría devolverle el favor algún día.

Alice tendió la mano en un gesto que quería corroborar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Edward se la estrechó con calor y, sin que él lo esperase, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto. Ninguno de los dos advirtió que, al fondo del pasillo, se abría la puerta de Bella y ella se asomaba atraída por las voces. Pero sí oyeron ambos el fuerte golpe con el que se cerraba y que daba a entender claramente la furia de su ocupante.

* * *

**¿Bella esta celosa? ¿Ustedes que dicen?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que me sigan leyendo, últimamente me parece que muy pocas me siguen leyendo!**

*********Les comento que voy a cambiar mi nick en FF así que para no perderse mis historias les sugiero que tilde la opción que dice Follow Author y no olviden darle click a "Save"!*****

******Nos leemos el Miércoles 20/03, si es que me leen aún! XD**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	12. Capitulo 11

*********RECUERDEN que voy a cambiar mi nick en FF así que para no perderse mis historias les sugiero que tilde la opción que dice Follow Author y no olviden darle click a "Save"!*****

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella daba vueltas por su habitación como una leona enjaulada, presa de un estado emocional difícil de precisar. Sin duda, el sentimiento que la dominaba eran los celos. Unos locos celos que parecían como garras arrancándole el corazón. La imagen de ellos dos en la cama conseguía que se acentuase el lacerante dolor que aprisionaba su pecho, amenazando con asfixiarla. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡Y bajo su mismo techo!

Alice, la mejor amiga que tenía, su única familia, se dedicaba a revolcarse sin el menor pudor con su guardaespaldas. Y él, el muy miserable, que no perdía el tiempo en seducir a su prima cuando el intento con ella no dio resultado. Tal vez no era la única noche que pasaban juntos, simplemente que en esta ocasión no fueron tan cuidadosos al pensar que aún estaba borracha y no se enteraría de nada. Ahora recordaba claramente sus cuchicheos de la noche anterior y cómo su prima fue tras él con el propósito, sin duda alguna, de quedar para más tarde.

Se tendió en la cama sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza, presa de un dolor ensordecedor. ¿Por qué tuvo que beber tanto esa noche? No se percató de que lo hacía y el resultado fue nefasto, hasta el punto de no poder asegurar si los pocos recuerdos que tenía ocurrieron en realidad o sólo fue un sueño. Recordaba a Micke sobre ella intentando acariciarla y la repugnancia y la decepción que sintió en esos momentos, que la llevó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Luego, la seguridad de unos fuertes brazos y el consuelo de un cálido pecho en el que apoyarse hasta que se quedó dormida. Ella tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de él, de Edward, pero ahora comenzaba a dudarlo. Y después, su sueño estuvo plagado de extrañas y vividas sensaciones. Incluso le pareció sentir una ardiente respiración quemando su piel y unas suaves y hábiles manos recorriendo su cuerpo, adentrándose en su zona más íntima y vulnerable para acariciarla con ardor, provocándole el orgasmo más fabuloso que recordaba haber experimentado en su vida.

¿Por qué pensaba que fue él quien la libró del desagradable acoso de su primo y le proporcionó esa incomparable sensación de paz y seguridad? ¿Acaso deseaba creerlo? Era una estúpida al atribuirle unas acciones que, con toda seguridad, realizó Mc Carty mientras él se solazaba con su prima e ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo. Menudo guardaespaldas le había proporcionado su padre. El muy...

El agudo sonido del teléfono acentuó su martilleante dolor de cabeza. Descolgó al tercer timbrazo y contestó de mal humor.

—¿Bella? —oyó preguntar a su padre al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, papá. ¿Qué deseas? —inquirió a su vez suavizando el tono de voz, consciente de que debía sonar extraño.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, pareces enferma.

Bella advirtió la preocupación en la voz de su padre y se enterneció de inmediato.

—Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Me temo que ayer tomé demasiado el sol —mintió con todo descaro.

—Pues debes cuidarte querida, sobre todo ahora que ya ha pasado el peligro que nos acechaba y podrás gozar de libertad para divertirte a tu gusto.

El hombre parecía rebosante de felicidad y Bella preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿A qué te refieres, papá?

—Me han comunicado esta misma mañana que ya han detenido a la persona que mandaba los anónimos amenazadores. Se trata, efectivamente, de un antiguo empleado al que se despidió hace unos dos años por robo. No llegó a los tribunales, pero su carrera fracasó a partir de entonces y estaba resentido con nosotros. En esta ocasión, sí va a pasar una buena temporada entre rejas y espero que, cuando salga, se le hayan quitado las ganas de continuar hostigando a los demás.

Tan sólo unos minutos antes Morris le había confirmado la información de Edward y la detención de Néstor Cruz, que aunque persistía en su inocencia, terminaría confesando el delito que se le imputaba. De un modo u otro acabaría en la cárcel gracias al testimonio de sus cómplices, que le relacionaban con otro delito cometido varios años antes y sobre el que existían pruebas sólidas. Por lo tanto, se daba por terminada la amenaza que pesaba sobre ellos y, principalmente, sobre Bella. No obstante, le volvió a aconsejar su amigo, sería conveniente que fuese pensando en adoptar alguna forma de protección, tanto para él como para su hija, durante el tiempo que ella permaneciese en el país. Charlie le confesó que estaba dispuesto a adoptarlas ya que, tras la alarma causada por la amenaza de secuestro, se daba cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba realmente su familia. Pero Leah se había negado rotundamente a soportar ningún tipo de vigilancia, amenazándole con abandonarle si la sometía a tal imposición. Ante esto, decidió aplazar el tema.

En cuanto a su hija, y previendo idéntica reacción, pensó que no tenía sentido mantenerle la escolta cuando él mismo ya había prescindido de ellos. Bella no era tonta y podría llegar a imaginar la verdad: que ella fue la única que estuvo realmente amenazada. No deseaba que su hija se inquietase por algo que ya estaba solucionado. Si a Cullen no le pareció acertada la decisión, no dijo nada al respecto.

—Eso quiere decir que ya no vamos a tener que soportar la presencia de los guardaespaldas por más tiempo. ¿No te parece maravilloso, cariño? —continuó ante el mutismo de su hija.

—Sí, es estupendo —contestó Bella con escaso entusiasmo.

La posibilidad de no volver a ver a Edward le provocó un repentino e intenso desconsuelo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de ese modo cuando debería estar contenta por librarse de su presencia? El muy arrogante y engreído, que tuvo que seducir a su prima en sus propias narices. Lo odiaba. ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

—Pues no pareces nada contenta, hija. ¿Hay algo que te inquieta? ¿Tal vez no me has contado toda la verdad sobre tu estado de salud? —inquirió Charlie preocupado. No esperaba esa débil muestra de alegría por parte de su hija cuando lo normal era que estuviese entusiasmada por volver a recuperar su ansiada libertad—. ¿Te has peleado con Alice o con el vago de su hermano? ¿Has tenido problemas con los escoltas?

Bella advirtió que su padre estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué le ocurría y ella no podía permitirlo. ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía despechada porque el hombre al que deseaba la había rechazado, prefiriendo a su mejor amiga y acostándose con ella a escasos metros de su cuarto?

—No seas pesado, por favor. Te repito que sólo me duele terriblemente la cabeza. Además, acabo de levantarme y aún no he desayunado, por lo que estoy de bastante mal humor. Cuando me tome un par de aspirinas y un café bien cargado, me pondré a dar saltos de alegría ante la buena noticia que acabas de darme —replicó con énfasis—. ¿Has comunicado ya a mis carceleros que tienen que marcharse?

—Sí. Y lo harán a lo largo del día. Les he pedido que mantengan el sistema de seguridad electrónico que han instalado. Ya sé que es un engorro y que a Susy no le gusta, pero lo considero necesario. Procura enterarte bien de su funcionamiento y tenerlo conectado siempre. Eso ahuyentará a los posibles ladrones y yo estaré menos preocupado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, papá.

—También quería comunicarte que pensamos ir a pasar unos días contigo, aunque no creo que podamos llegar antes de la próxima semana. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto. Sabes que eres bien recibido.

—¿Y Leah también? Ella te quiere, Bella. No imaginas lo preocupada que estuvo por ti todos estos días.

—Agradéceselo de mi parte, papá. Y podéis venir cuando queráis y quedaros todo el tiempo que os apetezca —intentó cortar ella. La conversación comenzaba a exasperarla demasiado.

—Bien, hasta entonces. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme en cualquier momento. Supongo que los escoltas se marcharán hoy mismo. Aunque puedo pedirles que se queden hasta que lleguemos nosotros. No me gusta la idea de que te quedes sola —confesó con sincera preocupación.

Aún sabiendo que no tenía nada que temer, la fuerte impresión recibida en estos días le concienció sobre lo desprotegida que su hija estaba y lo poco que se preocupaba por ella en realidad. Hasta entonces lo vio como algo normal, incluso beneficioso para Bella, ya que le enseñaba a ser fuerte e independiente. Ahora reconocía que, en realidad, se había desentendido excesivamente y durante demasiado tiempo de su única hija. Ya era hora de que empezara a ejercer verdaderamente como padre. Nunca era demasiado tarde para ello.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mi seguridad, papá? Si hay algún problema que desconozco te agradecería que me pusieras al corriente de ello y, si sólo se trata de preocupación paterna, te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad y a estas alturas llega un poco tarde, ¿no te parece? —le acusó con rencor. Estaba dolida por muchas cosas y él era la persona que tenía más cerca para descargar su frustración—. De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. No estoy sola. Me acompañan Alice y Micke, que están pasando unos días aquí y, por supuesto, está Susy —quiso suavizar, al comprender que era demasiado dura con su padre.

En realidad él no tenía la culpa de ser una persona despreocupada y con escasa conciencia paterna. Mientras vivió su madre, apenas se daba cuenta de que tenía una hija y, cuando ella murió, no sabía cómo tratarla ya que nadie le enseñó a hacerlo. El que ahora mostrara indicios de una lógica y normal preocupación de padre debería ser un motivo de alegría para ella, se dijo con amargura.

—Está bien. Espero que seas prudente y cumplas con los consejos e indicaciones de Edward Cullen. Hasta pronto —se despidió, molesto por las justificadas recriminaciones de su hija.

Bella colgó el teléfono aún más deprimida que cuando comenzó a hablar con su padre. Si bien al principio deseó verse libre de aquel déspota, ahora que la ocasión llegaba sentía una intensa congoja. De nada le valía repetirse que lo mejor que le podía suceder era librarse de su presencia y de la confusión sentimental que ésta le causaba ya que eso no aliviaba su dolorosa sensación de pérdida.

Con un gran esfuerzo decidió abandonar su habitación y bajar a desayunar. Necesitaba tomar un analgésico para aplacar el persistente y agudo dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverla loca. Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba estar totalmente despejada antes de enfrentarse con los desagradables problemas surgidos la noche anterior. Por una parte estaba la sorprendente y ofensiva actitud de Micke. Su primo la había decepcionado enormemente. Ahora recordaba con bastante claridad sus intentos deliberados por emborracharla y también, aunque no tan nítidamente, cómo quiso abusar de ella cuando estaba lo suficientemente ebria para no poder rechazarlo. La ofendió y, por ello, no permitiría que continuase bajo su mismo techo. No pensaba decir nada sobre su infame conducta, pero quería hacerle saber que a partir de ese momento esperaba tener con él el menor trato posible.

En cuanto a su prima, debía reconocer que no podía culparla de nada excepto de haber caído en las redes de aquel hombre y, aún así, se la podía disculpar pues reconocía el gran poder de seducción de su guardián. Él, en cambio, no tenía excusa posible. Alice no era la persona que estaba bajo su protección, cierto, y por ello no se le podía acusar de falta de profesionalidad, abuso de confianza o algo por el estilo. Pero ella era su invitada y esa circunstancia debería de haberle bastado para limitarse a cumplir con su deber y dejar el flirteo para cuando acabase el trabajo. Por suerte, muy pronto se vería libre de tanta indignidad y de la presencia de aquel hombre que le provocaba sensaciones no deseadas y demasiado dolorosas.

En la cocina se encontraba únicamente Susy. Al preguntarle por el resto de ocupantes de la casa, ella le comentó que sus primos aún no habían bajado a desayunar y que los dos guardaespaldas se hallaban muy atareados desmontando cosas, ya que habían concluido con su trabajo y se marchaban ese mismo día.

Bella supuso que Edward estaría deseando de perderla de vista y volver a sus habituales ocupaciones y, quizá, a una nueva conquista. Pensó en Alice. En realidad la compadecía por el desengaño que iba a sufrir. Esperaba que no se hubiese implicado sentimentalmente, así le sería más fácil olvidarle. Sonrió tristemente ante estos pensamientos. ¿Y a ella, también le sería fácil olvidarse de él?

Concluyó con su desayuno y, algo más aliviada por el analgésico, se encontró con fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse al desaprensivo de su primo. Subió a su habitación y golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a golpearla y entró al mismo tiempo. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue encontrar la cama hecha y ni el menor rastro de Micke en la habitación.

—Se ha marchado —oyó la voz de Alice a su espalda.

Bella se giró para enfrentarse a su prima. Esta bajaba la cabeza manifiestamente turbada. Su primer impulso fue abrazarla y asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer, ya que no pensaba airear la ofensa de su hermano. Pero en esos momentos vino a su mente la imagen presenciada en el pasillo y el rencor volvió a brotar con fuerza.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? —preguntó con impaciencia y gesto adusto.

Alice meditó durante unos segundos. Ignoraba lo que recordaba su prima de lo sucedido la noche anterior, por lo que no estaba segura de hasta dónde debía contarle. Si ella, tal y como pensaba Edward, no recordaba nada, sería más prudente callarse y mantenerla en la ignorancia para evitar posibles represalias. Pero su conciencia le impedía mentirle, por lo que decidió referirle toda la verdad y olvidarse de las posteriores consecuencias.

—Anoche, poco después de que Edw... el señor Cullen te subiera a la habitación, le indicó a mi hermano que debía marcharse —explicó atropelladamente.

—¿Cullen golpeó a Micke y después me subió a mi cuarto? —preguntó con gesto de extrañeza, convencida de que Mc Carty fue quien la salvó mientras los otros dos se dedicaban a fornicar sin tregua. Aunque eso no quería decir nada, pensó. Bien pudo, después de echar a su primo, acudir a los brazos de la impaciente Alice.

—Sí. Él acudió cuando... —Alice cayó presa de la vergüenza y el temor que la abrumaban. Después, acercándose lentamente a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, le suplicó con voz llorosa—¡oh, Bella!, sé que el comportamiento de Micke fue detestable, pero te ruego, por la tranquilidad de mi madre, que no decidas vengarte de él. Eso la hundiría para siempre.

Bella se compadeció de ella y la abrazó con ternura. La pobre Alice siempre tenía que dar la cara por el despreciable de su hermano y, a pesar de eso, él continuaba siendo el preferido de su madre.

—No temas, no voy a decir nada de lo ocurrido anoche, aunque no pienso olvidarme de ello. Y dile a tu hermanito que intente apartarse de mi vista en una buena temporada ya que no le garantizo la reacción que me provocaría el verle de nuevo —la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Alice levantó los llorosos ojos hacia su prima y se le iluminó la cara de alivio. Temía una reacción de enfado por parte de Bella y su comprensión la reconfortaba enormemente.

—No creo que se atreva a salir de su apartamento en bastantes días. Tu guardaespaldas le dejó la cara como un pudín y, también, creo recordar que caminaba con dificultad —reveló, riendo con alegría.

—¿De verdad? Pues me alegro. Se lo tenía merecido por cretino. Espero que le duren los moretones unos cuantos meses, por lo menos.

Ambas rieron con ganas y volvieron a abrazarse.

—También quería comunicarte que me marcho hoy mismo. He dejado demasiado tiempo a mi madre y debo regresar con ella —anunció a continuación, separándose de Bella y bajando la cabeza, intensamente avergonzada por la mentira. Aunque cierto en parte, el motivo de su partida era el creciente deseo que Edward le inspiraba y que temía revelar a la primera mirada.

Bella se tensó visiblemente ante las palabras de Alice y se giró hacia la ventana para que no pudiese contemplar la lividez de su rostro. Si hasta ese momento tuvo dudas sobre la relación entre Edward y ella, ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna. Al marcharse él, una vez concluido su trabajo allí, su prima lo acompañaba para continuar disfrutando de su pasión. Y lo peor era que no tenía la valentía de confesarlo y recurría a una excusa para justificar su partida. Pues bien, que se marchasen juntos si lo deseaban. Ella no necesitaba a ninguno de los dos.

—De acuerdo. Si es lo que deseas, no intentaré detenerte. Espero que te diviertas durante el resto de tus vacaciones.

—Gracias, Bella —respondió Alice, preocupada por la frialdad que su prima mostraba. Recordaba cómo en otras ocasiones le suplicaba que se quedase con ella unos días más—. Pensaba, si no tienes inconveniente, pedir a uno de los guardaespaldas que me acerque al pueblo para coger algún medio de transporte. Como no he traído el coche...

—De ningún modo. Te llevarán a casa.

—No es necesario, de verdad —protestó ella.

—Está decidido. Sólo tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con ellos en la hora de salida —añadió con una irónica sonrisa. Su prima estaba muy equivocada al pensar que podía engañarla con su inocencia y su interés en guardar las apariencias.

Alice se sintió profundamente dolida por la actitud de Bella. Nunca la había tratado con la insensibilidad y la indiferencia que ahora mostraba. Incluso parecía que estaba deseando que se marchase.

—Si insistes... —aceptó con voz temblorosa, esperando que su prima la mirase y le dijera que todo era una broma, que deseaba que se quedase con ella unos días más y que apreciaba su compañía.

Pero Bella no habló y continuó de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana. Alice dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto para allí, en soledad, poder dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Sólo encontraba una respuesta para la dura actitud de Bella: se hallaba más indignada por el proceder de Micke de lo que en un principio dio a entender y extendía ese rencor a ella también. No podía culparla por ello. En idénticas circunstancias, probablemente ella habría obrado de igual manera.

Bella continuó mirando por la ventana durante un rato más, sin ver en realidad más allá de los cristales. Lúgubres pensamientos ocupaban su mente. Se sentía mal por haber tratado tan infamemente a Alice, pero no podía evitarlo, los celos la corroían por dentro. En esos momentos la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca pensó que un hombre lograría interponerse entre ellas y acabar con la amistad y el cariño mantenido desde niñas. Desgraciadamente así era, y Bella se despreciaba por haberlo consentido. ¿Por qué tuvo que encapricharse del único hombre que no la deseaba, prefiriendo en cambio a su prima?

Era toda una lección de humildad, admitió. La tímida e insignificante Alice había logrado seducir al hombre más atrayente que ella recordaba y el único que había despertado en ella emociones que desconocía poseer y de los que siempre se burló. ¿Acaso llegó a imaginar alguna vez que iba a sufrir esos locos celos que ahora la dominaban o las insensatas ansias de abandonarse a la ternura y la pasión que él le despertaba?

Se sentía débil e indefensa y necesitaba que unos fuertes brazos la cuidaran y protegieran. Estaba cansada de dar esa imagen de fortaleza y suficiencia que se empeñaba en mostrar a los demás desde que su madre murió. Eran demasiados años fingiendo una frialdad y una dureza que no poseía y aparentando no necesitar ni desear el cariño y los cuidados que en realidad tanto echaba en falta.

Pero él, desde el incidente de la playa, la evitaba deliberadamente, centrando su atención en la recién llegada Alice. Comprendía que Edward no desease traspasar los límites de la estricta relación profesional para evitar cualquier tipo de complicación, aunque eso también podía haberlo aplicado a Alice que, en cierta forma, estaba igualmente bajo su protección.

Bella emitió un profundo y amargo suspiro, con lo que intentó ahuyentar sus atormentados pensamientos. Era mejor así. En nada la beneficiaba suspirar por algo que no lograría conseguir y, por supuesto, no iba a ponerse en ridículo mostrando claramente sus sentimientos. Edward Cullen no era el único hombre sobre la tierra.

Con gesto resuelto salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, decidida a enfrentarse a él. Cuanto antes se marchara de ese lugar y dejara de verlo, antes podría comenzar a olvidarle.

Edward se encontraba en la habitación destinada a control desmontando los monitores, mientras Mc Carty se ocupaba de las cámaras que controlaban el exterior de la casa. Bella quedó unos momentos en la puerta observándole, hasta que él se giró y la miró directamente. La actitud de estudiada frialdad con la que deseaba mostrar su total indiferencia hacia él se tambaleó cuando los plateados ojos masculinos se posaron en ella con una mezcla de anhelo y expectación. Bella tuvo que reprimir el poderoso impulso de correr a sus brazos y deleitarse con la asombrosa calidez y ternura que experimentara la noche anterior, y que tanto echaba de menos. Pero, en ese momento, acudió a su mente la imagen de una impulsiva Alice alzándose para besarle y el dolor volvió a ocupar su corazón.

—Mi padre me acaba de comunicar que ya no son necesarios sus servicios, señor Cullen. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que se marcharan lo antes posible —pidió con acritud, mirándole fríamente a los ojos.

—Espero tener todo desmontado para dentro de una hora —fue la única respuesta de Edward, perplejo por el repentino formalismo y la desdeñosa actitud de Bella. Aún así no pudo evitar la oleada de deseo que le embargó al verla.

—De acuerdo. Mi prima ha decidido marcharse hoy. Les agradecería que la llevasen a su casa. Por supuesto, pueden incluir los gastos en la factura general.

—No es necesario. Será un placer acompañarla.

—No lo dudo. Creo que se encuentra en su habitación. ¿Imagino que no le importará comunicarle usted mismo sus intenciones y pedirle que esté preparada para cuando le avisen? —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto, si es lo que desea.

—Sí, es lo que deseo. También me gustaría saber quién le dio a usted permiso para expulsar a mi primo de esta casa.

—Simplemente le indiqué que era lo más prudente y él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Después de propinarle una paliza? —replicó indignada.

—Exacto. Si mal no recuerdo, él la estaba atacando y mi trabajo consiste, precisamente, en evitar cualquier tipo de agresión contra mi protegida y garantizar en todo momento su seguridad —respondió Edward con calma.

—¿Y no conoce otros métodos para impedirlo más que la fuerza bruta?

—Los conozco, pero es el más rápido y efectivo.

¿Cómo explicarle que cuando la vio bajo el cuerpo de Micke, aterrada e indefensa, todo rastro de cordura desapareció de su mente y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en castigar a la persona que le estaba causando esa ofensa?

Bella se sintió arder de indignación. Ese hombre conseguía enfurecerla de tal forma que cualquier pensamiento lógico desaparecía de su mente, convirtiéndola en una niña enrabietada. Apretó los puños para evitar lanzarse sobre él y desahogar toda su frustración y dolor. El muy... Abrió la boca para arrojarle la cantidad de improperios que se le agolpaban en la garganta, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. No iba a rebajarse al nivel de la zafiedad, por mucho que esa persona estuviese necesitando que le hablasen claramente, y en estos momentos no le venía a la mente ningún insulto medianamente educado. Lanzándole una feroz mirada, con la que quiso manifestar todo el desprecio que le despertaba, dio media vuelta y se marchó apresuradamente en dirección a la cocina.

Edward estaba profundamente confundido ante la actitud de Bella. No esperaba que ella le mostrara su agradecimiento por haberla librado de su primo la noche anterior, imaginando incluso que no recordaría quién acudió en su ayuda. Lo que no esperaba era esa demostración de enfado, cólera más bien, por su parte. Reconocía que, tal vez, se excedió en el castigo a Micke, aunque totalmente justificado por las razones personales que lo movían en esos momentos. Pero, por la reacción de Bella, más parecía que él fuera el causante de la agresión y no quien la evitó.

Edward se reafirmó en su creencia de que las mujeres eran unos seres totalmente impredecibles y que se escapaban de toda lógica masculina. Reconocía que la relación entre ellos no era demasiado cordial y, desde el incidente en la playa, incluso algo tensa. A pesar de ello, se mostraba sumamente educada y hasta agradable en ocasiones. Esta repentina animosidad y sus evidentes deseos por librarse de él le llevaban a pensar que no sólo estaba enfadada por haber golpeado a su primo, sino que también debía recordar bastante más y eso la ofendía. ¿Y si no estaba dormida cuando entró en su habitación por segunda vez y reparó en todo lo que le hacía? Su actitud podía deberse a la indignación derivada de ese conocimiento, juzgando que él había abusado de ella al igual que su primo intentó minutos antes. Esos pensamientos lo dejaban en muy mal lugar, y él no podía permitir que le considerase un desalmado. Debería verla, hablarle y explicarle de qué modo ocurrieron las cosas. Era la única forma de estar en paz consigo mismo. Pero, ¿cómo explicar algo que se escapaba a toda lógica? Y ella, ¿creería que sólo se limitó a complacerla sin tomar nada a cambio? Quedaría como un estúpido enredando más la situación, sin conocer con exactitud el motivo de su resentimiento.

Aparte de los ocultos y poderosos motivos que pudiese tener Bella para detestarle, estaba claro que, ahora que no lo necesitaba, deseaba que se marchasen para disfrutar de la libertad que tanto ansiaba. Edward no pudo evitar la profunda amargura que lo inundó y se recriminó por ello. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una niña mimada, acostumbrada a jugar a su antojo con los sentimientos ajenos? Debía marcharse de allí lo antes posible y desterrar a la voluble Bella de su mente y, principalmente, de su corazón.

Profundamente abatido, continuó con su trabajo. Era un loco al soñar siquiera que ella pudiese sentir algo más que indiferencia por él y se merecía que lo hubiese puesto en su sitio, como hizo momentos antes. Estaba visto que con las mujeres siempre se equivocaba.

La llegada de Mc Carty lo apartó de sus lúgubres pensamientos, devolviéndole a la realidad. Pidió a su compañero que comunicase a Alice su intención de marcharse en una hora y, después, explicase a Bella el sencillo manejo del sistema de seguridad, que avisaba directamente a la policía más cercana.

Sabía que actuaba como un cobarde al negarse a dar él mismo esas instrucciones, pero prefería evitar un nuevo encuentro con ella y las reacciones que pudiese desencadenar. Ya le supuso un gran esfuerzo contener el deseo de tenerla por última vez en sus brazos y no quería cometer el tremendo error de hacerlo si se le presentaba la ocasión. Debía mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que se marcharan de ese lugar y evitar posibles tentaciones.

Esperaba estar esa noche en Washington y al día siguiente se marcharía a la cabaña de su tío. En la soledad de aquellos parajes encontraría la paz necesaria para olvidarse de ella.

Terminó de desmantelar el panel de control y lo cargó todo en el coche. Tras ello, subió a su habitación para preparar el equipaje. Se alegró de no ver a Bella por ningún lado. Sabía que permanecía dentro del recinto ya que estuvo controlando en todo momento la verja de entrada, aunque no tardaría en salir cuando ellos se marcharan.

No pudo evitar preocuparse. La casa se encontraba bastante distante del resto de las viviendas de esa zona y la bajada a la pequeña cala era muy peligrosa por lo solitaria y apartada. Cualquier desaprensivo podría esconderse en los alrededores y acecharla cuando saliese. La belleza de Bella no pasaba desapercibida en ningún momento y eso era un buen acicate para cualquier persona sin escrúpulos. El resto era fácil de imaginar, si bien él prefería no hacerlo.

Aunque su trabajo había concluido, pensó advertir al industrial de ese riesgo. Le parecía increíble que un padre pudiese ser tan negligente con la seguridad de su hija, preocupándose por ella únicamente cuando recibía una seria amenaza. Bella corría bastante peligro al quedarse prácticamente sola en aquella aislada vivienda. La presencia de Susy no era precisamente una garantía de protección, y menos aún si ella se dedicaba a deambular por ahí a su antojo. Al menos, con la compañía de Alice, el peligro era menor ya que ella solía mitigar la conducta temeraria de su prima. Pero la joven también se marchaba. Entonces, ¿quién cuidaría de Bella?

Edward cogió el teléfono para marcar el número de Charlie Swan. Tras unos breves segundos de vacilación, decidió que no debía inmiscuirse en ello. El industrial era consciente de las condiciones en las que su hija pasaba las vacaciones y, si no decidía hacer algo al respecto, él no era la persona adecuada para indicárselo. Terminó de hacer el equipaje y lo bajó al coche, acomodándolo en el maletero junto al resto de material. Se dirigió al interior de la vivienda para buscar a Mc Carty y a Alice y despedirse de Susy.

Alice se encontraba en la cocina junto a la anciana, que se empeñaba en prepararle un pequeño envoltorio con algunas porciones de sus sabrosas recetas. La joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, tras lo cual abrazó a la mujer y se marchó rápidamente para ocultar las lágrimas que ya afloraban de sus ojos.

—Siento que se marchen. Nos encontrábamos muy acompañadas con ustedes aquí, incluso con esas máquinas infernales que colocaron por todos lados. ¿No podrían quedarse unos días más? —sugirió la anciana sirvienta cuando se quedaron a solas.

—El peligro ha pasado y ya no somos necesarios, Susy. De todas formas, no deben olvidar conectar la alarma todas las noches y, también, cuando se ausenten de la casa. Si alguien intenta entrar, vendrá inmediatamente un coche de la policía —le recordó con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe. Ya me encargaré yo de que la ponga —y le dio un espontáneo abrazo que dejó a Edward agradablemente sorprendido—. Que tenga buen viaje y sea todo lo feliz que se merece —se despidió la mujer, volviendo inmediatamente a sus cacharros.

Edward salió de la estancia y se dirigió a las cocheras, donde le esperaban Alice y Mc Carty. Se demoró unos minutos inspeccionando el coche con la secreta esperanza de ver aparecer a Bella para despedirse de ellos. Pronto comprendió que era inútil albergar ese tipo de locas ilusiones. Ella no abrigaba la menor simpatía por él y sólo deseaba verles desaparecer lo antes posible. Pero, aunque podía entender y hasta justificar el rechazo que sus dos guardianes le inspiraban, no comprendía el enojo con su prima, a no ser que la culpara también de las acciones de Micke. Lo sentía por Alice. Ella confiaba en la generosidad de Bella y su buen juicio para que su familia no resultase castigada injustamente por la deplorable actitud de uno de sus miembros. Tal vez Bella no pensaba de esa forma y muy bien podía acabar pidiendo a su padre que los despidiese a ambos.

Con un suspiro de resignación subió al coche y lo puso en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada. Mc Carty bajó y accionó la palanca de apertura, que se encontraba estratégicamente oculta, y la maciza puerta de hierro se abrió para dejarles paso. Salió y esperó a que se cerrara, enfilando el camino de acceso a la carretera y abandonando definitivamente la casa y a la mujer que dejaba en ella. Una mujer que, sin advertirlo siquiera, se quedaba con parte de su corazón.

* * *

**Edward nos ha dejado, es que acaso Bella no piensa retenerlo?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que me sigan leyendo!**

**El viernes les traigo una sorpresa, y es mas que un doble capítulo, ¿Quién adivina que es?**

**Nos leemos el viernes 22/03, si es que me leen aún! XD**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	13. Capitulo 12

*********RECUERDEN que voy a cambiar mi nick en FF así que para no perderse mis historias les sugiero que tilde la opción que dice Follow Author y no olviden darle click a "Save"!*****

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Era la segunda noche que pasaba en el coche, incómodo y malhumorado, pero sabiendo que no sería capaz de marcharse hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, viera llegar el coche de Charlie y, con ello, el convencimiento de que Bella estaba más protegida. Entonces, se iría al hotel a ducharse e intentar dormir unas horas para volver por la tarde a su atenta vigilancia.

¿Por qué lo hacía?, se preguntó Edward por enésima vez. Le avergonzaba reconocer que una de las causas era el deseo de estar cerca de ella para observarla y continuar recreándose en su belleza, pero también le movía la inquietud por su seguridad. No acertaba a explicar la sensación de que el peligro aún persistía, pero lo cierto era que no podía quitársela de encima y por eso estaba allí. Había situado el coche en un pequeño promontorio, convenientemente oculto por unos árboles, a unos quinientos metros de la casa. Desde allí podía vigilarla perfectamente, así como sus alrededores. Incluso podía ver claramente, con los potentes prismáticos que llevaba en ese momento, parte del jardín y la piscina.

Tal vez fue la visión de un coche muy cerca de ese lugar y a una persona, que parecía estar tomando fotografías de la zona con un potente teleobjetivo, lo que implantó esa idea en su cabeza.

Dos días antes, cuando abandonaba la casa en compañía de Alice y Mc Carty por un atajo situado en la parte posterior de la finca, observó al supuesto fotógrafo y algo en él le hizo desconfiar. Aunque en un primer momento no determinó con certeza qué le causó esa impresión, cuando dejó a Alice en su casa y a Mc Carty en el aeropuerto, decidió volver para confirmar o desterrar sus sospechas.

El coche ya no se encontraba en el lugar que antes ocupara ni halló señales de su presencia por los alrededores. Aún así, decidió realizar una somera inspección de la zona. Se situó en el lugar que antes ocupara el desconocido y comprobó que la casa se encontraba en la línea de visión del potente teleobjetivo de la cámara. Por la cantidad de colillas de cigarrillo que se amontonaban a sus pies, dedujo que el sospechoso se había dedicado durante bastante rato a observar la zona, algo inusual en un fotógrafo que únicamente desea hacer unas fotografías al paisaje. También parecía bastante incongruente que utilizara un equipo propio para fotografías de precisión. Teniendo en cuenta que por allí no había flora ni fauna digna de dedicar tanta atención, sospechó que esa persona no era un inocente fotógrafo atraído por la belleza del paisaje y sí por la casa y las personas que la ocupaban. O era un _paparazzi _que deseaba unas instantáneas robadas de la hija del industrial o de un ladrón atraído por los tesoros que la casa pudiera guardar. Tampoco se atrevía a descartar la amenaza de secuestro y, entonces, el complot recién descubierto sólo se trataría de una cortina de humo para distraer la atención de los verdaderos delincuentes y la amenaza contra Bella persistía.

El convencimiento de que algún peligro acechaba a Bella le decidió a vigilar la casa, al menos hasta que llegara el padre de ella. Según comentó Alice, el industrial había anunciado su llegada para unos días después y, aunque no era la mejor solución, al menos la presencia de más personas en el lugar podría disuadir a los posible asaltantes.

En los dos días de vigilancia que llevaba, no detectó nada extraño, dedicándose a observar las idas y venidas de Bella dentro del recinto ya que, por suerte, ella no se decidió a abandonarlo. Se encontraba equipado con unos potentes prismáticos, que incluían visión nocturna, y había modificado por control remoto el sistema de seguridad para que le avisara a él también de la violación del sistema.

Le sorprendió el aire de melancolía que se reflejaba en el bello rostro de la joven durante las largas horas que pasaba tendida en una de las tumbonas de la piscina o sentada en el césped del jardín. Esperaba que emplearía su ansiada libertad en sus habituales excursiones fotográficas por los alrededores o para acercarse al pueblo. En cambio, parecía reacia a abandonar la casa ni aún para bañarse en la playa. En parte se alegraba. Le habría resultado más difícil vigilarla fuera del recinto, viéndose en un grave aprieto si ella llegaba a descubrir su presencia. Pero tampoco le agradaba verla abatida y meditabunda, reconoció con preocupación. Eso indicaba que no era feliz.

Edward intuía y lamentaba la tristeza que embargaba a Bella. A pesar de todo lo que poseía, estaba terriblemente sola, abandonada por la persona que más debía preocuparse por ella. Le enfurecía la extrema despreocupación de Charlie Swan por su hija. Parecía inaudito que, después de haberla visto en peligro, no hubiese rectificado su modo de proceder y decidiese prestarle más atención. Tenía la intención de pasar unos días con ella, pero Edward dudaba que permaneciese durante mucho tiempo en aquel lugar y acabaría marchándose a una zona más bulliciosa a los pocos días. Era evidente que el industrial prefería complacer los caprichos de su esposa y olvidaba las necesidades de su propia hija.

Porque Bella, aunque pretendiese negarlo, estaba muy necesitaba de afecto. Había observado lo feliz que se mostraba con Alice a su lado y lo dichosa que parecía ante las demostraciones de cariño de Susy. Esto indicaba que, su aparente frialdad habitual, era sólo una fachada para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, sensible y tierna. Desde su puesto de vigilancia, Edward se sentía impotente al verla en aquel lamentable estado, debiendo recurrir a un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad para no ir a su lado, estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos y, entre besos y caricias, conseguir borrar ese rictus amargo de su boca. No importaba el tiempo que pudiese tardar, la paciencia era una de sus virtudes, y él se consideraba capaz de poner una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de felicidad en aquellos bellos ojos. ¿Acaso no consiguió que vibrara entre sus brazos presa de la pasión? Entonces también podría hacerle olvidar su soledad, colmándola durante unas horas de toda la ternura y cariño que él era capaz de dar.

Pero eso eran locas fantasías a las que se entregaba imprudentemente, consiguiendo únicamente incrementar su desdicha. El tenerla allí, ante sus ojos, triste y sola, anhelándola con todas sus fuerzas y sabiendo que nunca podría amarla y cuidarla, era una amarga tortura. Por ello rogaba que llegase pronto el industrial y poder alejarse de allí, viéndose liberado de aquel tormento. En la distancia podría comenzar a olvidar a aquella mujer que, día a día, se iba introduciendo más y más en su corazón, amenazando con instalarse allí para siempre.

Consultó la hora y comprobó que sólo habían transcurrido treinta minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y apenas se oían, en la tranquila y cálida noche estival, el monótono chirrido de las cigarras o el lejano golpeteo de las suaves olas sobre la arenosa playa.

Dejó por unos minutos los prismáticos y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del coche. Estaba cansado de la larga vigilancia y los párpados le pesaban horrorosamente. Vació en el vaso los restos de café que quedaban en el termo y se lo bebió con desagrado. Estaba frío y amargo, si bien contribuyó a ahuyentar el incipiente sueño. Reconocía que estaba algo desentrenado tras los últimos años de cómoda existencia, aunque más en forma de lo que esperaba. Los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden, pensó con inesperada nostalgia. Con un suspiro resignado, cogió los prismáticos y volvió a la atenta vigilancia.

Antes de enfocar de nuevo, un fugaz destello junto a una de las paredes de la alta tapia que rodeaba la finca le hizo dar un respingo. Miró con atención hacia la zona que le había provocado el sobresalto y comprobó que el destello continuaba allí, sin poder precisar a qué era debido.

Parecía tratarse de algo metálico que brillaba bajo la luz ¿e ]a luna. Algo que no debía estar y que, por descontado, no lo estaba quince minutos antes. Aunque esa zona del vallado de la finca quedaba bastante oculta a su campo de visión, él habría detectado ese reflejo si hubiese estado allí la última vez que la recorrió con los prismáticos.

Un horrible presentimiento le impulsó a salir corriendo del coche y dirigirse hacia la casa. Llegó en pocos minutos y, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se dirigió al lugar que momentos antes había despertado sus sospechas. Descubrió con horror una gruesa cuerda que descendía por la pared, atada a un garfio anclado fuertemente en la parte superior de la tapia.

Edward se entretuvo durante unos segundos en inspeccionar con la linterna la zona al pie de la valla. Descubrió numerosas pisadas de dos suelas diferentes, lo que le llevó a pensar que, al menos, se trataba de dos personas. Al proyectar la luz sobre la blanca pared descubrió que las huellas que ascendían por ella y dejaban un nítido rastro de tierra, eran de un sólo tipo. Esto le indicó que por allí sólo pudo escalar una persona, quedando su compañero en el exterior vigilando o que había accedido a la casa por otro lugar.

No quiso perder más tiempo inspeccionando el perímetro del cercado y se decidió a actuar. Se pegó a la pared y agudizó los sentidos. No se observaba a nadie. Tampoco se veía ningún vehículo por los alrededores, algo que él habría detectado si se hubiese acercado incluso con el motor y las luces apagadas. De ello dedujo que los asaltantes habían llegado a pie, tras dejar su medio de trasporte oculto en un lugar cercano, y que otra persona podía haber quedado en él a la espera de sus compañeros.

Además, lo hicieron sigilosamente y durante el pequeño descanso que se concedió minutos antes.

Dejó de inquietarse por los posibles delincuentes que se encontrasen en el exterior y se preocupó por el que se hallaba dentro tras saltar la tapia. Calculó que no debía de llevar más de veinte minutos en el interior del recinto. Eso quería decir que, si consiguió forzar alguna entrada a la vivienda, la alarma silenciosa habría avisado a la policía, que estaría a punto de llegar. Ascendió rápidamente por la misma cuerda y esquivó ágilmente las afiladas puntas de cristal que servían de protección en el extremo; después, saltó al interior y se ocultó rápidamente para observar los alrededores. Se movió sigilosamente por todo el perímetro de la vivienda hasta descubrir abierta una de las puertas del salón, a la que se le había practicado un pequeño orificio en el cristal. Se introdujo por ella y agudizó el oído.

Un amortiguado golpe sobre su cabeza le indicó que algo ocurría en el piso superior. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al advertir que se trataba de la habitación de Bella y que ella podía correr peligro. Entonces, con el arma en la mano y olvidando cualquier tipo de cautela, se dirigió raudo escaleras arriba, rogando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Bella despertó sobresaltada por una alarmante sensación de asfixia que la llenó de pavor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que una fuerte y enguantada mano le tapaba la boca y la nariz, impidiéndole respirar normalmente.

—No hagas el menor ruido y no te pasará nada —advirtió una áspera voz en su oído.

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para enfrentarse con una negra máscara muy cerca de su cara y unos brillantes ojos que la miraban fijamente. Se agitó inquieta más por su deseo de respirar que por la pretensión de escapar. Entonces, sintió un pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo, aplastándola e inmovilizándola, mientras la mano presionaba con más fuerza sobre su boca.

—¿No has oído lo que acabo de decir? —amenazó de nuevo la voz, al tiempo que le presionaba la garganta con la punta de un revolver.

Bella gimió, presa de terror, al notar el frío del acero sobre su acalorada piel y dejó de moverse de inmediato.

—Así me gusta, que seas obediente. Eres una chica lista —continuó con acento divertido, al ver el miedo de ella reflejado en sus ojos y su repentina inmovilidad—. Ahora, si me contestas correctamente a las preguntas que te haga y no causas problemas, prometo que no te haré daño. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y el hombre quitó la mano de su boca. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para emitir un agudo grito, pero consideró que era más prudente obedecer al sentir más fuerte la presión del arma sobre su garganta. En nada le beneficiaría resultar herida y, según aprendió en el curso de defensa personal realizado el año anterior, era más seguro colaborar con el agresor y esperar el momento propicio para intentar un contraataque que le permitiese dominar la situación. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel hombre y si contaba con algún cómplice. También debía pensar en la seguridad de Susy y evitar ponerla en peligro. Con suerte, se trataría de un ladrón que se conformaría con llevarse las escasas cosas de valor que guardaba en la casa. Y si se trataba de un violador, no pensaba quedarse quieta mientras la agredía, por mucho que esa fuera la recomendación en esos casos.

Aparentaría obediencia hasta conocer las pretensiones del hombre y la situación exacta. Entonces decidiría cómo actuar. Por otra parte, la policía no tardaría en llegar, si es que había funcionado adecuadamente la alarma instalada por los guardaespaldas y que Susy insistía en conectar todas las noches.

Pensó en Edward y sintió una enorme sensación de desesperanza a pesar del intenso pánico que experimentaba en esos momentos y que no lograba dominar completamente. Si él estuviese aquí, ella no se sentiría tan indefensa. Pero se había marchado. Lo apartó estúpidamente de su lado y lo arrojó en brazos de Alice. Ahora su prima estaría disfrutando de su pasión mientras ella, tal vez, estaba a punto de ser violada.

Reprimió un sollozo cuando el hombre que estaba sobre ella se incorporó y la agarró dolorosamente del brazo para ponerla de pie.

—¿Cuántas personas hay en la casa? —preguntó con apremio, mientras la encañonaba con el arma.

A la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la abierta ventana, Bella pudo ver el atemorizante brillo de la pistola y se apresuró a responder.

—En estos momentos estoy sola. Pero mi novio está a punto de llegar y también la policía, que debe haber oído la alarma —mintió lo más serenamente que pudo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y la golpeó violentamente en el rostro. Bella se tambaleó y se agarró a una silla, que cayó al suelo.

—Te he dicho que no me mientas, zorra —la increpó furioso—. Sé que tienes una criada durmiendo en la planta baja y tu novio, si es que existe, no creo que se presente de momento. En cuanto a la policía, tampoco nos va a interrumpir. Ya nos hemos encargado de esa sofisticada alarma que tu papá mandó instalar —concluyó con cruel sarcasmo, divertido por la cara de estupefacción de ella tras sus palabras.

"Hemos", eso indicaba más de uno. Bella comprendió que estaba perdida. No se trataba de un simple ladrón, torpe e inexperto como creyó en un principio, sino de una banda organizada que sabía perfectamente dónde estaban y lo que hacían. Disponían de información detallada sobre ella y la casa y, con toda probabilidad, estuvieron vigilando y esperaron a que se marcharan los visitantes para actuar.

Pero, ¿qué querían? Si tenían información sobre el sistema de alarma instalado en la casa y el número de personas que la ocupaban, también sabrían que ella no guardaba nada de valor en aquel lugar. Tampoco parecía tratarse de un violador, ya que le habría resultado más sencillo cometer ese delito en otro lugar. Sólo podía tratarse de una cosa, reflexionó. La querían a ella directamente para hacerle daño o secuestrarla. Podía tratarse de la persona que amenazaba a su padre, que había logrado escapar de la justicia, o cualquier otro resentido con él y del que deseaba vengarse por medio de la hija.

Bella tembló ante esa idea y, por primera vez, tuvo conciencia de lo indefensa que estaba y del peligro que corría. Y no sólo ella, también Susy estaba amenazada. Ese individuo le parecía lo suficientemente desalmado como para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Intentó serenarse y no dejar traslucir su miedo. Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con él. Ella disponía de una fortuna personal, heredada de su madre y bastante cuantiosa con la que tentar a su malhechor. Fue a hablar cuando oyó unos precipitados pasos en el pasillo y miró en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, esperando la entrada de otro asaltante. Pero lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar un grito.

El hombre que la encañonaba giró la cabeza ante la exagerada reacción de asombro de ella. Al hacerlo se encontró con un puño directamente delante de sus narices. No pudo esquivarlo de ninguna manera y se estrelló brutalmente contra su cara, provocando que el hombre se derrumbara contra la cama muy cerca de Bella, que emitió un sonoro grito mezcla de pavor y alegría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward evaluándola rápidamente, mientras se acercaba al hombre para inmovilizarlo.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, y se apartó de su camino para facilitarle el trabajo. Edward fue hacia el hombre tendido en el suelo y le propinó otro puñetazo que le hizo volver a desplomarse, esta vez contra la mesilla de noche. Pero ninguno vio a otra persona que entraba sigilosamente en la habitación hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Bella espantada, intentando advertir a Edward.

Fue demasiado tarde y recibió un contundente golpe en la cabeza, cayendo de espaldas. Medio atontado, intentó levantarse para seguir luchando, recibiendo entonces un fuerte puntapié en las costillas.

Bella, espantada ante la escena que estaba presenciando, se sentía impotente. En su desesperación por librar a Edward del agresor que lo castigaba tan cruelmente, cogió de encima de la cómoda un hermoso marco de plata con la fotografía de su madre y lo estampó contra la cabeza del hombre. Aunque con ello no llegó causarle gran daño, sí consiguió que dejara de golpear a su defensor y volviera su atención hacia ella.

Esto procuró a Edward unos segundos de alivio para salir de su aturdimiento y recuperarse en parte. Aún en el suelo, cogió la pistola que había enfundado momentos antes y disparó contra el hombre que se encaminaba hacia Bella. La bala debió de dar en el blanco, pues pronunció una sonora imprecación y se desplomó sobre ella.

Bella lanzó un agudo grito de terror e intentó desesperadamente quitarse de encima el cuerpo inerte del hombre. Edward se incorporó de inmediato para socorrerla, pero se vio atrapado por el otro agresor, que ya se había recuperado de su desvanecimiento. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en un encarnizado forcejeo, mientras Bella lograba desprenderse del pesado cuerpo y recogía la pistola que Edward dejara caer ante el sorpresivo ataque. Con ella en la mano, encañonó a los dos hombres que se debatían en el suelo. Pero la escasa visibilidad y los rápidos movimientos de ellos le impedían apuntar acertadamente.

Temiendo herir a Edward si disparaba en la penumbra, decidió dar la luz. Esquivó al asaltante herido, que se quejaba lastimeramente, y fue hacia la mesilla de noche más próxima para encender la pequeña lámpara.

Gritó de pavor al contemplar la escena. Edward luchaba por quitarse al agresor de encima, dando tantos golpes como recibía. Advirtió que sangraba por una herida en la frente, que le manchaba el rostro. El agresor cubría su rostro con un pasamontañas y, aunque no llevaba la pistola, portaba una navaja de enormes dimensiones.

Bella se acercó a ellos e intentó apuntar al enmascarado, pero el temblor de las manos y los rápidos movimientos de los dos hombres le impedían fijar el blanco. En una de las vueltas, la cabeza de Edward golpeó estrepitosamente contra un lado del robusto armario ropero quedándose momentáneamente inmóvil. Bella, presintiendo que el agresor aprovecharía la involuntaria inmovilidad de su oponente para agredirle, realizó un disparo al aire. La fuerza de la detonación le hizo caer de espaldas en la cama, aunque no soltó el arma y continuó apuntando a los sorprendidos atacantes.

—Si no se marchan inmediatamente les prometo que la próxima bala no irá al techo —advirtió con voz aparentemente serena y controlada, que parecía demostrar su determinación a pesar del perceptible temblor de sus dedos.

Tal vez fue ese detalle y el temor de ver la mortífera arma en manos tan inexpertas y temblorosas lo que persuadió a los asaltantes a obedecer la orden pronunciada y, sin dejar de mirarla, se levantaron trabajosamente y salieron de la habitación.

Bella les siguió hasta el pasillo para cerciorarse de que obedecían. Vio como uno de ellos sacaba un teléfono móvil y efectuaba una corta llamada, tras lo cual desaparecieron por las escaleras. No se arriesgó a bajar tras ellos por temor a que hubiese otro asaltante o a que consiguiesen sorprenderla y arrebatarle el arma. Se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta con el grueso cerrojo, rogando que Susy no hubiese sufrido el menor daño.

—Edward, Edward... —llamó insistentemente, zarandeándolo para que volviese en sí, al tiempo que lo examinaba detenidamente para comprobar si sufría alguna lesión grave.

Al ver que no respondía, se alarmó aún más. Ahogó un sollozo y le tomó el pulso, que latía con regularidad, lo que la tranquilizó. Corrió al cuarto de baño y empapó una toalla en agua fría. Regresó a su lado y le limpió el rostro con delicadeza. El movió la cabeza, volviendo a recuperar el conocimiento, y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de dolor. Intentó incorporarse y emitió un perceptible gemido. Le ayudó a levantarse, sentándolo en una silla próxima.

—¿Dónde han ido? —preguntó trabajosamente, mientras se sujetaba el costado derecho con una mano.

—Creo que se han marchado —respondió ella, observándole con el temor reflejado en el rostro.

—Llama a la policía —ordenó con voz entrecortada.

Bella se apresuró a obedecer, pero al levantar el auricular comprobó que no había línea. Comprendió que habían cortado los cables y fue directamente a su bolso para extraer el teléfono móvil. Marcó el número y explicó lo ocurrido con el menor número de palabras posibles.

Edward cogió el arma que ella había dejado en el suelo y se encaminó a la puerta con evidente esfuerzo.

—¡No salgas! —gritó Bella alarmada, dirigiéndose hacia él e intentando evitar que Edward abriera la puerta—. La policía llegará en cualquier momento y ellos se encargarán de apresarles.

Edward, sin hacer caso de sus protestas, descorrió el cerrojo.

—Vuelve a cerrar cuando yo salga y no abras a nadie excepto a mí —ordenó tajante tras dirigirle una intensa mirada.

—No pienso hacer tal cosa —protestó, dolida por el tono autoritario y proteccionista del hombre—. Iré contigo. Quiero comprobar cómo está Susy —añadió con decisión y mirándole desafiante.

Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las enormes ganas de colocarla sobre sus rodillas y propinarle unos buenos azotes o, mejor aún, estrecharla entre sus brazos e inundarla de besos. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada después de tan explícita lección?

—Escucha con atención —comenzó Edward echando mano de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz en esos momentos—. Esos hombres pueden estar esperando a que salgamos de aquí. Si vienes conmigo tendré que protegerte y eso me supondrá un doble esfuerzo. Por lo tanto, si deseas facilitarme el trabajo, ¡haz el favor de obedecerme al menos por esta vez! —acabó gritando exasperado.

—No es necesario que me grites, pedazo de bruto. Te he oído perfectamente —respondió en el mismo tono, sumamente ofendida.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo y no causes problemas —y sin esperar a la posible réplica, abrió la puerta con precaución y volvió a cerrarla. Sólo después de oír cómo ella volvía a correr el cerrojo, se aventuró a inspeccionar las habitaciones de esa planta.

Edward sabía que era muy improbable que los asaltantes continuasen en la casa, pero debía tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Lograron sorprenderlo una vez esa noche y no iba a consentir que lo hiciesen otra. Después de revisar minuciosamente esa planta, bajó con sigilo las escaleras, atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido sospechoso. Comprobó que no había nadie en las habitaciones de la planta baja y se dirigió urgentemente a la cocina y a la habitación de Susy, contigua a ella. Cuando entró descubrió a la mujer atada y amordazada pero, aparentemente, ilesa. La expresión de sorpresa y alivio en los ojos de la anciana era patente, así como una muda pregunta que Edward captó al momento.

—No se preocupe, ella está bien —la tranquilizó mientras desataba sus ligaduras.

—Gracias a Dios. El ha respondido a mis plegarias y por eso no le ha pasado nada a mi niña —manifestó la mujer con voz llorosa al verse liberada de la mordaza—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó con urgencia, intentando levantarse de la cama a la que había sido inmovilizada.

—Bella está en su cuarto y no corre peligro de momento. Usted debe quedarse aquí y cerrar la puerta. Aún pueden estar por la casa —indicó, al tiempo que intentaba impedir que saliera de la habitación.

—¡Pero tengo que ir con ella! —insistió la mujer.

—No debe moverse de esta habitación hasta que llegue la policía y estemos seguros de que no hay ningún peligro.

Susy hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Tras eso, Edward salió de la habitación y esperó a que la mujer cerrara con el cerrojo para marcharse e inspeccionar a fondo el jardín y el garaje. Sabía que la policía no tarda ría en llegar, pero entonces los asaltantes estarían muy lejos. Al no haber visto acercarse coche alguno a la casa dedujo que lo habrían dejado escondido en un lugar cercano. Si actuaba rápido, podría atraparles antes de que desaparecieran definitivamente.

Algo en su interior le dictaba que no eran simples ladrones con intenciones de robar. Su experiencia en estos temas le indicaba que su intención era la de secuestrar a Bella, por lo que resultaba de suma importancia atraparlos y averiguar para quién trabajaban. Tal vez el cubano no actuaba solo y su socio, o socios, decidieron continuar con el plan aún después de haber detenido al cabecilla. Estaban vigilando la zona y decidieron cometer el delito tras observar las facilidades que se les brindaba al quedarse Bella sin la escolta que hasta ese momento la acompañaba.

Pero, se preguntó Edward, ¿cómo sabían que ya no tenía escolta? Por mucha vigilancia que hubiesen mantenido, no podían saber exactamente el número de personas que quedaban en la casa. Lo que le llevó a pensar que alguien les había facilitado esa información. ¿Pero quién? Y, también, ¿por qué no saltó la alarma al entrar ellos en la casa?

Oyó el persistente sonido de la sirena de la policía y comprendió que los asaltantes, en caso de estar aún merodeando por los alrededores, no tardarían en desaparecer. Se dirigió a la verja de entrada para abrirla y explicar la situación a los agentes, pero al llegar vio que estaba abierta. También observó que se apreciaban tanto huellas de salida como de entrada. Los delincuentes sabían exactamente dónde estaba el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta y ello acabó de convencerle de que alguien les había informado detalladamente sobre el sistema de seguridad. No necesitaba comprobar el panel de control de la alarma para saber que fue desconectado antes de que sonara, y eso sólo se podía hacer con unos sofisticados instrumentos y sabiendo exactamente el lugar en el que se encontraba.

La llegada de dos coches de la policía le apartó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. En pocas y precisas palabras explicó a los agentes la situación y, mientras la policía se dedicaba a inspeccionar los alrededores de la casa y el extenso jardín con la esperanza de descubrir algún indicio que les llevara a identificar a los delincuentes, él se dirigió al interior.

Tras encender todas las luces, fue directamente a la disimulada zona donde se hallaba el panel de control. Como imaginaba, la desconexión había sido realizada expertamente, utilizando un sistema electrónico de detección de claves. Ese tipo de aparatos era empleado comúnmente por ladrones profesionales y no tenía nada de extraño que los asaltantes lo hubiesen usado. Lo que sí parecía sumamente sospechoso, y no daba cabida a la casualidad en esta ocasión, era que conocieran su ubicación exacta, ya que no aparecía ningún armario abierto excepto el que camuflaba el panel de control. Todos estos indicios confirmaban que los asaltantes habían recibido información de alguna persona que conocía los pormenores del sistema de seguridad instalado. Esa persona también les informó del mejor momento para realizar la operación, cuando Bella se encontraba sin protección y prácticamente sola en aquella aislada residencia.

Hizo mentalmente una rápida evaluación de las personas que podían ser sospechosas de tal acción. Desde luego, los mejores candidatos eran los sirvientes. Tanto Susy como su hija y su yerno conocían perfectamente la ubicación de la alarma y la clave. Alguno de ellos pudo proporcionar la información a los asaltantes. El no utilizar la clave y recurrir al rastreador electrónico se entendía perfectamente para no levantar sospechas sobre ellos. El móvil que les llevó a aliarse con los secuestradores podía ser el más normal de todos: el dinero. También una vieja rencilla o una venganza personal, pudo ser el motivo. Edward pensó en ello. Aunque parecían totalmente inofensivos, él sabía que no se podía confiar en nadie. La persona en apariencia más inofensiva o en la que se tenía depositada la mayor confianza, podía traicionarte a la menor ocasión. Y, aunque en el fondo estuviese convencido de que no eran ellos los culpables, no podía dejar nada al azar.

Por otro lado estaban los primos de Bella: Micke y Alice. Ambos habían pasado unos días allí y conocían la existencia del sistema instalado. También sabían, al menos Alice, que Bella quedaba sin escolta y se encontraba en el momento más vulnerable hasta que su padre llegase. A pesar de su aparente inocencia y bondad, la señorita Brandon podía esconder una mente calculadora y un desmedido afán de venganza en la persona de su rica y hermosa prima. Aunque albergaba serias dudas, tampoco debía descartarla, pensó Edward.

Micke era el mejor candidato. Su total falta de escrúpulos y sus problemas con el juego, unido a sus gustos sibaritas, precisaban de abundantes ingresos económicos para mantenerlos. Gastos que no cubría totalmente con el sueldo que Swan le pagaba. Era lógico que precisase de otros ingresos y un fuerte rescate por la hija de un rico industrial podría resolver sus problemas durante mucho tiempo.

Esos eran los sospechosos más idóneos, pero tampoco podía descartar a Mc Carty o a Pierre, el amigo belga de Bella. Edward comprendió que nada estaba decidido y que podían existir varios sospechosos. Lo que sí tenía claro era que ella no podía quedar sin protección hasta que se descubriese la identidad de los asaltantes y de su cómplice o cómplices.

La entrada de varios agentes en la casa distrajo sus pensamientos. Les puso al corriente de la situación y dejó que investigaran en busca de indicios o huellas. Él sabía que no iban a encontrar nada relevante ya que observó que los asaltantes llevaban guantes, pero era conveniente inspeccionar todo a fondo. Fue a la habitación de Susy y le comunicó que ya no había peligro. Después se encaminó a la de Bella.

Supuso que habría divisado la llegada de la policía desde su ventana y estaría deseosa de enterarse de las novedades. Aún así, se demoró unos instantes en la puerta. Le avergonzaba reconocer que albergaba cierto temor de enfrentarse a ella ya que iba a resultarle embarazoso explicar su presencia allí esa noche. Si había llamado a su padre, y de no haberlo hecho aún lo haría muy pronto, le confirmaría que prescindió de sus servicios días antes, por lo que nada justificaba su oportuna intervención de esa noche.

Con un profundo suspiro, con el que intentó transmitirse calma para afrontar la presagiada tormenta que se avecinaba, y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor por los golpes recibidos, llamó con firmeza a la puerta.

* * *

** Oh, por Dios, menos mal que llegó nuestro Ed!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Subiré otro capitulo mas!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	14. Capitulo 13

*****RECUERDEN que voy a cambiar mi nick en FF así que para no perderse mis historias les sugiero que tilde la opción que dice Follow Author y no olviden darle click a "Save"!*****

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos en la historia original perteneciente de A.L**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 **

.

.

.

.

—Puedes abrir Bella, soy yo —anunció Edward.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente para dejar paso a una colérica Bella que, sin previo aviso, se dirigió como una tromba escaleras abajo, tropezando en el trayecto con el macizo cuerpo del hombre y consiguiendo que se tambalease por el impacto. Edward reaccionó de inmediato y logró alcanzarla antes de que bajara las escaleras. La sujetó firmemente por un brazo y la hizo girar para que lo mirara.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó, estupefacto por la reacción de ella.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece, pedazo de memo? —respondió con furia, al tiempo que intentaba desasirse de la poderosa mano masculina que la sujetaba con fuerza.—Ya que te has tomado tu tiempo y no has tenido el detalle de venir inmediatamente a informarme sobre el estado de Susy, he decidido bajar a comprobarlo por mí misma.

—No te moverás de aquí hasta que yo te lo diga.

—Ni lo sueñes, grandísimo cretino. Estoy en mi casa y no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada —se encaró ella, mirándole desafiante.

Edward inspiró audiblemente intentando serenarse. Después, arrepentido por haberse mostrado tan brusco con ella y comprendiendo la preocupación por su vieja asistenta, suavizó el gesto. Con exquisita delicadeza rozó la húmeda mejilla femenina con sus dedos sin poder evitar que su mirada reflejase la intensa emoción que lo embargaba en ese momento. Bella sintió que se derretía bajo esa mirada y bajó los ojos para ocultar sus propios sentimientos, tan idénticos a los del hombre.

—Siento no haber subido para informarte. Susy se encuentra bien. Sólo la han amordazado y atado a su cama y ahora descansa tranquila. No he podido hacerlo antes. Estaba poniendo en antecedentes a la policía y recogiendo indicios que puedan facilitarnos la identidad de los asaltantes.

Bella se apaciguó por la explicación y, sobre todo, ante el cambio de actitud de él y su desconcertante ternura. Dejó de forcejear y le miró a los ojos. ¡Dios, cómo le había echado de menos! Comprendió que, de no alejarse de su lado, se arrojaría en sus brazos dando rienda suelta al cálido afecto que ese hombre le inspiraba.

—Bien, entonces iré a verla —avisó con voz forzada, apartando la mirada de aquellos hipnotizadores ojos.

Edward la detuvo otra vez al comprobar que intentaba bajar.

—No debes abandonar tu cuarto de momento. La policía está tomando huellas y revisando todo a fondo. Además, tengo que hablar contigo.

Bella comprendió la gravedad de la situación y accedió a lo que le pedía. Ella también tenía varias preguntas que hacerle y prefería formularlas en privado. Se desasió de su mano y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Edward la siguió, entrando también y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —preguntó Edward al ver que ella se hallaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Comprobó que se había cambiado, sustituyendo el atractivo camisón por unos no menos favorecedores pantalones cortos y una colorida camiseta.

Bella se volvió al tiempo que él se sentaba en una butaca. La mueca de dolor que observó en el rostro masculino, unido al gesto de llevarse la mano al costado, revelaban que Edward estaba herido. Le vinieron de pronto a la memoria las horribles patadas y golpes recibidos durante la lucha y se alarmó. Fue hacia él rápidamente con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

—¿Estás herido? —y el claro matiz de alarma en la voz hizo que el corazón de él se inundara de amor.

Bella comprobó que la herida de la frente ya no sangraba, pero temía que los agresores pudiesen haberle inferido otras menos visibles.

—No es nada, sólo unos cuantos golpes. Curarán pronto —respondió él quitándole importancia.

—Tienes que ir a un hospital. Puedes tener alguna fractura o hemorragia interna —insistió ella francamente preocupada.

Edward negó con la cabeza, divertido en parte por las suposiciones de Bella, pero gratamente sorprendido por la preocupación que mostraba por su salud.

—No será necesario. Estoy habituado a este tipo de altercados y sé reconocer la gravedad de las heridas. Si lo necesito, me pondré un vendaje. Ahora, siéntate por favor. Es preciso que hablemos de lo ocurrido lo antes posible —la instó con amabilidad.

Ella obedeció y se sentó en la cama ante él. Ahora, superado el pánico sufrido en el asalto y la frustración incertidumbre posteriores al ignorar cómo se encontraban Susy y el propio Edward, Bella se sintió abatida y extremadamente cansada. Sólo deseaba dormir para poder evadirse del recuerdo de los angustiosos momentos sufridos. Pero sabía que eso era imposible de momento La policía estaba allí y tendría que interrogarla. También debía llamar a su padre para ponerle al tanto de lo sucedido, antes de que le llegara la noticia por otras fuentes y se alarmara más de lo debido.

Miró a Edward y la expresión que vio en sus ojos la hizo estremecer como momentos antes. Pensó que estaba mucho más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba, con aquella sombra de barba en sus mejillas y el visible cansancio en su rostro, que le conferían una cierta vulnerabilidad y despertaban en ella una inusitada ternura.

Pensó en lo mucho que añoró su presencia en los días anteriores. Se sintió tan mal tras su marcha pensando que estaría con Alice, que se dedicó a rumiar su tristeza y desesperanza de un lugar a otro del jardín. Era una necia por sentirse de ese modo. Ese hombre no mostró ningún interés por ella, manifestándole en varias ocasiones que la detestaba por creerla una niña mimada. Pero cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación y lanzarse sobre su agresor, su corazón dio un grito de alegría y, por un momento, llegó a pensar que ella le interesaba y había vuelto para decírselo. Después comprendió que la razón de que se encontrara allí en esos momentos se debía a que su padre lo había mantenido en su puesto sin comunicárselo y él estaba cumpliendo simplemente con su deber al rescatarla.

—Bella, por muy doloroso que te resulte, debes contarme todo lo que recuerdes de esta noche —pidió Edward con voz serena, inclinándose un poco hacia ella y cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas para infundirle ánimos. Comprendía que debía de estar asustada y exhausta tras los terribles momentos vividos, pero era necesario que le relatase todo lo que pudiese recordar a fin de atrapar a los asaltantes lo antes posible.

Bella hizo un gesto de resignación y se irguió un poco, preparada para enfrentarse a sus dolorosos recuerdos.

—Anoche nos retiramos pronto, sobre las diez y media, prácticamente después de cenar. Recuerdo que Susy conectó la alarma después de preguntarme si pensaba salir al jardín. Ella fue a su habitación y yo subí a la mía. Estuve leyendo un rato, hasta las doce aproximadamente, y después me acosté.

Bella se interrumpió durante unos segundos y miró a Edward. La ternura y la comprensión que vio en sus ojos la animaron a enfrentarse con la parte más dura de su relato. Por su parte, él comprendía los difíciles momentos por los que estaba pasando al revivir tan traumático episodio y deseó haber podido impedir que se produjesen. Se sentía impotente ante el dolor que ella mostraba y culpable por permitir que hubiese llegado a experimentarlo. No podía mirar su magullado rostro sin evitar que el corazón se le oprimiera y la ira amenazara con hacerle gritar de rabia y frustración.

—Tardé un poco en dormirme. Recuerdo que hacía calor y abrí la ventana, por eso entraba bastante luz en la habitación y pude ver... —se interrumpió al borde de las lágrimas.

Edward le apretó suavemente la mano, gesto con el que quiso transmitirle su apoyo y comprensión.

—No sé exactamente a la hora que conseguí dormirme —continuó ella más calmada—, apenas unos minutos me parecieron, cuando me desperté de golpe al sentir que me asfixiaba. El hombre me tapaba la boca con la mano. Me ordenó que estuviese quieta y callada, pero yo casi no podía respirar y por eso intentaba desasirme. Entonces él se echó sobre mí y me puso la pistola en el cuello. Obedecí y él me liberó y me puso de pie. Me preguntó cuántas personas quedaban en la casa. Yo... —hizo otra pequeña pausa y Edward vio que enrojecía ligeramente—...yo le dije que estaba sola y que la policía llegaría en seguida pues tenía instalada una alarma. Pero él se rió y me golpeó. Dijo que mentía, que sabía que estaba Susy y que la policía no iba a llegar porque había desconectado la alarma —volvió a callar durante unos minutos, en los que pareció meditar sobre lo que acababa de decir—. En realidad sus palabras fueron "que se habían encargado de la alarma", por lo que pensé en ese momento que no estaba solo. También pensé que el atraco estaba planeado pues sabían demasiados datos. Incluso llegué a imaginar que tenía relación con el autor de las amenazas a mi padre. Tal vez había logrado escapar y estaba decidido a continuar con sus planes, en esta ocasión haciéndome blanco a mí de sus amenazas. Pensé en varias posibilidades y llegué a la conclusión de que, tanto Susy como yo, corríamos peligro. Entonces llegaste tú y supe que estaba a salvo.

Bella lo miró intensamente mostrándole abiertamente sus intensos sentimientos, que Edward no se atrevió a descifrar y, embargado por una repentina timidez, desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo lograste que se marcharan? ¿Resultó herido alguno más? —preguntó él, aún desconfiando de que hubiese ocurrido, ya que sólo descubrió un rastro de sangre. Calculó que la herida no era importante ya que el reguero se veía muy pequeño, permitiéndole huir sin demasiadas complicaciones.

—No creo. Disparé una vez al techo y después solamente me limité a apuntarles con el arma y pedirles que se marcharan. Cuando salieron cerré la puerta.

Edward sonrió débilmente ante la imagen que se formó en la mente: una asustada joven, cubierta por un liviano camisón, haciendo frente a dos peligrosos delincuentes hasta conseguir librarse de ellos. Esa mujer no carecía de valor y, probablemente, le salvó la vida.

—¿No pudiste verles la cara en ningún momento?

—No. Ambos llevaban el rostro cubierto con unos pasamontañas, como pudiste comprobar, y no se los quitaron en ningún momento.

—¿Recuerdas algo más? ¿Algo que dijeran o hicieran?

Bella quedó pensativa durante unos segundos mientras repasaba en su mente los sucesos de apenas una hora antes.

—Recuerdo que, cuando se marchaban hacia la escalera, uno de ellos sacó un teléfono y efectuó una rápida llamada. No pude ver nada más pues no me atreví a seguirlos y entré en esta habitación. Tú estabas inconsciente y temía que hubieses resultado gravemente herido.

Edward asintió. Como ya había deducido, los asaltantes tenían un cómplice cerca de la casa que los recogió con el coche cuando recibió su llamada. Debería informar a la policía para que revisasen concienzudamente los alrededores a fin de detectar huellas de neumáticos y otras posibles pistas.

Algo debajo de la cama llamó su atención, levantándose con gran esfuerzo de la silla para observarlo detenidamente. Se trataba de la pistola que uno de los delincuentes dejó caer durante la lucha. La cogió con sumo cuidado y la envolvió en un pañuelo para no borrar las posibles huellas, guardándoselo a continuación en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Dio una vuelta por la habitación con la esperanza de descubrir algo más, pero también con el fin de encontrar la forma menos traumática de informar a Bella de sus sospechas.

Ella seguía los movimientos del hombre atentamente, sin atreverse a hacerle la pregunta que le quemaba los labios. Quería retrasar todo lo posible la respuesta que presentía y que, probablemente, no era la que ella deseaba oír. Era una ilusa, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de ansiar con todas sus fuerzas que le confesara que estaba allí por ella, preocupado por su seguridad, y no porque su padre decidió en el último momento mantenerlo en su puesto.

Edward hizo acopio de valor y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Has llamado a tu padre?

—Aún no. Pensaba esperar unas horas para evitar interrumpir su sueño y, también, para tener más datos con los que informarle.

—Bien, vamos a esperar unas horas. No es necesario preocuparle excesivamente.

Edward observó detenidamente el bello rostro femenino. En uno de sus pómulos se advertía claramente la marca de la agresión recibida que se oscurecería intensamente con el transcurso de las horas. Él levantó la mano y rozó delicadamente la zona dañada en una tierna caricia.

—¿Has recibido algún otro maltrato? —preguntó con voz queda, temeroso de la respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Una deliciosa dejadez la inundaba en esos momentos. El calor de la cercanía masculina, su intensa mirada, su suave caricia y el tono contenido de su voz despertaban en ella profundas sensaciones y necesidades que prefería no exteriorizar. No deseaba que él descubriese los sentimientos tan contradictorios y tumultuosos que la aterraban, y pudiese mofarse de ellos. Se giró hacia la ventana para evitar que pudiese leer en su rostro y simuló observar el iluminado jardín y las idas y venidas de los policías.

Edward interpretó el gesto de Bella como un rechazo ante su tímido avance y lo aceptó en silencio, sin poder evitar sentirse profundamente dolido. ¿Qué esperaba entonces? ¿Que ella se arrojara en sus brazos y le prometiera amor y devoción eternos? ¿Que se entregara a él en justa recompensa por haberla salvado de un futuro incierto y peligroso? Ni confiaba en lo uno ni deseaba lo otro. Bella nunca podría enamorarse de un hombre como él, un pequeño empresario que sólo frecuentaba los círculos en los que ella habitualmente se movía para realizar su trabajo. Tampoco esperaba que se lo agradeciese, ya que consideraba que era su obligación protegerla. Pensaría que su padre le había pedido que continuase la vigilancia como medida de precaución y, por lo tanto, no estaba obligada a expresarle agradecimiento. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterase de que fue una decisión propia y que su padre no sabía nada de ello? Prefería no pensarlo y retrasar el momento lo máximo posible. Ahora no le apetecía dar explicaciones sobre sus motivaciones.

—¿Crees que la policía descubrirá a los delincuentes cuáles eran sus pretensiones? —preguntó ella tras unos minutos de aparente meditación—. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Edward temía esa pregunta. Aunque no estaba seguro ¿e cuáles eran las motivaciones de los asaltantes, intuía que no se trataba de unos ladrones. En la rápida inspección realizada comprobó que, aparentemente, no faltaba nada. Tampoco era la forma de actuar de unos ladrones, llamando la atención sobre su presencia y maniatando a los habitantes de la casa.

—Pienso que su intención era secuestrarte y pedir luego un rescate a tu padre —respondió llanamente.

Era un error continuar ocultándole la verdad, ya que eso la hacía más vulnerable. A ella, principalmente, le correspondía adoptar las medidas necesarias para su protección hasta que se descubriese a los culpables. Era lo suficientemente adulta e inteligente para saber que su persona despertaba la codicia de los desaprensivos. Bella debía ser la primera interesada en asegurar su integridad, sobre todo cuando tenía por único familiar a un padre que estaba demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos.

Vio como se tensaba al oír su respuesta sin hacer ningún comentario, simplemente se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación. Ella también lo estaría pensando y sus palabras sólo contribuían a confirmar dicho presentimiento. Aunque existía algo más. Tenía que exponerle sus sospechas para que pudiese protegerse. De momento no podía quedarse en ese lugar. Debería convencerla de que se reuniese con su padre hasta que todo estuviese aclarado o regresase al Reino Unido. Era consciente de que sus palabras iban a causarle gran dolor y decepción, pero su seguridad era lo primero.

—Bella, debes saber que el caso está bastante turbio. Hay claros indicios de que los secuestradores han recibido información de alguien cercano a ti. Alguien que conocía la ubicación exacta de la alarma y ha tenido tiempo de desconectarla, así como el mando de apertura de la verja de entrada. También sabían que carecías de protección.

Bella se giró y se enfrentó a él con gesto airado.

—¿Insinúas que Susy o sus familiares tienen algo que ver?

—No se debe descartar a nadie. Y sí, ellos son los que más facilidades tienen de pasar la información. Pero no son los únicos. Debemos tener en cuenta a tus primos, tanto Micke como Alice, que han pasado aquí varios días y tenido la oportunidad de conseguir esos datos, incluso ese amigo tuyo belga que vino a comer. Y por supuesto, está Mc Carty.

—¿Tú no te cuentas? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

—Es evidente que no ya que, en ese caso, no habría acudido en tu ayuda —respondió él con tranquilidad. Comprendía las emociones que abrumaban a Bella en ese momento. No debía ser fácil descubrir que alguien allegado a ti, en quien confías, ha podido traicionarte de esa manera.

Bella lo miró aún con resentimiento. No quería dar crédito a las insinuaciones de Edward, principalmente en lo que a Susy concernía. Esa mujer era incapaz de causarle el menor daño. La conocía desde que nació y, cuando su madre murió, la cuidó como si fuera su propia hija. No, se negaba a permitir que cayera sobre ella la menor sospecha.

—No voy a objetar las dudas que tengas sobre los demás, pero excluye totalmente a Susy de ellas. No consentiré que se la interrogue y menos aún darle a entender que está bajo sospecha, ¿queda claro? —señaló tajante.

—Yo tampoco creo que ella tenga nada que ver, entre otras cosas porque tuvo mejores oportunidades. A pesar de ello creo que, mientras la investigación policial sigue su curso, debes estar con tu padre o marcharte unos días a un lugar seguro. Esta casa no reúne condiciones para que permanezcáis las dos solas después de lo sucedido —"y tampoco antes" pensó Edward.

—No pienso ir con mi padre —fue la respuesta tajante de Bella, desafiándole con la mirada para que intentara convencerla de lo contrario.

Edward se armó de paciencia. Iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba convencerla del verdadero peligro que corría y conseguir que se reuniera con su progenitor. El era la persona adecuada para velar por su seguridad, siempre que éste accediera a rodearse de las debidas medidas de protección.

—Escucha, Bella. Lo que esos hombres se traían entre manos no era, en modo alguno, un juego o broma pesada. Eran peligrosos y, estoy convencido, lo intentarán otra vez a la menor ocasión. El que pasaras las vacaciones en esta casa durante los últimos años ha sido, cuando menos, una imprudencia de la que no eres totalmente responsable —Edward pensó que no lo era en absoluto, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, que ya de por sí estaban bastante maltrechos, culpando a su padre de irresponsabilidad—. Pero ahora, tras la evidente amenaza recibida y sabiendo que alguien de tu entorno puede estar conspirando contra ti, es del todo inaudito que continúes comportándote como una alocada y te niegues a reunirte con tu padre que, pienso, es con quien debes estar —concluyó algo alterado.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirme dónde y con quién debo estar? ¿Qué te importa lo que me suceda? —explotó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle creer que estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Acaso le importaba lo más mínimo aparte de su responsabilidad profesional? Si su padre no estuviese pagándole una bonita suma, él ni siquiera se habría molestado en enfrentarse a aquellos hombres, limitándose a llamar a la policía a la menor señal de peligro y así dar por cumplido su deber.

Edward perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba ante las ofensivas palabras y estalló.

—Está bien, niña mimada. Continúa haciendo lo que te apetezca como es tu costumbre. Yo he cumplido con mi obligación de advertirte y aconsejarte, ahora eres tú sólita la que debe tomar las decisiones. Si no deseas reunirte con tu padre puedes irte donde te venga en gana o quedarte aquí. A mí no me importa lo más mínimo, como bien has señalado —y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos apresurados.

—Llévame contigo.

Las palabras, pronunciadas con voz apenas audible, consiguieron que Edward se detuviera. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta se giró lentamente, temeroso de no haber entendido bien. Bella continuaba de pie ante la ventana, con tal aspecto de desamparo que Edward se conmovió profundamente, así como la muda súplica que se apreciaba en sus húmedos ojos. Se acercó a ella y, levantándole amorosamente la barbilla, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar con tu padre, Bella? —preguntó con una nota de ternura en la voz.

—Él no me quiere a su lado —fue su llana respuesta.

Edward vio cómo dos gruesas lágrimas, que pugnaban desde hacía largos minutos por brotar, discurrían por las tersas mejillas femeninas y algo muy dentro de él le sacudió. La acercó a su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos delicadamente, brindándole de esa forma su apoyo y comprensión.

Bella, al sentir el fuerte y cálido pecho masculino contra su mejilla, dejó escapar toda la tensión que había estado reprimiendo durante esas horas y prorrumpió en un suave y liberador llanto. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, aquel tierno y comprensivo refugio donde no le avergonzaba mostrar su debilidad.

Edward la dejó desahogarse sin decir una palabra, limitándose a acunarla suavemente y a acariciarle con ternura el pelo, sintiéndose feliz al poder proporcionarle algo de consuelo. Comprendía por lo que estaba pasando y, aunque él nunca estuvo en esa situación al contar con el cariño y dedicación de su tío Eleazer, en numerosas ocasiones echó en falta la presencia de unos padres. Bella tenía un padre, pero en el fondo se sentía sola y carente de afecto.

Poco a poco el llanto de Bella se fue calmando y Edward sintió que, la inicial ternura, era sustituida por un creciente deseo como resultado del contacto con aquel sensual cuerpo, y no pudo evitar que el suyo se fuera endureciendo gradualmente.

Ella también fue consciente del paulatino cambio que se iba efectuando entre ellos y respondió de idéntica manera. Levantó lentamente el rostro hacia él, ofreciéndole los labios en una muda entrega. Él lo comprendió al instante y aceptó el generoso regalo con manifiesta alegría. Posó sus labios en la dulce y tentadora boca femenina con exquisita ternura y degustó lentamente su cálido sabor, mezclado con el salado de las lágrimas. Quería eternizarse en ella. No tenía prisa a pesar del creciente calor que anegaba cada fibra de su ser. Quería que el tiempo no transcurriera, que se parase en ese preciso momento. Quería tenerla siempre así, en sus brazos. Quería...

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta rompieron el hechizo al que habían sucumbido. Ambos se separaron con presteza, sintiéndose culpables por lo que acababan de hacer, y se dirigieron cada uno a una esquina de la habitación.

—Entre —indicó Edward tras unos segundos de desconcierto.

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un agente uniformado. Edward reconoció al sargento al mando de la patrulla que acudió a la llamada y al que acababa de poner al corriente de los sucesos.

—Disculpen que les moleste, pero debo tomar declaración a la señorita Swan —explicó con timidez.

—La señorita se encuentra aún bastante afectada por lo sucedido y sería conveniente que descansara un poco —intervino Edward, con la intención de evitarle a Bella la evocación de los trágicos sucesos por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo.

—No importa. Comprendo que el agente debe cumplir con su trabajo. Me encuentro con suficientes fuerzas para hacerle un relato de lo sucedido, aunque me temo que no podré aportar demasiados datos —accedió Bella, ya repuesta de su momentánea turbación. En esos momentos necesitaba alejar sus pensamientos de Edward y de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. —Siéntese, por favor, y pregunte lo que desee.

El policía ocupó la silla que Bella le indicaba y sacó un bloc y lápiz del bolsillo.

—Aunque el señor Cullen ya nos ha informado cumplidamente, me gustaría que usted nos contase lo que recuerde de los sucesos de esta noche.

Bella, al igual que minutos antes, hizo un relato pormenorizado de todo lo que recordaba y respondió a las preguntas formuladas por el sargento. Tras ello, insistió en ver a Susy. El policía le permitió bajar y ella corrió a reunirse con su vieja sirvienta.

Susy se hallaba en la cocina tomándose una infusión calmante y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que humedecieron sus ojos cuando vio aparecer a Bella.

—¿Cómo estás, criatura? ¿Te han hecho algún daño? —preguntó ansiosa, al tiempo que la observaba detenidamente para comprobar que se hallaba ilesa.

—Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Y a ti, te han maltratado? —se interesó a su vez Bella. La veía tan demacrada que se inquietó inmediatamente.

—No se atrevieron, los muy sinvergüenzas —intentó bromear la mujer—. ¿Qué querían? Aquí no hay mucho para robar.

—Pensamos que pretendían secuestrar a Bella para pedir un rescate —respondió Edward, que presenciaba la escena y observaba atentamente las reacciones de Susy.

Aunque estaba convencido de que la anciana no tenía nada que ver con los secuestradores, prefería ser prudente y no descartar de antemano a nadie que estuviese relacionado con Bella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, esos desalmados! Gracias que estaba usted cerca y pudo evitarlo —manifestó la mujer, aún conmovida por lo sucedido—. ¿Lo sabe ya tu padre, niña?

—Lo llamaré dentro de poco. No hay razón para alarmarle innecesariamente ya que los asaltantes no se han salido con la suya.

—Debes llamarle. Él te quiere y se preocupa mucho por ti —le reprochó Susy con voz cansada.

La impresión recibida comenzaba a hacer estragos en su naturaleza y Edward consideró que era necesario que descansase.

—Susy, tras lo ocurrido es necesario que Bella abandone este lugar y se traslade a otro en el que esté segura. En ese caso, es más prudente que usted se marche a su casa hasta que pase un tiempo prudencial o se descubra la identidad de los delincuentes. Si lo desea, puede preparar sus cosas y yo la acercaré al pueblo cuando esté lista —se ofreció Edward, intentando no herir la susceptibilidad de la mujer.

—¿Pero dónde irás? —inquirió temerosa—. ¿Te reunirás con tu padre?

Bella miró a Edward y vio en sus ojos un mudo asentimiento.

—No lo sé aún, Susy. Sólo te puedo decir que donde vaya, él me protegerá —la tranquilizó, señalando al hombre que tenía a su lado y en el que confiaba ciegamente.

—Entonces estaré tranquila. Sé que mi niña esta en las mejores manos —respondió la anciana con una sonrisa en los labios, tras lo cual se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Estás segura de querer venir conmigo?, puede que no te agrade el lugar al que me dirijo —aclaró Edward una vez que Susy hubo desaparecido de la estancia, al tiempo que escrutaba detenidamente su rostro en un intento por descubrir la verdadera respuesta.

—Prefiero ir contigo donde quiera que vayas a estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Edward comprobó en los ojos de ella la certeza de su respuesta y asintió con la cabeza. Había decidido que no sólo debía alejarla de aquel lugar, también tenía que ocultarla en un sitio seguro, en el que nadie pudiese dar con ella.

—De acuerdo. Mientras llevo a Susy a su casa, puedes preparar todo lo necesario para pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones en la montaña. Partiremos cuando regrese.

—Estaré preparada para entonces —respondió simplemente y subió a su habitación.

Edward fue a recoger el coche que tenía oculto en su lugar de vigilancia y esperó a que Susy apareciera. Cuando la dejó en su casa del pueblo, se dirigió al hotel para recoger sus pertenencias y después pasó por el centro médico. Allí le examinaron las heridas y confirmaron que no revestían gravedad. La fuerte contusión en el costado únicamente precisaba de un vendaje durante unos días y el corte en la ceja, unos puntos de sutura. Tras ello, volvió a la casa para recoger a Bella y ponerse en marcha lo antes posible.

Era poco probable que los secuestradores estuviesen aun por los alrededores, pero no pensaba darles ninguna ventaja demorándose en su partida. Entregó el arma encontrada a la policía y quedó en mantener el contacto para que le informasen de los avances en la investigación No obstante, él ya estaba decidido a recurrir a instancias más elevadas para intentar descubrir a los secuestradores lo antes posible. Se pertrechó de abundantes víveres, con el fin de evitar parar lo menos posible por el camino, y dispuso lo necesario para asegurarse de que la casa quedara a buen recaudo.

Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte, se pusieron en marcha. Les esperaba un largo camino por delante antes de llegar al seguro refugio donde pensaba ocultar a Bella del inminente peligro que la acechaba.

* * *

**Woaaa... se irán juntos, OMG!**

**¿Como terminará esto?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que me sigan leyendo!**

**El capítulo anterior les prometí una sorpresa, bueno, la sorpresa es que traigo nueva historia, "SUNRISE", quienes gusten leerla pueden visitar mi perfil, la estaré publicando los Lunes y Viernes de cada semana, espero les guste mi nueva locura!**

**Nos leemos el Lunes 25/03, como siempre, si me leen!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	15. Capitulo 14

*****RECUERDEN que voy a cambiar mi nick en FF así que para no perderse mis historias les sugiero que tilde la opción que dice Follow Author y no olviden darle click a "Save"!*****

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos. La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

.

.

.

El sol brillaba espléndidamente en el horizonte cuando Edward decidió parar unos minutos a repostar en una gasolinera y, de paso, tomar un abundante desayuno que le permitiera afrontar las varias horas de marcha que restaban para llegar a su destino.

Bella, que estuvo dormitando en el asiento desde pocos minutos después de salir, se despertó sobresaltada.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó soñolienta, restregándose los ojos heridos por la brillante luz.

—No. Aún queda bastante para llegar a la cabaña, por lo que sería conveniente desayunar algo y, de ese modo, no tendremos que volver a parar. Espero estar allí para mediodía —respondió él mientras inspeccionaba concienzudamente los alrededores con el fin de descubrir algo sospechoso.

Desde su partida, unas horas antes, había procurado circular por carreteras secundarias con el fin de controlar si alguien les seguía, lo que les llevó más tiempo que por la rápida autopista.

—De acuerdo. Estoy realmente hambrienta —reconoció ella, y se bajó del coche con gesto decidido.

Entraron en el pequeño restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada de la puerta, desde donde Edward podía controlar tanto el coche como la salida posterior. Llegó el camarero y pidieron, tras lo cual Bella se levantó para ir al baño. A su regreso comenzó a dar cuenta del desayuno, asombrada del apetito feroz que se le había despertado.

No acertaba a determinar su inusual estado de ánimo. Imaginaba que tras los traumáticos acontecimientos de la noche pasada debería de estar apática o, cuando menos, sin esa especie de complacencia y regocijo que parecía inundarla. Incomprensiblemente, parecía una niña a punto de iniciar unas esperadas y emocionantes vacaciones en las que la aventura estaba asegurada.

Si se detenía a pensar probablemente llegaría a la conclusión de que ese estado de semi-euforia lo causaba el hecho de encontrarse a solas con él, sin nadie que pudiese enturbiar la intimidad que comenzaba a surgir entre ellos, a lo que debía añadir la sensación de seguridad que experimenta a su lado. Pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello. No le agradaba descubrir que era una persona posesiva y celosa en lo relativo al hombre que deseaba.

Miró a Edward y descubrió que, a pesar de comer con apetito, sus ojos no dejaban de observar en ningún momento todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El captó la mirada de ella y se la devolvió directamente.

—Deberías llamar a tu padre. No sería correcto que se enterara por terceras personas y se preocupara por tu seguridad —sugirió.

Bella lo miró durante unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza. Temía el momento de hablar con su padre, él podría ordenar a Edward que la llevara a su lado y destruir la plácida armonía que disfrutaban desde horas antes. Pero, por otra parte, tenía que reconocer que él llevaba razón.

Si su padre se enteraba del incidente, se preocuparía al no tener noticias suyas. Extrajo el teléfono móvil del bolso y marcó el número. Tras unos segundos de espera la voz de su progenitor llegó claramente a su oído.

— ¿Dígame?

—Buenos días, papá —saludó Bella algo indecisa. No sabía si su padre estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —la voz de Charlie se inundó de alegría al oír a su hija.

Por la despreocupación que mostraba su padre, Bella comprendió que no estaba informado de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

—Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por mí. Te llamo, principalmente, para comunicarte que la pasada noche unos delincuentes entraron en la casa. Por suerte huyeron sin causar mayores problemas.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No será una broma? La verdad es que hoy no estoy de humor para soportar adecuadamente tus ocurrencias, querida —advirtió impaciente.

Bella hizo un gesto de pesar. Por el tono de voz, reconoció que su padre no tenía uno de sus mejores días. Eso le molestaba. No eran precisamente buenas noticias lo que iba a comunicarle. Intentó poner una nota de despreocupación en su voz para aliviar el impacto de las desagradables novedades.

—No es una broma, papá, aunque me encantaría que lo fuese. Es cierto que anoche unos hombres armados y enmascarados entraron en la casa con la intención, probablemente, de secuestrarme. Gracias a tu guardaespaldas, no consiguieron su propósito. Por lo que no debes preocuparte, ya que no ha sucedido nada. Sólo hay que lamentar la conmoción que, tanto Susy como yo, hemos sufrido.

Charlie tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, durante los cuales intentó asimilar lo que su hija le explicaba Cuando comprendió el alcance real de sus palabras, sintió como si un fuerte golpe impactara directamente en su rostro dejándolo mareado y sin aliento.

—Bella, cariño, quiero que me expliques otra vez, y con todo detalle, lo ocurrido realmente. Dime, ¿dónde estás? ¿Sigues en la casa o estás en el hospital? —intentaba dominar el pánico que lo embargaba por momentos para no alarmar más a su, según imaginaba, aterrada hija—. Me marcho para allá inmediatamente. ¿Qué está haciendo la policía? ¿Y qué es eso de un guardaespaldas? ¡Bella dime algo! —acabó gritando, sin poder controlar el miedo y la ansiedad por más tiempo.

Bella apartó el teléfono de su oído y se lo entregó a Edward con un significativo gesto. Este lo cogió y alcanzó a oír las alteradas palabras del hombre, que no cesaba de hacer preguntas.

—Señor Swan, al habla Edward Cullen —anunció en medio de la arenga del hombre.

Charlie quedó estupefacto al oír la voz del antiguo escolta de su hija y frenó de golpe su perorata.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Qué hace usted ahí? —preguntó extrañado. Creía que se había marchado tras haber prescindido de sus servicios.

Edward temía esa pregunta y, sobre todo, el tener que responder a ella en presencia de Bella.

—En realidad es una historia algo larga de contar. Resumiendo, anoche me encontraba en los alrededores de la casa cuando sorprendí a los delincuentes. Desgraciadamente no pude detenerlos y lograron huir. Lo importante es que, tanto su hija como la sirvienta, no sufrieron daño alguno —explicó al hombre lo más resumidamente que pudo.

Charlie trataba de procesar toda la información que estaban transmitiéndole, pero lo único que comprendía con claridad era que su hija había estado en peligro.

— ¿Dice que no pudieron detenerles? ¿La policía no llegó a tiempo? Tenía entendido que la alarma comunicaba directamente con ella ante cualquier intrusión. ¿Acaso se olvidaron de conectarla anoche?

—La alarma fue desconectada por los secuestradores antes de que pudiese dar aviso a la policía. Lo que demuestra que ellos sabían de su existencia y, sobre todo, conocían el lugar exacto, facilitando su anulación antes de que se activase. Fueron preparados con un sofisticado sistema de detección de códigos, algo totalmente innecesario de no saber su ubicación. Ya le mencioné en su día que la alarma estaba programada para que se activase a los ciento veinte segundos de ser violada, y el lugar donde se colocó el cuadro de mandos era muy difícil de descubrir de manera fortuita —explicó Edward con paciencia.

—Sí, reconozco que les habría resultado imposible encontrar el lugar en tan poco tiempo, pero... pero... —tras unos segundos de vacilación, Charlie se atrevió a expresar en voz alta sus terribles sospechas— ¿intenta dar a entender que los secuestradores fueron informados por alguien cercano a mi hija?

—Eso quiero decir exactamente, señor Swan Los delincuentes sabían el momento justo en el que ellas eran más vulnerables y las medidas de protección con las que contaban. Y esa información sólo se la pudo proporcionar alguien que hubiese estado en la casa recientemente y conociese todos los pormenores del sistema de seguridad. Además, abrieron desde dentro la verja de entrada y el mando de apertura tampoco es fácil de hallar.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que el industrial intentó asimilar desesperadamente la gravedad del asunto, especulando sobre los posibles implicados.

— ¿Sospecha de alguien determinado? —preguntó al fin, pues se negaba a señalar los nombres que se le venían a los labios.

—Todos los que han estado en la casa en los últimos quince días, ya que no solamente los sirvientes estaban al corriente de esos datos fundamentales. Eso proporciona un buen número de sospechosos a los que investigar. Cosa que la policía ya ha comenzado a hacer, así como a estudiar las pistas y huellas dejadas por los delincuentes. Por mi parte, echaré mano de algunas amistades para acelerar el proceso y descubrir a los culpables lo antes posible. Hasta que eso ocurra, Bella estará bajo mi cuidado en un lugar seguro y secreto.

—Me alegro de que esté bajo su protección, Cullen, y le ruego encarecidamente que no la pierda de vista hasta que yo llegue y la lleve conmigo. No va a permanecer en esa casa al cuidado de personas que, probablemente, están implicadas en su intento de secuestro. No puedo creer que Susy tenga algo que ver en ello, pero es más prudente que ella se marche a su casa y ustedes deben hacerlo a un hotel. Allí estarán más seguros —ordenó Charlie.

Edward dejó que hablara sin interrumpirle. No encontraba la forma de explicar que ellos ya estaban a bastantes kilómetros del lugar del incidente y, sobre todo, no se atrevía a herir sus sentimientos confesándole que su hija no deseaba reunirse con él. Miró a Bella y vio en sus ojos una muda súplica. Aunque ella no podía oír toda la conversación, imaginaba lo que su padre deseaba.

—Señor Swan, como he mencionado anteriormente, prefiero que el paradero de Bella permanezca totalmente en secreto para evitar filtraciones. Si nos trasladamos a un hotel, seremos un blanco perfecto para posibles nuevos intentos. Por la misma razón, tampoco creo que ninguna de sus residencias sea el lugar ideal. Deberían entonces recurrir a una protección extrema y ello sólo contribuiría a aumentar las molestias de todos y atraer la atención de los medios de comunicación, algo poco adecuado en estos casos. Pienso que no debe importunar a su esposa con esa incomodidad, ni a usted mismo tampoco, cuando la única amenazada parece ser su hija, —Edward volvió a mirar a Bella y vio en su rostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Por otra parte, creo que si los secuestradores ignoran el paradero de Bella pueden cometer algún fallo en sus desesperados intentos por descubrirlo y, de ese modo, nos será más fácil apresarlos. En estos momentos no podemos confiar en nadie, señor Swan, por ello es totalmente indispensable que Bella permanezca en paradero desconocido.

— ¿Pero dónde piensa llevarla? Y discúlpeme pero, aunque le considero totalmente capacitado para cuidar de mi hija, creo prudente que contrate los servicios de alguien más.

—No tema, su hija estará protegida en el lugar elegido. Se trata de una pequeña cabaña perdida en las montañas y de difícil acceso. Es imposible que puedan dar con nuestro paradero ya que sólo una persona conoce ese lugar. En cuanto a reclutar a alguien más para que la proteja, no lo creo necesario. Piense que no nos conviene llamar la atención. Los dos solos podemos pasar por una pareja que ha decidido disfrutar sus vacaciones en un lugar tranquilo.

Charlie calló durante unos segundos. Sabía que podía confiar en la capacidad de ese hombre, pero lo que sugería era algo poco usual. Él prefería tenerla en casa, a su lado, aunque para ello tuviese que lidiar a cada momento con Leah y soportar sus reproches y quejas. De todas formas, la alternativa que le estaba sugiriendo Cullen parecía acertada. Él era el experto y, si pensaba que su hija estaría más segura en un lugar remoto, aceptaría su consejo. Antes de ello preguntaría a Bella lo que deseaba hacer. Sabía que su hija no iba a estar muy cómoda en un lugar así y la espera podía durar más tiempo de lo que todos pensaban.

—Bien, si es lo que usted recomienda, lo aceptaré. De todas formas, deseo conocer la opinión de mi hija —pidió.

—Por supuesto. Se la paso inmediatamente —y tendió el teléfono a la joven.

— ¿Papá?

—Bella, ¿estás de acuerdo con Cullen en lo que piensa hacer? ¿No crees que estarías más cómoda y segura conmigo y rodeada de todas las medidas de seguridad que fuesen necesarias? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No, papá. No deseo padecer el agobio de ese tipo de protección ni en tu casa ni en un hotel. Necesito estar unos días tranquila y relajada. El lugar al que Edward me lleva reúne las condiciones que ahora necesito y es seguro además, se halla en plena naturaleza. Imagina las estupendas fotos que voy a hacer —respondió con sincero entusiasmo.

A Charlie no se le escapó la sorprendente alegría que su hija mostraba ante la delicada situación en la que se encontraba y se preguntó si Bella sería totalmente consciente del peligro que la acechaba. ¿O ese manifiesto entusiasmo no se debería a otras causas? ¿Por qué se encontraba Edward Cullen en la casa esa noche cuando debería estar a muchos kilómetros de allí? ¿Por qué a su hija, acostumbrada a las comodidades que el dinero proporcionaba, se la veía encantada de pasar unos días en una rústica cabaña alejada de cualquier centro de diversión?

El hecho de que existía una fuerte atracción entre ellos a pesar de la hostilidad con la que en un principio Bella acogió a su protector, era obvio. Si mantenían o llegaban a mantener una relación sentimental era algo en lo que él no podía ni deseaba inmiscuirse. Sabía que su hija tuvo algunos novios e imaginaba que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con ellos, por lo que no se iba a escandalizar si tenía intención de hacerlo con su guardaespaldas. A él lo único que le interesaba era que esa relación no interfiriese negativamente en la seguridad de su hija. Había advertido desde el primer momento la fascinación que Bella despertaba en Cullen, al igual que ocurría con la mayoría de los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino, y no le resultaba ilógico que él estuviese bien dispuesto a intimar con ella si se le brindaba la ocasión. Pero también era consciente de su honradez y profesionalidad y por esa razón, estaba convencido de que no corría con él ningún peligro y de que defendería la vida de su hija con la suya propia.

—De acuerdo, no me opondré si es lo que deseas. Pero prométeme que pedirás a Cullen que te traiga con nosotros si en cualquier momento te sientes incómoda o deseas abandonar ese lugar por algún motivo.

—Sí, papá. Prometido.

—Me pondré en contacto con ciertas personas para que dediquen a este caso un interés especial y se pueda descubrir lo antes posible a los delincuentes y a su contacto. Cuando todo concluya, espero que te decidas a continuar tus vacaciones con nosotros. Leah quiere realizar un crucero en el yate a mediados de agosto y me gustaría que nos acompañases. Para entonces, tal vez, te podamos dar una buena noticia —concluyó Charlie con una nota de alegría en la voz.

Bella imaginó de qué se trataba. Su padre ansiaba desde hacía años tener otro hijo y parecía que su mujercita estaba dispuesta, por fin, a complacerlo.

—Puede que lo haga —respondió, aunque no tenía la menor intención de pasar unos días en compañía de aquella especie de serpiente de cascabel que su padre tenía por esposa. —Adiós, papá. Te paso a Cullen —y tendió el teléfono a éste.

—Señor Swan, en el lugar que vamos a estar no hay teléfono ni cobertura para los móviles, por lo que sólo podremos ponernos en contacto con usted cuando bajemos al pueblo. Si tiene algún mensaje urgente que darnos, debe ponerse en contacto con el número de teléfono que le voy a dar y esa persona me lo comunicará de inmediata. Tome nota, por favor…

Edward le dictó el número de su tío. En la cabaña había un aparato de radiofrecuencia con el que se podía mantener contacto con el exterior y suplía la falta de teléfono.

—Eso haré. Pero me gustaría saber dónde van a estar. ¿No imaginará que pienso delatar su situación? ¡Soy su padre! —pidió irritado el industrial, a quien parecía excesivo el celo que mostraba el escolta.

—Lo siento, señor. Debe comprender que cuantas menos personas sepan de nuestro paradero, menos filtraciones habrá y su hija estará más segura —argumentó Edward, reacio a dar la situación de la cabaña.

—Bien, si así lo desea. Ya estaremos en contacto —se despidió Swan, claramente disgustado.

Edward cortó la comunicación y quedó unos momentos pensativo. No le agradaba ser tan estricto, pero consideraba que el menor error podía llevar a los secuestradores hasta ellos.

—Si ya has terminado, podemos irnos —comunicó a Bella devolviéndole el teléfono.

Ella lo cogió y lo guardó en el bolso. Advirtió el gesto de pesar que mostraba el rostro masculino e imaginó la causa. La negativa a ceder a la petición de su padre le desagradaba, aunque había prevalecido el sentido común y la profesionalidad. Se levantaron y Edward le indicó que esperara unos segundos mientras él se adelantaba a inspeccionar. Después, tras una señal, Bella salió y ambos se dirigieron al coche.

—He de hacer una llamada —comunicó, y se retiró unos metros mientras ella subía.

Edward marcó el número y esperó, atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que las llamadas a ese número pasaban por un filtro y eso llevaba algunos segundos. Tras una corta espera, oyó el jovial saludo de Eleazer.

—Hola, muchacho. ¿Ya estás de vuelta? —saludó tras reconocer el número que lo llamaba.

—Me temo que no tienes futuro como adivino a pesar de ser un gran espía —respondió Edward sonriendo.

—No es mi intención dedicarme a echar las cartas cuando me jubile —ironizó en tono jocoso—. ¿Qué ocurre entonces, chico? —preguntó, consciente de que su sobrino no le llamaba sólo para saludarle.

Edward expuso lo sucedido lo mejor que pudo, disfrazando convenientemente la parte en la que se había dedicado a vigilar por su cuenta la casa y a la persona que le interesaba. Aunque no lo logró totalmente y su tío detectó algunas incongruencias en el relato.

Eleazer comprendió que el interés de Edward por la joven iba más allá del meramente profesional, de ahí que estuviese tan preocupado por su seguridad como para adoptar aquellas extremas precauciones.

— ¿No te importa, verdad? —preguntó Edward, una vez expuestos sus planes.

—Por supuesto. Ya sabes que puedes disponer de ella como si fuese tuya. Yo tardaré varios días aún en poder tomar las vacaciones. Están las cosas un poco revueltas por aquí. Y puede que, cuando lo haga, decida ir primero a visitar a unos amigos —concedió Eleazer, imaginando que su sobrino prefería una mayor intimidad en esos momentos.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su tío parecía haber comprendido muchas más cosas de las explicadas y eso le provocaba una cierta vergüenza.

—Quería pedirte también otro favor. Me gustaría que hicieses unas cuantas averiguaciones por tu cuenta. Te he enviado por mensajería muestras de cabello y sangre, así como fotografías de huellas dactilares y de unas pisadas que me gustaría que analizaras. No confío demasiado en la eficacia de la policía y este asunto no parece tan sencillo como en principio imaginamos. También un _e-mail _con un resumen pormenorizado y la lista de sospechosos. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo siempre que pueda y, si tienes algo importante que comunicar, lo haces a través de la radiofrecuencia.

—Entendido. Me pondré de inmediato al asunto. ¿Algo más, sobrino? —añadió en un tono burlón que tuvo la facultad de sacar los colores a su interlocutor.

—De momento, nada más. Le he proporcionado tu número a Charlie Swan por si tiene algo urgente que comunicarnos. No es necesario que le des demasiadas explicaciones, ya entiendes.

—Descuida, chico. Procuraré tener algo para ti cuando me llames. Cuídate —y cortó la comunicación no sin cierta preocupación.

Eleazer pensaba que su sobrino se había implicado demasiado con su protegida y eso era algo nefasto para el adecuado cumplimiento de las funciones de un escolta. Él debía saberlo mejor que nadie ya que un problema parecido estuvo a punto de costarle la vida. Edward era como un hijo para él y no estaba dispuesto a que corriese igual suerte. Si en aquella ocasión no pudo ayudarle, ahora estaba en su mano hacerlo, descubriendo a los secuestradores lo antes posible y acabando de ese modo con el peligro que le acechaba. Después el propio Edward tendría que curarse de las heridas sentimentales que pudiera recibir. Eso era algo que él no podía evitar.

Edward volvió al coche donde Bella esperaba, aparentemente dormida en el reclinado asiento, y emprendieron la marcha. Aún quedaban varias horas de viaje por delante ya que pretendía continuar por carreteras secundarias, como venía haciendo hasta ese momento. El sol comenzaba a calentar y puso el aire acondicionado, sospechando que el creciente sofoco que experimentaba se debía a la certeza de ser objeto de la observación femenina.

La turbadora sensación de los ojos de Bella posados en él estaba comenzando a hacerle perder la concentración, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos. Le dirigió una rápida mirada para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto y sintió un repentino y peligroso sobresalto al contemplar aquellas preciosas pupilas fijas en él, mirándole con una cálida expresión que contribuyó a que algo se revolviese en sus entrañas. Desvió la vista rápidamente fijándola en la carretera.

—Pensaba que dormías —comentó Edward para romper un poco la tensión del momento.

—Ya no —fue su única respuesta y continuó observando al hombre, maravillada por su atractivo perfil de recta nariz y pronunciada barbilla.

Comprobó que tenía la barba algo crecida, lo que confería a su rostro un aspecto de recia masculinidad que la excitaba sobremanera. Observó cómo se tensaban los músculos de los brazos al agarrar el volante, así como el rictus de su mandíbula a causa de la tensión que el atento escrutinio le provocaba. Sonrió levemente, complacida ante esas muestras de nerviosismo en su imperturbable guardián. Sin duda, iban a ser unos días estupendos, se dijo con anticipada excitación.

Revivió los cálidos minutos transcurridos tras el asalto, en los que él la atrajo a sus brazos y le brindó el tierno consuelo que necesitaba. No se avergonzaba en ningún momento de haber dado rienda suelta a sus emociones y expuesto tan claramente sus sentimientos. Lo único que le mortificaba era el pensar que él no la correspondía de igual forma, queriendo ofrecerle únicamente el apoyo y comprensión que en esos momentos consideraba más adecuado.

— ¿Puedes describirme el lugar al que vamos? —preguntó ella tras unos largos minutos de silencio.

—Está en las Adirondack, cerca de Bleeckeer, en una zona tranquila a orillas del lago Edward. La cabaña está bastante aislada, en una propiedad privada de varias hectáreas. Podrás bañarte en el lago y navegar o pescar si te apetece. También es una zona muy interesante para explorar y hacer fotografías. Hay abundancia de fauna, una vegetación exuberante y formaciones rocosas verdaderamente espectaculares. Si lo deseas, podemos hacer alguna visita a los alrededores, aunque evitando las zonas más turísticas y visitadas. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que alguien te pueda reconocer.

Bella comprendió, por el entusiasmo de su voz, que el lugar al que se dirigían le agradaba y lo conocía muy bien, probablemente por haberlo visitado en numerosas ocasiones. Estaría encantada de recorrerlo en su compañía y contemplar todo lo que él quisiera mostrarle.

— ¿La finca es de tu propiedad?

—Aún no, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de heredarla algún día —y sonrió al recordar a su querido tío.

Bella advirtió que no conocía nada de ese hombre Sólo sabía a qué se dedicaba y que no estaba casado todo ello por las confidencias de Susy, pero nada más Comprobó con extrañeza que deseaba saber cosas de él de su niñez, su familia, sus gustos y aficiones, sus deseos y esperanzas, las mujeres de su vida... Sí, especialmente sobre lo último.

— ¿Es de tu familia? ¿Pasabas las vacaciones de verano allí con tus padres y hermanos?

Ella advirtió que se ponía momentáneamente serio antes de contestar a las preguntas sobre su pasado y comprendió que le entristecía hablar de ello.

—No y sí —respondió Edward enigmáticamente y quedó en silencio.

Tras unos minutos en los que pareció mantener una especie de lucha consigo mismo, Bella observó cómo cambiaba su semblante serio y su rostro se iluminaba con una evocadora sonrisa, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más joven y atractivo. Supo que iba a escuchar parte de la historia de su vida.

—Con cinco años quedé huérfano. Mis padres sufrieron un accidente automovilístico del que salieron con heridas muy graves. Mi padre murió a los pocos días y mi madre unos pocos meses después. Yo quedé al cuidado de mis abuelos maternos y, cuando estos faltaron, un hermano de mi padre, mi tío Eleazer, se ocupó de mí. El es el dueño de la cabaña. En ella pasaba parte de mis vacaciones de verano y siempre que disponíamos de algunos días libres. A mi tío le encanta la pesca y yo me aficioné también a ello. Hace unos cuatro años que no voy por allí, pero Eleazer me asegura que aquello no ha cambiado —concluyó mirándola con una tímida sonrisa, como avergonzado de haber revelado parte de sus recuerdos.

Bella quedó momentáneamente enmudecida, impresionada por las palabras del hombre. En ellas intuyó la tristeza y la inseguridad que marcaron su infancia y su juventud, algo que ella comprendía perfectamente por haberlo padecido en carne propia. Edward también se vio privado de sus seres más queridos y, aún contando con el apoyo de sus familiares, tuvo que crecer sin el cariño y la inestimable presencia de unos padres. Aunque su propia situación no era la misma ya que su padre vivía, la sensación de pérdida debía ser idéntica.

Tras la muerte de su madre, su padre cambió y fue como si se hubiese ido de su lado para siempre. Incluso resultaba más doloroso, pensó con tristeza, tener un padre y saber que te ignoraba. Sintió una repentina ternura al imaginar al niño triste y solitario que debió ser y, después, al adolescente serio y retraído. Tuvo que reprimir el loco impulso de atraerla a sus brazos e intentar, con sus caricias, borrar aquellos ingratos recuerdos, de ese modo ella tal vez lograría olvidar los suyos.

* * *

**Woaa... aún no han llegado a destino y ya tenemos algo mas de la historia de Edward, ¿Será que le confesará algo más a Bella?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews en cada capítulo!**

**Y gracias a mi querida Esteph PV17 por ayudarme cada día a mejorar en esto!**

**Ya pueden leer mi nueva adaptación, "SUNRISE", quienes gusten leerla pueden visitar mi perfil, la estaré publicando los Lunes y Viernes de cada semana!**

**Nos leemos el Miércoles 27/03, como siempre, si me leen XD**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos. La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

***Capítulo dedicado a mis "Locas latinoamericanas", gracias por estar en cada una de mis locuras, las adoro!***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la cabaña poco antes del mediodía. Edward quiso dar un rodeo y, por ello, empleó más tiempo del que en un principio supuso. Sólo pararon unos minutos a un lado de la carretera para comer unos sándwiches que Edward había preparado antes de partir esa mañana, y prosiguieron sin pérdida de tiempo. Apenas hablaron durante todo el trayecto. Parecía que él, tras el breve momento de expansión, se arrepentía de haber confesado aspectos íntimos de su vida y volvió a sumirse en su papel de escolta silencioso.

A Bella no le importó ese repentino mutismo pues estaba cómoda a su lado, interrumpiendo el silencio sólo con algunas preguntas ocasionales sobre los lugares que recorrían y dedicándose a admirar el cada vez más vistoso paisaje. Se sorprendió al descubrir en la guantera una buena colección de cintas de música clásica, entre las que se encontraban varias de sus piezas favoritas, así como otras de _jazz _y de los últimos éxitos de conocidos grupos. Pensó que debía de pasar muchas horas en el coche y se hizo una idea de lo ardua y solitaria que era la profesión de escolta.

La cabaña estaba enclavada en una zona bastante agreste, a varios kilómetros de la población más cercana.

Se accedía a ella por un polvoriento y accidentado camino rural, después de franquear una cadena que limitaba el paso y que Edward abrió hábilmente con una ganzúa. La edificación era sencilla y sólida. Destacaba, principalmente la gran antena que sobresalía en el tejado junto a varias placas solares que proporcionaban la energía suficiente para abastecer la reducida vivienda, pues hasta ese lugar no llegaba ningún tendido eléctrico. Al no haber teléfono ni cobertura para los móviles, disponía de un aparato de radiofrecuencia con el que se mantenía comunicación con el exterior. Edward le confesó que su tío, a pesar de retirarse a aquel lugar en vacaciones, tenía una profesión que no le permitía mantenerse aislado por mucho tiempo. Ante la pregunta de Bella sobre cuál era esa profesión, Edward sólo aclaró que trabajaba para el Gobierno.

Una vez en el interior, Bella se sorprendió de la amplitud y comodidades de que disponía la pequeña construcción. Contaba con cocina y cuarto de baño totalmente equipados y, aunque sólo tenía un dormitorio, poseía un cómodo sofá en el reducido salón frente a una gran chimenea. Los muebles se hallaban cubiertos por fundas, señal de que no había sido habitada en varios meses, pero todo estaba limpio y cuidado. A Eleazer, reveló Edward, no le gustaba que nadie viniese a husmear por allí, por lo que se dedicaba él mismo a la limpieza y cuidado de su propiedad.

Tras abrir las ventanas para que se airease, retiraron las fundas y procedieron a acondicionar la cabaña. Edward señaló que ella ocuparía el dormitorio mientras él dormiría en el sofá o en un saco de dormir en el porche, como solía hacer cuando era un adolescente. Bella tuvo la intención de protestar, pero comprendió que sería en vano y prefirió esperar hasta que él se decidiese a compartir la cama con ella, algo que, estaba convencida, sucedería en poco tiempo y a lo que pensaba dedicarse de inmediato.

Comieron algo de lo que llevaban, tras lo cual Edward se dedicó a inspeccionar los alrededores y colocar algunos dispositivos de seguridad y Bella, agotada tras el largo viaje y el sopor provocado por la comida, se tendió en el sofá y se quedó inmediatamente dormida.

Despertó con la sensación de que unos ardientes ojos recorrían su cuerpo apasionadamente pero, cuando abrió los suyos, sólo pudo ver la figura masculina que desaparecía por la puerta. Se desperezó lánguidamente, con una sensación de agradable placidez, y miró el reloj. Había dormido casi dos horas y, aunque el sol ya se encontraba bastante bajo en el horizonte, la temperatura era muy agradable.

Suspiró feliz y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se preguntó a qué se debía la sensación de euforia y satisfacción que la llenaba. En realidad, no existía razón que la justificara ya que su situación no era precisamente como para festejarlo. Unas horas antes habían estado a punto de secuestrarla o de algo peor, obligándola a alejarse de su vida cotidiana, de sus amigos y escasos familiares y las comodidades de su hogar por tiempo indefinido. Todo ello hubiese bastado para justificar, al menos, un extremado disgusto pero no la inexplicable alegría y complacencia que experimentaba, y que la sumían en un estado de euforia inadecuado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Debería moderar un poco su entusiasmo pues corría el riesgo de que su serio y juicioso protector la tomase por una chiflada.

Le apeteció darse un baño y recordó que Edward había dicho que podría hacerlo en el lago. Fue al dormitorio, se puso el más provocativo de los bikinis que traía y comenzó a buscarle.

Lo encontró en una pequeña cochera anexa a la cabaña en la que se amontonaban algunos trastos.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con desenfado.

Edward se giró al oír la voz femenina a sus espaldas y contuvo el aliento. Necesitó de unos segundos para reponerse de la fuerte impresión recibida al ver aquel magnífico cuerpo casi desnudo ante sus ojos. Maldijo entre dientes. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que provocarle siempre aquellas incontroladas y peligrosas reacciones, sobre todo, cuando la veía tal y como se estaba mostrando en ese momento?

—Estoy intentando ganar espacio suficiente para guardar el coche —respondió sin mirarla y volviendo a su tarea.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No es necesario. Ya casi he terminado.

Bella alzó los hombros en un gracioso gesto y se dedicó a observarle con deleite, maravillada al ver ese magnífico cuerpo en movimiento. Los músculos de sus fuertes brazos se tensaban ante el esfuerzo realizado mientras pequeñas perlas de sudor cubrían su frente. Bella sintió el sobrecogedor impulso de pasar su lengua por aquellas saladas gotas y continuar bajando hasta su boca, para volver a deleitarse con su delicioso sabor, aquel que recordaba tan vivamente.

Edward, sin abandonar lo que estaba haciendo, intento serenar su excitado cuerpo. Lo último que ahora necesitaba era tenerla cerca, tropezándose con ella a cada movimiento que hacía en aquel reducido espacio y se apresuró en terminar la tarea para poder evadirse de su enloquecedora proximidad.

—Cuando acabes, ¿podríamos ir al lago para tomar un baño? —sugirió ella.

—Como quieras —respondió él escuetamente.

Edward metió el coche y cerró la puerta con el grueso candado. Después, y sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia la casa, volviendo a aparecer al poco con unas toallas.

—Sígueme, por favor —y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, de la que partía un estrecho sendero.

Bella comenzó a caminar tras él, presurosa para igualar las largas zancadas del hombre.

—¿Queda muy alejado? —preguntó al poco, mientras bajaban por un empinado sendero.

—Apenas unos cincuenta metros. El lago está tras esa pequeña elevación.

Edward disminuyó el paso cuando comenzaron a bajar, consciente de lo difícil y peligroso del camino, y se sorprendió al ver que Bella apenas necesitaba su ayuda en algún tramo particularmente difícil, a pesar de no llevar el calzado adecuado para bajar la ladera.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a una de las orillas del lago. Ella quedó impresionada por la amplitud del mismo ahora que lo veía casi en toda su extensión. En aquella zona formaba una pequeña explanada, bastante amplia en esa época del año al haber descendido las aguas un poco, en la que se hallaba un rudimentario embarcadero y cerca de él un pequeño cobertizo.

—¿Qué es aquello? —preguntó curiosa, señalando la pequeña construcción de madera.

—Eleazer lo construyó para guardar la barca y los utensilios de pesca —le explicó al mirar en la dirección que ella señalaba.

—Ya recuerdo. La barca con la que salíais a pescar cuando pasabas las vacaciones aquí.

Edward sonrió gratamente sorprendido. No esperaba que Bella recordase las referencias a su pasado en aquel extraño arranque de sinceridad por su parte. No era su costumbre hacer ese tipo de confidencias, ni siquiera a amigos o amantes, y por ello muy pocas personas lo conocían. Con ella fue algo espontáneo y liberador de lo que no se arrepentía.

—Exactamente. En realidad se trata de una embarcación a vela y, aunque mi tío sólo la utiliza para pescar, yo he navegado muchas veces con ella cuando las condiciones han sido favorables.

Bella, que era gran aficionada a ese deporte, lanzó un grito de alegría.

—¡Magnífico! ¿Podremos navegar en alguna ocasión? —preguntó esperanzada, mirándole con ojos implorantes.

—De acuerdo. Mañana lo intentaremos, si lo deseas —concedió, sorprendido por el entusiasmo que Bella mostraba. Parecía una niña ante la perspectiva de una gran aventura.

—Estupendo. No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo desde que dejé de ir a campamentos de verano —confesó. Acto seguido, su entusiasmo pareció desvanecerse—. Hace años, antes de morir mi madre, mi padre me llevaba a navegar con él. Después, no volvió a invitarme.

Edward sintió una opresión en el corazón al ver reflejado en el bello rostro femenino todo el dolor y decepción que aquellos recuerdos le provocaban. Inadvertidamente dio un paso hacia ella para expresarle su solidaridad con un gesto amable, pero Bella ya había dado la vuelta encaminándose al embarcadero, se lanzó a las limpias aguas con gran estilo.

Bella advirtió con desagrado que el agua estaba más fría de lo que esperaba y la impresión recibida fue muy fuerte, por lo que emergió algo aturdida. Edward, que no dejaba de observarla, percibió sus apuros y se lanzó en su auxilio. Cuando llegó a su lado, la agarró fuertemente y la condujo a la orilla.

—Parece que siempre has de venir a rescatarme —manifestó ella con una sonrisa, aún temblorosa y sin soltarse de su abrazo.

Si bien se encontraban en una zona en la que el agua apenas les llegaba al pecho, Edward continuaba manteniéndola agarrada y sin intención de soltarla hasta estar convencido de que ella se encontraba totalmente repuesta de la impresión, lo que permitía a Bella comprobar la firmeza del compacto cuerpo masculino. Un cuerpo que comenzaba a endurecerse manifiestamente en cierta zona y a emitir un creciente calor que las frías aguas no conseguían mitigar.

Bella se ciñó más a él, frotando levemente sus caderas contra la contundente erección masculina y comprobando con satisfacción que él no hacía nada por evitar el contacto. Al contrario, ante el explícito roce de ella, emitió un breve jadeo y entornó los ojos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en un voluptuoso espasmo, contribuyendo a inflamar aún más los sentidos femeninos. Miró fascinada aquel atractivo rostro tan cerca del suyo, en el que refulgían con intenso brillo los acerados iris. Y en ellas pudo leer en inequívoco mensaje, todo el deseo y la pasión ese hombre acumulaba en su interior y lograba contener con supremo esfuerzo.

Bella quedó prendada de aquellos ojos. Sintió cómo la boca masculina la atraía como un potente imán y se dejó llevar poco a poco hasta posar sus temblorosos labios sobre los de él, sin dejar de mirar aquellas pupilas que tantas emociones estaban trasmitiendo y que ella era incapaz de descifrar en esos momentos.

Un pequeño mordisco en un pie le hizo dar un grito de terror, contribuyendo a romper la magia que les tenía envueltos.

—¡Algo me ha mordido! —exclamó espantada, agarrándose fuertemente a él e intentando elevar las piernas.

Edward, repuesto prontamente del inicial sobresalto, la cogió en brazos y la sacó del lago.

—No temas. Debe de haber sido un pez que te confundió con su cena. Hay muchos en estas aguas, pero no creo que se trate de pirañas y, mucho menos, tiburones —la tranquilizó con una sonrisa tras posarla en tierra.

—Pues me ha dado un buen susto —replicó ella, aún temblando.

Edward la envolvió en una toalla y la frotó para que entrara en calor. Después, cogió la segunda toalla, en la que se hallaba oculta el arma, y, quitándose la empapada camisa, se la colocó sobre los hombros.

—¡Estás herido!

Bella no pudo evitar el grito de horror al advertir los extensos y oscuros hematomas en los costados y el ancho vendaje que envolvía el torso masculino.

Se acercó a él angustiada y retiró en parte la toalla para poder observarle mejor. Sabía que durante la lucha con los secuestradores Edward había recibido varios golpes, pero no pensaba que las lesiones fuesen tan importantes como aparentaban. Recordó los gestos de dolor que sorprendió en su rostro en varias ocasiones antes de que ella sugiriera que fuese al médico. Después se olvidó de preguntarle y sólo advirtió un pequeño corte en la frente en el que habían aplicado unos puntos de sutura.

El restó importancia a sus heridas.

—No es nada importante. Curará en pocos días.

—Te han herido por mi culpa —se lamentó, mientras posaba sus labios en una oscura marca que él ostentaba en el hombro.

Sintió cómo él temblaba ante el leve contacto y ella, animada por los casi imperceptibles gemidos que se escapaban de la garganta masculina, se aventuró a recorrer con sus labios el amplio pecho, deleitándose con el embriagador roce del sedoso vello que cubría aquella zona en su mejilla. Hasta que él le inmovilizó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos de forma tan penetrante que Bella pensó que se derretiría bajo el fuego que lanzaban aquellas ardientes pupilas. Sintió la fuerza de sus manos y pudo percibir claramente la enconada lucha que libraba en su interior. Por unos segundos, pensó que vencería su poderoso deseo por ella. Al final advirtió cómo sus manos relajaban la presión y sus ojos adquirían un matiz indefinido, perdiendo definitivamente el intenso brillo que la pasión pintó en ellos momentos antes. Comprendió que el voluptuoso momento había pasado y que volvía a recobrar el control después de los momentos de debilidad, transformándose en el serio y profesional escolta encargado de su seguridad.

—Será mejor que regresemos —sugirió Edward con voz trémula, evitando mirarla.

Bella sintió una súbita e inexplicable congoja y se apresuró a iniciar la vuelta a la cabaña. No sólo era el orgullo herido por el rechazo a su obvia invitación lo que le provocaba un penetrante dolor, también algo más profundo que no acertaba a explicar. ¿Por qué anhelaba tanto su contacto, sus caricias, su profunda y ardiente mirada? ¿Y por qué parecía tan desdichada al verle luchar contra la inequívoca atracción que ella le suscitaba, evitando dar rienda suelta a su pasión?

Sabía que la deseaba. Lo pudo comprobar en numerosas ocasiones. Por ello no comprendía el motivo de su resistencia. ¿Acaso no advertía lo dispuesta que estaba? Era consciente de que su rectitud profesional le impedía intimar de ese modo con un cliente. Pero ella creía haberle demostrado claramente que no le importaría si él se propasaba, y más en aquel lugar en el que nadie iba a descubrirlos. ¡Por Dios! Eran dos personas sanas y adultas y estaban en el siglo XXI. ¿No estaría esperando el permiso paterno para poder cortejarla? No, concluyó, debía tratarse de algo más. Probablemente la deseaba físicamente, pero existía en ella algo que le impulsaba a esquivarla. Estaba totalmente confundida, reconoció con pesar.

Llegaron a la cabaña en pocos minutos. Edward tenía prisa por alejarse del lago y prácticamente la arrastró durante todo el camino de vuelta. Bella se sentía sin fuerzas para luchar contra el evidente tormento masculino y temerosa de un nuevo rechazo, no quiso romper el prolongado mutismo instalado entre ellos. Por ello, cuando llegaron a la cabaña, se dirigió directamente al baño y se encerró en él para ahogar su frustración.

Tras unos minutos bajo el tibio y relajante chorro de agua, que lograron eliminar el frío del lago y el enojo de momentos antes, Bella comenzó a ver las cosas de manera más optimista y una sonrisa de placidez comenzó a instalarse en su rostro. No perdería la esperanza, se dijo con determinación. Había podido comprobar en varias ocasiones que él era más susceptible a sus encantos de lo que deseaba admitir y sólo necesitaba de un pequeño empujoncito de su parte para vencer la débil resistencia que últimamente era capaz de oponer. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a darle ese pequeño empujoncito que precisaba. No se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir sus impulsos ni tenía los anticuados criterios morales que él parecía empeñado en defender, por lo que le correspondía dar el primer paso. Algo que, por otra parte, estaba deseando hacer.

Envuelta en una toalla, salió del cuarto de baño para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Edward se encontraba en la pequeña cocina preparando la cena. La vio pasar y le dirigió una rápida y encendida mirada, volviendo a concentrarse en los fogones.

Ese hombre era un encanto, admitió enternecida. Sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba bajo los ardientes ojos masculinos y volvió a percibir aquella peculiar sensación en el vientre que la impulsaba a arrojarse en sus brazos y rogarle que le hiciera el amor.

Asombrada de sus propias y desaforadas reacciones, se metió en su cuarto y procedió a vestirse. No estaba acostumbrada a que las pasiones la dominasen y, menos aún, a dejarse esclavizar por un desenfrenado deseo sexual. Y eso era precisamente, reconocía con asombro, lo que le estaba ocurriendo desde que lo conoció. Hasta entonces, en las escasas relaciones mantenidas, se limitaba a dejarse llevar por el momentáneo ardor y, una vez satisfecho con la persona que lo despertara, se olvidaba de él como si hubiese sido un mero objeto. Nunca llegó a experimentar esta desmedida pasión por un hombre, que la llevaba a intentar seducirlo a toda costa con el fin de saciar su desenfrenada lujuria. Tal vez era más apasionada de lo que imaginaba o, simplemente, no había encontrado antes a la persona que consiguiese hacerle aflorar su verdadera personalidad. Edward debía ser ese hombre pues, desde el primer momento que lo vio, sintió un incomprensible interés por él. Interés que fue tornándose en desenfrenada pasión en poco tiempo, hasta el punto de sentir unos desquiciados celos cuando lo veía hablar con otra mujer.

Recordaba los días de tortura padecidos al creerle interesado por Alice y después, cuando se marchó, imaginándolos juntos. Estaba convencida de que ese hombre la había embrujado y la única forma de romper el encantamiento era saciándose de él. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ello. Estaban solos, en un lugar aislado y paradisíaco y con varios días por delante. No se presentaría otra oportunidad igual y debía aprovecharla.

Se esmeró en su arreglo, decidida a no dejar pasar esa noche. Conocedora de sus encantos, sabía cómo sacar buen partido de ellos. También sabía que a los hombres se les comenzaba a seducir por la vista, por ello eligió un sugerente vestido de tirantes y profundo escote que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. Se perfumó sutilmente consciente de que el olfato era otro de los puntos clave de la seducción, y peinó su larga y brillante melena en un favorecedor recogido, fácil de soltar en el momento preciso y que dejaba al descubierto su largo cuello y bonita nuca. Decidió no maquillarse, aplicando únicamente un poco de brillo en los labios, que le conferían un aspecto mojado y enloquecedoramente sugestivo. Por último, se calzó unas altas sandalias, que en un loco arrebato decidió poner en la maleta a última hora, aun sabiendo que no eran lo más adecuado para el lugar que Edward le había indicado.

Se miró al espejo y reconoció que no estaba mal. Al menos por allí no encontraría otra mujer con mejor aspecto que el suyo, se dijo con una traviesa sonrisa y un brillo divertido en los ojos, anticipándose a la grata velada que le esperaba.

Edward observó cómo se acercaba y contuvo la respiración. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y sugerente y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba de deseo. Le dio la espalda, simulando entretenerse fregando unos cacharros. Pero, cuando se acercó para observar su tarea, hasta él llegó el tenue perfume que llevaba y tuvo que cerrar los ojos traspasado por las tórridas imágenes que se acumulaban en su mente. Reconoció con desesperación que no podría aguantar allí hasta que el peligro estuviese eliminado. No si ella continuaba vistiéndose de aquella forma tan seductora y perfumándose con aquel embriagador aroma. Tendría que llamar a su tío para que viniese en su ayuda aunque debiese reconocer ante él que era incapaz de mantener a raya sus primitivos instintos.

—Mmmm... Esto huele de maravilla —apreció ella, destapando la cazuela en la que se cocía la salsa para los espaguetis—. No sabía que el arte culinario estaba entre tus muchas habilidades.

—No me considero un gran cocinero y, además, es imposible hacer milagros con lo poco de que disponemos —reconoció con modestia y bastante nervioso. —Mañana intentaré pescar algo y por la tarde iremos al pueblo a por suministros. Así podrás hablar con tu padre.

—Estupendo, me encanta el pescado. Espero que pesques el que intentó devorarme esta tarde. Sería una justa venganza —bromeó, refiriéndose al incidente del lago.

—Tal vez —respondió escuetamente Edward, enrojeciendo al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de hacerle el amor allí mismo.

—Permíteme que te ayude.

Observó con sorpresa que él ya tenía puesta la mesa y había preparado una apetitosa ensalada.

—Puedes comprobar el estado de la cocción mientras yo me doy una ducha —propuso él con la intención de apartarse de su sugestiva proximidad, que estaba contribuyendo a alborotar sus sentidos y a endurecer su cuerpo en una zona bastante inadecuada en esos momentos.

Sin dirigirle una mirada, se metió en el baño y se precipitó bajo el frío chorro de agua hasta que logró apaciguar sus libidinosos pensamientos y su cuerpo volvió a recuperar la normalidad. Si tenía que recurrir a esos medios cada vez que el deseo se adueñase de su voluntad iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo bajo la ducha y, comprendió con amarga ironía, acabaría cogiendo un colosal resfriado.

Cuando salió, Bella lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con una deslumbradora sonrisa y dos copas de vino ante ella. Se preguntó cómo podía estar tan aparentemente relajada tras la amarga experiencia sufrida hacía menos de veinticuatro horas y, además, sabiendo el peligro que aún le acechaba. O poseía unos nervios de acero o era tan inconsciente que no advertía la delicada y peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Ni uno ni lo otro, reconoció a su pesar. Rememoró los momentos en los que la tuvo en sus brazos, abatida tras los sucesos de la noche anterior, cómo consiguió liberar la tensión y el miedo acumulados sin importarle mostrar ante él su vulnerabilidad, y la forma en la que respondió rendida a sus caricias, revelando a una mujer totalmente diferente de la altiva e insensible Bella que él juzgó al conocerla. En aquellos momentos la sintió tan distinta y maravillosa que llegó a pensar por un minuto en confesarle su amor. Incluso fantaseó con que ella podría corresponderle. Pero había tenido tiempo de pensar con calma y comprender que era una verdadera locura y sólo conseguiría ponerse en ridículo. Debía tener bien claro que esa mujer estaba fuera de su alcance, no sólo por el gran abismo que separaban sus respectivas posiciones sociales, también porque no deseaba revivir el terrible desengaño del pasado, cuando estuvo a punto de entregar su corazón a la mujer equivocada y tuvo que pagar un alto precio por su irresponsable locura. No, eso no volvería a suceder. Mantendría sus sentimientos bajo control por muy desenfrenado que fuese el deseo que Bella le inspiraba. Él era una persona que siempre hacía gala de un singular autodominio y no iba a permitir que una jovencita lo venciese.

—Me he permitido descorchar esta botella de vino que estaba en un armario. Espero que no te moleste —se disculpó ella con una seductora sonrisa, que contribuyó a aumentar el nerviosismo de él y a echar por tierra sus firmes propósitos.

—Puedes disponer de todo lo que hay aquí —respondió Edward amablemente, intentando aparentar una relajación que no sentía en modo alguno. —Considérate en tu casa, por favor.

Bella le dirigió una pícara sonrisa y lo miró con ojos encendidos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, no lo dudes.

Edward advirtió el doble sentido de sus palabras y se sonrojó intensamente. Se levantó con una disculpa, dirigiéndose precipitadamente a la pequeña cocina y regresando al poco con dos humeantes platos de espaguetis con salsa de tomate.

Comieron en silencio. Bella estaba realmente hambrienta y dio buena cuenta de los apetitosos platos preparados por su habilidoso escolta. Terminaron y ella se ofreció a ayudarle en la limpieza de la vajilla. El proceso resultó extraordinariamente mortificante para Edward debido a la estrecha proximidad que compartían y los continuos roces que ella parecía provocar. Todo ello llegó a sumirle en un estado tal de ansiedad que fue realmente milagroso acabar con la vajilla intacta, aunque sí con los nervios totalmente alterados y el cuerpo dolorosamente endurecido de deseo.

Cuando terminaron, Edward fue a dar una vuelta los alrededores de la casa con el fin de comprobar los sistemas de seguridad instalados y, sobre todo, para apaciguar sus soliviantados sentidos, y Bella salió al porche para disfrutar un rato más de la cálida y apacible noche. Aspiró con deleite el aire puro de las montañas, cargado de los variados aromas de la naturaleza, y quedó maravillada con la contemplación del limpio y estrellado cielo sobre su cabeza. Recordó con nostalgia otras noches en las que también contemplaba extasiada el oscuro cielo estival mientras se mecía en los brazos de su madre y ésta le narraba bellas historias de dioses mitológicos, algunos de los cuales daban nombre a aquellos pequeños puntitos de luz que lucían resplandecientes sobre su cabeza. No se cansaba de escuchar la bella y relajante voz de su madre hasta que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, segura y protegida. No imaginaba, en aquellos despreocupados días de su infancia, que muy pronto se iba a ver privada de la persona que la amó y cuidó durante sus tiernos años y que con ella también desaparecería de su vida su padre, aunque él no hubiese muerto.

Los primeros años, tras la muerte de su madre, se sintió culpable del dolor que advertía en el rostro de su progenitor. En su inocencia, llegó a pensar que la tristeza de su padre se debía a la preocupación por ella, al verla desdichada. Procuró entonces olvidar el querido recuerdo de su madre y superar el dolor y el abandono en los que su muerte la sumieron. Por ello, intentó disimular la decepción cuando su padre se volvió a casar y se esforzó por querer a su nueva madrastra. Pensaba que así volvería a ver a su padre feliz. No ocurrió de ese modo y, con el tiempo, dejó de culparse por la infelicidad de su padre, comprendiendo que a él nunca le había importado lo que ella sentía durante todos los años en los que le faltó el calor de sus brazos y las palabras de cariño que tanto necesitaba.

A base de un enorme esfuerzo y espoleada por su indomable orgullo, consiguió superar esa necesidad y ahora le resultaba indiferente el cariño que su padre pudiese albergar hacia ella; o, al menos, eso quería hacerse creer. Reconocía que le agradaba la preocupación que revelaba por su seguridad, como demostraba el haber mantenido a su escolta incluso después de detener a los presuntos culpables. No quería pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido de no haber estado allí Edward la noche anterior y, eso al menos, debía agradecerlo a la previsión de su progenitor.

Un crujido a su espalda le hizo volver la cabeza sobresaltada. A la tenue luz que iluminaba el porche Bella divisó a Edward que se acercaba por el angosto sendero que conducía al lago. Traía la camisa abierta y en su ancho pecho destacaba el vendaje que lo cubría, así como un brillo metálico en la cintura. A Bella nunca le gustaron las armas de fuego y siempre le desagradó el aprecio que gran parte de sus compatriotas sentían por ellas, negándose terminantemente a adiestrase en su manejo. Pero ahora, el temor por esas mortíferas herramientas se reducía al verla en manos de una persona que infundía total confianza y seguridad. No sería descabellado pedirle que la enseñara a utilizarlas, pensó, teniendo en cuenta la amenaza que pendía sobre su persona.

Bella no pudo dejar de admirar nuevamente su espléndido cuerpo, sus anchos hombros, su plano y duro vientre surcado de líneas que marcaban los músculos de esa zona, las largas y fuertes piernas que el corto pantalón dejaba al descubierto, y sintió una oleada de furioso deseo agitándose en su interior. Observó cómo él abrochaba la camisa, aunque no acertó a determinar si era para ocultar el arma que llevaba en la cintura o si trataba de un súbito pudor ante la escrutadora mirada de ella.

—Deberías ponerte algo de abrigo si deseas permanecer un rato más aquí —sugirió él al llegar a su lado. —Ha refrescado bastante y puedes pillar un catarro.

—Gracias, pero me encuentro muy bien así. Es agradable esta fresca brisa.

Bella se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones del porche y mantenía abrazadas las rodillas. Se habían soltado algunos cabellos del informal recogido que llevaba y estos caían desordenadamente por la espalda y hombros, dándole un aspecto sumamente seductor. Edward pensó que estaba increíblemente tentadora y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no delatase las emociones que lo embargaban. Esa iba a ser una larga noche, imaginó consternado, teniéndola tan cerca y accesible y sin poder saciar su volcánico deseo. Aunque se hallaba realmente agotado, sólo podía pensar en hacerle el amor a aquella mujer y quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

Se sentó a su lado y ambos permanecieron callados, contemplando el cielo profusamente estrellado, mientras los envolvían los numerosos y sorprendentes sonidos de la noche.

Bella estaba maravillada por la increíble paz que se respiraba en aquel lugar, sin los habituales sonidos de coches o conversaciones típicos de cualquier zona habitada. También le sorprendía agradablemente la intensa negrura de la noche ante la ausencia de luces en los alrededores. Aún sabiendo que estaban solos en varios kilómetros a la redonda, no albergaba el menor temor, se sentía segura y protegida con el hombre que tenía a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y pudo apreciar las líneas de fatiga que marcaban sus rasgos. Comprendió que debía de estar sumamente cansado y se reprocho su egoísmo al obligarle a permanecer a su lado cuando estaría deseando acostarse y descansar. Probablemente llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y, además, el largo trayecto en coche hasta aquel recóndito lugar debía de haberlo agotado, sin olvidar los golpes recibidos en la pelea con los secuestradores.

—Voy a acostarme. Estoy muy cansada —anunció simulando un bostezo. Se levantó, dirigiéndose al interior de la cabaña—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Edward permaneció durante unos minutos más en el exterior para darle tiempo a que se preparase para dormir. Sólo cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta del dormitorio se decidió a entrar, sin dejar de pensar que, por muy exhausto que estuviese, le iba a costar horas conciliar el sueño mientras continuase sintiendo esa ardiente necesidad en su interior. Si al menos pudiese olvidar por unos minutos que ella se encontraba acostada y sola a menos de tres metros de él...

* * *

**Creo que estos dos explotarán de tanto aguantarse las ganas. ¿Cuánto creen que aguantarán?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews en cada capítulo!**

**Nos leemos el viernes 29/03, si me leen, obvio!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos. La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

.

.

.

.

Un estremecedor grito rasgó la noche. Edward se incorporó de un salto, momentáneamente desorientado, y abrió enormemente los ojos intentando escrutar en la oscuridad. Un nuevo grito, esta vez claramente identificable, le hizo dirigirse apresuradamente a la habitación contigua, abriendo la puerta de golpe y precipitándose en ella. A la débil luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana, pudo ver a Bella agitándose descontroladamente en la deshecha cama al tiempo que movía violentamente las manos, como queriendo ahuyentar a un imaginario atacante.

Tras descartar cualquier ataque real, se acercó presuroso a ella y la inmovilizó firmemente por los brazos.

—Bella, despierta. Sólo es una pesadilla —dijo, intentando calmarla.

—No, no... —negaba ella temblorosamente, inmersa aún en el aterrador sueño.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que dejó de estremecerse.

—Es sólo un sueño, no temas —repitió, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la mecía tiernamente.

Bella abrió lentamente los ojos y los clavó en el apuesto rostro muy próximo al de ella. Comprendió lo ocurrido y el miedo desapareció de golpe, siendo reemplazado por una deliciosa sensación de seguridad.

—He tenido una pesadilla. Ha sido horrible. Creía que ellos...

Bella cayó, estremecida por un profundo sollozo, y ocultó su rostro en el amplio y acogedor pecho masculino.

Edward la estrechó más fuertemente entre sus brazos y la besó delicadamente en la frente.

—Ssss... Ya ha pasado todo. Ahora intenta volver a dormirte —aconsejó con voz enternecida.

Pero continuó abrazándola y acariciándola dulcemente. Se resistía a renunciar a las deliciosas sensaciones que ella le suscitaba. Por ello continuó durante unos minutos más, que le parecieron infinitamente maravillosos, reconfortándola lo mejor que sabía con suaves palabras de consuelo y castas caricias.

Edward no supo en qué momento sobrevino el cambio en su actitud, cuándo dejó de calmar a la niña asustada y comenzó a acariciar apasionadamente a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Tal vez fue el cálido aliento femenino en su cuello o el suave roce de sus labios sobre su piel o la tenue caricia de su mano en la espalda o, tal vez simplemente, el creciente calor que desprendía aquel esbelto y sedoso cuerpo lo que propició el cambio. Tampoco supo si habían transcurridos unos minutos o una hora, únicamente advirtió que necesitaba algo más que tenerla agradablemente abrazada mientras le recitaba tiernas palabras al oído.

Ahora necesitaba besarla, rozar sus suaves labios, explorar su boca ardiente, degustar su sabor y beber su diento. Necesitaba recorrer con sus manos los más recónditos lugares de aquel seductor cuerpo, que llevaba demasiados días plagando sus sueños de lujuriosas imágenes. Necesitaba saciar su cuerpo hambriento con aquel que tenía entre sus brazos, dócil y cálido, y acabar con la tortura que llevaba padeciendo largo tiempo. Necesitaba desesperadamente adentrarse en su interior, dejarse envolver por su ardiente suavidad y perderse en el torbellino de pasión y éxtasis que ella le proporcionaría.

También necesitaba y deseaba vehementemente expresarle sus sentimientos. Aquellos que ni él mismo comprendía totalmente y que le llevaban a desear que ella olvidase la soledad y el desamparo en el que vivía, que se sintiese apreciada y comprendida por una persona que también sufrió la pérdida de seres queridos en su más tierna infancia. Quería protegerla, evitarle el menor daño, ahorrarle sufrimientos y decepciones, como sucedía con su propio padre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que no debía hacerlo por mucho que lo desease. Él estaba allí para protegerla, incluso de sí mismo.

Bella percibió el momento en el que él cambiaba su actitud protectora y de consuelo y la sustituía por un creciente deseo. Sentada en su regazo y rodeada por sus brazos, sintió en su propia piel cómo el cuerpo masculino se tensaba paulatinamente. El musculoso pecho, tapizado de suave y rizado vello sobre el que tenía apoyada la mejilla, comenzó a agitarse con una respiración cada vez más irregular y las manos, que hasta ese momento se limitaban a rozarla levemente, intensificaron su presión. Ella percibió esos detalles y un gozoso júbilo la inundó.

Había despertado sobresaltada y terriblemente asustada y, en un primer momento, agradeció los tiernos brazos que la acogían y las suaves palabras de consuelo. Él sólo llevaba un ajustado bóxer y el ancho vendaje que cubría su torso por lo que pudo deleitarse desde el primer momento con el contacto de aquel cuerpo que la subyugaba. También quedó agradablemente sorprendida al percibir la ternura con la que la reconfortaba y de la que ella, en un principio, le creyó incapaz. Pero pronto comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo de la pasión naciendo en su interior al contacto con el cuerpo duro y cálido que la envolvía y deseó algo más que suaves roces sobre su piel. Por ello le encantó comprobar que él estaba dispuesto a proporcionárselo.

Levantó lentamente el rostro para recibir en la suya la ardiente boca masculina y separó los labios permitiendo la invasión de la audaz lengua, que parecía dispuesta a explorar con detenimiento cada recoveco de su entregada boca. Emitió un profundo gemido de placer ante aquella enloquecedora exploración y sus brazos se ciñeron fuertemente a la espalda de él, acariciando con las palmas extendidas los tensos músculos de esa zona. Su respiración se aceleró bruscamente cuando él llevó una mano hacia uno de sus pechos, cubiertos únicamente por la tela de su liviano camisón, y comenzó a acariciarlo con delicadeza no exenta de ardor, presionando ligeramente al tiempo que pellizcaba con habilidad los ya rígidos pezones, que le provocaban intensos espasmos de placer en su bajo vientre.

Bella creyó enloquecer de deseo cuando él deslizo sus labios por sus mejillas, llenándolas de pequeños y ardientes besos, para volver con presteza a tomar su boca y continuar deleitándose con su exquisito sabor. Y se sintió arder cuando la enorme mano masculina bajó por su vientre hasta las redondeadas caderas, masajeando en amplios círculos aquella zona, pasando después a los largos y esbeltos muslos en lentas y exquisitas caricias.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward asió la pequeña braguita que ella llevaba puesta y se la sacó por las piernas, proporcionándole un mejor acceso a aquella recóndita zona que ansiaba acariciar. Bella se movió ligeramente para facilitarle la acción y se convulsionó inquieta cuando los hábiles dedos masculinos se posaron audazmente sobre la excitada vulva, masajeándola insistentemente hasta llevarla a las puertas del éxtasis. Temblaba de deseo y, en su desesperación por acabar con aquella deliciosa tortura, llevó su mano al duro y ardiente bulto que latía vigorosamente en la entrepierna de él, con la intención de liberarlo de la prenda que lo oprimía. Lo oyó gemir entrecortadamente y ella incrementó sus manejos ansiosamente, desesperada por acariciar su palpitante masculinidad.

Creía morir de deseo, rogando para que la tendiera en la cama de una vez y la poseyera de inmediato, cuando advirtió el cambio que se operaba en él. Percibió dolorosamente como Edward se separaba de ella apresuradamente y, con un casi inaudible "buenas noches", desaparecía de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Bella quedó momentáneamente aturdida, con los sentidos aún intensamente excitados tras los momentos de ardiente pasión experimentados. Poco a poco la decepción fue invadiéndola, acompañada de una creciente ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a excitarla de esa manera, a hacerle desearlo con tanta intensidad, para acto seguido dar marcha atrás en sus intenciones sin proporcionarle siquiera explicación?

Se levantó de un salto y fue en su busca. Quería que le explicase por qué la abandonaba sin acabar lo que había iniciado sin ella solicitarlo y cuando estaba enloquecida de deseo. Al igual que esa misma tarde, él no se atrevía a continuar a pesar de desearlo más ardientemente que ella. Pero en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesta a dejarle marchar sin una explicación. Si lo que le detenía eran unos ridículos y trasnochados criterios morales, ella le haría comprender que era lo suficientemente adulta como para saltárselos a la torera, incluso si su contención se debía a estrictas reglas profesionales. No sería la primera vez que un guardaespaldas se liaba con su protegida. Y, aunque ella siempre se mofó de ese tipo de noticias cuando las leía en la prensa, ahora parecían totalmente justificadas y coherentes siempre que el escolta fuese, al menos, tan fascinante como su protector. No existía ningún motivo, en su opinión, para que dos personas sanas y adultas, y que evidentemente se sentían atraídas la una por la otra, no pudiesen dar rienda suelta a su pasión y satisficiesen sus deseos de una forma tan placentera.

Edward no estaba en el sofá y pensó que había salido, pero el sonido del agua cayendo y la luz que se filtraba por la puerta del baño indicaban que se hallaba en aquel lugar. Abrió la puerta enérgicamente, dispuesta a echarle en cara su desconsideración y pedirle explicaciones. Pero enmudeció ante el soberbio espectáculo que tenía delante.

Se encontraba, efectivamente, bajo la ducha, aunque Bella no pudo prever su propia reacción ante la imagen que él mostraba. Estaba desnudo, con los brazos apoyados en la pared mientras el potente chorro de agua le golpeaba despiadadamente el rostro, y completamente excitado.

—Vete, por favor —pidió con voz entrecortada, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Bella estaba arrebatada por el magnífico espectáculo que representaba el perfecto cuerpo masculino, de largos músculos exquisitamente torneados y asombrosamente tensos, que brillaban a causa del agua que discurría por su superficie. Sintió cómo el deseo que creía erradicado de su cuerpo minutos antes volvía a ella de golpe, provocándole un intenso hormigueo en el vientre y humedeciendo profusamente su sexo.

—No me iré hasta que me expliques por qué no deseas hacerme el amor —reclamó ella anhelante, sin dejar de recorrer ávidamente con la mirada el cuerpo del hombre.

—Bella, te ruego que salgas —y su agónica voz reflejó el supremo y doloroso esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Ella permaneció allí, sin moverse, clavada al suelo como una estatua y esperando. Él giró la cabeza y la miró intensamente. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos el desesperado deseo que lo dominaba y el suyo propio se incrementó, si eso era posible. En un rápido movimiento, se despojó del escueto camisón y lo miró desafiante. Quería mostrarle con ello su muda entrega y su firme deseo de no retroceder en su empeño. Vio cómo él cerraba los ojos y su rostro adquiría una clara expresión de sufrimiento. Comprendió que estaba librando la última batalla y esperó con el alma sobrecogida que no la ganara.

Edward emitió un profundo suspiro de resignación, con el que derribó las últimas barreras que mantenía contra la arrolladora fuerza del deseo que Bella le originaba, y comprendió que su ética profesional y sus principios morales habían perdido aquella cruda contienda. A pesar de ello, no pareció abatido. Una extraña paz lo embargó y abrió los ojos para mirar a la mujer que se entregaba a él tan generosamente.

Bella comprendió, en la brillante y oscurecida mirada de Edward, que había tomado la decisión acertada y su boca se curvó en una radiante sonrisa de felicidad. Vio como salía de la ducha y volvió a admirar su hermoso cuerpo, para quedar al instante atrapada en sus encendidas pupilas. Sintió cómo la izaba en sus fuertes brazos y capturaba su boca en un beso violento y posesivo que la dejó temblado de pasión, mientras las grandes manos masculinas presionaban su trasero contra su poderosa y ardiente virilidad. Tenía el cuerpo húmedo y resbaladizo por el agua y ella experimentó una sacudida eléctrica ante aquel excitante contacto. Se aferró a él con desesperación y respondió a sus caricias como nunca imaginó hacerlo. Pero pronto, desesperada por tenerlo dentro de ella y sin dejar de besarlo, se agarró fuertemente de sus hombros y levantó las piernas para abrazar su cintura, en una clara insinuación. Él aceptó inmediatamente la invitación movido por la misma necesidad. La alzó firmemente por las nalgas y se movió hábilmente, penetrándola en un único y poderoso movimiento que los dejó a ambos sin respiración.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Edward estremecido de placer, y se apoyó en el lavabo por temor a dejarla caer al suelo.

Bella no podía emitir sonido alguno. Se sentía tan exquisitamente invadida que creyó morir de gozo. Sólo acertaba a respirar trabajosamente mientras mantenía los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

Tras unos breves segundos, en los que él pareció recuperarse de la impresión, comenzó a moverla sobre su miembro en cortas y rápidas acometidas, que provocaron en Bella agudos gritos de placer. Ella se inclinó instintivamente hacia atrás para profundizar la penetración y él aceleró el ritmo. Nunca había llegado a sufrir esa agónica necesidad por satisfacer su lascivia. Estaba asombrada de su salvaje y desenfrenada respuesta y maravillada por el exquisito placer que le estaba proporcionando.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Edward tenía el rostro cubierto de gotas de agua mezcladas con el sudor provocado por el esfuerzo, pero lo que más la impresionaron fueron sus ojos. Las brillantes pupilas, clavadas en las suyas e intensamente oscurecidas por el velo de la pasión, expresaban una serie de extrañas y tumultuosas emociones que contribuyeron a excitarla hasta el delirio. Se incorporó y, posando sus labios en el musculoso cuello, emitió largos y lastimeros gemidos mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de las intensas y prolongadas oleadas de placer que la recorrieron, dejándola momentáneamente débil y confusa.

A pesar de su gozoso aturdimiento pudo advertir cómo él, tras unos cortos y enérgicos empujes, salía de ella profiriendo un agónico gemido, y como sus músculos se iban relajando paulatinamente sin dejar de sujetarla con firmeza.

Permanecieron allí durante largos minutos, uno en brazos del otro, al compás de las mutuas respiraciones y los latidos de sus respectivos corazones. No se atrevían a descifrar los contradictorios e intensos sentimientos que experimentaban y los descabellados pensamientos que ocupaban sus mentes. Sólo deseaban prolongar esos momentos de deliciosa relajación tras el intenso éxtasis vivido. Al fin, Edward posó un tierno beso sobre los cabellos femeninos y, con ella en brazos, salió del baño dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

Bella colocó su cabeza en el hombro masculino y profirió un largo suspiro de satisfacción, abandonándose en sus brazos.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, Edward la posó delicadamente en la cama y la cubrió con la sábana para protegerla de la fresca brisa que entraba por la semi-abierta ventana. Se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando la mano femenina agarró con fuerza la suya y sus ojos le rogaron silenciosamente que se quedase a su lado.

—No creo que podamos conciliar el sueño si permanezco a tu lado. Será mejor que vuelva al sofá —dijo él a modo de explicación.

—No me apetece dormir aún —y su elocuente mirada daba a entender todo lo que callaba.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos de manera intensa.

—Vuelvo enseguida —concedió al fin con voz emocionada, y salió del cuarto.

Edward se dirigió otra vez al baño para darse una rápida ducha, procediendo después a secarse concienzudamente. Estaba feliz, no sólo por haber satisfecho su más ansiado deseo al disfrutar del placer de tener a Bella entre sus brazos, sino también porque presentía que los motivos que la impulsaron a tan deliciosa entrega iban más allá de la simple lujuria. Mientras la poseía, creyó percibir un tierno anhelo reflejado en sus bellos ojos que le llenó de un sublime gozo, igual de satisfactorio que el placer proporcionado por el cálido y acogedor cuerpo femenino. El que ella desease que permaneciese a su lado una vez satisfecho su deseo sexual, también contribuía a ese estado de euforia que le llenaba por entero. Al menos, durante su breve estancia en ese lugar, se haría la ilusión de que ella sentía por él algo más que una pura atracción física y, aunque después resultase más dolorosa la separación, se daría por satisfecho con esos pocos días de felicidad. Él era una persona lógica y reconocía que la relación con Bella nunca iría más allá de lo que su seguridad demandase, y siempre que ella no se cansase de su presencia. Por ello, y una vez olvidados sus escrúpulos y tomada la decisión de intimar con su protegida, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de ello y, sobre todo, a hacer que ella disfrutase.

Bella aguardó ilusionada a que regresase a su lado para volver a perderse entre sus brazos y embriagarse con su pasión. Aún se encontraba confusa. Entre las numerosas sensaciones que la invadían en esos momentos, algunas de los cuales no conseguía identificar, reconocía la de fascinación. Ese hombre la cautivaba. No sólo era muy atractivo, también era un magnífico amante. Le gustaba su fuerza, su pasión, también su ternura y generosidad. Recordaba cómo él se había contenido hasta que ella alcanzó su culminación y sólo entonces se permitió concentrarse en su propio placer. Tenía algunos recuerdos desagradables en los que su pareja se había preocupado únicamente de sí mismo, dejándola insatisfecha y, en cierta ocasión, sin dar una disculpa siquiera. También le sorprendía la intensidad del momento. Nunca llegó a experimentar tal placer con hombre alguno.

Pero no era sólo el goce físico lo que la tenía maravillada. Él la hacía sentirse deseada como nunca, despertando en ella tal desenfrenada necesidad que la convertía en una hembra sedienta de sexo. Bella siempre había intentado reprimir esos arrebatos por temor a terminar pareciéndose a su padre, pero ahora no le preocupaba que él pensase que era una lujuriosa. Percibía, en el brillo de su mirada y la delicadeza de sus caricias, respeto y devoción, algo que nunca había advertido en brazos de otro hombre. Era consciente de que una relación con Edward no podía prosperar. Muchas cosas los separaban, entre otras la distancia. Pero, pasase lo que pasase después, ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutar esos días a su lado y entregarse a las fantasías que ambos concibiesen. De esta forma al menos, siempre conservaría un gratísimo recuerdo de aquella aventura que había empezado con una amenaza.

Lo oyó llegar y un ronroneo gatuno se escapó de su garganta imaginando las deliciosas horas que tenía por delante. Él continuaba desnudo y, a la pálida luz que se derramaba por la ventana, su alto y fibroso cuerpo se asemejaba a una estatua de mármol magníficamente tallada. Sintió una fuerte descarga entre las piernas y su respiración se aceleró perceptiblemente.

Edward se dirigió a la cama y se tendió a su lado, tomándola inmediatamente en los brazos y posando su boca sobre los labios femeninos. Bella sintió un estremecimiento al contacto con el frío cuerpo masculino, que pronto fue reemplazado por una tibia y dulce sensación que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Retiró la sábana que cubría sus caderas para intensificar el contacto y pudo apreciar cómo el excitado miembro masculino se iba hinchando y endureciendo aún más, hasta convertirse en un ardiente y palpitante músculo que se pegaba a sus muslos y despertaba en ella apremiantes necesidades.

Sintió cómo él profundizaba el beso y dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando la lengua masculina se enroscó en la suya en íntimo abrazo. Pero sus manos estaban haciendo aún más estragos que su boca. Se dedicaban a masajear con amplios movimientos circulares sus tensos glúteos mientras la presionaba contra su tumefacta virilidad para transmitirle cuanta era su necesidad de ella. Bella se tendió de espaldas y abrió las piernas para que él pudiera penetrarla. Lo necesitaba ya, otra vez. Y esa necesidad la estaba volviendo loca.

Se llevó una gran decepción cuando él no aceptó el ofrecimiento y se colocó a su lado, procediendo a acariciarle los pechos. Intentó atraerlo otra vez sobre ella, excitada aún más por su negativa, y su mortificación creció cuando oyó una divertida risita en su oído, al que él sometía a una exquisita tortura con su hábil lengua.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella, y en su tono se adivinaba el desesperado deseo que la invadía.

—Aún no —fue la respuesta masculina, con una voz tan enronquecida por la pasión que ella no la habría reconocido de no tenerle delante.

—¡Pero te deseo! —suplicó sin el menor asomo de vergüenza.

—Y yo, mi amor. No imaginas cuánto. Pero quiero que disfrutes y, si te penetro ahora, no podré contenerme hasta que estés satisfecha. No me creo capaz de repetir la proeza del baño, te lo aseguro —reconoció con una tierna sonrisa.

Bella recordó que él había salido de su cuerpo antes de eyacular, probablemente porque no llevaba puesto un preservativo y no estaba seguro de si ella utilizaba algún medio para evitar el embarazo.

—No es necesario que te retires, estoy protegida por un buen _"anti-baby"_. Y, si lo que temes es que te contagie alguna enfermedad, creo que es demasiado tarde para ello.

—No he pensado en eso último, pero sí en que podía dejarte embarazada. Y como no disponía de protección para ello, preferí recurrir al sistema tradicional aunque imaginaba que habías tomado precauciones.

Bella se sintió repentinamente molesta por las últimas palabras de Edward. No le agradaba que pensase que se dedicaba a coleccionar amantes y sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

—No soy virgen, como has podido comprobar, pero tampoco tan depravada como imaginas —aclaró ligeramente irritada, y se giró dándole la espalda.

Edward emitió un profundo suspiro. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y la volvió a colocar frente a él para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—No pretendía ofenderte, Bella. No me cuestiono tu vida sexual ni te critico por ello, al igual que espero que tú no lo hagas conmigo. Es lógico que ambos hayamos mantenido antes relaciones con otras personas y ello no es obstáculo para que ahora disfrutemos de los momentos que pasemos juntos. Simplemente he supuesto que utilizas un método anticonceptivo, ya que te considero una mujer inteligente y precavida, nada más —aclaró pacientemente, y en sus ojos ella pudo percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Bien, te creo. Pero aún estoy algo enfadada. Tendrás que esmerarte mucho para conseguir que se me pase —lo desafió con un mohín coqueto, al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Él sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó con ternura.

—El placer será mayormente mío, _mademoiselle _—y sin dejar de abrazarla, comenzó a besarla suavemente.

Bella, que había percibido cómo su deseo sexual disminuía radicalmente a causa de la pequeña discusión mantenida, lo sintió renacer con mayor fuerza aún. Él la estaba besando de forma exquisita. En realidad estaba jugando con su boca, ya que se limitaba a pasar la lengua sobre sus labios delimitando sutilmente su contorno para, después, morderlos suavemente y explorar su delicado y sensible interior, mientras esquivaba hábilmente la lengua femenina que pugnaba por introducirse en su boca y profundizar el beso. Suspiraba ya por sentir la dulce invasión cuando él retiró su boca para desplazarla por su esbelto cuello, en un reguero de húmedos y ardientes besos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Bella sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica cuando él, sin previo aviso, tomó entre sus labios uno de los tensos pezones y los succionó con fuerza. No pudo evitar el grito de placer que originó aquel electrizante contacto, que consiguió activar una tormenta de sensaciones en su bajo vientre, provocándole una urgencia inusitada.

Pero él parecía no tener prisa. Se dedicaba a contornear lentamente con la lengua uno de sus pechos, subiendo a ratos hasta el pezón para continuar atormentándolo con profundas succiones y pequeños mordiscos, y pasar a continuación al otro pecho para realizar concienzudamente la misma operación mientras ella se debatía bajo su cuerpo suplicando silenciosamente que él acabase con ese delicioso suplicio y la penetrase fuerte y profundamente.

—Ssss... tranquila, amor. Relájate y déjame hacer a mí —la calmó él, al tiempo que le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

Bella decidió complacerle e intentó concentrarse en disfrutar de las deliciosas caricias masculinas. Pero le costaba un enorme esfuerzo. Sus anteriores encuentros sexuales se habían resuelto de forma rápida, limitándose a unas pocas caricias previas para pasar inmediatamente a un frenético y, en ocasiones, insatisfactorio coito. En las pocas ocasiones que se permitió relajarse, como él sugería ahora, resultó un verdadero fracaso, terminando aburrida y llena de babas.

Edward se colocó sobre ella y le abrió las piernas con sus rodillas. Bella emitió un profundo suspiro, mezcla de alegría y alivio, al imaginar que sus ruegos surtían efecto y él decidía poner fin a su tortura. Pero comprendió que se equivocaba al advertir que él iba bajando su lengua por su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, dejando tras de sí un reguero húmedo y frío sobre su ardiente piel que le provocaba deliciosas punzadas de placer. Él parecía tener debilidad por aquella parte de su anatomía, ya que se demoró allí largos minutos besando tiernamente todo su perímetro y hurgando delicadamente en su ombligo con la lengua, hasta provocarle una tirantez insoportable entre las piernas, en aquella zona que ya tenía abundantemente húmeda e inflamada. Cuando advirtió el nuevo camino que tomaba la lengua de él, no pudo contenerse y, agarrando la cabeza masculina con ambas manos, tironeó para atraerlo hasta su boca.

Edward levantó la cara y la miró con encendidos ojos en los que la pasión confería un brillo extremadamente metálico.

—Por favor, deja que te ame como yo deseo —suplicó con voz pastosa por la emoción del momento.

Bella no quería negarse a ese ruego, pero tampoco deseaba que él la acariciase de forma tan íntima. Recordó la única experiencia de ese tipo que tuvo que soportar y de la que salió asqueada y frustrada. No quería que le ocurriese lo mismo con Edward, con él no.

—No... no me gusta que me hagan eso —admitió avergonzada.

—Déjame intentarlo y te prometo que pararé en el momento que me lo pidas —propuso él con seriedad, sospechando que Bella no había tenido muy buenos compañeros de cama.

—Está bien, pero apaga la luz —concedió con voz apenas audible.

—No. Quiero admirarte —se negó él tajante, consciente de que debía romper todos los tabúes que la reprimían.

Bella, con un gemido desesperado, se volvió a tender de espaldas, tapándose la cara con los brazos presa de una repentina timidez.

Edward sintió una profunda alegría ante tan generosa sumisión. Sabía que la caricia que deseaba hacerle no siempre era bien recibida y podía incluso desagradar, aún siendo una de las más placenteras que una mujer podía recibir. Por ello, deseó con todas sus fuerzas desterrar de la mente de Bella las malas experiencias que pudiese tener y hacerle comprender el gozo que ese acto aportaría a ambos. Para ello tenía que ir muy despacio y ser muy, muy cuidadoso.

Se puso de rodillas y levantó una de sus piernas hasta colocarla encima de su hombro. Bella lo miró sorprendida al notar la lengua masculina deslizarse en lentas pasadas por su pantorrilla hasta llegar a la rodilla. Allí se demoró en mordisquear y besar concienzudamente la sensible zona posterior, para proseguir muy lentamente por la parte interna del muslo. Bella se tensó visiblemente y volvió a ocultar su rostro con los brazos cuando sintió que avanzaba hacia su palpitante vulva. Oyó otra divertida risita y volvió a mirar, para comprobar que él se había vuelto a erguir y cogía la otra pierna.

"_¡El muy demonio! ¡Me está torturando descaradamente!_", pensó. Y se tapó los oídos para no oír cómo se mofaba de ella.

Edward estaba enternecido por la infantil reacción de Bella. La creía una mujer sumamente experimentada, con una larga lista de amantes a pesar de su corta edad, y ahora comprobaba con deleite que en realidad se parecía más a una tímida jovencita, temerosa y avergonzada de realizar alguna de las prácticas sexuales más frecuentes.

Deslizó tiernamente su mejilla por la pierna femenina deleitándose con su suavidad, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los firmes y esbeltos muslos en lentas y relajantes caricias. Le extasiaba el tacto de su piel, como suave terciopelo entre sus manos. ¡Era tan exquisita y él la deseaba con tanta desesperación!

Sintió cómo su miembro vibraba con cada caricia y se hinchaba más y más hasta provocarle un agudo dolor. Cerró los ojos unos instantes con el fin de serenarse. Necesitaba de todo su autodominio para proceder con calma. Tenía una dura prueba por delante y no pararía hasta superarla con éxito y oírla gritar de placer, aunque la tortura acabase matándolo.

Se tendió lentamente entre las piernas femeninas sin dejar de besar suavemente la suave piel de sus muslos. Con delicadeza, la abrió un poco más para recrearse en la contemplación de aquella exótica zona. Después, hundió su cara entre el dorado vello y se extasió con el excitante aroma que desprendía. Oyó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y sintió cómo ella se tensaba.

—Tranquila, mi amor, relájate —susurró con voz tranquilizadora.

Volvió a acariciar y besar suavemente la parte interna de sus muslos hasta que ella se relajó, para volver al poco a la zona que lo tenía hipnotizado. Con dos dedos, separó los hinchados labios exteriores dejando expuesta su rosada intimidad, que brillaba a causa de los abundantes y olorosos efluvios. Edward se sintió mareado, abrumado por la necesidad de hundirse en aquella deliciosa fuente y beber con desesperación. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizar su desenfrenado apetito y volvió a recordarse que debía proceder con mucha calma.

Acercó su lengua a la palpitante ranura y comenzó a pasarla lentamente a todo lo largo. Bella respondió a ese primer impacto con una convulsión y un agudo grito de sorpresa, mientras se agarraba fuertemente a las sábanas. La potente descarga eléctrica que la sacudió le hizo arquearse y tensarse como un arco, dejándola temblorosa y jadeante. Debía pedirle que se detuviese, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba que lo hiciera. Él era tan tierno y suave que borró de su memoria los prejuicios y nefastos recuerdos y decidió disfrutar por entero de lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Edward acarició suavemente las caderas femeninas hasta que se relajó otra vez, para reanudar la exquisita tortura a la que ella voluntariamente se estaba sometiendo. Quería demorarse allí eternamente, embriagado por la fragancia y suavidad de la íntima parte de Bella, tan seductora como toda ella. La agarró con las manos de las nalgas para elevar su pelvis y tener de ese modo un mejor acceso, mientras que con los pulgares la abría para él. Comenzó a pasar lentamente la lengua por el contorno de los hinchados labios, lamiendo y besando delicadamente hasta llegar al sensible y duro botón de su vértice superior, para acariciarlo con pequeños movimientos circulares hasta que consiguió una respuesta de ella a modo de pequeñas elevaciones de las caderas unidas a unos débiles gemidos.

Animado por la respuesta se volvió más osado e intensificó las caricias, bajando después hasta la misma entrada de la cálida cueva e introducir la dura lengua en ella. Bella volvió a tensarse ante esa nueva y exquisita caricia, al tiempo que emitía un sonoro gemido. Edward entonces sustituyó la lengua por un dedo para volver al inflamado clítoris y atormentarlo con pequeñas succiones, que la hicieron retorcerse de placer. Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y profundidad de sus caricias al compás de los cada vez más frenéticos movimientos y roncos gemidos de ella, y lo invadió una exultante alegría cuando sintió que Bella le agarraba la cabeza para guiarle en aquella lujuriosa danza. Pero ese gesto contribuyó también a aumentar su tortura y tuvo que realizar un supremo esfuerzo para no sucumbir a la apremiante necesidad de sumergirse en ella y acabar de una vez con aquella lacerante agonía. Antes de que todo pensamiento coherente desapareciese de su mente, enajenado por el doloroso placer que hallaba entre los acogedores muslos femeninos, pensó que esa estaba constituyendo una de las más duras pruebas a las que había tenido que enfrentarse en su vida.

Bella exhaló un largo y penetrante grito de puro placer cuando estalló en un explosivo orgasmo, seguido de oleadas de intenso gozo que recorrieron su cuerpo como un mar embravecido y la dejaron exhausta y temblorosa, hasta el punto de que apenas advirtió que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la mecía suavemente, calmándola y reconfortándola con tiernas palabras y tenues besos. Ella, perdida en su blanda y deliciosa nube de felicidad, no podía dejar de gemir y suspirar, presa aún de las leves y placenteras contracciones que asolaban sus entrañas. Cuando consiguió serenar su respiración y aquietar un poco los fuertes latidos de su corazón, volvió a la realidad y el primer pensamiento fue el de sorpresa. Aún no podía creer que hubiese experimentado esas exageradas sensaciones con aquellas caricias que, en principio, le provocaban repugnancia.

—Ha sido increíble —murmuró con voz entrecortada sobre el pecho masculino, donde tenía apoyada la cabeza.

—Me alegro —respondió él con una sonrisa de satisfacción. En realidad estaba rebosante de júbilo por haber conseguido esa respuesta en ella a pesar del supremo esfuerzo realizado, y que aún estaba realizando. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por la tan ansiada liberación, pero no deseaba presionarla. Quería, por encima de todo, que ella disfrutase plenamente de ese momento de gozosa relajación tras el impetuoso orgasmo.

Bella frotó su mejilla en el amplio pecho masculino y depositó un leve beso. Estaba feliz y satisfecha y todo eso se lo debía a él, a su ternura y paciencia, a su habilidad y dedicación. Ni remotamente pudo imaginar que se podía disfrutar tanto en las manos de un hombre. No, rectificó mentalmente, en la boca de un hombre. Pero claro, aún no había conocido a Edward.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo masculino temblaba ante su leve caricia. Levantó sus ojos para mirarle y vio en los de él el violento deseo que lo dominaba y el titánico esfuerzo que estaba realizando para contenerlo. Entonces, sintió en su vientre el excitado miembro masculino.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Descansa —manifestó, adivinando los pensamientos de ella.

Pero no estaba bien y su trémula voz lo delataba. Apenas podía contener los fuertes temblores que su extrema excitación le causaba, y que habían aumentado alarmantemente en los últimos minutos al ser testigo del explosivo clímax de ella. Ardía literalmente por liberarse de la insoportable tensión concentrada en su bajo vientre y que irradiaba en agudas punciones hacia sus riñones. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho. Estaba a punto de explotar y el dolor era tan fuerte que temía enloquecer de un momento a otro.

Bella comprendió que él se estaba dedicando a darle placer sin reclamar aún su propia satisfacción y se sintió arrastrada por un incontenible deseo de ofrecerle el mismo goce que él le había proporcionado. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, dejando un reguero de húmedos besos en el torso masculino. Deseaba degustar el ardiente y pétreo músculo que se erguía tembloroso entre la suave y rizada mata de oscuro vello.

Edward adivinó su intención e inmovilizó la cabeza femenina.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella perpleja. Era imposible que no lo desease. A los hombres les volvía locos esa caricia.

—En otro momento. Ahora me muero por penetrarte —respondió con voz trémula, y ella reconoció en sus ojos la veracidad de tal afirmación.

Esa certeza, el saberse deseada de forma tan feroz, consiguió despertar en ella el deseo que consideraba saciado por unas horas. Se tendió de espaldas y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo buscando su boca con avidez.

Él no se hizo mucho de rogar. No podía. Se tendió sobre ella y, sin dejar de besarla vorazmente, le abrió las piernas con las rodillas y la penetró en un fuerte impulso. Los dos gimieron al unísono por el lacerante placer que les proporcionó aquel movimiento y se quedaron muy quietos, degustando las exquisitas sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos. Edward, tembloroso, no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar y deseaba darle tiempo a ella para que tuviese también su satisfacción. Pero era tal el placer que experimentaba dentro de la suave y cálida cueva donde estaba tan profundamente alojado, que sabía que esta vez fracasaría. Notaba sus tejidos calientes, húmedos, hinchándose en torno a él y supo que estaba perdido.

Hundió la cabeza en el hombro femenino y deslizo una mano entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar al punto por el que estaban unidos, para masajear el sensible clítoris femenino. Ella comenzó a gemir y a mover sus caderas al compás de las expertas y electrizantes caricias. Edward se sintió enloquecer al oír aquellos eróticos sonidos tan cerca de su oído. Apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas e intentó bloquear su mente a cualquier sensación, pero no pudo. La voluptuosa voz femenina se filtraba en todas las células de su cuerpo y él comprendió que ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo aquel torrente que amenazaba con desbordarle. Dejó de acariciarla y la agarró de las nalgas para intensificar el contacto. Necesitaba terminar de una vez con aquella tortura o perdería la razón.

Ella abrazó con sus piernas la cintura masculina y elevó las caderas para que pudiese penetrarla más profundamente. Él se sintió completamente perdido entonces e, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, comenzó a embestir ciegamente, casi con violencia, llegando a lo más profundo de sus entrañas. La liberación le vino en segundos. Emitió un ronco gemido y se tensó sobre ella, creyendo que estallaba en miles de pequeños y etéreos pedazos al tiempo que derramaba su esencia en aquella ardiente suavidad que lo tenía atrapado. Pero continuó moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que la oyó gritar y sintió en su miembro los deliciosos espasmos femeninos, como si un suave puño estuviese exprimiéndolo, que le hicieron gemir de placer. Sólo entonces se permitió relajarse, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se aflojaba y se fundía con aquel otro, cálido y entregado, que lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. Se giró arrastrándola y colocándola sobre él. Reconoció mientras que, exhausto, se hundía en las profundidades de un placentero sueño, que estaba enamorado de esa mujer y, extrañamente, ese convencimiento lo inundó de una inmensa dicha.

* * *

**De un sueño a hacer el amor, ¿Vieron que les dije que estaban a punto de estallar?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews en cada capítulo!**

**Nos leemos el Lunes 01 de Abril , como siempre, si me leen, puede que actualice antes XD**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos. **

**La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

.

.

.

.

Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Y lo peor era que lo hacía con amor. Imaginaba que la expresión de su rostro en esos momentos debía ser idéntica a la observada tantas veces en su madre mientras miraba a su padre. La blanda sonrisa de felicidad en los labios, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas a causa, tal vez, de los deliciosos recuerdos que su mente evocaba. Cuando de niña descubría a su madre con tal expresión en el rostro le parecía que estaba aún más bella y ella se extasiaba mirándola, sin poder determinar la causa qué provocaba esa dichosa ensoñación. No obstante, con el tiempo, observó que esa radiante felicidad que expresaba el rostro de su madre tenía mucho que ver con su padre y aumentaba cuando él estaba cerca, comprendiendo al fin que era el reflejo del amor que sentía por su marido. Entonces se dedicó a observar a sus padres cuando estaban juntos para comprobar esas intrigantes y hermosas reacciones que la maravillaban, sintiéndose ella también inmensamente feliz.

Lo amaba. Tal vez desde hacía tiempo aunque sólo ahora se permitía reconocerlo abiertamente, y el admitirlo le proporcionaba una inmensa felicidad. Nunca llegó a imaginar que el amor consistiese en esa serie de gozosas emociones que la embargaban. Esa sensación de flotar permanentemente en una blanda nube de felicidad, esa alegría interior que instalaba una permanente y bobalicona sonrisa en sus labios, esa deliciosa paz que la llenaba y le hacía olvidarse de todo y de todos excepto de él. Pero también un inmenso deseo de verle feliz y satisfecho, de oírle reír gozoso y gritar de placer, de evitarle todo dolor o preocupación, de tenerlo siempre a su lado para amarlo y cuidarlo. Decididamente eso era amor, concedió, y un amor como nunca pensó que pudiera sentir. ¿Cómo había podido sucederle a ella?

Él levantó la vista del pequeño transmisor que tenía sobre la mesa, y que intentaba repasar, y la miró con una sonrisa. Y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrojarse corriendo en sus brazos y deleitarse con su maravilloso calor. Ese era otro de los síntomas, pensó: el no poder dejar de tocarlo. Lo había observado también en sus padres cuando estaban juntos, siempre abrazados o cogidos de la mano, como si ese mutuo contacto les proporcionara la suficiente energía para continuar viviendo. Ella deseaba abrazarlo y acariciarlo en todo momento. Le encantaba su calor, su aroma tan masculino, la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de sus músculos, el suave vello sobre su pecho, que le provocaba deliciosas sensaciones en la piel cuando frotaba su rostro. Sentía un inexplicable gozo cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos y se oía reír como una tonta, presa de una exultante felicidad por ello.

Lo amaba, sí. Pero ¿era correspondida? Él la deseaba ardientemente, era cierto. Se lo demostraba siempre que podía. Le hacía el amor a todas horas, de forma incansable, con un apetito que parecía insaciable, igual al suyo propio. Pero, a pesar de las tiernas palabras de amor pronunciadas en esos momentos de éxtasis, nunca le había confesado que la amara. Al principio lo ignoró, pues ella no tenía la certeza de estar enamorada, ahora sí necesitaba saberlo. Deseaba que él también la amase, que le asegurase que siempre la querría y estaría a su lado para llenarla de la inmensa dicha que estaba conociendo en esos días. Se negaba a renunciar a ello. No concebía la vida sin tenerlo a su lado inspirándole los deliciosos sentimientos que ahora experimentaba. ¿Cómo podría volver a dormir de no ser rodeada por sus fuertes brazos?

Lo amaba con locura y le dolía enormemente pensar que él no la correspondía de igual modo, que se olvidaría de ella cuando acabase su trabajo para, tal vez, volver a los brazos de una antigua amante. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas al imaginarlo con otra, dedicándole las tiernas miradas y alegres sonrisas que a ella le dirigía. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado de total dependencia? También lo observó en su madre cuando su padre se hallaba lejos o tras una breve discusión. Su rostro adquiría entonces una profunda tristeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas en el momento más inesperado, como ahora ocurría con ella. El amor podía proporcionar una inmensa felicidad y alegría, pero también hacía sufrir como nada en el mundo.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella oyó la querida voz frente a ella y levantó la vista del libro que tenía abierto, del que no había leído una sola línea. Sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y comprendió lo que le preguntaba.

—Sí. Es que me he emocionado leyendo —contestó con una trémula sonrisa, al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas disimuladamente y simulaba volver a la arrebatadora lectura.

Edward la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después, con gesto serio, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Con toda seguridad, pensó Bella, la inusual depresión y tristeza que mostraba últimamente era consecuencia del periodo _premenstrual_, cuyos síntomas acusaba con mayor virulencia en esta ocasión.

Llevaban siete días en aquel lugar y en tan corto tiempo había sido más feliz que en los once años trascurridos desde que su madre falleciera. Edward suponía toda una sorpresa para ella. Cuando lo conoció, a pesar de la fuerte atracción física que sintió por él inmediatamente, no le gustó en absoluto. Creyó que se trataba de un bruto malhumorado, aparte de déspota, machista y bastante limitado intelectualmente, características que debían ser inherentes a la profesión de guardaespaldas que él desempeñaba. Pronto tuvo que rectificar en parte la opinión inicial. Se dio cuenta de que era una persona muy inteligente y podía ser bastante amable cuando lo deseaba, pero continuó pensando que era un autentico tirano sin el menor sentido del humor. Aún con todos estos defectos que lo distanciaban tanto de su hombre ideal, ella comenzó a sentirse fuertemente atraída por él, principalmente después del apasionado incidente en el mar, cuando mostró un temperamento apasionado al que ella se entregó sin reservas. Pero había sido en aquel apartado lugar donde descubrió al verdadero Edward: un hombre tierno, generoso, sensible, noble, divertido, atento, culto, fuerte, apasionado... y se había enamorado perdidamente.

Después de aquella increíble primera noche de amor, en la que él se mostró tan maravillosamente apasionado y tierno, ella se sintió deslumbrada por el nuevo hombre, aunque temerosa de que al día siguiente volviera el correcto y taciturno guardaespaldas. No fue así.

Bella recordó cómo se durmió sobre su pecho deliciosamente satisfecha y feliz de escuchar los acompasados latidos de su corazón y su sonora respiración, sintiéndose invadida por una increíble ternura al percibir ese cuerpo fuerte bajo el suyo, profundamente dormido tras las agotadoras horas entregados a la pasión. También recordó cómo al despertar a la mañana siguiente y no encontrarlo a su lado, llegó a dudar que todo ello hubiese ocurrido en realidad y sólo se tratase de un sueño. Si bien, la deliciosa laxitud que la envolvía y los restos de la evidente noche de pasión en las sábanas, la sacaron de dudas.

Se levantó y fue a buscarlo. Él se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, duchado y vestido, y parecía tan serio y profesional como el día anterior. Pero Bella advirtió en el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió su rostro y la mirada huidiza que le dirigió al verla, que él estaba avergonzado e inquieto por su reacción. Bella sintió cómo su corazón se inundaba de cariño, arrojándose a sus brazos y comenzando a besarlo con pasión. Él reaccionó de inmediato, perdiendo toda la timidez y despertando en ella un desaforado deseo, que los llevó de vuelta a la cama y a otras deliciosas horas de pasión. A partir de ese momento, cada vez que se tocaban, sucumbían al violento deseo que parecía dominarles y que les hacía olvidarse de todo durante horas y horas.

Bella se había descubierto como una hembra insaciable de sexo. Si no hubiese sido por la férrea voluntad de él, habrían pasado la mayor parte de esa semana sin salir de aquel pequeño refugio, dedicados a satisfacer mutuamente sus libidinosos deseos. Pero Edward insistió en cumplir con sus obligaciones. Todas las mañanas bajaban al pueblo para comprar provisiones y encontrar un lugar con cobertura para hablar por teléfono, y por las tardes realizaban cortas excursiones por los alrededores, en las que ella pudo disfrutar del espléndido paisaje y realizar magníficas fotografías, o bajaban al lago a bañarse y navegar, terminando en todas las ocasiones haciendo el amor apasionadamente en el agua.

A pesar de la delicadeza y cortesía que él mostraba en todo momento, excepto en los de vehemente pasión en los que se mostraba maravillosamente rudo sin perder por ello la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba, Edward era inflexible en cuanto a la seguridad de ella y no se permitía bajar la guardia. Insistía en colocarle una gorra y unas grandes gafas de sol cuando bajaban al pueblo o realizaban excursiones, a fin de pasar desapercibidos. Por ello, cambiaban diariamente de ruta y no acudían al mismo establecimiento dos veces seguidas, intentando permanecer el menor tiempo posible en los lugares concurridos y procurando comportarse como una pareja enamorada que disfrutaba de unos días de descanso.

Edward no dejaba de observar constantemente el entorno que les rodeaba, atento a cualquier movimiento o persona sospechosa y con la pistola preparada aunque bien oculta por las amplias camisas que solía llevar. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que en sus salidas portase siempre el arma y no se sentía incómoda. Él era siempre muy discreto y no hacía en ningún momento ostentación de ello.

En torno a la casa tenía instalado un sencillo sistema de seguridad, consistente en unos cables convenientemente camuflados que activaban una alarma cuando eran manipulados de alguna forma. De esa forma podía relajar un poco la vigilancia ya que le permitía un pequeño margen si eran atacados.

Bella, a pesar de su curiosidad, no había conseguido averiguar cosas de él. Edward parecía bastante reacio a revelar la mayor parte de su vida y solía desviar hábilmente la conversación cuando ella le preguntaba. Únicamente le explicó en una ocasión que había estado en el ejército y que, tras abandonar esta ocupación cuatro años antes, decidió montar una empresa que se dedicaba a instalar sistemas de seguridad. Tampoco quiso explayarse con explicaciones sobre las variadas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, acabando ella por no insistir al advertir en su rostro el sufrimiento que esos recuerdos le ocasionaban. Bella las besaba y acariciaba tiernamente y, al hacerlo, padecía como propio el dolor que él debió sufrir en esas ocasiones.

Hablaba con su padre todos los días. Este no dejaba de preocuparse por su seguridad, insistiendo en que fuese a su lado o, al menos, le indicase dónde se encontraban para enviar más escoltas. Ella se negaba a facilitarle esa información, atendiendo a la petición de Edward. Hasta que unos días antes, cansada de la insistencia de su progenitor y para demostrarle que estaba perfectamente segura y protegida, le reveló el lugar en el que se hallaban y las medidas que Edward adoptaba para protegerla. Su padre quedó más tranquilo, reconociendo que aquel recóndito lugar parecía perfecto para que su hija permaneciera oculta el tiempo suficiente. Le explicó que la policía no había descubierto nada sobre los autores del intento de secuestro, pero que continuaban con la investigación.

Edward tampoco tenía mejores noticias. Estaba en contacto diariamente con su tío Eleazer y éste, a pesar de disponer de los mejores medios, tampoco encontraba nada esclarecedor en las pruebas remitidas por su sobrino ni en sus propias investigaciones. Sabían que habían intervenido, al menos, tres personas: dos que entraron en la casa y otra que quedó en el coche, oculto a unos cientos de metros de la casa, y que fue a recogerles cuando recibió la llamada de sus compinches, según delataban las huellas de neumáticos en los alrededores de la casa. La policía confirmaba la inicial sospecha de Edward, que tenían un cómplice cercano a la víctima que se había encargado de facilitarles información detallada para realizar el trabajo. Encontraron una bolsa con el instrumental necesario para desconectar la alarma y acceder a la vivienda, pero ninguna huella reconocible en ellos. Aunque no descartaban al personal empleado —Susy y sus familiares—, estaban centrando sus investigaciones en otras personas. Por lo tanto, era muy probable que tuviesen que pasar allí algún tiempo.

Bella estaba feliz ante esa perspectiva. Necesitaba de unos días más para conseguir que Edward se enamorase de ella o, al menos, reconociese que deseaba mantener la relación que compartían una vez eliminado el peligro que la acechaba. Estaba firmemente decidida a no volver a Oxford. Quería quedarse junto a él, compartiendo su vida allí donde estuviese. Pero para ello Edward tenía que desearlo sinceramente, no que él se sintiese obligado o atado de algún modo por un acto de caballerosidad mal entendido. Ella se había entregado voluntariamente y era una mujer adulta y libre. No existía compromiso alguno entre ellos por haber compartido esos días pero, conociendo los estrictos criterios morales por los que se regía, intuía que él accedería a continuar con la relación si ella se lo pedía y aún sin desearlo.

Edward le aseguró que no existía una mujer en su vida en esos momentos y Bella le creyó, pero eso no quería decir que pretendiese iniciar una relación de pareja con ella. Porque eso era lo que Bella deseaba y no unos esporádicos encuentros en los que pudiesen satisfacer sus mutuas necesidades. No soportaría una relación de ese tipo. Para eso prefería marcharse e intentar olvidarlo, aunque le costase un enorme esfuerzo o no llegase a conseguirlo nunca.

Edward estaba inquieto. Le preocupaba la repentina tristeza detectada en los ojos de Bella y que, estaba convencido, no se debía a la influencia de la lectura como ella quería hacerle creer. Era imposible que un manual sobre derecho civil pudiese emocionar a nadie hasta el punto de inundar sus ojos de lágrimas. Bella estaba triste y él creía saber la causa: echaba de menos su casa en Cape Cod y la compañía de amigos o familiares. Puede que también a su padre, al que, sin querer reconocerlo, quería por encima de todo. Hasta ahora ella parecía contenta de estar allí, pero ya debía de estar cansada de aquel aburrido lugar y hastiada de su compañía. Aunque aún lo desease, y buena prueba de ello era la vehemencia con la que habían hecho el amor esa misma tarde en el lago, los últimos días la veía más pensativa y con una clara expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

¿Estaría pensando en algún otro? Ese pensamiento le provocaba una dolorosa opresión en el corazón. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él y que sólo podría tenerla el tiempo que ella desease disfrutar de esa intensa relación sexual que mantenían. Pero el imaginarla con otro hombre era algo que no podía soportar. Incluso estaba celoso de los que la habían poseído en el pasado, aún siendo consciente de que ella no guardaba un buen recuerdo de esas relaciones. Había sido tan dichoso durante esa semana que no se atrevía a pedir más, considerándose afortunado por ello.

Era consciente de que todo terminaría cuando la amenaza que pesaba sobre ella concluyese y Bella volviese a su vida cotidiana y él a la suya, pese al dolor en el que se vería sumido. Ni en sus más loca fantasías se atrevía a pensar que ella desease mantener la relación una vez que todo hubiese concluido. Se consideraba afortunado de que le hubiese concedido esos días de felicidad, que guardaría como el más preciado tesoro aunque acabasen marcándolo para siempre. Pero, aún deseando que la situación se alargase indefinidamente, no soportaba verla triste sabiendo que su compañía ya no era suficiente para aliviar su tedio.

Si en alguna ocasión se aventuró a pensar que ella podía sentir algo más que deseo por él, se había equivocado totalmente. Si en sus caricias o en el brillo de sus bellos ojos creyó detectar algo más que el reflejo de la pasión momentánea, ya era hora de que desechase esos descabellados pensamientos. Ella no lo amaba, simplemente Se trataba de una mujer extremadamente apasionada y él el único hombre a su alcance. Puede que sintiese una especial gratitud hacia su persona, incluso un cierto cariño que la llevaba a mostrarse tan generosa en sus caricias pero ella nunca se podría enamorar de un hombre como él, acostumbrada a los jóvenes divertidos y cosmopolitas que solía frecuentar.

Fue un error sucumbir a sus encantos. Debió mantenerse firme y dedicarse únicamente a desempeñar su trabajo, aunque la tentación había sido demasiado fuerte y él estaba descubriendo, para su desgracia, que era una persona extremadamente débil en cuanto a ella se refería. Sería inútil engañarse a sí mismo. Supo desde el primer momento, cuando Bella le pidió que la llevase con él, que acabaría haciéndole el amor si ella lo deseaba y que después lo lamentaría durante toda su vida. Ahora opinaba de otra manera. Aunque continuaba pensando que fue un error, ya no se arrepentía de haber compartido tantos momentos de pasión y ternura. Esos pocos días a su lado bastaban para llenar toda su vida. Y aún reconociendo que ella sólo lo veía como un instrumento con el que satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, a él no le importaba, o eso quería creer, siempre que ella fuese feliz.

Era tan maravillosa, tierna, sensible, generosa, apasionada, alegre. Le parecía un sueño lo sucedido en los últimos días. Recordaba aquella mañana tras la primera noche de pasión compartida. Estaba tan nervioso por la reacción de ella que apenas podía respirar. Pensaba que estaría arrepentida de haberse acostado con un empleado de su padre o decepcionada con su forma de hacer el amor. Pero ella llegó con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos y se abalanzó sobre él, demostrando de esa manera que aún lo deseaba como amante.

Al principio estaba cohibido y no se decidía a expresarle abiertamente toda su pasión. Deseaba hacerle el amor a todas horas. Apenas la sentía cerca y ya tenía una dolorosa erección, incluso con imaginarla entre sus brazos, aunque se contenía. No deseaba asustarla con su vehemencia y que pensase que era un obseso sexual. Después, al advertir la forma en que ella le respondía y lo mucho que parecía desearlo, ya no pudo contener más el fuego que lo devoraba y seguía devorándola de igual manera. Bella se mostraba tan apasionada e insaciable como él, y Edward apenas podía dejar de tocarla para cumplir mínimamente con sus obligaciones. Presentía que nunca podría saciarse de ella, si bien en el futuro no tendría forma de comprobarlo.

Pero Edward estaba preocupado. Desde varios días antes Bella estaba pensativa, incluso triste. Por ello llegó a imaginar que se estaba cansando de esa situación a pesar de la vehemencia con la que respondía a sus caricias. Algunas veces la sorprendía mirándolo con expresión intensa y se preguntaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos y que, tal vez, estaba arrepentida de haber llegado a esa intimidad con un don nadie. En esos momentos, como ahora, deseaba que todo hubiese terminado y ambos pudiesen volver a sus respectivas vidas. Porque, aunque le partiera el corazón, sería menos doloroso que su desprecio.

Edward volvió a mirarla. Ella parecía enfrascada en la lectura, pero él sabía que su mente no estaba procesando lo que sus ojos leían. También podía estar preocupada por la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella. No era una inconsciente y comprendía que, hasta que no se detuviese a los delincuentes, estaba en peligro.

Las investigaciones no estaban dando el fruto deseado. No se encontraron huellas dactilares y el resto de las pistas —sangre, huellas de pisadas, el arma de fuego encontrada en la habitación de Bella y la bolsa con el instrumental—no aportaban nada claro. O se trataba de unos verdaderos profesionales que no dejaban nada al azar o de unos aficionados sin fichar aún por la policía. Podía ser tanto lo uno como lo otro, si bien lo que realmente preocupaba a Edward era la persona que les había facilitado la información.

Prácticamente estaban descartados los sirvientes. Tanto Susy como su familia no dieron información a nadie, ni intencionada ni fortuitamente. La policía los interrogó a fondo y no encontró motivos para inculparles. También se investigó e interrogó a Mc Carty y parecía totalmente limpio. Igual que Jake, al que se localizó en Provincetown.

Habían interrogado a los hermanos Brandon. Alice convenció rápidamente a la policía de su inocencia. En cuanto a Micke, después de una intensa búsqueda, lo encontraron en Newport. Mostraba evidentes señales en el rostro, derivadas de la paliza propinada por Edward y de las que no pudo dar convincentes explicaciones, lo que provocó el recelo de la policía. Aún continuaba bajo vigilancia, pero hasta ahora se dedicaba a frecuentar los lugares de moda y a seducir a incautas mujeres, generalmente maduras y adineradas, a las que conmovía con su encanto y con una versión diferente sobre la verdadera causa de los hematomas que presentaba. Según Eleazer, Brandon explicaba a sus admiradoras que se vio envuelto en una peligrosa pelea cuando intentaba rescatar a una mujer de unos desalmados asaltantes y acabó apaleado y robado.

Por último, se investigó escrupulosamente a los sirvientes y empleados cercanos a Charlie Swan, Incluidos los escoltas que estuvieron en la casa acompañando al industrial. Nadie excepto Micke Brandon levantaba sospechas y sobre él se estaba centrando la vigilancia en esos últimos días. Esperaban que diese un paso en falso que le implicase en el intento de secuestro y, a partir de él dar con la banda de delincuentes. Néstor Cruz continuaba detenido y negando su implicación en el caso. Aún así, la policía estaba convencida de que él y Brandon lo habían tramado y que el primo de Bella decidió continuar con el plan tras la detención de su cómplice.

Edward no estaba totalmente convencido de esa teoría. Aparecían en ella demasiados puntos oscuros. No dudaba del inescrupuloso y poco honrado Micke, pero le creía incapaz de intervenir en un delito de esa envergadura. Él era principalmente un vividor que se conformaba con estafar a sus víctimas y nunca se implicaría en algo tan grave que le pudiese llevar varios años a la cárcel.

Así estaban las cosas, se dijo. No parecía claro que se pudiese resolver en poco tiempo y Bella no aguantaría en ese lugar muchos días más. Insistiría en ir a algún sitio más divertido y él tendría que acompañarla pues, aunque le doliera verla con otros, no podía dejarla sin su protección.

Terminó de reparar el transmisor y miró el reloj. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Habían pasado la tarde en el lago navegando y bañándose, también haciendo el amor. Le encantaba hacerle el amor en el agua. Su cuerpo resbaladizo, su húmeda piel, el cristalino líquido deslizándose entre ellos en voluptuoso masaje. Nunca olvidaría aquellas tardes en el lago. Las tenía grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo se le endurecía y la respiración se agitaba al evocar las eróticas imágenes. Regresaron al anochecer y volvieron a hacer el amor en la ducha. Después cenaron en el porche, bajo las estrellas. Se levantó un poco de viento y Bella sintió frío, por lo que decidieron prescindir de su habitual velada en el exterior y acostarse pronto. Él realizó su ronda de vigilancia para revisar la alarma externa encontrando uno de los transmisores estropeado, y tuvo que llevarlo a la casa para repararlo. Ahora debía volver a ponerlo en su lugar y conectar la alarma. De esa forma estarían más seguros y él podría descansar tranquilo.

* * *

**Llegamos a las dudas. Ambos enamorados y tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de que ambos lo están.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews amo leerlas!**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño regalito anticipado por Pascuas!**

**Nos leemos mañana lunes!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos.**

**La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

.

.

.

.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Bella le miró con ojos tristes y acuosos y a él le pareció que se le partía el corazón. Sintió la necesidad de consolarla, de despejar de su mente los nefastos pensamientos que pudiese albergar y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que él aceptaría y apoyaría lo que decidiese, y sólo conocía una forma de hacerlo. Se acercó a ella, le quitó el libro de las manos y la levantó para sentarse en el sofá y colocarla en su regazo. Ella le abrazó y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Edward sintió la humedad de las lágrimas y el corazón se le encogió de dolor e impotencia. Bella sufría y él no podía soportarlo.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que te ocurre? —preguntó con voz queda, mientras la acariciaba tiernamente.

Bella hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza y aumentó el llanto.

Edward sintió cómo se estremecía por los sollozos y se tensó aún más. Ella no deseaba explicarle la causa de su aflicción y eso le hacía más daño aún.

—¿Estás cansada de este lugar? ¿Quieres que nos marchemos?

Ella negó con más vehemencia. Edward se sintió confuso. Habría jurado que esa era una de las causas de su abatimiento. Si Bella no estaba aburrida era que añoraba a alguien.

—¿Echas de menos a tu padre, a Susy, a... algún amigo? —insistió él. Estaba decidido a descubrir la causa de su tristeza aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

—¡No! Y si conocieras un poco a las mujeres sabrías qué me pasa, tonto —respondió ella irritada, y estalló en desesperado llanto.

Edward dio un respingo ante tan colérica respuesta. Tal vez sólo era una reacción hormonal. Sabía que las mujeres pasaban por diferentes fases durante el mes en las que sus hormonas influían, y a veces poderosamente, en su estado de ánimo. Podía estar atravesando un periodo de depresión y por ello se encontraba tan melancólica, aventuró.

Con ese convencimiento, se relajó en parte. Las mujeres eran tan maravillosamente complicadas que se necesitaba toda una vida para conocerlas y, aún así, nunca se podían predecir enteramente sus reacciones. Sonrió aliviado y procedió a mecerla entre sus brazos con mayor delicadeza, al tiempo que le daba tiernos besos en la mejilla.

Bella fue relajándose paulatinamente cobijada en aquel cálido y comprensivo regazo. Tal vez él no la amaba, pero ella se sentía querida como en su infancia, y no podía dejar de reconocer cuánto lo había necesitado. Desde que su madre murió no era tan feliz y, aunque los sentimientos que él albergara hacia ella fueran muy diferentes del incondicional amor de su progenitora, ella experimentaba entre estos brazos idéntica emoción.

—¿Se te ha pasado ya el enfado? —preguntó al adverar que su llanto cesaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras emitía entrecortados suspiros. Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Parecía una niña tras una rabieta. La cogió del pelo tiernamente para levantarle la cabeza y poder mirarla. Bella tenía la cara húmeda y enrojecida y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Inclinó su cabeza hasta llegar a la boca femenina y degustar aquellos llenos labios que lo atraían como un poderoso imán. Ella respondió de inmediato, abriendo la boca y adelantando la lengua para acariciar con ella la del hombre.

Lo que Edward pretendía, un tierno y consolador beso, se convirtió de inmediato en una apasionada contienda de lenguas, labios y dientes. Las manos tampoco parecían poder permanecer inactivas y se dedicaban a acariciar vehementemente cualquier trozo de cuerpo que tuviesen a su alcance.

Edward se apartó un poco para tomar aire y Bella aprovechó para abrirle la camisa y comenzar a besar y lamer con ansiedad todo lo que iba descubriendo. Notaba cómo presionaba en sus nalgas la cada vez más dura y ardiente masculinidad de él, y eso le provocó un loco anhelo. Dejó el regazo masculino y se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Continuó acariciándole con su boca el pecho y el vientre mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones con una inusitada torpeza surgida de la urgencia que la apremiaba.

—Espera, cariño. Tengo que conectar la alarma exterior —pidió Edward con voz ronca y la respiración fuertemente alterada.

Bella pareció no oírle y continuó con sus apasionaos intentos por llegar a su objetivo. Consiguió desabrocharle el pantalón y bajar la cremallera, permitiéndole de ese modo acceso al enorme bulto que presionaba en los blancos bóxer. Edward detuvo la intrépida mano femenina cuando se introducía dentro de la ajustada prenda para liberar el inflamado miembro.

—Vuelvo enseguida, amor. Espérame en la cama —e intentó levantarse.

Pero Bella parecía fuera de sí y hundió la cara entre las ingles masculinas para mordisquear y besar aquella parte por encima de la ropa. Lo oyó suspirar entrecortadamente y sintió que le soltaba la mano que tenía sujeta. "Ya eres mío", se dijo con satisfacción. Con ambas manos libres retiró la opresora prenda y la enorme verga surgió triunfante. Bella se deleitó por unos segundos en la contemplación de aquella soberbia parte de él que tenía el poder de enloquecerla. Pasó los dedos delicadamente por su enrojecida y brillante cabeza y después los deslizó por la tersa y dura vara agarrándola fuertemente, tal como a él le gustaba.

—No, Bella, Bella... ¡Oh, Dios!

Edward emitió un ronco gemido cuando la cálida boca femenina engulló su congestionado glande y la lengua se deslizó sobre él en húmedas y electrizantes pasadas. Empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos para poder sentir con mayor intensidad sus enloquecedoras caricias, como si todo el universo se hubiese concentrado en aquel punto que ella atormentaba tan exquisitamente con su dulce boca. Sólo podía gemir y gemir, sintiéndose morir de placer.

Bella estaba extasiada. Nunca se cansaba de degustar aquel palpitante músculo. Le maravillaba la suavidad de su ardiente punta, el sabor de las pequeñas gotitas que escapaban por el orificio, la dureza y tersura de todo él. Pero lo que más le gustaba era comprobar el placer que esas caricias le proporcionaban. Cuando oía sus roncos gemidos y notaba sobre su cabeza las manos masculinas marcándole el ritmo, se sentía exultante de dicha. También le asombraba que esa práctica sexual, que siempre le desagradó en las contadas ocasiones en las que accedió a hacerlo, ahora le entusiasmara.

Edward supo que no aguantaría más. Estaba a punto de estallar, al límite de su resistencia, y no deseaba derramarse en la boca femenina por mucho que su cuerpo clamase por una pronta liberación. Deseaba desesperadamente sumergirse en su interior y desahogar allí su deseo, para seguir unido a ella en sereno placer mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban y se sosegaban los latidos de sus corazones, envueltos en esa deliciosa paz que sobrevenía a la liberación. Nunca había disfrutado de tanta felicidad como cuando se quedaba dormido envuelto por la cálida suavidad de las profundidades femeninas, y no deseaba prescindir de esa satisfacción. Por ello, le agarró fuertemente la cabeza con las manos y la levanto, llevándola hasta su boca para besar enloquecido aquellos labios que lo habían torturado tan exquisitamente y llevado al límite del orgasmo, mientras con trémulas manos rompía las frágiles braguitas que le obstruían la entrada a su anhelada meta. Entonces la puso de espaldas, a horcajadas sobre él, y la penetró en un enérgico movimiento que llegó a lo más hondo de sus entrañas. La sintió tan ceñida y ardiente en torno a él que tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes para serenar su ánimo y detener el pulsante orgasmo que rugía por estallar.

Bella quedó sin habla, traspasada por el profundo placer que la inundaba en fuertes oleadas desde el punto en el que estaban tan estrechamente unidos. Lo sentía tan inmenso y caliente dentro de ella, que no pudo evitar el profundo sollozo que brotó de su garganta. Apoyó la espalda en el amplio y duro pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para colocarla sobre el hombro de él, entonces cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones que le llegaban. La fuerte respiración masculina quemaba su oído y percibía en su espalda los potentes latidos de su corazón. Advirtió cómo él le abría más las piernas con las suyas y deslizaba una mano hasta su húmeda hendidura, acariciando el hinchado y sensible clítoris, mientras que con la otra mano bajaba los tirantes de su liviano vestido y atormentaba sus inhiestos pezones con pequeños y deliciosos pellizcos. Comenzó a girar sus caderas en amplios círculos al compás de los movimientos del dedo masculino. Profundos gemidos de gozo escapaban de su boca provocados por la voluptuosa danza, hasta que sintió el fuerte impulso de cabalgar sobre aquella gruesa y palpitante parte de él que la atravesaba e intensificar el efervescente placer que fluía desde aquel punto tan sabiamente excitado.

—No te muevas —dijo él con estrangulada voz, fruto del gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando, al tiempo que la inmovilizaba por la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —suplicó ella con voz llorosa.

—¡No! —exclamó tajante, y continuó con su exquisita tortura.

Edward sabía que el más mínimo movimiento le arrastraría velozmente hacia el orgasmo y a ella aún le faltaba para el suyo. Intensificó entonces las caricias de su dedo sobre el sensible botón y comenzó a darle pequeños e incitantes mordiscos en el cuello y la nuca, hasta que oyó como sus gemidos se convertían en gritos y su respiración se volvía convulsa, entonces supo que había llegado el momento. La inclinó hacia delante y la agarró fuertemente de las caderas para comenzar a moverla sobre su miembro con salvaje urgencia, dominado por un primitivo y potente instinto animal que le llevaba cada vez más lejos, más profundamente, hasta que sintió que los músculos de la vagina lo exprimían frenéticamente y oyó su desgarrador grito de liberación. Entonces, incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, se hundió profundamente en ella y se detuvo allí, con cada músculo de su cuerpo contraído fuertemente. De pronto su cuerpo se convulsionó y un agónico gemido surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho. El clímax estalló con violencia fluyendo en aquella tibia cueva como un impetuoso y embriagador alud.

Bella, apoyada sobre las rodillas de él, parecía una hoja sacudida por el temporal de sensaciones en el que se debatía. Sintió con nitidez las frenéticas y ardientes pulsaciones dentro de ella y eso la emocionó de forma profunda y primitiva. En esos momentos se sentía orgullosa, como toda mujer después de haber proporcionado placer a su hombre. Sintió cómo él la incorporaba en parte y después la tendía a su lado en el sofá, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto por el que estaban unidos.

Bella sabía que a él le encantaba quedarse dentro de ella hasta que volvía a excitarse o eran vencidos por el sueño. Emitió un largo suspiro y se movió sobre aquel miembro semirrígido para introducirlo más en su interior. Estaba pletórica de felicidad y extasiada por la brusca y salvaje respuesta masculina. La volvía loca de deseo cuando la trataba con rudeza, como en esa ocasión, ya que con ello demostraba que se hallaba rendido a sus sensaciones y liberado de las barreras que le imponía su férrea autodisciplina. También le complacía profundamente que él se dejase llevar por sus emociones y expresase libremente sus deseos y necesidades, pues ella creía ver en esa confianza sentimientos que iban más allá del simple deseo sexual. Tal vez él no la amaba, pero se comportaba como si estuviese locamente enamorado de ella.

Sintió unos incontenibles y absurdos deseos de llorar. Era el hombre más maravillo que había conocido y no concebía la vida sin tenerle a su lado, besándola y acariciándola tiernamente como ahora estaba haciendo. No pudo evitar el pequeño sollozo que escapó de su garganta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he lastimado? —se alarmó él.

Sabía que había sido brusco aunque no más que en otras ocasiones, y en ellas Bella no acabó llorando como en ésta. Al contrario, parecía encantada cuando él se mostraba tan enérgico y dominante. Decididamente a ella le ocurría algo que no lograba entender, pero que estaba empeñado en descubrir.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No se atrevía a hablar pues sabía que estallaría en infantil llanto. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? ¿Se había vuelto tan débil que no podía controlar ni mínimamente sus emociones?

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

—Porque soy feliz, tonto. ¿Nunca has llorado de felicidad?

No, no recordaba haberlo hecho aunque lo entendía. Incluso él podría hacerlo en ese momento. Se sintió embargado de una incontenible ternura hacia aquella sensible mujer que lloraba de felicidad en sus brazos.

Dejó caer una lluvia de pequeños besos en su cuello y le acarició suavemente el vientre, presionando su pelvis hacia él. Sintió cómo los calientes y húmedos tejidos femeninos se hinchaban en torno a su miembro y la excitación lo dominó de nuevo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de ella al tiempo que le acariciaba los pechos. No tenía prisa. Lo colmaba una sensación de eternidad, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, como si pudiera retenerla a su lado para siempre.

Le gustaba hacerle el amor de esa forma perezosa, envueltos en la deliciosa laxitud que les sobrevenía después de un vigoroso coito, cuando los sentidos estaban relajados y la desenfrenada pasión no nublaba su mente. En esos momentos podía concentrarse en lo que ella sentía, en las reacciones a sus caricias, y podía saborear la delicia de ver crecer la excitación en ella y, después, comprobar cómo estallaba en tumultuoso éxtasis. Le entusiasmaban sus respuestas sinceras y desinhibidas, su falta de afectación. No podía saber cómo era en realidad, pero en esos pocos días había cambiado mucho su inicial concepto de ella. Ahora la creía una mujer maravillosa con la que pasaría muy feliz el resto de su vida.

Comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo la reacción de ella, sus cada vez más convulsos movimientos, su respiración agitada, la aceleración de su corazón y, sobre todo, los deliciosos sonidos que emitía. Esa seductora cantinela de gemidos y suspiros que lo volvían loco. Intensificó el ritmo de sus movimientos y deslizó la mano desde su vientre hasta la hendidura entre sus piernas para acariciar su pequeño y excitado clítoris. No se cansaba de acariciar aquella sensible y agradecida zona, comprobar cómo se inundaba de ardientes líquidos y se hinchaba y endurecía el pequeño botón desde las primeras caricias. Le fascinaba sobremanera el dorado y sedoso vello que cubría y ocultaba pudorosamente sus íntimas oquedades y la entrada a aquella enloquecedora cueva, que constituía su mayor debilidad y en la que ansiaba constantemente introducirse y permanecer para siempre.

Ella respondió a sus caricias con pequeños temblores por todo su cuerpo y lastimeros gemidos, que aumentaban de volumen al compás de sus cada vez más convulsos movimientos. Hasta que sintió la rigidez previa al éxtasis y el violento estremecimiento que acompañaba al orgasmo, junto con un agudo grito de liberación y las deliciosas contracciones de la vagina, que hicieron que su miembro se hinchara más y más dentro de ese atormentado canal.

Percibir físicamente las secuelas del orgasmo de ella era algo que le maravillaba. Era como si un puño de terciopelo lo agarrase fuertemente para retenerlo en aquel lugar. No recordaba haber experimentado con ninguna mujer esas sensaciones tan fuertes. En alguna ocasión llegó a detectar tenuemente las contracciones vaginales de su pareja, pero nunca fueron tan intensas y duraderas como ocurría con ella. Bella era tan apasionada que sus respuestas siempre le sorprendían. Nunca imaginó que una mujer pudiese mostrarse así, al menos ninguna de sus anteriores parejas lo hizo.

La dejó descansar unos minutos para que pudiese saborear la relajación posterior al orgasmo. Pero el calor de aquella aterciopelada funda en la que estaba embutido, los pequeños temblores que percibía, así como los deliciosos gemidos de satisfacción que ella continuaba emitiendo, consiguieron que pronto creciera en su interior una rugiente necesidad y empezó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Sintió en su cuerpo, antes de que el sonido llegara a sus oídos, la placentera risa de Bella y, sorprendido, detuvo los rítmicos movimientos de su pelvis.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó suspicaz.

Ella rió con ganas al advertir la irritación en su voz.

—He recordado aquella vez en Falmouth, cuando le dije a la dependienta que eras un auténtico semental. En realidad, sin saberlo, estaba diciendo la verdad.

Edward rió también al recordarlo, aunque en aquella ocasión no le hizo la menor gracia. Le dio la vuelta y, con un ágil y poderoso movimiento, la colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

—En aquella ocasión me hiciste pasar un mal rato. Creo que debes compensarme por ello. Ahora.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señor —e hizo un gracioso saludo militar antes de agarrar fuertemente con la mano el erecto miembro para introducirlo en su interior.

Bella emitió un profundo suspiro de satisfacción al hallarse tan profunda y generosamente ocupada. Se irguió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para comenzar a moverse con enloquecedora cadencia. Le gustaba esa postura. En ella era la que dominaba y podía decidir la forma y velocidad de los movimientos: circulares, oscilantes, suaves cabalgadas, enérgicas galopadas... Podía hacer lo que deseara y cuando lo deseara. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era que le permitía torturarle y devolverle de ese modo los numerosos momentos en los que él la hacía rogar y suplicar para que la librase del delicioso suplicio al que la estaba sometiendo.

A Edward le encantaba que Bella lo montara. Esa postura le permitía a ella marcar el ritmo y expresarse con libertad, también porque parecía dichosa de tomar la revancha y martirizarlo deliciosamente, como en esos momentos Pero lo que le cautivaba era contemplar su rostro en las sucesivas etapas que llevaban a su éxtasis. Cómo cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, o abría la boca para tomar aire cuando estaba llegando al momento culminante. Además, le permitía acariciarle los pechos o excitarla entre las piernas cuando advertía que su orgasmo llegaba y ella aún no había alcanzado el clímax.

Bella lo miró con una sensual sonrisa y se sacó el liviano vestido por la cabeza, quedando desnuda ante él. Después, inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle el torso con largas pasadas de su sedoso cabello. El suspiró de placer e intentó atraer la dorada cabeza hacia su boca para besar los deliciosos labios. Ella lo eludió con una risita y se irguió, al tiempo que alzaba las caderas con enloquecedora lentitud hasta extraerle casi totalmente de su cuerpo, para volver a caer sobre él con fuerza, introduciéndolo profundamente en su interior. Repitió el movimiento varias veces para después quedarse muy quieta sobre él y comenzar a masajear su congestionado miembro con los músculos internos de su pelvis, ciñéndole con enloquecedora delicadeza. Edward emitió un ronco gemido ante el placer de esa caricia y cerró fuertemente los ojos, para centrar todos sus sentidos en aquella parte de su cuerpo que ella estaba abrazando y poseyendo de forma tan íntima. Porque lo poseía en realidad. Se sentía enteramente a su merced. Nunca se había entregado de ese modo a una mujer y eso era maravilloso.

—Bella, ¡Oh, Bella!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella voluptuosamente, y se inclinó para rozar con su lengua los pequeños pezones masculinos mientras intensificaba las contracciones vaginales.

—Sí, me... me gusta mucho. ¡Ah!

—¿Y esto? —y, llevando su mano hacia atrás, apretó suavemente los testículos al tiempo que oscilaba sobre su miembro de forma sinuosa.

Edward emitió un agónico quejido.

—¡Oh, Dios! Voy a estallar.

—Aún no. Quiero jugar otro ratito —pidió ella con sonrisa felina y volvió a sacar la atormentada verga fuera de ella, dedicándose a acariciarla expertamente. Estaba dura como una piedra, caliente y muy resbaladiza por la mezcla de fluidos que impregnaban su vagina. Se frotó con ella entre las piernas, masajeando el excitado clítoris con la aterciopelada punta hasta que sintió fuertes descargas de placer que se dispersaban por todo su interior.

Edward, con el cuerpo tenso y sudoroso, intentaba contener la desesperada necesidad de hundirse salvajemente en ella y descargar el enloquecedor deseo que le dominaba desde que Bella decidió martirizarlo con aquel sensual juego. Sabía que debía cerrar los ojos y dejar de contemplar aquella erótica imagen, pero no podía, estaba hipnotizado.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, por la que escapaban incitantes sonidos de puro goce. Su larga cabellera dorada caía sobre sus hombros en sedoso manto y despedía destellos de brillante luz. Sus generosos pechos se alzaban erguidos y oscilaban ligeramente cuando ella los acariciaba con una mano, lentamente, en amplios círculos, rozando apenas sus pezones mientras que con la otra masajeaba su congestionado pene con lascivas caricias en su cálida y húmeda vulva. No podía haber hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiese soportar esa agonía por mucho tiempo. Desde luego, él no era ese hombre.

—Bella, por favor, para. No aguantaré —suplicó con tono lastimero.

—Sólo... sólo un poco más. Sólo un... ¡Ah! —y un delicioso quejido escapó de sus labios.

Él se sintió abrumado por la necesidad, pero estaba resuelto a complacerla aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para no continuar contemplando tan erótica imagen y cuadró la mandíbula, intentando pensar en algo intrascendente con lo que ahuyentar las apremiantes ansias que le torturaban. Pero era inútil. Sus gemidos eran tan excitantes que traspasaban como cuchillos y la rugiente necesidad que le acuciaba en aquella parte de su anatomía que ella estaba utilizando para darse placer era tan enloquecedora, que supo que había llegado al límite de su resistencia. La agarró fuertemente por las caderas, la elevó y se introdujo profundamente en ella para continuar con poderosos empujes de su pelvis, perdido ya el férreo autodominio que le permitió mantener el control hasta ese momento.

Ella emitió un agudo grito, sorprendida por aquel rápido movimiento, y comenzó a cabalgarlo enérgicamente, acompañando las embestidas masculinas con furiosos movimientos de sus caderas, que le hacían introducirle cada vez más profundamente en su interior, e intensos gritos de placer que rivalizaban en sonoridad con los potentes gemidos de él. Hasta que se sintió estallar por dentro y se convulsionó presa de irreprimibles temblores cuando el éxtasis la asoló de forma tumultuosa. Apenas sintió entonces que él emitía un profundo rugido y contraía y elevaba las caderas para derrumbarse después en un brusco movimiento. Entonces, la atrajo hacia él y la tendió sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola tiernamente mientras depositaba cálidos besos sobre su frente.

—No. Quédate ahí, por favor —pidió, con voz entrecortada por la irregular respiración, cuando ella intentó moverse.

Le estiró las piernas y sintió cómo los músculos de la pelvis femenina abrazaban su aún inflamado miembro. También sintió la agitada respiración de ella en su cuello y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Pensó que nunca había experimentado una felicidad igual. Por primera vez en muchos años estaba en paz consigo mismo. Todo estaba bien, se dijo, todo era perfecto. Y se quedó dormido envuelto en una nube de deliciosa satisfacción.

* * *

**Woaaa... estos dos van a enloquecerme si no dicen lo que sienten realmente.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews amo leerlas!**

**Debo aclarar que quedan solo 3 capítulos para el final, lo sé, no me odien, pero así es la historia!**

**Nos leemos el Miércoles 03!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos.**

**La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

.

.

.

.

Edward se despertó sobresaltado y momentáneamente aturdido. Miró desorientado a su alrededor e hizo intención de levantarse. Entonces advirtió que Bella estaba dormida encima de él, que estaban en el sofá y que tenían las luces encendidas. Miró el reloj. Era la una de la madrugada. Había dormido casi una hora. Un rápido vistazo a la puerta le tranquilizó en parte. Como era su costumbre, siempre cerraba con cerrojo cuando se encontraba en el interior. Pero las contraventanas continuaban abiertas, por lo que se podía ver perfectamente el interior de la vivienda. Y, peor aún, no había conectado la alarma exterior. Maldijo en silencio su negligencia. ¿Cómo era tan irresponsable?

Había estado luchado por no sucumbir a la gozosa somnolencia que le sobrevino tras el explosivo orgasmo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su intención era saborear durante unos minutos la embriagadora dicha de tener a Bella entre sus brazos, exhausta y satisfecha tras los largos momentos de pasión compartidos, para después depositarla en la cama y salir a conectar la alarma, de esa forma podría dormir tranquilo. Pero fue tal la deliciosa relajación sufrida que no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormido, aunque su sueño fue breve e intranquilo.

Sin embargo, esa sensación de intranquilidad no sólo era causada por haber descuidado sus obligaciones. Algo Lo había despertado. Un claro ruido de pisadas sobre el suelo de gravilla en el exterior. Agudizó el oído intentando aquietar los desaforados latidos de su corazón. Otra vez ese ruido, no cabía duda. Edward se puso alerta. Bien podía ser uno de los numerosos animales que poblaban aquellos montes. No era la primera vez que un jabalí, o incluso un lobo, se acercaban a la casa atraídos por la posibilidad de encontrar comida. Aunque este debía ser muy grande para producir un sonido de pisadas tan nítido.

De todas formas, el instinto le indicaba que no se trataba de un animal. Alguien se estaba acercando a la casa y lo hacía de forma sigilosa. Podían ser algunos excursionistas perdidos y atraídos por las luces, incluso algún curioso del pueblo que desease observar a sus ocupantes. La belleza de Bella no pasaba desapercibida y podía atraer a algún desaprensivo. No creía probable que se tratarse de saqueadores de viviendas ya que estos actuaban en zonas de mayor afluencia. Una pequeña cabaña aislada en el monte no tenía el menor atractivo para este tipo de delincuentes. Aunque podía tratarse de...

Edward declinó esa posibilidad. Los delincuentes que acosaban a Bella no podían haber descubierto su refugio secreto, y menos en tan poco tiempo. Fuese quien fuese, él había cometido un tremendo error al dejarse vencer por el sueño antes de tomar las medidas apropiadas para garantizar la seguridad de su protegida, y eso podía acarrearle serios problemas.

Colocó una mano sobre la boca de Bella para evitar que emitiese algún ruido, y la movió con el fin de levantarse.

Ella abrió los ojos alarmada.

—Ssss... Hay alguien fuera. No te muevas —murmuró al oído mientras la depositaba en el sofá para poder incorporarse.

Bella, aún con la confusión propia de una persona que es despertada en lo más profundo del sueño, obedeció y se quedó paralizada. Vio como Edward se subía el bóxer y el pantalón lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y atento a todos los sonidos que le llegaban del exterior.

—¿Crees... crees que se trata de ellos? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No temas. Es imposible que nos hayan descubierto. Probablemente sean unos gamberros con ganas de diversión.

Bella quedó callada mientras una terrible certeza se iba formando en su mente. Alguien pudo escuchar la conversación mantenida días atrás con su padre y descubrir dónde se encontraban. Podían haber puesto micrófonos o sobornado a alguno de los sirvientes. ¿Por qué había sido tan imprudente como para dejarse convencer por su padre, desobedeciendo las instrucciones de Edward? Si sus temores se confirmaban y con ello ponía en peligro la vida del hombre que amaba, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Edward se tendió en el suelo y fue reptando hacia la mesa donde había dejado la pistola. Sin incorporarse, la sacó de la funda y le quitó el seguro, preparándose para disparar en caso necesario. En la misma posición, se dirigió hacia los interruptores y apagó las luces interiores de la vivienda, dejando la del porche encendida. Inmediatamente se oyeron unos pasos presurosos en el exterior. Edward identificó al menos dos personas que corrían desde diferentes posiciones, y un creciente temor lo invadió. Unos campistas extraviados no actuarían tan furtivamente. Le quedaba la esperanza de que se tratase de unos mirones que hubiesen decidido marcharse al haberles suprimido la diversión.

Sigilosamente, se acercó a la ventana y escrutó el exterior. La luz del porche de entrada iluminaba una buena porción de terreno. Pero, como imaginaba, los merodeadores se habían ocultado. Esperó con los sentidos alerta para detectar cualquier sonido o movimiento extraño. Tras unos minutos, Edward oyó nuevamente unos pasos que se acercaban y, a continuación, un sonido que identificó claramente y que precedió al de cristales rotos: un disparo. Inmediatamente la luz exterior se apagó, quedando todo en la más completa oscuridad.

Bella, que desobedeciendo la orden de Edward se había levantado del sofá y estaba pegada a él, dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y terror. Edward se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y, en un acto reflejo, echó a Bella al suelo y la protegió con su cuerpo al tiempo que le pedía silencio. Ambos quedaron momentáneamente paralizados por la impresión. Edward fue el primero en salir del trance. Una sospecha que se negaba a admitir fue calando en su mente y una sensación de pánico lo dominó por unos segundos. No tenía que tratarse necesariamente de los delincuentes que intentaron secuestrar a Bella. ¿Cómo iban a dar con su paradero si nadie, excepto Eleazer, lo sabía? Probablemente se tratase de unos cazadores con ganas de diversión. Estarían borrachos y, tal vez, excitados si habían conseguido verles un rato antes.

Aunque también podía tratarse de algo diferente. Su tío Eleazer ocupaba un puesto importante y, para muchos, peligroso. Ya intentaron en una ocasión atentar contra su vida y no sería extraño que volviesen a hacerlo. Ahora podían haber descubierto su refugio y, al ver la cabaña habitada imaginar que se trataba de su presa. Lo malo era que, para cuando se dieran cuenta de su error, sería demasiado tarde. No apostó demasiado por esa idea, no obstante. Sabía que unos asesinos concluirían rápidamente prendiendo fuego a la cabaña o volándola por los aires, a menos que deseasen obtener algún tipo de información y para ello lo necesitaban vivo. Aún en el caso más favorable —que sólo se tratase de unos estúpidos borrachos—Edward era consciente de que la integridad física de Bella podía estar en peligro y él no iba a arriesgarse preguntando de quién se trataba y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Actuaría como si el mayor de los peligros les estuviese amenazando.

Era un estúpido, volvió a reprocharse. Estaba tan convencido de que en aquel lugar Bella estaría a salvo de la amenaza que pendía sobre ella que no previo otros peligros. Edward intentó serenarse. Era obvio que se había equivocado, aunque en esos momentos no conseguiría nada con lamentarse. Ya tendría tiempo de expiar las culpas después.

Analizó la situación. Sabía que allí no estaban seguros a pesar de ser aquella una sólida construcción y contar con rejas en las ventanas y, también, que si salían los atraparían inmediatamente. No podía asegurar cuántos eran en realidad, cuáles eran sus intenciones y de cuántas armas disponían. Y él contaba solamente con una pistola y tres cargadores de repuesto, lo que no suponía una gran ventaja si ellos portaban un buen arsenal. Si, al menos, hubiera conectado la alarma exterior habría dispuesto de algunos minutos para huir de allí. Al no hacerlo, estaban atrapados en una ratonera. La única posibilidad era pedir ayuda por el radiotransmisor y rezar para que llegaran a tiempo.

—Creo que tenemos problemas. Procura hacer el menor ruido posible y no te incorpores. Intentaré pedir ayuda —le susurró al oído, al tiempo que tiraba de ella para llevarla al rincón más protegido del pequeño recinto.

Bella obedeció y se acurrucó en el suelo. Edward se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el aparato de radio. Lo conectó y marcó la frecuencia por la que se comunicaba con Eleazer. Rogó en silencio para que su tío no se hubiese marchado aún de vacaciones y pudiese atender su llamada. Tras varios intentos, que le llevaron algunos minutos, oyó los característicos sonidos que indicaban el inicio de comunicación. Bajó el volumen al máximo para no alertar a los merodeadores sobre lo que pretendía hacer. Si pensaban que estaban atrapados y sin posibilidad de ayuda no actuarían con precipitación y dejarían un margen de tiempo para que los refuerzos llegasen.

No perdió el tiempo en formalismos ni en averiguar quién se encontraba al otro lado del receptor, dando por sentado que era su tío. Sabía que cualquier segundo perdido podría marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—Soy Edward. Estamos siendo atacados. Necesito ayuda urgente. Repito: estamos siendo atacados. Envía ayuda —informó con apremio y atenuando la voz todo lo posible, si bien, ante el silencio que reinaba, pareció como si estuviese gritando. Imaginó que los intrusos habían oído su petición de ayuda y decidirían actuar sin demora.

Oyó al momento cómo maniobraban en la puerta para intentar entrar y comprendió que tenía que bloquear esa única forma de acceso a la cabaña. Abandonó la radio empujó una pesada estantería, colocándola delante de la puerta. Sabía que con ello no les impediría la entrada pero sí que les llevaría más tiempo derribarla. Cesaron las maniobras en la puerta y Edward supuso que los asaltantes estaban estudiando el terreno para encontrar otra forma de entrar, ya que sus pisadas se percibían claramente alrededor de la casa. Pronto comprenderían que esa era la única forma de acceso y volverían a intentar derribarla. Y, aunque la puerta era bastante sólida, acabaría por ceder. Calculó que podrían resistir allí algunos minutos hasta que consiguiesen entrar, pero, ¿y después?

Otro aterrado grito de Bella siguió a un fuerte estruendo de cristales destrozados. Edward reconoció, por la dirección del sonido, que se trataba de la ventana del dormitorio, que tampoco tenía las contraventanas cerradas. Casi al mismo tiempo algo impactó en la ventana de la sala, rompiendo algunos cristales y cayendo al interior. Eran dos piedras de grandes dimensiones. Eso indicaba que eran, al menos, dos y estaban intentando encontrar un modo de entrar en la cabaña o, más bien, de intimidarles. Por suerte, las rejas eran fuertes y les impedirían la entrada en caso de que no dispusieran de herramientas adecuadas.

Edward se apresuró a cerrar las contraventanas. Sabía que con ello se quedaba sin visión del exterior y sin la posibilidad de disparar contra sus atacantes, pero también impedía que ellos les atacasen de esa forma y pudiesen herir a Bella. Vio que se apagaba la luz del radiotransmisor y comprendió que habían cortado el suministro de energía, esperaba que su petición hubiese sido escuchada y comprendida, pues ya no tenía oportunidad de comunicarse con el exterior. Estaban solos frente a los asaltantes.

Se acercó al rincón donde Bella estaba acurrucada y la abrazó. La sintió temblar y se le encogió el corazón, no era justo que por su imprudencia estuviese de nuevo en peligro y pasando por aquellos momentos de pánico. ¿Cómo fue tan arrogante al creer que él solo podía protegerla? ¿Por qué no aceptó la propuesta del industrial y la llevó a un lugar en el que estuviese rodeada de un buen número de escoltas? Sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta: quería tenerla sólo para él. El deseo nubló su razón y le impidió pensar con lógica. Ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de su falta de profesionalidad.

La abrazó con fuerza y le acarició tiernamente la espalda para intentar calmarla. Ella comenzó a sollozar.

—No temas. Seguro que la policía no tarda en llegar —mintió él, en su intento por infundirle un poco de esperanza.

—Lo... lo siento. Perdóname —rogó ella entre sollozos.

Edward se sorprendió ante las palabras de Bella, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlas al oír un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Los asaltantes estaban intentando derribarla para entrar. Se puso alerta, protegió a Bella con su cuerpo y se dispuso a rechazarlos. Si lograba herir a uno, tal vez el resto decidiese abandonar lo que pensaran hacer. Si, al menos, dispusiesen de chalecos anti-bala, podría hacerles frente, se dijo con pesar, pero fue tan negligente que no consideró la posibilidad de guardarlos en la cabaña, dejándolos olvidados en el maletero del coche.

La puerta resistió bien los ataques, lo que pareció disuadir a los asaltantes que cejaron en su intento de derribarla, aunque Edward sabía que sólo era momentáneamente y que buscarían otra forma de echarla abajo. No tardarían mucho en encontrar el hacha que se guardaba en la cochera y con ella sería cuestión de minutos que estuviesen dentro. Tenía que pensar en una estrategia para cuando eso ocurriera, un modo de entretenerlos mientras Bella se ponía a salvo. Debía pasar a la acción y no permanecer allí esperando que ellos los atraparan como pichones en una jaula.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente calculando todas las posibilidades. De pronto recordó algo y comprendió que no todo estaba perdido. Agarró a Bella por los hombros y la zarandeó para que le prestase atención. Ella no dejaba de sollozar y de pedir perdón, aunque él no alcanzaba a descubrir qué tenía que perdonarle.

—Escúchame, Bella. Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo al oído. —Yo intentaré distraerles mientras tú te pones a salvo.

Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No. No te dejaré aquí. Yo tengo la culpa —declaró con hilo de voz.

—No, cariño. No eres culpable de nada. Fui yo quien insistió en venir a este lugar. Ahora, si deseas ayudarme, debes hacer lo que te indique.

Ella continuó negando tozudamente con la cabeza. La congoja atenazaba su garganta. Lo había traicionado y él la despreciaría por ello.

—Sí, tengo la culpa. Yo le dije a mi padre dónde estábamos y alguien lo debió de oír —confesó entre sollozos.

Edward se quedó momentáneamente bloqueado. ¿Bella había revelado a su padre el lugar en el que se escondían y, de alguna forma, los secuestradores lograron descubrir su paradero? Entonces, eran ellos los asaltantes y no unos simples gamberros como secretamente confiaba.

—Perdóname, por favor. No pensé que se enterarían. Lo siento —continuó Bella ante el mutismo de él.

Edward apenas la escuchaba. Estaba evaluando esa nueva situación. Cuando todo hubiese terminado, si salían con vida, le daría una buena reprimenda a esa inconsciente de la que estaba enamorado. Ahora, lo más importante era protegerla.

Calculó que los secuestradores vendrían bien armados y precavidos tras la experiencia anterior, por lo que no cabía la posibilidad de contenerles durante mucho tiempo. Y serían tres, siempre que no hubiesen decidido traer refuerzos. También sabrían que sólo estaba él para protegerla, pero no de cuántas armas disponía, de ahí la cautela con la que procedían. Al menos, admitió, contaba con una ventaja: los secuestradores no desearían dañar a Bella si pensaban pedir un rescate. Por ello no habían disparado indiscriminadamente a través de las ventanas o intentado incendiar la casa para hacerlos salir.

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente. El la odiaba, estaba convencida. No podría soportar su desprecio. Fue una estúpida y ahora la vida de ambos corría peligro, principalmente la de Edward, ya que él haría todo lo posible por evitar el secuestro. ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir si él moría por defenderla?

—Está bien. Soy consciente de que no pensaste en las consecuencias, pero ahora tienes que calmarte y escucharme —pidió él con voz apremiante y cargada de preocupación.

Bella dejó de llorar y lo miró a los ojos con el fin de poder leer en ellos. Pero la oscuridad era casi total en el pequeño recinto. Cuando él comprendió que tenía toda su atención, prosiguió detallándole su plan.

—Si realmente se trata de los secuestradores, no pararán hasta conseguir su objetivo, y puede que la ayuda no llegue a tiempo. Por ello no podemos quedarnos encerrados aquí. Tenemos que intentar engañarles y escapar.

Edward esperaba que ella no se diese cuenta realmente de la situación. Su intención era protegerla mientras huía, consciente de que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo de allí. Si conseguía que ella se pusiese a salvo, pensó, su muerte no sería en vano.

—¿Pero si no hay forma de salir de aquí excepto por la puerta y ellos están vigilando? —preguntó angustiada.

—La reja del baño se puede desmontar desde dentro. Cuando ellos estén ocupados intentando derribar la puerta, nosotros escaparemos por esa ventana. Con suerte, no nos verán ya que se halla en la parte posterior. Una vez fuera, nos dirigiremos rápidamente al lago. Conocemos el camino mejor que ellos y eso nos da una cierta ventaja. Si logramos llegar a la barca, estaremos a salvo —explicó Edward, aparentando un optimismo que en realidad no sentía.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos. Parecía un buen plan. Una débil sonrisa floreció en su rostro, que él pudo vislumbra apenas, y entonces se sintió estrechada fuertemente entre aquellos protectores brazos y supo que todo saldría bien.

—Quédate aquí mientras yo me ocupo de la reja —le susurró él al oído.

Con enorme sigilo, se dirigió al baño. La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, un pequeño rectángulo de unos cincuenta centímetros de alto por unos ochenta de largo y se hallaba a unos dos metros del suelo. Los asaltantes no habían reparado demasiado en ella o la desecharon al percatarse de los gruesos barrotes que la protegían. Pero esos barrotes no estaban integrados en la construcción como los de las otras ventanas. Se añadieron posteriormente y estaban anchados al marco por unos tornillos.

Como Edward esperaba, se podían quitar desde dentro. Lo malo era que las herramientas se encontraban en la cochera. Recordó que había un fuerte cuchillo de monte entre los utensilios de cocina. Fue por él tanteando en la oscuridad. Si no podía aflojar los tornillos se esfumarían sus esperanzas de escapar. Volvió al cuarto de baño y comenzó con la tarea lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Si los asaltantes descubrían su intención, les cerrarían esa vía de escape. Contaba con que estuviesen entretenidos en la parte delantera y hubiesen descartado vigilar otras zonas por considerar que era imposible escapar por ellas.

Comenzó con su tarea. Había un total de doce tornillos que sujetaban los seis barrotes. Edward no tuvo grandes dificultades con los ocho primeros, aún estando oxidados, pero le supuso la rotura del cuchillo. El resto resultó imposible y desistió, especialmente cuando oyó que comenzaban a golpear la puerta otra vez. El tiempo urgía y él no podía entretenerse más. Al menos, quedaba hueco suficiente para que Bella saliese. Se dirigió hacia el rincón donde ella aguardaba estremecida y la agarró de un brazo, arrastrándola hacia el baño. Le indicó el hueco por el que debía salir y la instó a que se apresurase al tiempo que le impartía las últimas recomendaciones.

—Escúchame con atención. Cuando salgas dirígete rápidamente hacia el lago. Intenta no hacer ruido y procura ocultarte todo lo posible. Aunque ellos están ocupados con la puerta, puede quedar alguno vigilando los alrededores. Si te descubren, identifícate y no opongas resistencia. No te harán daño si comprenden que se trata de ti. Si logras llegar a la barca, dirígete al muelle del _camping _que está en la otra orilla y pide ayuda.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó alarmada.

—Yo cubriré tu huida.

Bella miró el pequeño hueco por el que debía salir y comprendió que él no lograría escapar por allí. Un pánico mortal la invadió.

—No. Nos iremos juntos —declaró ella con firmeza, negándose a subir al taburete.

—Bella, por favor, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo tengo que quedarme aquí y entretenerles todo lo que pueda. Es la única forma de que, al menos, tú te pongas a salvo.

¿Estaba acaso diciendo que pensaba sacrificarse para que ella se salvase?, se preguntó Bella. Porque si se quedaba allí, eso era exactamente lo que le iba a suceder.

—No pienso dejarte aquí para que te maten —insistió ella tozudamente—. Puedes cubrir nuestra huida desde el exterior y dispararles si nos siguen.

—No lo entiendes, Bella. Cuando logren derribar la puerta, que será en pocos minutos, y vean que no estamos, se pondrán a buscarnos de inmediato. No les será difícil localizar las huellas y sabrán dónde nos dirigimos. Si me quedo yo aquí los entretendré. Incluso puede que los detenga si consigo acertarles. No tenemos ninguna oportunidad si salimos los dos. En zona abierta me será más difícil contenerles. Ellos llegarán de todos lados y yo sólo tengo un arma —explicó pacientemente, en un intento por hacerla razonar.

En esos momentos se oyó un sonido a madera quebrada y Edward supo que habían conseguido abrir una brecha. En pocos minutos lograrían derribarla.

—Queda poco tiempo, Bella —se exasperó y le exigió tajante—¡Obedece!

Pero no contaba con la firme determinación de ella, que continuó negándose a marchar sin él. Ahogando una maldición, agarró fuertemente uno de los barrotes que aún continuaban anclados e intentó doblarlo para hacer hueco suficiente por el que pudiera salir él también. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error irreparable plegándose a los deseos de ella y actuando en contra de su propio criterio y lo que la lógica le dictaba. Pero era consciente de que, desde que la conoció, la lógica no era una de las constantes en su modo de proceder. Al salir los dos incumplía una de las normas elementales de protección y se arriesgaba a quedar al descubierto.

Tras grandes esfuerzos y algunas plegarias por su parte, logró que saltasen otros dos tornillos, con lo que consiguió unos centímetros más de anchura, la suficiente para intentar salir de allí. Cogió a Bella por la cintura y la izó hasta que ella sacó medio cuerpo por el pequeño hueco. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta del baño y la cerró, colocando delante un pequeño armario. Al menos, eso les entretendría unos minutos más. Miró hacia la ventana y vio cómo los pies de Bella desaparecían por ella tras lo cual oyó un ligero golpe al caer su cuerpo a tierra. Esperaba que no se hubiese dañado en la caída pues, a pesar de la escasa altura, era fácil que se lesionase una persona que no estuviese entrenada para ello.

Otro fuerte golpe en la puerta le indicó que estaban dentro. No le quedaba tiempo. Se subió al taburete y se encaramó hasta el hueco. Asomó la cabeza y puedo vislumbrar a Bella apoyada en la pared, inmediatamente debajo de la ventana. Estaba temblando aunque parecía estar ilesa. Gruñó entre dientes. La muy tozuda había vuelto a desobedecerle y estaba esperándole en vez de huir y refugiarse en los árboles como le ordenó.

Ella miró hacia arriba y le vio. Entonces se separó de la pared e hizo gestos para que se apresurase. Todo parecía tranquilo en esa parte de la vivienda. No se advertía a nadie merodeando por allí. Los asaltantes estarían revisando la cabaña en su busca. Pronto llegarían allí y no les costaría mucho derribar la débil puerta del baño. Debía apresurarse.

Intentó pasar los hombros pero, como imaginaba, el hueco era demasiado estrecho para su envergadura. Debía retirar la última barra de hierro o no podría escapar. Miró con desesperación a su alrededor con el fin de encontrar algún objeto con el que hacer palanca.

—Edward, apresúrate.

La voz de Bella le llegó nítida desde el exterior, cargada de temor y ansiedad. Ahogó una maldición. Todo esto era por su culpa, el dolor, el miedo... Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta y prepotente ella ahora estaría a salvo. La desesperación que sentía en esos momentos le decidió a olvidar todo sigilo y el temor por la seguridad de Bella pareció triplicar sus fuerzas. Se agarró fuertemente a la barra y tiró de ella hasta que sintió cómo se desplazaba junto con el marco de la ventana al ser desgajado de la pared, cayendo todo ello al suelo del pequeño habitáculo con un gran estruendo.

Inmediatamente, percibió pasos apresurados en esa dirección. Los asaltantes habían oído el fuerte sonido y los tenían localizados. El siguiente paso sería derribar la puerta del baño. Durante unos segundos pensó en esperarles y enfrentarse a ellos. Al menos podría poner fuera de combate a uno, tal vez a dos, antes de que ellos acabasen abatiéndolo. Pero otro desesperado ruego de Bella y el convencimiento de que, aunque él lograse eliminar a dos de ellos, aún quedaría uno para poner en peligro a su protegida, le decidió a salir de allí lo antes posible y procurarle a ella toda la protección que pudiese.

Sin pensarlo más, se izó y procedió a salir por el holgado orificio. Las astillas de madera, procedentes del desgajado marco, se clavaban en sus manos y arañaban su torso desnudo. Él apenas las sintió. Cuando casi estaba fuera oyó a su espalda el crujido de madera, lo que indicaba que la puerta del baño había sido derribada.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo con soltura y, en un ágil movimiento, giró sobre sí mismo y se puso de pie, cogiendo con una mano la pistola que llevaba en la cintura. Oyó el grito ahogado de Bella a su lado. Miró en su dirección y la vio pegada a la pared con el rostro pálido y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el terror. Cuando lo reconoció, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

Edward se permitió abrazarla por unos instantes antes de agarrarla de la mano y comenzar a correr con ella en dirección al lago. Cuando se internaban en el espeso bosque oyeron gritar una orden y el sonido de pasos tras ellos.

Aceleró la marcha, obligando a Bella a ir más rápida Contaban con la ventaja de conocer el terreno y saber que, si llegaban al embarcadero, tendrían alguna protección para repeler el ataque. Incluso, pensó, podría conseguir que Bella se alejara con el bote antes de que los asaltantes los alcanzaran y ponerla a salvo.

Oyó el disparo antes de notar el impacto de la bala en el árbol cercano. Se agachó, arrastrando a Bella con él y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que eran un blanco bien visible. A la clara luz de la luna su torso desnudo se advertía claramente, sin contar los reflejos que destellaba la rubia melena de ella. Permaneció quieto durante unos segundos escudriñando los alrededores, estudiando cada sombra del bosque. No pudo distinguir a ninguno de sus asaltantes. Debían ir debidamente camuflados y se movían como verdaderos profesionales, a pesar de que no conocían el terreno.

Edward comprendió que les iba a ser muy difícil escapar. Sintió a Bella temblar bajo su cuerpo y la estrechó aún más, posando suavemente los labios en su cabello. El temor y el sentimiento de culpa amenazaban con ahogarle. Tenía que ponerla a salvo aún a costa de su propia vida. Calculó que quedaba poco para llegar al embarcadero, pero no lo lograrían si delataban su posición. La única solución era dividirse.

—Bella, escúchame con atención —pidió, acercando la boca a su oído. —No podemos continuar juntos. Somos un blanco demasiado fácil, por lo tanto tenemos que despistarlos. Yo intentaré alejarles del embarcadero mientras tú te diriges allí y buscas ayuda.

Sintió el movimiento de negación de ella y se tensó. Ese no era el momento de mostrarse obstinada y él debía dejarlo bien claro. La cogió firmemente por la barbilla y la miró con gesto duro.

—Bella, esta vez me obedecerás —concluyó tajante, muy cerca de su cara—. Cuando yo me haya marchado esperarás unos minutos y te dirigirás directamente al embarcadero. Allí cogerás la barca y te adentrarás en el lago. Intentarás llegar al _camping _y pedirás ayuda. En caso de que no puedas coger la barca, te ocultarás y no te moverás de allí hasta que vayan a rescatarte. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Estaba mortalmente pálida y sus grandes y bellos ojos parecían agrandados por el terror. Edward vio cómo comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, que después discurrían por sus mejillas. No pudo soportar ver el sufrimiento en ella y bajó la cabeza para posar sus labios con ansia en la trémula boca femenina. Ella se aferró a él con urgente desesperación, consciente de que aquel podría ser el último beso que compartieran. Sabía que él tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir al ser perseguido por los delincuentes, y su corazón se encogía dolorosamente ante esa certeza. No podría seguir viviendo si él moría.

Tras el arrebato de pasión compartido, Edward recobró el dominio de sí y se preparó para la acción. Se apartó un poco de ella y hundió las manos en la húmeda tierra de la base del árbol tras el que se ocultaban y comenzó a esparcirla por su cara, torso y brazos, en un intento de camuflarse lo mejor posible. Bella observó de nuevo al profesional frío y competente y un terrible presentimiento la invadió. Él ya tenía trazado su modo de acción y no se volvería atrás. Consciente de que la única forma de ayudarle era seguir estrictamente sus indicaciones y conseguir ayuda lo antes posible, se revistió internamente de valor y le dedicó una trémula sonrisa cuando él volvió a mirarla.

—¿Estás preparada?

Bella percibió en la voz masculina arrojo y determinación y en sus ojos inquietud y angustia. Edward era consciente del peligro que corría y de lo indefensa que ella quedaba sin su protección, y eso le aterrorizaba aunque estuviese resuelto a ocultárselo. Ella también estaba dispuesta a no dejarle entrever su temor, si esa era la única forma de ayudarle y protegerlo. Se limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro con gesto decidido y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ocúltate en este lugar durante unos cinco minutos y, después, te diriges al embarcadero lo más sigilosamente que puedas, permaneciendo siempre al resguardo de los árboles y caminando agachada. Una vez allí, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella volvió a asentir.

—Siento no disponer de otra pistola —señaló con pesar.

—De todas formas, no sabría qué hacer con ella. Nunca terminaste de enseñarme a disparar —y una sonrisa nostálgica afloró a sus labios.

—No, nunca logré hacerlo —respondió él con mirada intensa.

Y a la mente de ambos acudieron las mismas imágenes, golpeándoles con fuerza. Bella de pie sujetando el arma entre sus manos, Edward situado a su espalda indicándole la posición correcta, ella frotándose incitantemente contra el cuerpo masculino, él estrechándola entre sus brazos y llevándola urgentemente a algún lugar resguardado para hacerle el amor, ambos entregándose mutuamente, olvidados de todo durante horas, inmersos en su propio universo de felicidad.

Él volvió a inclinarse sobre los labios de ella y la besó, esta vez con infinita ternura, expresándole sin palabras sus más íntimos sentimientos. Ella respondió de idéntica manera, reprimiendo férreamente el imperioso deseo de confesarle su amor, queriendo retener de él todo lo que pudiera y atesorarlo dentro de ella por si debía pasar el resto de su vida sólo con ese recuerdo, sola, sin él.

Edward se apartó del cuerpo femenino con un doloroso gemido y se confundió sigilosamente entre las sombras de la noche. Entonces, Bella no pudo reprimir por más tiempo su congoja y dio rienda suelta a su dolor sumiéndose en sordos sollozos.

* * *

**Sinceramente hoy no tengo nada que comentar respecto al capítulo, mi país, mi ciudad esta pasando por un caos debido a una tormenta que ya lleva mas de 40 muertos, y muchos amigos afectados que perdieron sus pertenencias personales. Sinceramente no tengo mas que agregar. Prometo tratar de actualizar el viernes las historias.**

**Lamento si hay algún error visible en el capítulo pero es escaso el tiempo que tengo y a la vez no quería fallarles.**

**Mis sinceras disculpas!**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos.**

**La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

.

.

.

.

Edward avanzaba lentamente, atento al menor sonido o movimiento a su alrededor. Desde el primer momento, había logrado atraer la atención de los delincuentes sobre su persona, alejándoles todo lo posible de Bella. Estaba intentando dirigirles en la dirección contraria a la que ella debía seguir y conduciéndoles directamente hacia el camino de acceso a la carretera, lugar por el que llegaría la ayuda solicitada en caso de que hubiese sido escuchada. Pero su instinto le decía que algo iba mal, que no había conseguido desviar completamente la atención de ella.

En un primer momento, antes de separarse de Bella, le pareció detectar a tres siguiéndole. Pero desde unos minutos antes sólo podía distinguir los pasos de dos. Lo que le hacía temer que la tercera persona se había desviado para seguir un camino diferente con el fin de sorprenderle o, peor aún, había vuelto sobre sus pasos. Aunque intentaba simular que continuaba Bella a su lado, un observador experto descubriría enseguida que iba solo y ellos parecían ser profesionales bastante competentes. Todo ello indicaba que Bella estaba en peligro y no podía arriesgarse a perder más el tiempo intentando desviarlos lo máximo posible o esperando a que llegase la policía. Debía actuar de inmediato.

Se subió con sigilo a un árbol y lanzó unas pinas a lo lejos, con el fin de atraer la atención hacia esa zona, desde su posición, tenía una espléndida visión en varios metros a la redonda. Esa noche la luna brillaba en toda su intensidad, sin nubes que la ocultasen. Aunque los asaltantes debían vestir de oscuro, para camuflarse en la noche, no podían ocultarse totalmente en aquella zona bastante despejada a la que les estaba conduciendo. Antes o después aparecerían y él podría sorprenderlos, incapacitarlos y tener el terreno libre para cerciorarse de que Bella estaba fuera de peligro.

Pasaron largos minutos y Edward comenzaba a desesperar. Parecía que sus perseguidores no deseaban arriesgarse o habían descubierto su estrategia. Iba a descender del árbol cuando oyó a su espalda un leve crujido, seguido por otro más leve aún. Comprendió que su plan funcionaba y había conseguido atraer a sus perseguidores en la dirección deseada. Pronto vio aparecer una persona que se movía sigilosamente debajo de él. De pronto se paró y pareció mirar en todas direcciones, evidentemente confundido y despistado. Emitió un agudo silbido y, a los pocos segundos, otra persona se unió a la primera. Intercambiaron unas palabras y se dispusieron a continuar en direcciones diferentes.

Edward no aguardó más. En un ágil y veloz movimiento, saltó del árbol para caer sobre uno de ellos, derribándolo y protegiéndose con su cuerpo del disparo de su compañero, que giró al oír el golpe. La bala alcanzó de pleno al hombre que Edward tenía atrapado, sintiendo cómo se desplomaba inerte. A su vez, Edward disparó al otro, con siguiendo acertarle y hacerle derribar. Comprobó que el primero estaba muerto. La bala le había alcanzado en el pecho. Se acercó al segundo. Estaba herido, pero no revestía peligro. Se quejaba quedamente y se taponaba la herida del hombro con la mano. Recogió la pistola y lo registró, al igual que al primero, en busca de cualquier otra arma.

—¿Cuántos son?

El delincuente se mantuvo callado, mirándole con furia. Edward le retiró la mano con la que taponaba la herida y la presionó con la pistola. El hombre emitió un grito de dolor.

—¿Cuántos son? —repitió con apremio, al tiempo que volvía a presionar en la herida.

—Tre... tres —contestó el aludido con un hilo de voz.

—¿Dónde está el otro?

Al ver que no respondía de inmediato colocó el cañón de la pistola en la sien.

—Ha... ha vuelto atrás.

Edward no necesitó escuchar más. Le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola y se precipitó en dirección al lugar donde había dejado a Bella.

Al llegar allí no encontró rastro de ella ni señales de lucha, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Decidió continuar hasta el embarcadero. Con suerte, ella habría logrado su objetivo y estaría a salvo, navegando hasta la otra orilla del lago. Pero cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar, el sonido de una voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

—Deja lo que estás haciendo y ven aquí.

Era una voz masculina, fría y calmada, alarmantemente peligrosa.

—Obedece o te pego un tiro. Eso te dolerá aunque no te matará. Y si tengo que llevarte a rastras todo el camino, lo haré.

Edward se tensó por el pánico. Sus suposiciones eran acertadas: uno de los secuestradores había logrado encontrar a Bella. Se acercó sigilosamente para estudiar la situación. La zona en la que él se hallaba estaba un poco elevada sobre el embarcadero, al que se accedía tras bajar por una pequeña pendiente. Ello le permitía una buena posición para abatir al delincuente en caso de tener la oportunidad. Pero Edward comprobó con consternación que la visibilidad a esa distancia no era suficiente y corría el riesgo de acertar a Bella, que en ese momento salía del agua y se reunía con el hombre armado. Cuando éste estuvo a su lado, la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la zarandeó con violencia.

—Escúchame, zorra. De ahora en adelante me obedecerás sin oponer resistencia. Prefiero llevarte viva pero, si me causas problemas, te mataré. ¿Comprendes?

Bella afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Temblaba perceptivamente, tanto por el frío como por el temor hacia el hombre que la amenazaba. Este llevaba un atuendo oscuro y el rostro cubierto por lo que parecía ser una capa de pintura negra, pero el tono de su voz le indicaba que cumpliría su amenaza.

—Siéntate y no intentes ninguna estupidez. Esperaremos a que mis hombres se reúnan con nosotros.

La hizo sentarse en el muelle y él se colocó tras ella sin dejar de apuntarle. Bella obedeció sin oponer resistencia. Las palabras del hombre la atemorizaron aún más al comprender su significado: cuando acabasen con Edward, el resto de la banda se reuniría con el jefe.

—¿Cómo... cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Tengo mis fuentes —fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

Bella no podía conformarse con esa respuesta, la culpa la corroía. Comprendía que ella era la responsable de que hubiesen descubierto su situación, pero necesitaba que se lo confirmase.

—¿Han intervenido el teléfono móvil de mi padre?

El hombre emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Siento decepcionarte, guapa, pero nuestros medios no son tan sofisticados. Además, no hacía falta. Mi contacto en la casa es muy hábil en obtener información de primera mano.

—¡Leah! —exclamó asombrada, al comprender de quién se trataba. La esposa de su padre les había traicionado.

—Vaya, veo que no eres tan estúpida como aparentas.

Con tristeza, comprendió que no se alegraba de haber acertado en la opinión que tenía de su madrastra. Su padre no se merecía eso.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por dinero? No era necesario, mi padre estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella hubiese deseado.

—No ha sido por dinero. Ha colaborado conmigo por algo que valora aún más.

—¿Lo ama a usted?

El hombre volvió a soltar otra de sus desagradables carcajadas.

—No, guapa, no. Aunque parezca mentira, está enamorada de Swan. Pero quiere a otra persona aún más, y por ella ha traicionado a tu padre.

—Bella estaba perpleja e intrigada.

—¿A quién?

—Eres una zorrita curiosa y quieres saberlo todo. No importa, antes o después se descubrirá y esa puta también recibirá su merecido.

Bella no pudo evitar un escalofrío de temor ante las palabras del hombre.

—Tu madrastra guarda muchos secretos y el estúpido de tu padre se dejó cegar tanto por su belleza que no fue capaz de descubrirlos —continuó él con rabia contenida—. Pero yo no me dejo engañar tan fácilmente. Sólo tuve que escarbar un poco en su pasado para descubrir su gran secreto y aprovecharme de él.

Volvió a reír de ese modo tan espeluznante, que conseguía erizar el vello de Bella y provocarle escalofríos de puro terror.

—La muy puta se acostaba con un tío suyo desde pequeña y tuvo un hijo con tan sólo quince años. Lo hicieron pasar por su hermano, pero yo investigué a fondo y descubrí la verdad. La amenacé con contarlo todo a la prensa si no colaboraba conmigo. Como podrás suponer, eso destrozaría a su hijo, además de acabar con su pretendida carrera de actriz —rió de nuevo, orgulloso de su ingenio—. Así lo entendió ella y no tuve que insistir mucho para conseguir su colaboración.

Bella quedó profundamente impresionada por la confesión del hombre e, inmediatamente, sintió una inmensa compasión por aquella mujer, víctima de abusos en la infancia por un miembro de su propia familia y sometida a la tortura de ver cómo su vida quedaba destrozada a tan temprana edad. Se recriminó internamente por haber sido tan egoísta. La había juzgado mal desde el primer momento, llevada por meros prejuicios y negándose a concederle la menor oportunidad, ni aún por amor a su padre. Si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad, se prometió, se encargaría de subsanar el error cometido durante esos años.

—¿Sorprendida? Lo mismo que todo el mundo cuando se publique la noticia.

Bella comprendió que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a revelar el pasado de Leah a pesar de haber cumplido ella con su parte del trato.

—¿Por qué no se comporta honradamente y la deja en paz? Ella hizo lo que usted le pidió. Y, si es dinero lo que desea, mi padre podrá pagarle más que cualquier revista a la que decida vender la noticia.

—Es cierto, y puede que también lo haga. Pero no quiero negarme el placer de ver a tu papito convertido en el hazmerreír de la sociedad.

Bella comprendió que en todo ello se ocultaba algo más que el mero interés económico. Ese hombre deseaba destruir a su padre y no sólo en el aspecto financiero.

—¿Por qué odia a mi padre? ¿Qué le ha hecho él? —preguntó en un arrebato de furia e impotencia.

El hombre la cogió violentamente del brazo y la zarandeó sin compasión.

—¿Qué me ha hecho? El destrozó mi vida y la de mi familia, eso es lo que hizo. Y va a pagar por ello, no lo dudes.

Sus palabras destilaban tanto odio que Bella sintió pánico. Aquello no iba a ser un simple secuestro que acabaría felizmente cuando se pagara el rescate. A pesar del temor que experimentaba, comprendió que la única forma de salvarse, y salvar a su familia, era conociendo las motivaciones de su secuestrador e intentando razonar con él. Aparentando un valor que no sentía en realidad, se encaró con el hombre que la amenazaba.

—No es cierto. Mi padre nunca haría algo así. Es una persona honrada en todos los aspectos.

El hombre reaccionó de forma violenta ante las protestas de Bella, propinándole un fuerte bofetón que la hizo tambalearse.

—Calla, puta. No sabes nada. ¡Nada! Tu padre arruinó al mío, se apropió de su empresa y le negó toda posibilidad de salvarse de la quiebra financiera. Y no contento con eso, le quitó también la vida. Ese es tu padre, una persona despiadada y cruel.

Bella estaba espantada. Ese hombre estaba mintiendo. Su padre era una persona honrada y bondadosa y él lo estaba tachando de criminal.

—Eso no es cierto. Mi padre no ha matado a nadie.

—No tuvo que hacerlo con sus propias manos, pero lo llevó hasta el suicidio al negarle su ayuda.

—No le creo. Está mintiendo.

El hombre volvió a golpearla con violencia ante la respuesta airada de Bella.

—¡Calla o te mato antes de tiempo, aunque eso me prive del placer de ver al gran Charlie Swan rogar por algo en su vida —y, ante la mueca de estupor de ella, no satisfecho—. Sí, eso es lo que me propongo, conseguir que suplique y desespere para comprobar después que no le sirve de nada, al igual que ocurrió con mi padre. Y si crees que tu amiguito va a venir otra vez en tu ayuda, olvídate. Mis hombres ya habrán dado buena cuenta de él. No volverá a jugárnosla, descuida.

La realidad de las palabras del hombre golpeó a Bella más fuertemente que los golpes recibidos con anterioridad y que la certeza del destino que le esperaba. Esos hombres pretendían matar a Edward. Tal vez estaba muerto ya. Se hundió en la desesperación más absoluta. Su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Edward a duras penas podía contenerse. Le suponía un titánico esfuerzo permanecer como mero observador ante la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos metros, principalmente tras presenciar los estallidos de violencia dirigidos contra Bella. Las últimas palabras del hombre confirmaban que ella corría verdadero peligro y debía actuar de inmediato, aun a costa de arriesgar su propia vida. El hombre pronto advertiría que sus compinches no aparecerían y, entonces, actuaría de forma impredecible. Pero debía hacerlo con suma cautela. Comprendió que no podía arriesgarse a disparar hasta que no tuviese un blanco fácil. Y no dispondría de él mientras el secuestrador estuviese utilizando a Bella de escudo. La tenía colocada delante de él, cubriendo el único camino de acceso al embarcadero a través de la empinada senda que descendía desde la altura donde él se encontraba. Pero lo que el secuestrador no sabía era que se podía acceder también por otro lugar. Edward lo utilizaba algunas veces en su juventud, para sorprender a su tío. No sabía exactamente en qué condiciones se encontraría tras los años trascurridos, aunque era su única esperanza y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Con suma cautela y reptando sobre su vientre, se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado. Le costó dar con la ubicación exacta después de tanto tiempo y la oscuridad de la noche, pero lo consiguió en pocos minutos. Edward ahogó un grito de triunfo. Allí estaba, semienterrada tal y como la dejara en su día, la pequeña bolsa de lona que contenía la cuerda por la que descendería el empinado terraplén. La bolsa estaba bastante deteriorada, si bien la cuerda de material plastificado había resistido en buenas condiciones. La ató diestramente a un árbol y comenzó a descender sin demora. Cuando llegó abajo, sintió el impacto de las heladas aguas que le llegaban a la cintura. Ignorando el frío, avanzó lentamente hacia el embarcadero, que se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Reinaba el silencio más absoluto cuando él se acercó, por lo que tuvo que moverse con extremo sigilo. Ambos continuaban en el mismo lugar que momentos antes: el secuestrador situado a la espalda de Bella mientras ambos miraban en dirección al camino de acceso. Al aparecer por la espalda de ellos, el hombre ofrecía un blanco perfecto. Pero Edward no se atrevió a dispararle en esos momentos ya que temía herir a Bella también. Tenía que conseguir que desviase la atención de ella para poder actuar con libertad, y para ello necesitaba una distracción. No le resultaría fácil acercarse sin delatar su presencia. Iba a ser inevitable que oyeran el movimiento del agua o el sonido de las pisadas en los guijarros de la orilla. Y si lo descubría antes de tiempo, el factor sorpresa se habría perdido. Era imprescindible sorprenderlo y desarmarlo antes de que él tuviese tiempo de responder al ataque.

Lo mejor hubiese sido que estuviesen hablando, como hasta momentos antes. Pero Bella parecía que ya no deseaba continuar con la conversación. Las duras revelaciones del hombre debían de haberla sumido en un total abatimiento. Comprendería, al igual que él mismo que la intención del secuestrador era matarla una vez cobrado el rescate. Incluso antes, si causaba problemas. Si conseguía que Bella lo distrajese, él se podría acercar sin problemas, pero, ¿cómo darle a conocer su presencia e intenciones sin que el hombre lo advirtiese también?

De pronto recordó algo. Una noche, cuando estaban en el porche, Bella se mostró interesada por conocer los sonidos de los diferentes animales que poblaban aquellos bosques y él los fue identificando al tiempo que le enseñaba a imitarlos. Había uno en particular, la llamada de apareamiento del pato negro, que le costó mucho trabajo reproducir. Cuando lo consiguió, sintió gran alegría y se convirtió en una especie de broma íntima entre ellos.

Con un poco de suerte, pensó Edward, al oír ese peculiar cántico, ella comprendería su intención. Emitió repetidas veces el sonido sin observar reacción alguna por parte de Bella. Por fin, cuando ya comenzaba a desesperar y a resultar sospechoso el persistente sonido, Bella levantó lentamente la cabeza y pareció concentrar su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre, poniéndose en guardia.

Ella reaccionó con prontitud. Había captado el mensaje. Su corazón pareció estallar de felicidad. Edward estaba vivo y cerca. Intentó ocultar su alegría y distraer al hombre.

—Nada, estaba preguntándome qué estamos esperando. ¿Acaso piensa huir con la barca? —indagó, con la voz lo más calmada que pudo.

—No. Nos marcharemos en coche, tal y como hemos venido. Estoy dando tiempo a mis hombres para que acaben con tu amigo. No quiero sorpresas de última hora. Después nos reuniremos en la casa, tal y como hemos convenido.

—¿Cómo dieron con la casa? Yo no le expliqué a mi padre su ubicación exacta.

—No fuiste muy explícita, es cierto. A pesar de ello, le diste un dato esencial. Esta es la única casa de los alrededores con una antena de radiofrecuencia en su tejado. Tu guardaespaldas era un buen profesional, pero cometió el error de querer protegerte él solo. Aunque después de observaros esta noche, comprendo la razón de ello —y soltó una de sus desagradables carcajadas.

Edward aprovechó el inicio de la conversación para acercarse sin delatarse. Desafortunadamente, cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia, el sonido de una rama al quebrarse bajo su peso delató su presencia. El hombre se giró sorprendido por el ruido, arrastrando a Bella con él y sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. Esa reacción no era la que Edward hubiese deseado, y comprendió que la oportunidad de sorprenderle se había perdido. Continuó apuntándole mientras avanzaba, con la esperanza de que se decidiera a dispararle y él tuviese alguna oportunidad de abatirlo sin riesgo para Bella. Pero el hombre pareció comprender su intención y no se dejó engañar. Continuó encañonándola al tiempo que la situaba delante para protegerse enteramente con su cuerpo.

—Quieto ahí o le pego un tiro —sentenció con mortífera voz.

Edward se inmovilizó de inmediato. No le cabía ninguna duda de que cumpliría su amenaza.

—No tiene la menor oportunidad de escapar. Sus compinches están fuera de combate y, además, logré pedir ayuda antes de que cortaran el suministro de energía —advirtió en un intento por ganar tiempo, aún sabiendo que su última afirmación era muy dudosa.

—¡Maldito, hijo de puta! No te servirá de mucho. Estaré muy lejos de aquí antes de que lleguen los refuerzos. Lanza la pistola lejos y ponte de rodillas con los brazos en la nuca, o le hago un bonito agujero en la cabeza a tu amiga.

Edward parecía reacio a obedecer. Sabía que cuando estuviese desarmado le dispararía y, entonces, no podría proteger a Bella, pero tampoco estaba en posición de ignorar su orden. El hombre parecía muy dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

—No lo hagas, Edward. ¡Te matará! —gritó Bella alarmada, al comprender que pensaba sacrificarse por ella.

Edward la miró largamente, revelándole todas las emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento: pasión, ternura, adoración... amor, también pesar por haberla llevado a esa situación y poner en peligro su vida. Fue un arrogante al creer que era capaz de protegerla. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era dar su vida por ella. Dudaba de que su sacrificio sirviera para algo y ese era su mayor tormento. Sabía que Bella moriría también.

—Deprisa y sin trucos —ordenó el hombre con voz imperiosa.

Edward comprendió que estaba perdido y decidió obedecer. Lanzó la pistola unos metros y se arrodilló en la grava, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos.

El hombre sonrió y, retirando la pistola de la cabeza de Bella, apuntó directamente a Edward.

—Esto por todos los problemas que me has causado, cabrón.

Edward comprendió lo que iba a hacer y se lanzó al suelo, al tiempo que extraía el arma que llevaba oculta en la espalda. Pero Bella también advirtió la intención del hombre y trató de evitarlo.

—¡No! —pronunció en un grito desgarrador, y se lanzó sobre él para impedírselo en el preciso momento que disparaba.

Edward contempló con estupor como Bella se desplomaba pesadamente sobre el pedregoso suelo. Ahogando un grito de terror, disparó repetidamente sobre el homicida al tiempo que se incorporaba presuroso y se dirigía hacia el inerte cuerpo femenino para comprobar la magnitud del daño ocasionado. No se molestó en mirar hacia el hombre que yacía derribado a pocos centímetros. Sabía que había exhalado el último suspiro cuando una de las balas le atravesó certeramente el corazón.

Bella estaba mortalmente pálida y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Edward le tomó el pulso. Aunque débil, aún latía. Una irregular mancha negruzca se agrandaba por momentos en su costado izquierdo. La bala, disparada a escasos centímetros, la había atravesado limpiamente, saliendo por su espalda. Por suerte, parecía no haber tocado la columna vertebral ni órganos importantes en esa zona. Pero el mayor problema que revestía era la pérdida de sangre.

—Cariño, debes resistir. Eres fuerte. Aguanta, por favor, aguanta —susurraba acongojadamente, mientras se quitaba el pantalón e improvisaba un vendaje que taponara la herida.

Debía llevarla lo antes posible a un hospital o se desangraría. Comenzaba a cogerla en sus brazos cuando un sonido, cada vez de mayor intensidad y que reconoció al momento, llamó su atención. Tras unos minutos, apareció un helicóptero apuntándole con su fuerte haz de luz.

—¿Algún herido? —preguntó la voz de Eleazer por el altavoz.

—Bella. Está grave.

Ya estaban comenzando a deslizarse por unas cuerdas cuatro hombres de los cuerpos especiales de la policía, y con ellos una camilla en la que colocaron a la herida para subirla al helicóptero.

Edward informó a los hombres de la situación y el lugar en el que se hallaba el resto de la banda y subió al helicóptero detrás de Bella.

Su tío lo miró con preocupación cuando llegó a su lado. Él lo tranquilizó con un gesto y se dirigió hacia la joven, que continuaba sin recobrar el conocimiento. Le retiró el cabello del rostro y posó los labios en su fría frente.

—Dios mío, no permitas que ella muera —pidió con fervor, y una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

**Oh, Bella está herida!**

******凸****(^_^)凸**

**Buenas! Eh vuelto! Como verán no pude actualizar antes por motivos personales!**

**Este es el ante-último capítulo. Nos queda el último que lo subiré el viernes!**

**Sinceramente quiero aprovechar y agradecerles cada uno de sus mensajes, son sumamente importantes para mi.**

**Mis sinceras disculpas por la demora!**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para adaptarlos.**

**La historia original pertenece a A.L.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

.

.

.

.

Edward volvió a lanzar el sedal y se acomodó pacientemente. No se le había dado mal, ya tenía suficientes piezas para la cena. Además, esa actividad le relajaba. Como en las tardes anteriores, permanecería allí hasta que la noche comenzase a extender su negro manto sobre las tranquilas aguas del lago.

Había llegado a ese lugar unos días antes, cansado de ir de un sitio para otro, de huir de sus tormentos. Era inútil, su dolor parecía aumentar cada día, al igual que el sentimiento de culpa. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Ni su tío Eleazer, al que debía más que su vida ya que gracias a su rápida intervención había conseguido salvar la de Bella. Quería esconderse de todos hasta conseguir superar la inmensa furia que le dominaba, furia hacia sí mismo. Él la puso innecesariamente en peligro únicamente para satisfacer sus desenfrenados deseos, y eso nunca podría perdonárselo aunque los demás lo hicieran.

Miró hacia la orilla, al lugar de la tragedia, y los recuerdos le golpearon tan dolorosamente como aquella bala dirigida a él y que nunca llegó a impactarle. Volvió a ver el amado rostro, lívido, contraído en un espasmo de dolor. Bella intentó salvarle la vida y casi muere por ello. Le costaría vivir con esa carga sobre su conciencia.

Sintió humedad en los ojos e inspiró fuertemente para contener las lágrimas, aunque no ocurrió igual con el torrente de recuerdos que acudieron a su mente, como tantas veces desde aquella fatídica noche un mes atrás.

Esa noche se salvaron dos vidas, la de Bella y también la suya. ¿Cómo habría podido seguir viviendo si ella hubiese muerto por su culpa? Recordó la tremenda angustia que lo invadió durante los largos minutos que tardaron en llegar al hospital, sin saber si ella se salvaría o no. No se apartó de su lado durante todo el trayecto, ni quiso hablar. Su tío respetó su dolor. Cuando llegaron permaneció en la sala de espera, silencioso durante horas, hasta que el médico confirmó que viviría. Entonces, llamó a Charlie Swan y le explicó lo sucedido, pidiéndole humildemente disculpas por no haber sabido proteger adecuadamente a su hija. Le permitieron entrar unos minutos en la sala en la que Bella se recuperaba tras la peligrosa operación. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sedada y rodeada de numerosos aparatos que controlaban sus constantes vitales. Se acercó y cogió la blanca mano que descansaba inerte sobre la cama. La besó con infinita ternura y pronunció casi silenciosamente unas palabras. Sólo dos palabras, que Bella no habría podido oír aunque hubiese estado consciente. Edward susurró: "te quiero". Después, desapareció.

Eleazer se ocupó de todo con la eficiencia que le caracterizaba. Le confesó que había estado constantemente en guardia, con el equipo de fuerzas especiales preparado, desde que Edward decidió trasladarse a la cabaña, por ello había sido tan rápida su actuación una vez que recibió el angustiado mensaje de ayuda. Descubrió la identidad del hombre abatido en el embarcadero y también sus supuestas motivaciones. Se trataba de Jake Larson, hijo de un conocido empresario neoyorquino que seis años antes se suicidó tras perder sus negocios en una arriesgada transacción financiera. Negocios que adquirió legalmente Swan poco después. Larson contaba diecinueve años en aquella época y el suceso pareció marcarle profundamente. Desde entonces, intentó vengarse del que creía responsable de la ruina y posterior muerte de su progenitor. Tal vez el muchacho estaba erróneamente informado y por ello hizo responsable a Swan de la desgracia que golpeó a su familia. O puede que estuviese perturbado y decidió a hacer al industrial blanco de su revancha. Ya nunca se conocerían sus verdaderas motivaciones.

Eleazer también fue muy discreto con la mujer del industrial. No se acusó a Leah de nada, dejando a su marido la responsabilidad de un posible castigo. Al menos, nada había aparecido en la prensa hasta ese momento y esperaba que continuase así. En realidad, la mujer era sólo una víctima más de la locura de Larson y su insaciable deseo de venganza. Esperaba que Bella lo comprendiera y perdonara a su madrastra la traición cometida. Ya acumulaba demasiado odio en su corazón como para añadir una nueva rencilla.

En todo momento estuvo informado de la salud de Bella, ya que la prensa se dio un buen festín con ello. Desde el principio, aparecieron profusas informaciones en periódicos y revistas. Diariamente surgía alguna noticia haciéndose eco de la lenta, aunque positiva, recuperación de la bella hija del industrial, tanto en el hospital como posteriormente en la mansión que Swan poseía en Cape Cod, acompañada por su padre y su bella esposa, joven promesa del celuloide. Incluso se hablaba de un amor en la vida de Bella, el hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia que no se despegaba del lado de la joven heredera. A partir de entonces, Edward dejó de leer aquellas informaciones que sólo conseguían aumentar su dolor y desesperanza. Era lo que se merecía por ser tan iluso e imaginar en algún momento que ella podría sentir lo mismo por él, que los días de pasión compartidos eran algo más que un placentero pasatiempo para ella.

También consiguió información de Eleazer. Información que no aparecería en los medios. Su tío lo mantenía al tanto del estado de ánimo de la joven, de la que se había convertido en íntimo amigo. Según él, Bella preguntaba por él con frecuencia e insistía en saber su paradero para expresarle personalmente su agradecimiento. La respuesta de Eleazer siempre era la que Edward le pidió que repitiese: "Se había tomado unas largas vacaciones en un remoto y paradisíaco lugar para reponerse de la agotadora y traumatizante experiencia vivida". Por lo demás, parecía feliz y satisfecha con los cuidados y la atención de su padre.

Edward esperaba no tener que volver a verla. Con el tiempo, tal vez, lograría olvidarla o, al menos, el dolor de su pérdida iría abandonando poco a poco su corazón. Había sido un inconsciente y ahora sufría las consecuencias, y si estas se reducían a la intensa tortura de saber que ya no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, podía considerarse afortunado y agradecido. No quería imaginar en qué se habría convertido su vida si ella hubiese muerto. Muerto por su culpa.

El mes de agosto se estaba acabando y todo debía volver a la normalidad. Ella se marcharía para continuar sus estudios en el Reino Unido y él volvería a Washington para hacerse cargo de su negocio, que llevaba abandonado demasiado tiempo. Sí, ya era hora de que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Recogió el sedal y se puso de pie. El sol se ocultaba lentamente tras las montañas, proyectando su luz rosada en el cielo. Le gustaba esa hora del día, el atardecer, y la paz y el sosiego que se respiraba en aquel tranquilo lugar. Sin poderlo evitar, acudieron a su mente imágenes de otros atardeceres, similares a este aunque infinitamente más dichosos, con Bella a su lado. Ahogando un gemido de frustración, apartó los rebeldes pensamientos y recogió sus cosas apresuradamente, deseoso ahora de volver a la cabaña y encerrarse con su dolor. Era una estupidez continuar negando la evidencia por más tiempo. Había vuelto allí para estar más cerca de ella, para rememorar los maravillosos recuerdos que aquel lugar le suscitaban y guardarlos en su interior antes de pretender intentar olvidarla para siempre.

Hizo el camino de vuelta lentamente, saturándose de los olores de la tierra húmeda, intentando retener en los oídos el trino de los pájaros, llenándose de todas las sensaciones que compartió con Bella y que tanto le maravilló a ella descubrir.

Cuando acabó de subir la empinada cuesta y llegó a la planicie en la que se encontraba la cabaña, la vio. Estaba sentada en el porche, recostada sobre uno de los postes que sujetaban el tejadillo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Llevaba un corto pantalón y una ajustada camiseta sin mangas, el sedoso y largo cabello le caía sobre los hombros. Estaba preciosa. Junto a ella había una mochila.

Al verla, Edward sintió como un fuerte golpe en el estómago y todo se revolvió en su interior. Permaneció durante largos minutos inmóvil, observándola, empapándose de su belleza antes de tener que enfrentarse a su mirada vacía de calor y, con toda seguridad, llena de recriminaciones.

Bella intuyó, más que oyó, su presencia. Abrió los ojos y le vio. Él la mirada de aquella forma tan conocida y amada, haciéndole el amor con los ojos, transmitiéndole todo el deseo y la pasión que ella le despertaba. Edward continuaba deseándola, era obvio, pero ¿sentía algo más por ella? No podía creer que sólo le hubiese movido la lujuria cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos tiempo atrás.

Aunque durante ese mes su actitud parecía afirmar lo que su corazón se empeñaba en negar, ella necesitaba escucharlo directamente de sus labios. Quería oírle decir que no la amaba y que nunca la amó, que sólo fue un agradable juguete con el que divertirse durante los días de obligado aislamiento. Si él le confesaba que esa era enteramente la verdad, ella se marcharía de allí, con el corazón destrozado y un negro futuro por delante, pero no le impondría la obligación de su presencia otra vez ni mendigaría su amor por mucho que él desease redimirse de su supuesta culpa.

Eleazer no quiso indicarle dónde se encontraba, tal vez porque no lo sabía con seguridad. Pero ella no podía dejar pasar un día más sin verlo. Se había arriesgado a viajar hasta allí con la esperanza de encontrarle. Condujo su coche, a pesar de las advertencias de los médicos y el enfado de su padre, y había acertado. Aún estaba débil, lo sabía. Aunque la bala no le afectó ningún órgano, la pérdida de sangre fue tan importante que su vida corrió grave peligro. Pero ella se encontrada fuerte e ilusionada. La fortaleza le venía de la certeza de que Edward albergaba por ella algo más que la simple atracción física o la responsabilidad moral hacia una protegida. Recordó que él había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para asegurar la de ella, también su desesperación y dolor cuando fue alcanzada.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se quedó a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Acaso estaba equivocada y en realidad le importaba tan poco que, una vez terminado el trabajo, la había olvidado completamente? ¿Por qué se marchó de vacaciones y no la llamó ni una vez para interesarse por su salud? Esas preguntas y otras muchas la venían torturaron día tras día desde que recobró el conocimiento en el hospital y no lo vio a su lado. También después, al comprender que él no iría a visitarla.

Eleazer terminó por confesarle que Edward se mantenía al tanto de su recuperación, pero sin revelarle su paradero. No obstante, le proporcionó información muy valiosa que contribuyó a aligerar un poco la amargura de Bella ante el desinterés del hombre al que amaba. En una larga conversación telefónica mantenida pocos días atrás, el tío de Edward le reveló los complejos sentimientos que oprimían el alma de su sobrino y que radicaban en dos importantes sucesos ocurridos años antes.

Le refirió, con todo el cariño que Edward le inspiraba, lo que el propio interesado no quiso contar sobre su vida. Por él, Bella supo de su primer desengaño amoroso que marcó profundamente sus posteriores relaciones. Edward era un joven teniente de ejército, recién salido de la academia y con su primer destino en una modesta base militar en la costa del Pacífico. Allí conoció a la hija de un superior y se enamoró de ella, o al menos él creyó que lo estaba. La chica parecía corresponderle y, pasados unos meses, le propuso matrimonio. Cuando se lo pidió, ella se mofó de él diciéndole que no tenía el menor interés en atar su vida a un simple teniente. Ella aspiraba a mucho más y, estaba convencida, no tardaría en conseguirlo.

La decepción fue mayúscula para el tímido e inexperto Edward, llenándolo de una profunda amargura. Con el orgullo herido y el corazón destrozado, pidió el traslado inmediatamente a uno de los servicios más arriesgados del ejército: vigilancia y protección de las embajadas en áreas de conflicto, donde, por su arrojo y valentía, consiguió ascender de forma vertiginosa en pocos años.

El siguiente suceso, y el más traumatizante, ocurrió unos cuatro años antes. En aquella época, Edward ostentaba el rango de comandante y dirigía el equipo que se encargaba de la vigilancia y custodia de la embajada en Israel. Aunque no entraba entre sus obligaciones, en ocasiones acompañaba al colegio a una de las hijas del embajador, una niña de nueve años a la que profesaba un especial cariño. Un día, de camino al colegio y cediendo a los ruegos de ella, pasaron a recoger a una amiga y se vieron envueltos en un atentado suicida. La niña murió tras largos días de intensa agonía y Edward fue herido de gravedad, estando al borde de la muerte. Cuando se recuperó, abandonó el ejército.

Aunque nadie le culpó por ello, ya que fue un triste suceso totalmente imprevisible, él nunca llegó a perdonarse. Se consideraba responsable de la muerte de la pequeña y vivía desde entonces torturado por la culpabilidad, pensando que le había fallado a una persona que realmente le importaba.

Ahora ocurría igual. Edward se consideraba responsable de sus heridas por haber decidido ocuparse él solo de su seguridad y llevarla a aquel apartado lugar, sin tener en cuenta que probablemente de nada hubiese valido contar con más medios. Jake Larson estaba decidido a cumplir su venganza a cualquier precio y, además, contaba para ello con una fuente importante de información, a lo que se sumó el error de Bella al delatar su paradero.

Ella comprendió los razonamientos y se sintió conmovida por la tortura a la que se veía sometido el hombre al que amaba. Pero ya era hora de olvidar los remordimientos, se dijo. Si esa era la razón que lo mantenía apartado de ella, estaba dispuesta a hacerle comprender que, en modo alguno, debía considerarse culpable por lo ocurrido. Al contrario, si él no se hubiese ocupado de su seguridad, ahora estaría muerta. Y lo mismo pensaba su padre, al que no había dado la oportunidad de expresarle su agradecimiento por salvar la vida de su hija.

Bella tenía que saber si él la amaba o, al menos, si existía alguna posibilidad de que pudiese amarla en el futuro, y el medio más rápido y fiable era preguntarle directamente. Sabía bastante de su vida amorosa. Ante sus insistentes preguntas, Eleazer acabó confesándole que Edward no había tenido noviazgos serios desde aquel primer desengaño en su juventud, aunque imaginaba que tendría alguna amiga íntima. Tal vez se trataba de su novia, a la que realmente amaba. Eleazer no quiso o no supo decir si estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones en solitario o acompañado.

Bien, si amaba a otra mujer ella lo aceptaría y le desearía toda la felicidad del mundo, para después marcharse e intentar olvidarle, al menos podría agradecerle personalmente que arriesgara su vida por salvarla.

Había viajado hasta allí sin tener la certeza de que lo iba a encontrar. Cuando le comentó la idea a Eleazer, éste no confirmo ni negó esa posibilidad. Aunque ella lo habría hecho de todas formas. Deseaba volver a ese lugar que marcó definitivamente su vida por varias razones: en él había conocido el amor y también el dolor y el miedo. Miedo por ella misma y, sobre todo, uno mayor aún por la persona que amaba. De no haberle encontrado, ella se habría limitado a dar media vuelta y marcharse, a pesar de que Eleazer la invitó a quedarse en la cabaña todo el tiempo que desease. Se habían reparado todos los daños causados en el asalto y la llave se encontraba en el lugar de costumbre. Pero Bella sabía que no podría permanecer en aquel lugar si Edward no la acompañaba.

Al llegar un rato antes, vio el coche estacionado en el cobertizo y supo que estaba allí, aunque sin poder determinar si estaba sólo o acompañado. La puerta permanecía cerrada y comprendió que había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, tal vez a pescar en el lago. Decidió esperarle. Estaba un poco cansada por la caminata y se sentó en el porche. Siempre le gustó aquel lugar y a aquella hora del atardecer, la luz, los sonidos, él...

Bella continuó observándole mientras Edward se acercaba, transmitiendo con su mirada la intensa alegría que la embargaban al verle. Si él lo deseaba, podría leer perfectamente en ellos, pero, ¿acaso lo deseaba?

Edward comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa con el semblante sombrío y numerosas preguntas bullendo en su cerebro. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Cómo consiguió dar con su paradero? ¿De dónde sacaría el valor para sobrellevar sus recriminaciones o, peor aún, su simple agradecimiento? ¿Podría enfrentarse a la certeza de que su apasionada relación no había significado nada para ella, que únicamente representó una agradable forma de pasar el tiempo? Los breves momentos de relajación permitidos segundos antes, en los que dejó aflorar muchas de sus emociones, habían acabado y volvía a ser el hombre frío y dueño de sí mismo que Bella conoció los primeros días.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —se interesó con voz neutra cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Viajé en mi coche, que he dejado junto al camino. La cadena estaba echada y...

El comprendió entonces el significado de lo que le refería y no la dejó terminar, estallando en un arrebato de furia.

—¿Has sido tan insensata de someterte a ese esfuerzo? ¿Acaso has olvidado que estás convaleciente aún? ¿Por qué no le pediste a alguien que te trajera?

Bella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de placer iluminara su rostro. Si estaba tan enfadado como para gritarle, eso quería decir que aún le importaba un poco, ¿no era cierto?

—No he realizado ningún esfuerzo excesivo, te lo aseguro. Además, los médicos me sugirieron que comenzara a hacer ejercicio —contestó ella con voz serena, mientras lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—No creo que se refirieran exactamente a conducir tantos kilómetros y después caminar uno por una empinada cuesta, cargada además con el equipaje —continuó él colérico, plantado ante ella.

El espectáculo que ofrecía el hombre era magnífico. Bella sintió una fuerte conmoción al verlo. ¿Había olvidado lo atractivo que era? No, pero ahora se lo parecía más con esos ojos brillantes por la furia, el cabello más crecido, revuelto por el viento, y su soberbio cuerpo cubierto por un corto pantalón y una camisa abierta, que dejaba ver la amplitud de su bronceado pecho. Llevaba la caña de pescar en una mano y la cesta colgada del hombro. Parecía un dios mitológico, fuerte y poderoso. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaría de admirarlo?

—De acuerdo, tal vez me haya excedido un poco. Pero te aseguro que me encuentro bien —reconoció con voz conciliadora. —Ahora, ¿me invitas a pasar o no soy bienvenida?

Edward pareció comprender lo exagerado de su reacción. Murmuró una disculpa y entró en la casa, cogiendo al paso la mochila de Bella. La colocó en un rincón y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para depositar su carga.

—Siéntate, por favor. ¿Deseas tomar algo? —preguntó, evitando su mirada.

Estaba avergonzado por el recibimiento dispensado y arrepentido de su arrebato pasional. Esa no era forma de tratar a una mujer, y menos a una que casi pierde la vida por su culpa. Ella no se merecía una conducta tan grosera por su parte y, desde luego, no era lo que se había propuesto al verla. Pero fue tal el pánico experimentado al comprender el peligro al que había expuesto su delicada salud, que no pudo evitar enfurecerse. ¡Había estado al borde de la muerte tan sólo un mes antes, por Dios! ¿Era tan imprudente que no lo recordaba?

—Me vendría bien un poco de agua fresca. Estoy algo acalorada.

Él la observó mientras le llevaba la bebida solicitada y se alarmó. En verdad tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Tal vez estaba enferma. Sin duda, el esfuerzo la había afectado.

—Puede que tengas un poco de fiebre —temió él, al tiempo que ponía el dorso de la mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

Pero Edward no contaba con el fuerte impacto que ese leve roce le provocaría. Sintió que el corazón se aceleraba y retiró la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

—Te traeré un analgésico —y se dirigió presuroso al baño para buscarlo.

Bella suspiró profundamente. Esto iba a resultarle más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo podían comportarse como extraños después de lo que habían compartido juntos? No comprendía enteramente la actitud de Edward. Era obvio que la seguía deseando. Lo advertía claramente en sus ojos y en la tensión de su cuerpo. También debía de apreciarla pues se mostraba sinceramente preocupado por su salud. Pero Bella quería más. Ella deseaba su amor.

Él volvió en pocos segundos y le ofreció un comprimido. Ella lo cogió, aunque no hizo intención de tomarlo. Esperaba alguna reacción por su parte. Que le preguntara a qué había venido a ese remoto lugar, al menos. Pero Edward parecía tener miedo de preguntar o no le interesaban las respuestas que ella pudiera darle.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina otra vez y se dispuso a preparar el pescado para la cena. Necesitaba alejarse de ella para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Si en algún momento, durante ese último mes, había albergado alguna esperanza de que iba a resultarle posible olvidarla con el tiempo, ahora comprendía lo iluso que era. ¿Por qué había venido? El sólo verla, el escuchar su aterciopelada voz, provocaba tal perturbación en sus sentidos que creía volverse loco si no la estrechaba rápidamente entre sus brazos. Pero moriría antes de hacer tal cosa. Debía tener bien presente que los momentos de intimidad compartidos en el pasado sólo habían representado para Bella una forma de liberar tensiones y superar el aburrimiento. No iba a ser tan iluso de pensar que ella también estaba enamorada de él, ni tan sólo que sentía un cierto cariño por su persona. El que estuviese allí podía deberse a muy diversas razones: el antojo de acudir al lugar en el que había vivido la peor de las pesadillas, probablemente como una forma de terapia sugerida por los médicos que la trataban, incluso su deseo de verlo para agradecerle personalmente la ayuda prestada... pero en ningún momento debía concebir la loca esperanza de que ella hubiese acudido a ese lugar porque estaba enamorada de él. ¿Acaso no lo acusó en repetidas ocasiones de ser una persona aburrida, déspota e intratable? No, no iba a ser tan iluso de pensar que le amaba.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

La suave voz de Bella a su lado le provocó un sobresalto. Estaba tan concentrado en sus tortuosos pensamientos que no la había oído acercarse. La miró con gesto ceñudo, en un desesperado intento por enmascarar el imperioso deseo de abrazarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

—No es necesario. Ya casi he terminado. La cena estará en unos minutos —respondió, mientras colocaba el pescado en una bandeja, lo metía en el horno y programaba la temperatura y tiempo necesarios.

—Puedo preparar la ensalada —insistió ella.

—No. Siéntate y descansa. Yo me ocuparé de todo —volvió a negar con acritud, ocupado en lavarse concienzudamente las manos tras manipular el pescado.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que su proximidad lo estaba matando, que suponía una tentación casi irresistible? No podía simplemente alejarse y dejar de torturarle con su enloquecedor aroma.

—No soy una completa inútil ni estoy gravemente enferma, ¿me oyes? —estalló Bella, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo su incomprensible actitud. ¿Estaba tan ciego que no advertía lo que ella le confesaba sin palabras?

Edward inspiró fuertemente intentando serenar sus alterados sentidos. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer para lograr hacerle perder el control con su sola presencia?

—¿Por qué has venido, Bella? Debiste quedarte con tu familia y olvidar este lugar, —"y a mí", agregó para sí con amargura.

Habló sin volverse, incapaz de mirarla, también de callar por más tiempo.

—Necesitaba verte —susurró apenas ella.

Su voz era un claro reflejo de su amor, aunque Edward no quiso advertirlo por miedo a interpretarlo equivocadamente.

—Si lo que deseas es despedirte, no era necesario que te molestases en buscarme. Una simple nota o llamada hubiese bastado. Y no me agradezcas nada. Ese fue un trabajo del que no me siento particularmente orgulloso.

Con sus palabras rebosantes de ironía, Edward sólo pretendía proteger sus sentimientos. Pero Bella no lo entendió así. Percibió en ellas insensibilidad e indiferencia y se sintió dolida y humillada. Era una estúpida al creer que la amaba, que la hermosa relación mantenida en aquel lugar significó para él lo mismo que para ella: un compromiso de amor, una promesa de un futuro juntos. Había pasado todo ese mes suspirando por tenerle a su lado, albergando ilusionada la esperanza de verle aparecer en cualquier momento para confesarle que la amaba y que deseaba compartir su vida con ella. Después, y ante la decepción de no saber nada de él, aún le disculpaba diciéndose que podía estar traumatizado por los sucesos acontecidos, como su tío le dio a entender, y que en su mano estaba el hacerle superar su sentimiento de culpa. Pero lo que Bella no quería aceptar era que, en realidad, él no la amaba como ella deseaba y estaba deseoso de librarse de su presencia.

Se sintió herida en lo más profundo. No podía soportar la enorme decepción que esas palabras le provocaban y quiso devolverle parte del dolor que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Eso significó para ti, un trabajo más, sólo un trabajo? —le increpó ciega de rabia, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la espalda masculina.

Edward, impresionado y conmovido por el estallido de ella, se giró e intentó detener los golpes. La sujetó por las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra la pared, en un deseo de calmarla y evitar que se hiciese daño. Entonces, ella comenzó a sollozar y él, asustado, la liberó y la abrazó tiernamente. La respuesta de Bella a este gesto fue diferente a la que Edward esperaba. Comenzó a temblar intensificando los sollozos.

—¡Bella, por Dios! ¿Qué te ocurre? —se asustó, al pensar que se había herido.

Ella no podía contener el llanto que la sacudía con fuerza. Era tal la felicidad que experimentaba al encontrase de nuevo entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, sintiendo su calor y escuchando sus palabras llenas de inquietud, que no pudo evitar sucumbir a ese estallido liberador, algo que, inexplicablemente para los doctores que la atendían, hubiese sido lo adecuado tras la terrible experiencia vivida. Pero ahora que se sentía segura y protegida entre los cálidos brazos de su amor, podía descargar toda la tensión acumulada en el último mes y liberarse del pánico que aún la dominaba.

Lo necesitaba tanto, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que le parecía estar viviendo una de sus más locas fantasías. Quiso hablar pero no podía. Quería responderle que era la felicidad la que provocaba las tumultuosas lágrimas. Quería tranquilizarle y asegurarle que nunca se había encontrado tan bien. Ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca y se dedicó a saborear la inmensa dicha de verse rodeada otra vez por su ternura. Tal vez él no la amara como ella deseaba, pero lo que sí sabía era que la apreciaba, que se preocupaba por su salud y eso, al menos, era un comienzo. Lo demás podía llegar con el tiempo. No se daría por vencida.

Edward la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al sofá, donde la depositó con delicadeza. Fue a retirarse, pero ella continuó aferrada a su cuello sin intención de soltarlo mientras continuaba sumida en el llanto. El se mantuvo a su lado, feliz de poder disfrutar de su contacto, de servirle de paño de lágrimas, intentando mantener controlado el furioso deseo que le había asaltado desde el primer contacto. Pero lo que le dominaba en esos momentos era la inquietud. Bella tenía un problema y había acudido a él para que la ayudase, y él anteponía su orgullo al bienestar de la mujer que amaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

—Cariño, por favor, contéstame. ¿Acaso te he dañado?

Ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Edward se tranquilizó en parte, al menos esa no parecía ser la causa. Estaba algo más delgada y pálida, aunque parecía estar en buena forma física. Entonces, ¿qué la atormentaba de esa manera? ¿Quizá había discutido con su padre o la relación con su madrastra empeoró tras descubrir su traición?

Bella fue calmándose poco a poco. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a él, levantó la cabeza del hombro sobre el que estaba apoyaba.

—Te he puesto perdida la camisa —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.

Edward la dejó recostada sobre un almohadón y se sentó a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario y el aspecto que presentaba. Tenía los ojos hinchados y brillantes por el llanto, la nariz enrojecida y los labios temblorosos. Estaba tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento.

—No importa, me cambiaré para la cena. Dime, ¿qué te aflige? ¿Has discutido con tu padre por causa de Leah?

Bella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún circulaban por sus mejillas.

—Ahora que la conozco mejor, comprendo que estaba equivocada respecto a ella. Ama realmente a mi padre y ha sufrido mucho. Entiendo las razones que tuvo para hacer lo que ese hombre le exigió y la creo cuando asegura que nunca imaginó que su intención era matarme. Mi padre es feliz a su lado y eso es lo más importante para mí.

—Me alegro de que hayáis resuelto vuestros problemas. Tu padre es un gran hombre y te quiere —aseguró, complacido de que Bella se hubiese reconciliado con él al fin—. ¿Cuándo regresas a Oxford?

—Pienso continuar mis estudios aquí, en Washington. Quiero estar cerca de mi padre y recuperar en parte el tiempo perdido.

Edward se tensó ante esas palabras. ¡Si al menos ella estuviese al otro lado del Atlántico! ¿Cómo iba a soportar tenerla tan cerca y no poder verla?

—Podrías ayudarme a encontrar una vivienda adecuada. Tú vives en la ciudad, debes conocerla bien.

—¿No vivirás con tu padre? —preguntó él perplejo.

—No quiero molestarles. Ellos necesitan intimidad... y yo también.

Bella lo miraba con intensidad, pendiente de sus reacciones. ¿Acaso se lo tenía que decir más claro? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo que la llevase a vivir con él?

—Comprendo —fue la escueta respuesta de él.

Pero Edward parecía no entenderla, o no lo deseaba. Evitaba mirarla y estaba visiblemente alterado.

—Necesitaré un sitio en el que quedarme hasta que encuentre una vivienda adecuada —sugirió.

—Desde luego. Hay muy buenos hoteles en la ciudad.

Bella inspiró profundamente. Parecía que él quería ponerle las cosas difíciles pensó. Bien, ella siempre se había caracterizado por su tozudez y, la mayoría de las veces, obtenía lo que se proponía.

—Yo pensaba que podía quedarme unos días en tu casa —insinuó, mientras lo observaba con fijeza—, siempre que no tengas inconveniente, claro. ¿Vives solo, no es cierto? Quiero decir que no tienes novia ni nada parecido.

—No, no, yo...

—Entonces, todo arreglado. ¿Cuándo nos marchamos? —preguntó animada.

—No, Bella, espera. Eso no estaría bien. Ya no soy el encargado de tu seguridad y tu padre no vería con buenos ojos que te vinieses a vivir conmigo —alegó él, horrorizado por lo que ella pretendía. ¿Era consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Acaso pensaba que podría tenerla bajo su mismo techo y privarse de poseerla?

—Mi padre estará encantado cuando sepa que estoy bajo tu protección. —"Y estaría más feliz si te tuviese como yerno", pensó—. Ya sabes que tiene en gran estima tu profesionalidad.

—Sí, pero...

Bella decidió dejarse de sutilezas y pasar directamente a la acción. El que no arriesga no gana, le decía siempre su padre. Se movió hasta sentarse sobre las rodillas masculinas. Edward se puso tenso e intentó bajarla de su regazo, pero ella se cogió fuertemente de sus hombros, decidida a no soltarlo, y comenzó a depositar tiernos besos en su cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —se estremeció al sentir el húmedo contacto, y casi caen los dos al suelo por la fuerza de su reacción.

—Te deseo. ¿Tú no me deseas?

¿Que si la deseaba? Se estaba muriendo por poseerla.

—Bella, por favor, no podemos comenzar con eso de nuevo. Aquellas fueron unas circunstancias especiales y...

—¿Por qué no? Yo te deseo y es evidente que tú también —señaló, mientras colocaba la mano sobre el duro y ardiente abultamiento del pantalón de él.

Edward temblaba por los titánicos esfuerzos que estaba realizando. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó por unos instantes a las deliciosas caricias que ella le prodigaba. Pero reaccionó y, sujetando la atrevida mano femenina, la retiró de la atormentada zona. La miró fijamente y le habló con voz dura.

—No, Bella. No voy a plegarme a tus caprichos otra vez. Ese no es el tipo de relación que yo deseo.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas, Edward? —preguntó ella con un inequívoco acento de esperanza en la voz.

—Yo... yo...

—Sí, dime...

Edward no se atrevía a expresarle sus verdaderos anhelos. No quería admitir que se negaba a convertirse en el mero juguete sexual de una niña rica por mucho que lo estuviese deseando, y no era tan iluso de imaginar que a ella le movía algo más profundo que la mera lujuria.

Bella, comprendiendo el dilema en el que se debatía, decidió jugar su última carta. Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarla.

—Edward, escúchame. ¿Por qué crees que he venido hasta aquí? —vio inseguridad en los ojos masculinos y se compadeció de él—. Lo he hecho para buscarte y decirte que te amo.

La franca declaración de ella sorprendió e impresionó al hombre, que enmudeció. Bella observó esa reacción y la malinterpretó: él no deseaba compromisos.

—Con esto no pretendo obligarte a nada —continuó con presteza—. Sólo te pido que me permitas estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que desees.

Edward tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, sin poder creer enteramente lo que había escuchado de sus labios. ¡Lo amaba! La abrazó fuertemente y ahogó un grito de felicidad en su cuello.

—Yo también te amo, Bella. Creo que me enamoré de ti en el primer momento en que te vi, a pesar de que me exasperabas continuamente —y su mirada de adoración era más elocuente que sus palabras. Con ella quiso mostrarle la intensidad de sus sentimientos, la pasión sin límites que le inspiraba, la fuerza de su amor.

Bella sonrió dichosa. ¡Había deseado oír esa confesión durante tanto tiempo!

—Pero no soy la persona adecuada para ti —añadió él con pesar, y quiso poner distancia entre ellos.

¿Que no era el hombre adecuado para ella? ¿Quién lo decía?

—¡Sí, lo eres! —exclamó conmovida—. Eres todo lo que yo deseo y necesito —y ratificó sus palabras con ardientes besos por todo su rostro.

No podía dejar de tocarlo, tal era la felicidad que la inundaba. Pero Edward parecía reacio a dejarse convencer.

—Pero, ¿no lo comprendes? No sirvo ni para protegerte. ¡Si casi te matan por mi culpa! —confesó con un gemido de frustración al rememorar los terribles momentos en los que pensó que la había perdido.

—Eso no es cierto. Si ahora estoy aquí, es por ti. Nadie hubiese podido salvarme excepto tú, y en dos ocasiones.

Sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello, deslizó las manos por el musculoso torso, deleitándose con el suave tacto del rizado vello. ¡Oh, Dios, era como regresar al paraíso!

—Pura suerte, nada más. Cualquier otro lo habría hecho mejor. Fue un error traerte aquí sin refuerzos. Lo hice porque deseaba tenerte para mí —reconoció avergonzado, y contuvo la respiración cuando ella le pellizcó uno de los duros pezones.

—Yo también lo deseaba. Y nadie podía imaginar que teníamos un "topo" dentro de casa —argumentó con seductora voz.

Bella deslizó la mano hacia abajo para acariciar con ternura el abultamiento del pantalón de él. Oyó su agónico suspiro y se sintió poderosa y perversa a la vez. Le gustaba oír eso. Sí, le gustaba mucho.

—Debí de haber previsto eso también. Pero sólo podía pensar en hacerte el amor —su voz apenas era un murmullo tembloroso.

Se movió un poco sobre él, para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo, y se apresuró a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—Tú no podías adivinar que iba a desobedecer tu orden y revelar a mi padre nuestro paradero.

—Sabía lo tozuda y caprichosa que eres y aún así...

No pudo continuar pues un potente gemido de puro placer se escapó de sus labios cuando ella cogió el inflamado miembro en su mano. ¡Dios, cómo la había echado de menos!

Atrapó su boca con un ardiente y posesivo beso que la dejó temblorosa y sin respiración. Sin apartar su boca de los seductores labios femeninos, se levantó con ella en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación.

Bella comprendió gozosa que él, al fin, había acabado con sus objeciones e iba a demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

La cena quedó olvidada durante horas. No importaba, tenían tiempo. Tenían toda la vida por delante.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

******Ahhh, juro que me encanto el final. Parecía que ambos permanecerían separados pero por suerte se dieron cuenta que debian estar juntos.**

******¿Que les pareció el final?**

******凸****(^_^)凸**

**Buenas! Hemos llegado al final de una nueva historia!**

**Tal vez no fue tan impactante como "La mujer del espejo", pero me gustó mucho esta historia. Para quienes me siguen leyendo en "Sunrise" tengo una linda noticia, la semana que viene ademas de seguir con esa historia les traeré la nueva historia que se llama "En tus brazos", una nueva adaptación con la que juro, lloré mil veces mientras la leía. Espero que sigan ahí como siempre!**

**Gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes, sé que tal vez no pude responder cada uno de sus reviews, pero siempre se los agradecí y lo hago ahora de nuevo, GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS porque son ustedes quienes me dan la garra necesaria para poder preparar estas historias, si ustedes no me leerían yo no estaría aquí.**

**Gracias por leerme! Gracias a las fieles leonas que dejan su review, y a las lectoras invisibles que son muchas!**

**Nos leemos en una nueva historia!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


End file.
